A Wish in Time
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: When a new prophecy is discoverd...Wolfram & Hart send an assassin back in time to kill a human Liam McKenna before he becomes Angelus. Buffy travels back in time to stop it, but finds herself falling for the oh so touchable human Angel...Liam!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Wish in Time **

**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Pairing: B/A and Buffy/Liam**

**Rating: PG 13 for now… but M later on. :)**

**Summary: After a new prophecy is discovered which tells of Angel's complete destruction of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. The law firm decides that Angel is just too great a risk to their future and shelf their plan to turn him evil with the "Darla project" Instead they decide to send an assassin back in time to kill human Liam before he's ever turned into Angelus. Thus no Angelus... (equals)... no curse and no Angel, (equals)... No prophecy.**

**Buffy travels back in time to stop the demonic killer from extinguishing the love of her life, but along the way she finds herself very much attracted to the "Human" Angel! How will she react to a very much alive and "touchable" Angel?!**

**Lots of smut and surprises in store... :)**

**A/N… This fic is pretty much alternate reality after the first episode of BtVS. Dracula is the "Big Bad" for Buffy in my story… (no Glory and no Dawn) I play with the BtVS and Ats timelines here more than a bit so don't call me on it later. Lol! In the Buffyverse pretty much NONE of season 5 happens. But in the Angelverse it's kinda midway through season 2 where this fic starts. Everything before Reunion happens, with a twist here and there so it may not completely follow cannon. Darla WAS resurrected. Angel DOES try and save her. Darla IS turned again by Dru. But there it kind of goes into my alternate reality… The massacre at Harlan Manners' estate doesn't happen and there is definitely no Darla/Angel sex!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sunnydale...**

Giles was the first to translate the newly discovered prophecy. After calling Los Angeles and hearing from Wesley what was happening there with Angel Giles was deeply concerned. Wes explained how Angel had fired both himself and Cordy and how the souled vampire had been slipping into what could only be called a dark obsession, what with Darla being resurrected and all that.

Giles was more than a bit concerned actually. According to this new prophecy, Angel was going to be the Champion for the "Powers that be". The Powers needed their Champion and if what Wes was telling him was true… Then Angel was very close to being lost as a warrior for the "Good Fight".

He was also very disturbed to learn that Angel had indeed been in a deadly game of cat and mouse with a the certain law firm that were mentioned by name in the "Scrolls of Berdibith". Giles was well aware just who the Senior Partner's were. He was also well aware of the lengths they would go to in assuring their victory in the eventual Apocalypse.

If Angel had already become a big enough thorn in the side of Wolfram & Hart to warrant them resurrecting his dead Sire in order to destroy him… Then what would the Senior Partner's do if they discovered the prophecy that Giles had just uncovered?

He would become a target… A target that needed to be disposed of certainly!

"Look Wesley," he said taking off his glasses. "I need to talk with an informant of mine. Let me see if Wolfram & Hart even KNOW of this prophecy yet before we make any rash decisions, yes?"

Wesley agreed and also said he would have his informants on it too.

"Don't tell Angel yet Wesley okay? With everything you've told me… I think it's best if we DO have to send Buffy back. Well I just think it's best if Angel DOESN'T know. Don't you?"

Wesley agreed and after a promise from both men to call if either learned anything at all, the two former Watchers hung up, both of them in full research mode of this newest prophecy that was directly related to Angel.

Two days later… 

Giles hung up with Wesley. His temples were pounding and he was probably more confused and frightened than he'd been in a very long time. He'd learned quite a bit from his demon contact Krell. Yes, the "Scrolls of Berdibith" were authentic, but the copy Giles had was most likely just that; a copy. Because according to Krell AND Wesley's contacts, the original "Scrolls" had been procured by the one and only Wolfram & Hart just a few days ago, which meant the law firm definitely knew about Angel and the prophecy.

"Bloody Hell!" Giles muttered fiercely as he picked up the phone again to call Buffy. This newest information demanded immediate attention in the form of an emergency "Scoobie" meeting…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy grumbled as she reached over Riley's broad chest to answer her phone. She glanced at the clock. 4:30 am.

"Are you kidding me?" She pushed her blond hair out of her face and grabbed the phone. "This has to be you Giles and if it is?… Well I really hope you have a like the choices of all excuses to be calling me at 4:30 when you know I just went to bed about 2 hours ago! People had better be dying here!"

Giles sighed and said the one thing that he knew would get to her. "Buffy… It's Angel. He's in trouble. It's very serious and I need you to come to my place right away."

She sat up with a lurch. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest as she clutched the phone tightly. "When you say serious Giles… Just uh… Just how serious IS serious?" Her voice was breathless with fear.

Giles sighed and she could easily imagine him polishing his glasses right then. "I mean life or death Buffy… Angel's life or death."

Buffy tried to NOT have a heart attack at those words uttered so calmly. "Okay. I'll be at your place in like two seconds!" She hung up and was out of the bed before her brain could even fully comprehend all the emotions raging through her. Wrapping her heart in a vice was paralyzing fear, pain and sadness... Always sadness where Angel was concerned. But right now it was mostly fear!

Buffy didn't think. She just reacted on instinct. The man she loved more than her own life was in trouble and she needed to save him. End of story.

Riley moaned and sat up in bed. "Hey? Where ya goin?"

She stopped her frantic search for a pair of jeans. "Uh I gotta go to Giles'. Ya know… Last moment meeting of the Scoobies and all that." She hurried over to the bed and smiled down at his boyishly handsome face. "Look sweetie, sleep. I'll be back in a jif okay?"

Riley sat up tiredly. "Ya want me to go with you?"

Buffy pressed him back down. _'Not on your life buddy!'_ she thought, but instead she said sweetly. "Nope. It's not a biggie kind of deal. Just Giles and another boring old prophecy kind of thingy. Ya know how it is?" Seeing he was about to argue Buffy plastered on her brightest smile. "Look Ri, if I really need you… I'll call kay?"

He finally nodded and laid back down still exhausted after patrolling with her. He'd found out that without his "super chip" he was just mortal and had a hard time keeping up with his powerful, Slayer girlfriend.

"Alright…" he murmured, his body once again relaxing. "But if you need me…"

Buffy interrupted with a quick kiss. "I'll call. Now sleep. See ya soon."

And with that she dressed quicker than she'd EVER dressed in her life and was out the door in minutes…

'_What was it about Angel that did this to her?_'' She wondered as she headed to Giles'. She didn't think she'd ever know. All she knew was she'd never get him out of her heart and if he was in trouble… Well, she damned well was going to help him. Even if the last time she'd tried that hadn't worked out for the good.

Oh well. That was in the past. She understood the Faith thing now. Time does heal many wounds… Though, NOT ALL… Buffy still felt the heartbreaking loss of Angel. She didn't think ANY amount of time or new boyfriends would ever heal THAT particular wound. It was just unforgettable and unhealable!

And she'd tried to forget… Tried to let go. Really, she had and at times had even succeeded in forgetting about Angel for brief periods of time. Her friends all thought she was doing terrific in the whole "forget about the vampire ex sitch!" Giles knew of course, but he kept it to himself, which she was grateful. To Buffy, it was bad enough he'd left her at all… But, she really didn't want it broadcasted about the Dale that she still pined for him almost two years later!!

And then there was her "normal" boyfriend! He didn't understand at all. Though Riley was great. He really did try hard and he loved her. She knew he did love her, so why couldn't she let him give her all the things Angel always drove into her heart and mind that he couldn't. "A normal life with a normal guy!"

Maybe it was because she guessed she wasn't really convinced she could ever even have a normal life, but it was what Angel had wanted for her. Had left her so she could have and she was she guessed trying to achieve it. So why was she rushing into the night at the drop of a hat cause Giles said Angel needs you? Buffy sighed, _'Cause I love him and I always will. Even if he's just too stupid to see we belong together!'_

Would he accept her help? He hadn't been too keen on her help with Faith.. But again that was different. What if he said he didn't want her help. That would just suck!

Buffy frowned suddenly, she didn't care if he wanted her help or not... How many times had he taken HER choices away. Made decisions for them both without asking her? TOO many to count that's how many! Well his time she'd take HIS choice away. _'He was getting her help whether he wanted it or not!_'' She thought with a smirk. Maybe she'd just do his thing… Lurk and help from the sidelines if need be. She could be all stealth gal if she had to!!

One thing was consistent as Buffy raced across town to Giles' home… One thought kept reverberating throughout her mind. A world with no Angel just wasn't a world she wanted to live in any longer. She HAD to find out what was happening and at all costs… Save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Angeles….

Angel walked into the Hyperion, he was tired. Tired, hurt, devastated and angry that Darla had been turned. She had finally wanted redemption. She'd wanted to accept her fate and just allow destiny to happen for her. It had made her so beautiful to him at the time and for just a moment there… Just a small heartbeat in time he'd actually loved and cared for her. Now it was all lost. Gone, like it had never existed.

Human Darla was gone. She was once again the creature that had turned and made him. The demon that had shaped, adored and encouraged her demon lover Angelus to aspire to be the worst vampire to ever walk the earth. Darla was again, thanks to Lindsey and Wolfram & Hart; a creature that was so evil she needed to be extinguished and he; her childe, her creation was the one that had to do it… Again.

He went to the Hyperion with the thought of sleeping, then going after Darla and Dru. Nothing else occupied his thoughts. So it was with shock that he found Wes sitting in the lobby of the Hyperion that night.

"Wes… " He said softly. His voice was tired. "I thought I fired you guys…" Angel said with about as much enthusiasm as it took to pick out which pair of black socks he wanted to wear for the night.

Wes heard the deadness in his voice. This was NOT the normal Angel broodiness. This was apathy in it's finest hour. Angel had just stopped caring.

Wesley Wyndham Price was a three generation Watcher. THIS was something he just couldn't walk away and be "Fired" from. If Angelus, The Scourge of Europe was going to make a startling reappearance then Wesley had to be here to document the event and to help either kill Angelus or help bring Angel back. The latter definitely being the preferred solution!!

"Angel…" Wes said softly. "We really need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale…

"The demon Hezekel is a powerful warlock as well as a deadly assassin…" Krell was saying to the trio gathered at Giles' house. Buffy, Willow and Giles all nodded their understanding of the circumstances so far. Xander had not been included in this meeting. His hatred of anything having to do with Angel would've only been an unneeded and unwelcome distraction.

Krell had already explained what he'd learned. As Giles already knew the "Scrolls of Berbidith" prophesied the final battle of the "End of Days". Angel was a Champion for the Powers in this battle. The L. A law firm Wolfram & Hart knew of this and had sent Hezekel back in time to kill Angel's past human self, Liam McKenna. If Liam died BEFORE he became Angelus then Angel would never exist. Therefor the Prophecy of the "End of Days" would never come to pass.

The mission was to go back in time and stop Hezekel. Willow had volunteered, but Krell had scoffed. Though gaining power, Willow was no where near powerful enough to stop the assassin. Since Hezekel was a very powerful warlock he would be impervious to her weaker magic. Hand to hand combat would be the ONLY way to kill Hezekel. Therefor it would HAVE to be Buffy who would go back…

(Which was; by her grin… MORE than fine with her!)

Giles had NOT been pleased. This was a dangerous mission. Buffy was NOT magically inclined, yet she would have to use a time portal that only opened with a certain amulet and incantation… Then when opened the portal allowed ONE and ONLY one in and out!! If anything went wrong…

Giles shuddered at the consequences. But after reading the Scrolls again… He knew he didn't have a choice. Angel was just TOO important to let go. Not just to ( he now realized) his Slayer, but the entire fate of the human world!!

When Giles had read the passage that pertained to Angel and quite obviously Buffy herself too, he had been stunned! He was shocked at how they had or (God he hoped not) may still have destroyed mankind by trying to keep the Slayer and her Vampire lover apart.

When Buffy heard the prophecy of the "End of Days" She was floored. Much to her shock AND OH SO obvious pleasure… There was absolutely NO doubt as to interpretation of the passage in the "Scrolls of Berdibith"

It read…

"**The Battle of the End of Days will take place on two fronts… The Warrior of the Light will destroy the First Evil. The Slayer and her Champion will prevail against this prehistorical power. The Champion… The Vampire with the face of an Angel will lay to waste the primordial evil of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. This will bring about his Shanshu. He and HE alone is destined to destroy this ancient power of evil. The Apocalypse will come to pass and the Warrior of the light will take to her heart this "Angelic Vampire" and together they will defeat the last standing forces of the dark. Peace will then reign for a thousand years. With the Shanshu, the Vampire will have his reward and be welcomed into the arms of the light…"**

Buffy had smiled. Her hazel eyes almost dreamy as she whispered to her watcher.

"See…" He voice was thick with emotion. She wiped at tears... "We're prophesied…True love…AND lots of battles. That is SOOO me and Angel!" She tried to laugh but it came out more of a sob.

"Giles.. We really are… Meant to…" She stopped and her hand flew over her mouth. "Oh God!!" She wanted to vomit. Riley!… NO!! NO thinking about that right now. The thought of being with Riley was… Oh shit!! WAY too Gross right now!!

Buffy swiped at her eyes again. Her mind slamming shut on thoughts of Riley and instead opening up to memories of Angel… Soft, sexy wet kisses that had left her breathless… She almost moaned aloud as she remembered the feel of his soft, cool tongue tasting her. The feel of his hard body pressed against hers. His huge_… 'Oh Jesus!!'_ she thought… _'STOP!! This will just make me nuts right now!'_ though she had to admit the hope that she could have that… him again was definitely sending her into full speed, Buffy/Angel fantasy mode!

Not to mention her heart nearly burst when she heard Giles' words about destiny. Her and Angel, destiny**. '**_SO of the GOOD!'_' Buffy thought with a dreamy smile.

Her face was serious though when she looked at Giles. "So we ARE destined… Angel's gonna… Uh do this… Shoeshine thingy and … Well whatever that means? And then we're gonna save the world and live happily ever after!" Buffy broke out in a huge grin. She actually shivered in happiness.

Suddenly it really hit her. She really had a chance to be with Angel again…."Oh my God!! It's prophesied even… Angel and I…Giles.. please is this for real?" she whispered feeling tears flood her eyes as her hearts true wish was told to her by the man she now considered a second father. NEVER had Buffy ever wanted to believe a prophecy. She always said she didn't believe… but this one… Oh this one she desperately wanted to be true!!

Giles only nodded solemnly. The written proof and indisputable hope on Buffy's face made it very obvious that he'd underestimated the importance of Buffy's first love. Much to his shame, it made him realize how his own prejudices against Angel's demon; Angelus had allowed him to discount Buffy's love for the handsome vampire and Angel's importance in the "grand scheme" of things. It didn't sit well with Giles and he was determined to change that… Now.

Giles' House later….

Buffy was shivering with the excitement to just get this done as she eyed Willow and Giles.

"Okay… So let me get this straight… I go back in time to what? 1753?" Willow and Giles both nodded. "I Kick some demon assassin butt, save Angel or Liam I guess…Make sure he still becomes Angelus…" Her pretty face scrunched up as she said this.

Her heart crying out against this part of the plan. Even though she knew the importance of Angel or Liam becoming Angelus… Still… It just seemed… WRONG somehow. Angelus would become a monster…

She desperately wanted to save her Angel from that guilt. She sighed, letting her inner wishes go. "And then I hold the amulet… say the spell and it brings me back here. Right?" Giles and Willow both nodded again. "Great!! Let's do it!"

Buffy couldn't help the bright smile that graced her pretty face. She was ecstatic! Her and Angel WERE going to be together… Someday. Maybe not today, maybe not even next year, but they WOULD be together… Someday.

It made her lightheaded with euphoria. She knew it wasn't written in stone and that prophecies; though rarely wrong they still were tricky little buggers!! But… as she imagined a life of love and Angel before her… Buffy was suddenly DETERMINED to make damned sure this one was one of the ones that came very, very true!

"Yes. Okay well that about covers it." Giles said, staring at his Slayer. Her excitement was rolling off her in waves and he was enveloped of a feeling of guilt that he'd been a part of the "Grand Plan" to convince Buffy she was better off without her Angel.

Giles looked at Krell. "Now if you'd just give Buffy the Amulet… We can…" He stopped. "Buffy are you sure you're completely ready to do this?"

Buffy stood and nodded at her Watcher. "Yes, I've got it." Her deep hazel eyes shined brightly. "Giles.. I have to do this. It's Angel…"

Willow looked at her best friend. She had seen the happiness at hearing that Buffy and Angel were "destined to be" but she also saw the frantic worry on Buffy's beautiful face because of Angel being threatened. That was all "normal" Buffy stuff.

But NOW… Hearing Buffy's soft voice whisper those words…Willow realized just HOW wrong she'd been in her belief that Buffy was over Angel. Her friend would never be over the darkly beautiful vampire and apparently she wasn't ever supposed to be!

Willow knew it was time for her to try and help her friend have her hearts desire sooner than this prophecy deemed it to be necessary. She was suddenly ashamed that she'd been trying to convince Buffy for the last two years that her love for Angel was wrong!

Willow thought with a slight grin_, 'Nothing like an ancient prophecy to tell ya just HOW wrong you were!!' _

But it did give her a plan… She had to fix his curse. Buffy and Angel needed each other and Willow was determined now to see they had what they always wanted… Each other. With that plan in mind Willow hugged her best friend tightly.

"Go save your sexy.. Uh… I guess he'd be a pre-vampire man at that time huh?…" she whispered and grinned at Buffy's puzzled, if not outright shocked look.

Buffy hugged her back. "Yeah… Pre-vamp Angel. Ca I just say.. Hello salty goodness!"

Buffy and Willow hugged and the Slayer was more than a bit relieved, grateful and overwhelmed at Willow's acceptance of her need to save Angel. Even though this prophecy said that her and Angel were destined to be… She hadn't really expected her friend to just accept it. She was oh so glad she had!!

Willow flashed her best friend a teasing smile. "Oooohh. Angel goodness… That's gotta be better than even homemade fudge mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream huh?"

Buffy nodded happily. "That would be a definite yes!" She met Willow's bright green eyes. "Thanks Wills… It means so much that you understand."

Willow grinned, still holding her friends' hands. "I think I do, Buffy... Maybe even more than you think."

Buffy smiled gently. Then she turned to Giles. The man who had been like a father to her. Seeing his acceptance meant everything to her.

Giles hugged his Slayer. "I know you'll be fine Buffy, truly I do… but please excuse this old fool for being worried about you. I love you like you were my own you know."

Buffy wiped a tear from her eye. "I know. You've been more of a father to me than my own. You know how much I love you for that… Thank you for understanding that I have to do this."

Giles nodded. "I do. He's… Special Buffy. I want you to know. I wish…"

Buffy placed a finger over his lips. "No. No wishes right now. We've all made mistakes. Angel too… This is the time to make them right." She hugged him tightly as she whispered softly in his ear. "Thank you for understanding how much I need him…"

Giles didn't reply he just hugged his adopted daughter tighter and handed her the amulet and the incantation.

Buffy wiped her tears as she smiled. She knew there was a chance that if something went wrong she might never see them again… BUT as she'd already said… It was Angel.

"I love you…" She whispered softly as she looked at Giles and Willow. Then in a miraculous about face, she stopped, grinned and said with amazing cheer considering... "Wish me luck!!" Then she spoke aloud the incantation Krell had given Giles.

They all watched in fascination as Buffy disappeared in a bright green, black, yellow and red light. The blend was beautiful together. Kind of like the warriors.. Buffy and Angel themselves were…

Giles gasped as his Slayer.. His adopted daughter disappeared. "Uh… Okay.. I say.."

Willow jumped up, she still had HER plan to work on. PLUS.. It would keep her mind off her worry about Buffy. "Research!" she chimed in, " Definite with the research!… I mean… research is always a good thing right?"

Giles walked slowly towards his office trying NOT to show how scared he was. "Yes… I do believe research is in order here…Uh… Krell thank you. And uh… Willow… I think now would be a good time to call Angel."………………………………..

**Okay so this is a story that has been sitting in me for a while. Hope you like it... PLEASE... feed the musie.. Come on she LOVES it when she's indulged:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Wish in Time 

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Pairing: B/A and Buffy/Liam

Rating: M

Summary: After a new prophecy is discovered which tells of Angel's complete destruction of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. The law firm decides that Angel is just too great a risk to their future and shelf their plan to turn him evil with the "Darla project" Instead they decide to send an assassin back in time to kill human Liam before he's ever turned into Angelus. Thus no Angelus no curse and no Angel No prophecy.

Buffy travels back in time to stop the demonic killer from extinguishing the love of her life, but along the way she finds herself very much attracted to the "Human" Angel! How will she react to a very much alive and "touchable" Angel?!

**A/N… Um… yeah…like I said… Played fast and loose with the Ats & BtVS timelines. So in the Buffyverse Drac is still roaming Sunnydale. There is NO Dawn or Glory. And in the Angelverse everything before "Reunion" has happened… There, hope yall get that: )**

**A/n 2… Thank you everyone for the reviews. It makes someone like myself who is relatively new to writing , not only feel good, but It really lets a writer see people are interested and it inspires musie to produce: )**

Chapter 2

**Galway, Ireland… 1753…**

Buffy couldn't believe that the first thing she'd done after arriving in Galway was throw up!! You'd think doing something so cool and fearless as time travel would make her way too hip to puke! But oh no… The force of having your body sucked through a time portal was just…

"Oh God!!" She cried as she vomited the very last of anything that had been in her stomach.

Shaking and shivering, she straightened, FINALLY getting rid of the heaves, Buffy grimaced at the taste in her mouth as she looked around. She was in what appeared to be an alley. And a dirty… "_OH!! And…Eew! Stinky one at that!" _Buffy groaned softly, desperately pushing away the need to hurl again.

She said a silent "Thank God" as she found a pack of gum in the pocket of her jeans. Shoving two sticks in her mouth, she started to cautiously make her way out of the alleyway.

"Oh, yuck!" She groaned as she caught a scent of something she was sure she didn't even WANT to know what it was, Buffy picked up her pace, trying to get as far away from just whatever was making "THAT" smell!

Coming out onto a quaint little cobble stoned street; Buffy looked around and smiled softly as she imagined Angel walking down this street, dressed in… She watched a man walk by… Short tight pants, stockings and high heels. The man had on a powdered wig and a jacket that could only be called gaudy. She giggled as she imagined Angel dressed like THAT!

It was as she gazed at herself in the glass of a storefront that she realized she was still wearing the clothes she came here in. Jeans and a white almost see through sweater, with a black tank top underneath.

"Oh crap! This is so not going to fly here…" she murmured.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the dressmakers shop that she had broken into, Buffy hurried down the street now dressed in a long floor length green gown. The gown was beautiful and had surely cost a fortune in this day and time. Buffy sighed, feeling awkward dressed as she was and guilty for stealing her newly acquired wardrobe.

"Great I go back in time to what? Start a fabulous life of crime!" She grumbled as she tried to decide just how she was going to find Angel.. Or Liam. Yes, Liam… He was Liam here.

'_Oh God. A human Angel!!' _she thought._ 'Will he look the same? Uh… Hello Blondie!! Ofcourse he will… He'll look just like he did when he was turned…. Beautiful she was sure.'_ Buffy smiled dreamily. Beauty and Angel were synonymous as far as she was concerned! Her heart raced and she sped up, excited to see her ex-lover as a human…

If Buffy hadn't been in such a hurry… she might not have plowed right into the object of her search!

"Oooof!!"… "Oooowww!! They both said at the same time. Buffy looked up, and gasped softly. She scrambled to her feet, after having been tossed on her rear in the middle of the street when she encountered what had seemed at the time a mountain of muscle.

"Angel.." she breathed softly.

Liam McKenna grinned at the adorable blonde that had just nearly bowled him over. She was stunning. The cleavage on her gown drew his eyes, but it was her word.. Or what she'd just called him that brought forth a short bark of laughter…

"Sweet lass, I've been called a lot of things ta be sure…Devil. Rogue. Rake. Lover and even beautiful… an more than once I've even been called a bastard!" He said with a wicked chuckle, "But never… An' I mean never, have I been called an Angel… I think either ye're a bit tipped and confused as ta jus who it is ye're speakin to darlin. Cause if ya really believe I'm an Angel… Well then… mayhap I'll have profess an undyin love fer ye fer that kind of devotion in m' potential alone!"

Buffy flushed at the sound of his deep voice and the accent… '_Oh God!!' she thought. 'That accent!! Pure lilting Irish brogue!' _She shivered as desire slithered through her. Making her tremble. Human Angel…_ 'Er.. Uh…Liam. Yes, Liam… Oh God!! He was so gorgeous!!'_ Buffy thought Her eyes wandering over his tall muscular form adoringly.

She noticed he didn't wear one of those wig thingys. Another silent "thank God." But his dark hair was longer than she'd ever seen it and tied back away from his beautiful face with a black ribbon. He also wasn't wearing high heels or stockings. Instead he had on tight dark pants and boots. Tall black boots with a white full sleeved shirt that was halfway open down his wide, hard muscled chest. _'Oh Lordy…'_ she thought. _'He looks like a pirate!' _

He flashed her an amazing smile and Buffy gaped at him. Never had she seen Angel smile quite like that. It was just so… Sexy. _'He just ooozed sex. Hot steamy, sweaty sex! C'mon girl get yourself together.' _

She couldn't help it though and she felt her body flush with desire as her hungry gaze traveled over this alive and breathing Angel's body.Her eyes landed on his crotch and saw the huge bulge there and… OH GOD!!… It was no use.. Buffy shuddered in pure lust as he spoke to her again. _'Oh brother…His body is just… Oooohhh… And his voice….' _She shuddered_. 'His voice was just…Liquid, audible sex! That's what that voice is!!' _

She tried to gather her thoughts and retrieve them from the gutter, but then he smirked and wham!! Right back to the gutter they went. _'I just wanna lick that mouth! I just wanna eat at it and taste it and… Oh God.. What did he say?'_ she thought as she watched his lips move, but heard nothing but the rush of her own pulsing blood in her ears.

Liam grinned. He was used to women reacting to him this way He knew he was handsome. Women told him so often enough, but what was strange was HIS reaction to this tiny blond. He had the strangest desire to hold her, cuddle her and never let her go. Almost as if he'd had her before and lost her! He shook his head. Strange…

"Are ye okay lass?" he asked again. "I mean usually I don't get me women by way of knocking them down. When I knock a woman off her feet…" He flashed a seductive smile. "It's usually in a place where a bed is handy to help them land a wee bit more uh…gentle like."

He flashed her another dazzling smile and Buffy trembled as she felt a wet heat gush between her thighs at his gorgeous grin. _'Okay. He was… just way too damned tempting! No wonder Darla turned him. That face… That body… Mine forever… That thought was more than tempting… It was downright irresistible!'_

Suddenly she realized she COULD touch this Angel. Liam didn't have a curse. Liam was human. Liam was walking, talking sex on a stick and Buffy wanted to lick him up! And for once… She could! She finally could have what she'd wanted for so long, even if for only a brief moment in time. This… Having him was her fondest wish and for once Buffy was going to reach out and take what she wanted.

With that thought in mind Buffy took his beloved face in her hands… "Angel.. Oh God Angel," she murmured as her mouth covered his in a deep kiss.

Liam groaned as the little blonde grabbed his face and kissed him. He'd had many, many women, but never had any of them affected him like this mesmerizing little thing. He felt his cock spring to life as she kissed him. He gripped her hips and pressed more fully against her tiny, sexy body. His head was spinning...

"Oh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, yer a brazen lass!" he moaned softly as she ran eager hands over his chest and body.

Buffy mewled softly, "Yep that's me… Brazen Buffy. Please no more talking. Talking bad. Kissing… kissing good," she whispered as she brought his sensual mouth back to hers.

Liam was shocked and more than a bit aroused by this tiny little thing that was whimpering and almost purring like a kitten in his arms. Never one to deny a beautiful woman, he grabbed her hips in his big hands and began to rock against her, pressing his erection against her belly.

"Ye're a beauty sweet lass… Buffy… Is that ye're name then?"

At her nod, he grinned again. "M' given name is Liam sweet Buffy, but I'll be yer Angel fer ye if ye'd like… Yer a sweet bonnie lass buffy and I want ye…" His lips roamed her neck as he whispered that against the flesh of her throat.

Buffy gasped and cried out as his lips found HIS mark. "Oh God! Yessss… want you too." Her body shuddered wildly as he bit down gently on THAT spot. She knew he probably thought her the world's biggest slut, practically screwing him before he even knew her name, but she just couldn't seem to make herself care enough to NOT do this. She'd wanted, ached and craved him for so very long and if he thought she was a slut. Oh well, she just didn't care... As long as she had him, like this for this moment, no matter how brief.

Liam felt her shiver and he growled in rising passion. He hoped she wasn't a streetwalker, but at this point he really couldn't have cared less is she was the worst kind of trollop in the whole village. He was so hard… Aching and fire for this stunning little woman and he needed… Needed to have her… Now.

Pressing against her urgently, he worried the strange mark on her neck again, loving the way she responded when he did this. His voice was thick with desire as he gritted out, "Buffy, I need to be inside ye darlin girl… Ye're driving me a bit daft with ye're tempting body. Will ye come with me?"

Buffy was too far gone with desire to resist. Riley was no where in her mind, nor was her "mission" Her only thought was she had Angel in her arms. His mouth on hers and he wanted to make love to her. THIS... This was her heart's fondest desire come to life. "yes. Oh God…Please Angel…" she croaked out, feeling a deep shudder run through him at her surrender.

Liam moaned, more pleased than he could express that she obviously wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He kissed her again as he grabbed her hips and lifted her easily. He would bet she weighed less than 7 stone. Such a wee little thing that she was.

"Christ on a cross lass!!" he gasped as she attacked his mouth. First sucking his full bottom lip into her mouth then nipping it…Hard. Liam lifted her higher as he dragged her long skirts up and pressed his throbbing member fully into the apex of her thighs. "I need ye… NOW!!" He gasped in pleasure as her incredibly strong little thighs wrapped around his waist and she began to thrust herself back against him.

"Damn…" He growled out as he looked around, desperately he was a ways from his rooms above the pub and he really didn't want to pound this sweet thing up against a wall in a dirty alley, but… He groaned again as she bit his ear.

"Fuck…" he gasped as he lowered her to the ground. No, as strange as it was he knew he wanted more with her than a quick fuck. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Come with me bonnie Buffy… we're going to m rooms. The way I'm wantin ye…. A quick rut against a wall just willna do. Not at'all"

He grabbed her hand ad his long legs ate up the distance fast as he hurried to get her to his room. Buffy's shorter legs had a hard time keeping up since he was almost running. Buffy was dazed and still dreamy from the passion he inspired, so she did little more than hold on as he practically dragged her through the streets of Galway.

Liam looked down at her. _'Aye. She was a comely lass fer sure, but blast it all…he really couldn't remember ever needing a woman quite like this!' _he sighed as he rounded the corner that lead to the pub…

'_Finally. Thank ye God!'_ he thought, more than a bit irritated at his thoughts, but honest enough with himself to admit this strange emotion he was feeling. The truth of the matter was he actually felt like he just might damned well die from lust if he DIDN'T have this gorgeous creature and soon. Very soon indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los Angeles….

Angel was in a frenzy of anger, panic and need as he threw clothes in a bag. He cursed Wesley, Giles and yes, dammit,… Buffy for doing this behind his back! She'd went back in time to save him! GOD DAMMIT!! He told Wes in no uncertain terms if he ever.. EVER kept something like this from him again.. Wesley might as well just seek out other employment…Permanently!

After he'd re-hired his crew, he'd ran around the hotel in a complete panic, packing and yelling at Wesley to call Giles. Gunn had gotten Angel's urgent message to get to the hotel and wandered in, just as the frenzied vampire flew back up the stairs. After being filled in on the situation and hearing they were all re-hired, he muttered a suave "Cool" and it was almost business as usual for Angel Investigations!

That is until Angel himself flew down the stairs again…

"Wesley… " He growled loudly as he threw his bag across the floor. "Did you call Giles?"

Wes nodded. "Yes, Angel I called Rupert as soon as you asked me to."

Angel nodded absently as he threw an axe and several stakes and other weapons into a duffel bag. "Cordelia.. If you get a vision… Call my cell or if you guys can… handle it. Then uh… just handle it okay? Cause I need…"

Cordy rolled her eyes, "Yeah you need to go save Buffy…little Miss Slays a lot! We get that!"

Angel growled at her. Normally he would tolerate Cordy's little snide comments, but right now he was on edge. He had been for a while and they KNEW that and this situation with Buffy wasn't helping his disposition any that was for sure. At this point Angel was so frustrated and angry, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be a Champion for the Powers anymore!!

He turned and shot Cordy a penetrating look. His eyes flashed golden as he snarled softly, "Say her name like that again and you can just stay fired! Have you GOT that?"

Cordelia's eyes widened. NEVER had Angel spoken to her like that. "Uh… Yeah. Jeez. Can I just say one thing…Anger management," she muttered to herself as she turned away from the angry vampire, heart pumping. For just a moment there when his eyes flashed, she almost wondered if she was dealing with Angelus, rather than Angel!!

Wesley knew Angel was walking a fine line right now. He was still deeply embroiled in the Darla situation and now this with Buffy… he sighed, "Angel. You go on to Sunnydale. Rupert is expecting you. Apparently it was imperitive Buffy go right away and he can fill you in when you get there. We'll take care of anything here. Just go." He said, knowing that was what Angel needed.

Angel gave Wes a grateful small smile. "Thanks. I have my cell… Uh… Aright then. I'll call you when I know more. " And with a graceful motion that belied a man of his size, he turned, dark black coat billowing behind him he rushed out of the hotel and in seconds they heard the big Plymouth roar to life and tear away from the hotel.

Cordy waited for the doors to shut behind him and breathed a sigh of part frustration and relief. "Man here we go again. Hurricane Buffy. Batten down the hatches boys…This is probably gonna be a very bumpy ride!"

**Okay you know what to do. Feed musie and she stops giving me such a hard time!! Lol: )**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Wish in Time

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Pairing: B/A and B/Liam

Rating: M

**A/N... Wow! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. I am SO pleased at the response this story has gotten!! You all are the best. :)**

**This is a really big chappie... I almost broke it up into two chapters, but I like the way it flows more as a whole... So set aside a bit of time to read this one. I know ALL my chappies are long, but what can I say?... Once I get started I just can't seem to stop:)**

**Chapter 3**

_**Sunnydale...**_

Angel pulled up outside Giles' home and had barely stopped before he was out of the car and pounding on Rupert's door. When Giles opened the door, for just a moment he was taken aback by the harried look of the normally well groomed, quiet vampire. He eyed him warily for more than a moment until Angel took a deep unnecessary breath and met Giles' eyes.

"It's me Giles...It's Angel." He said quietly.

Giles nodded, even though it was quite apparent Angel was walking a fine line of the edge he saw he wasn't soulless. Wesley hadn't been exaggerating Angel's disposition though. If anything, Giles was thinking he'd downplayed the dark vampires dissipated situation.

"It's good to see you Angel. Come in." Giles stepped aside, allowing the larger form of Angel to enter.

Giles noticed how tired Angel looked. He didn't even realize vampires could age like this. It was surprising, but somehow if it pertained to Angel... Well the souled vampire was always surprising the skeptics and cynics alike!

Giles poured him some tea as he said. "I heard you've had uh... a situation there in Los Angeles. It seems this law firm wants you out of the way and now they are willing to just exterminate you before you ever become Angelus to do so." he said as he handed Angel his cup and then sugar with a slice of lemon.

Angel growled softly as he set his cup of tea on Giles' table. He grimaced at the lemon and pushed it to the side. Adding sugar, he nodded, "Yeah. They brought Darla back from Hell to drive me over the edge and when that didn't work quite as well as they hoped..." He sighed and tiredly ran a hand down his face as he sat on Giles' couch. "Well it seems now they're bringing out the big guns by threatening Buffy."

Giles' was about to respond that it wasn't actually Buffy that was being threatened when the door opened and Willow, Xander, Anya and Riley trailing after them entered.

Xander stopped as he saw Angel. "Hey well look...It's dead boy! What're you doing here? Wait let me guess? World's coming to an end or..."

Angel's eyes flashed and he growled loudly causing Xander to stop.

Xander's eyes went back and forth from Giles to Angel. "Or maybe you've lost that damned pesky soul again huh?"

When Angel stood and came at Xander, anger evident in his flashing eyes, Xander scrambled back and shot Giles a panicked look.

"Uh... Giles.. Shouldn't we all have some stakes handy or something?" The boy said trying not to show how the dark vampire scared him sometimes.

Riley took that moment to make his presence known. "Just what the hell ARE you doing here?" He demanded advancing towards Angel.

Angel just met the hostile glares of Buffy's boyfriend, (Damn, but he hated that this boy had a relationship with HIS Buffy, even though it was his own damned fault) and Harris; the boy he truly couldn't stand with an impassive smirk. He shook off his rage, knowing tossing them around Giles' home wouldn't help this situation... At all! He shrugged and dismissed Riley without even answering him.

Willow broke the tension by giving Angel a warm smile and hugged him. "Hey Angel. I'm so glad you're here..." To him only she whispered, "She needs you and I need to talk to you later too, kay?"

He hugged her back, eternally thankful to the sweet redheaded witch right now for her lack of hostility and friendly attitude towards him. After the way he hurt Buffy, he truly didn't think **any** of her friends would be happy to see him.

"Thanks Willow," he murmured gently. He nodded in response to her whispered words, curious as to what she needed to talk to him about and trying not to react to those other words... (She needs you) But they were echoing in his head and his unbeating heart.

Giles cleared his throat. "Okay..." His eyes bored into Xander's and Riley's, "If we're all quite through... Can we get down to the reason we're all here?" When everyone sat, Xander and Riley feeling chastised by the look of censure in the Watcher's eyes. Giles went on. "Angel's here because I asked him to come. I have discovered a new prophecy and after translating it I have discovered in pertains directly to Angel, Buffy and the "Battle of the End of Days" First and foremost it's imperative that we all learn to... how do you children put it? Deal with each other." He pointedly stared at Xander, Riley and then Angel.

Giles met each of his audience's eyes as he said, "The apocalypse is coming people and we need to be ready. Any and all past resentments have no place in this battle. So either let them go or leave... There is now a zero tolerance to petty jealousies or harbored resentment." He pointedly stared at Xander, Riley then Angel. Knowing Angel's importance Giles was the first to follow his own words and turned to the tall vampire seated on the couch.

"To show my point here, I want to take this moment to forgive you Angel. I know you still carry the guilt for Angelus' actions here in Sunnydale. I want to tell you.. It has no place here, so please let it go because the truth of the matter is that it is I that owe you the apology not vice versa."

Riley gaped at Giles as he heard that, Willow's eyes bulged, Xander scoffed and muttered something about Hell freezing over and Anya just looked bored.

Angel of course looked amazed, then puzzled. "**YOU** want to apologize to me... Why Giles? I'm not sure I understand..." He shook his head in astonishment and leaned forward placing his hands on his knees as he asked, "Seriously, what reason could you have to apologize to me?"

Angel's blank expression said he was truly stumped as to whythe Watcher felt this way. Angelus had tortured him!** Why **did Giles think he owed him an apology?!! It made **NO** sense...

Giles took his glasses off, cleaning them as was his habit when he was disconcerted or uncomfortable. He needed to gather his thoughts in order to say this right. When he looked at Angel, he saw the soul that resided inside the demon. Angel wasn't responsible for Angelus... Even though Angelus was part of Angel. He wished he could go into the in depth detail of how he'd had this epiphany for Angel right now, but it just wasn't the time. Later... Later he could explain it to the souled vampire. Right now, he needed Angel to understand he **was** the Champion.

Putting his glasses back on the watcher met the dark eyes of the souled vampire. "Well the first thing that comes to mind I have to say, is that I have grossly underestimated your importance in this battle. I believe I have let my own personal issues with Angelus affect my judgment, as a watcher and as a student of the prophecies I know better Angel. I saw how you helped here with the Mayor's ascension and I know the work you've been doing in L.A Angel. You've done some real good there. I'm sorry that I let my own prejudices interfere with what I know of you and everything you've accomplished towards your redemption."

Giles stopped, he sighed and went on. This was hard, but he **had** to say it. It was time to let all this old past go...

"Angel... You deserved to have us give you a chance at your redemption here in Sunnydale. Obviously you were a part of Buffy's destiny... Or else Whistler would not have led you to her!" He looked at Willow, who had a very sad and guilty look on her pretty face. Then Xander... He looked down too, but more in anger. He was so not wanting to hear this.. But unable to shut out Giles' words and expressions... Xander started to feel guilty too!

Finally Giles looked at Riley. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. **This**... This was probably one of the most difficult mistakes he had to face today! Buffy's relationship with Riley was something he'd practically shoved down her throat! All of them... The ones who were her friends had insisted that this nice boy, who wanted more than Buffy could ever give him was right for her! And all because they thought he was normal and safe and more than anything... They had all wanted her to just forget Angel and banish him from her heart and soul!

Well it hadn't worked. Tonight had **proven** that. Buffy still loved Angel much, much more than anyone had thought, so it was now up to Giles to make sure Angel felt welcome... Because for once... He was.

The watcher's eyes met the liquid dark depths of the tall vampire's as he said what the handsome vampire had never hoped to hear, much less believe from this man.

"You never got that... At least not here in Sunnydale. Instead you had to move to Los Angeles and leave behind the woman you loved, begin a new life and face all this new found responsibilities alone. For that I'm truly sorry. We could've tried Angel... We should've tried to help you on your path... and we didn't... For that I am sorry."

Giles saw everyone's stunned expressions, that was fine. He was purposely doing this in front of everyone, Xander especially. He needed the boy to understand Angel's future role here. No longer was Angel to be considered Buffy's back up. Or her lap dog. No Angel was her partner and he needed these children to start treating the souled vampire with respect. This battle depended on unity.

Angel was floored. He still hadn't seen for himself just what this "New" prophecy said, but at this point he really hadn't been putting **too** much faith in any of the PTB's prophecies! But hearing Giles say he believed in him... Well he definitely appreciated this extremely educated man's words. He had always respected Rupert Giles and what Angelus had done to him was something Angel still deeply suffered for and regretted.

He nodded, "Thank you Rupert. That means more than I can say right now."

Angel knew Rupert really had no idea just **how** much he did mean it too. He had really been struggling, feeling like **nothing** he did mattered any more. Where once he'd fought the demon inside him with every ounce of strength he possessed. He knew lately he'd been slipping over the edge and Angel had started to just not care how close to the surface Angelus was anymore. It was chilling to realize how close he was to possibly setting Angelus free just by his lack of caring, but if this intelligent man that he truly respected thought he was making a difference... That he really did have a destiny that the Powers themselves had mapped out for him. Well it meant something to Angel. It meant everything and as a matter of fact, it was just what he needed to hear right now.

Giles nodded also, clearing his throat and paying no mind to the astounded look on Xander's face and the livid look on Riley's either. "Well then... " He paused his eyes meeting and holding Angel's. "I know Wesley has been translating "The Scrolls of Aberjian" He's told me how a very specific part of them pertain to you directly. It is clear to me that you are the Champion the "End of Day's prophecy" speaks of and it is apparent the "Aberjian Scrolls" detail your reward after that battle. I have that prophecy and i think maybe it will help you to understand just how important your role in the Battle of the End of Days will be once you read them for yourself. "

Giles went to the table and laid out the "Scrolls of Berdibith" He called Angel over so the handsome vampire could see for his own eyes just HOW big a part he was to play in the up coming Apocalypse...

_**Ireland, 1753...**_

_**Ta Gaeilge Caislean Pub...**_

_**(The Irish Castle Pub)**_

Liam could hear the loud voices coming from the pub before they even entered the place. He could; much to his chagrin, make out from here the booming and (most likely, he knew) drunk voices of his friends Shamus and Patric O'Flannery. He stopped suddenly and the tiny woman he'd dragged wildly through the streets of Galway bumped into him from behind.

Buffy grunted as she ran into the firm backside of the man who would soon and had in another time, been her lover. "Uh.. Is there a problem?" She asked quietly, suddenly nervous. Maybe he'd changed his mind? Maybe he'd decided he didn't really want her... Again. _"Oh God please... I can't go through this again. What am I doing? I'm about to go have sex with Angel's past self. Am I setting myself up for a huge heartache again?'_

Liam, unaware of her inner turmoil turned and flashed her a brilliant smile as he cupped her face in his big hands. "Nay lass. There isna a problem. It's just I can hear m' friends in there and... Well I really just wanted to be with ye and I'm sure they'll be wantin me ta stop an have a pint with 'em and I canna do that ye see, cause I'm dyin ta be alone with ye an they'll be nothin but a bother ta me right now!"

Buffy flashed a dazzling smile of her own as his words soothed her fears. "Well then maybe we can sneak past them huh?"

Liam's heart stopped and sped up rapidly at that incredible grin. "Ye are truly a wee fairy aren't ya sweet Buffy...I am beginning ta believe ye are enchantin me darlin." He murmured as his head lowered and he kissed her again.

Buffy wrapped her slim arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to press fully against his lean, hard muscled frame. "Good then that makes us even," she sighed against his incredibly soft lips. "Cause you enchanted me the minute I laid eyes on you." And it was true, both when she'd first seen Angel and Liam... She'd fallen hard and fast.

Liam chuckled softly. "Ah..." His voice was husky with both desire and pure male satisfaction. "Well then it canna be helped. We'll have ta brave the Pub lass, cause I canna see m'self going more than another minute without havin ye in my arms an in my bed," he murmured as his lips trailed fire down her neck, again back to that spot on her neck that made her shiver and cry out in pleasure.

Buffy shuddered in desire as his lips found HIS mark. She whimpered in ecstasy, even as her face flamed at his suggestive words. Her face was on fire, but her body burned even hotter at his lips on her flesh and his words and the carnal images they invoked. She knew she'd brave the very pits of hell right now if it meant being in his arms afterwards!

It was all she could do to** not** grab his hand and drag him through the loud pub. As they neared the entrance she glanced up at the huge wooden sign hanging over the door. _**'Ta Gaeilge Caisleain'**_ it read. "What does it mean?" she asked as she pronounced it... "Ta Gayeelge Kaysleain."

Buffy blushed at his look of horror at her obvious mispronunciation. She didn't understand the Gaelic language, but surprisingly she was actually interested in learning. Maybe it was because this was the language Angel had whispered so softly and fervently in her ear so many times as they touched, kissed or held each other... His words were so impassioned, especially the one and only time they'd made love.

He grimaced at her butchering of his beloved Gaelic. "Now, I'm knowin ye're not from Ireland lass, but I canna have ye butcherin m' language now can I?"

He grinned and wrapped a strong arm around her tiny waist. He hugged her body close as he tilted her chin up and pointed out the sign. Reading it to her, he pronounced it correctly. "It says... _**Taw Gale'gee Cosh'law** _an that means "**The Irish Castle"** Not that this is a castle by any means of the words lass, but ta those o' us that dinna care ta live high on the Connemara with the English pigs an the Irish prags like me Da! Men who've sold out their country for a real castle, a wee bit o' gold an a stinkin English title... It's more than enough of a castle to us true son's of Ireland lass. It's a place fer us ta meet with the lads, have a pint, hold our meetings and it's the one place in Galway where a Irish/Catholic man can come in an still speak his native language!"

Buffy stared wide eyed at him after his passionate speech. 'Oh my God! Was Angel or Liam been some kind of rebel? Buffy remembered reading something about the Irish Rebellion of Galway. Truthfully the only reason she even knew anything at all about it was because it **had** began in Galway, Ireland, where Angel was from. She had been so eager to learn anything and everything about Angel at the time that while in full Angel research mode, she'd ended up learning about a group called The Son's of Ireland that had sprung up in Galway in 1750 something. Buffy couldn't remember the exact details, but she did remember in later years this same group would be known as the I.R.A., but in Angel's time they had not yet resorted in the senseless murders the latter was infamous for. But as she listened to the vehemence in his voice and emotions written across his beautiful face, Buffy couldn't help but suspect that Angel or Liam might be a **part** of the group of Rebels after all.

As if he suddenly realized he had mayhap spoiled the mood with his bitterness against his father and the English pigs who held his country hostage. Liam immediately flashed a teasing grin and pressed his aroused body up against her.

"Ach Lass! See what ye do ta me?" He pressed his thick erection against her belly as he breathed a hot breath against her ear. "Ye make a man lose his head an start spoutin nonsense about things he canna change tonight... Here I am braying like a fool about politics when all I really want is ta be getting ya upstairs an inta m' bed sweet baby girl."

Buffy debated briefly on asking him if he was part of the rebellion, but then decided against it. It didn't matter really because in a few months, his destiny was going to take a turn that he couldn't even begin to imagine right now. So there was no reason to bring it up. Not to mention his tongue was tracing the delicate outer shell of her ear and sending shiver upon shiver down her spine. She highly doubted she'd be able to put together two coherent words, much less discuss his politics right now!!

Buffy moaned softly as his hard cock pressed against her tummy over and over again. "Yes... Oh God yes..." she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her flat stomach harder against his thrusting hips.

She wanted this so badly. This... His magnificent passion. She saw the blazing ardor he felt fwhen he spoke about his country and even if it was just for tonight... She wanted to feel that kind of emotion from him, towards her. She wanted to be showered in that kind of fierce ardor. She wanted him to wrap her up in his ardent excitement and just weave his magic about her heart, body and soul! It was what she'd wanted for so long and no one would ever have to know back home... Not even Angel himself, because truthfully she really wasn't sure he'd be to happy with her for taking advantage of his past self like this. But truthfully, right now she just didn't care. Angel had shut her out of his life, yes the newest prophecy said they were destined to be, but she knew Angel... If he thought the prophecy would endanger her, then he would leave her again.

This moment... This second in time may just be her only chance to have the man she adored, more than anything in her entire world in her arms again and she was taking it. She was lost in what Faith always called **'Want, Take, Have.'** and this time Buffy was listening.

With that in mind, she lowered her eyes and wet her lips seductively, as she began to rock her hips against his in a simulation of the sex act. "Then what are we waiting for Liam? That's the only thing I want right now too.. You, me and hot, naked, sweaty monkey sex!" She said, her voice huskier than normal due to the passion she was feeling right then.

Liam felt his cock jump and swell even more at her sexy look. His eyes followed her little pink tongue as it tasted her sweet lips, but at her words he thought he'd damned well spend himself in his breeches. _'Hot, naked, sweaty monkey sex?!' Had this sweet temptress really just said something so deliciously wicked like that?_ ' Liam's temperature skyrocketed and his heart began to thump in his chest at the naughty and nasty delightfully carnal images her words sent rushing through his mind. He had **no** idea what monkey sex looked like, but he **did** know what hot, naked, sweaty sex was and it was much too easy to picture himself and this glorious little minx in just that (and other) positions.

He growled and yanked her to him, he nipped at her lips. "What're ye doin ta me lass?" He asked, sounding more than a bit desperate as he dipped his head and kissed her again with all the wild craving she inspired in him.

They were both panting when he raised his head. "Ye're a sorceress sweet Buffy..." he said harshly, chest heaving with desire. "But I'm finding I dinna care as long as the only man ye weave yer spell upon is me." Without giving her time to reply or remark on his possessive attitude, he gripped her hand again and dragged her into the boisterous pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inside...**

Buffy glanced around the room as Liam pulled her along behind him. The tavern was dimly lit with what she guessed were oil lamps placed about 5 feet apart along the walls. There was a huge bar made of dark wood that traveled nearly the entire length of the right side of the pub. She could see the men standing there, laughing, drinking and patting the serving girls' rear ends as they made their way adroitly through the throngs of huge men standing there. In the middle of the pub, there were about fifteen to twenty tables situated haphazardly, where candles enclosed in glass domes shone and gave the room a dim, almost romantic glow. The smell though was anything but... She scrunched up her nose as the scent of unwashed human bodies assaulted her senses. '_Eeew.." she thought. 'Okay someone has just got to invent the shower here or at least lead these people to some water and a bar of soap!' _

Her eyes continued to take in the scene, still amazed that she was here, in a pub in Ireland in 1753 and with Liam Mckenna... Angel's human self! She stumbled slightly and looked around and down, noticing the sawdust covering the floor. She used her free hand to lift the hem of her dress as she tried not to trip on those same too long skirts as Liam dragged her behind him as if they were being chased by all the demons from hell!

Liam gripped her hand and moved along the quickly along the back wall of the pub. He hoped to quietly reach the stairs heading upstairs to his rooms **without** being seen by Patric and Shamus who were indeed there and definitely drunk by the looks of them. He had thought he was going to make it when the booming voice of Shamus O' Flannery broke out above the noise startling both him and Buffy.

"LIAM!!" He shouted, causing Liam to turn suddenly, pushing Buffy behind him as he faced his two childhood friends.

"Why do ye hate me so God?" Liam muttered, looking skyward as he asked the question to the almighty under his breath. He frowned slightly as he saw Shamus and Patric making their way through the crowded tavern towards him and a hidden Buffy. He backed up even more, pressing her between the wall and his body **not** wanting his friends to see her. He knew what would happen, they'd make comments about him and his pretty face getting all the girls in the village and Liam wasn't sure what he dreaded more... The teasing or the possibility that Buffy might not like him anymore if Shamus and Patric made mention of how many women he bedded on a regular basis!

He gave them what he hoped was a smile, cause right now he felt like growling at them in frustration! "Shamus. Patric... Now why am I not surprised ta find ye both here an so late in the eve too?"

Shamus chuckled, "Ach, Liam... Isna that like the pot callin the kettle black boyo? Just which is it outta the three of us here that actually lives here?"

Liam shrugged, then grinned, "Well it saves time and walkin distance fer when I'm needin my thirst quenched!"

Patric guffawed, "Aye, ye get yer thirst and yer other desires quenched here too laddie! Don'tcha? Like we're all sure it doesna hurt that Molly Dugan and Heather O'Roarke both work here an the two of them are more than willin ta share ye're bed every morn an night eh?" He said this with a slight jab at Liam, teasing him as he and his brother always did. "An that doesna always happen separately now does it Liam m' boyo!"

Liam's success with the ladies was legendary in the village. Every lass in Galway from 15 to 50 nearly fainted in excitement if he so much as gave them a second look when passing them by and since Liam was like a brother to him and Shamus, it just made it easier to not hate him for it if they teased him about it instead!

Liam could have kicked his big mouthed friend right then for bringing up not only Molly and Heather, but no.. Then the drunken arse has to hint at a threesome! He felt the tiny body behind his stiffen and he had to bite his tongue not to cry out at the sudden force with which his hand was now being squeezed by her much smaller one. _'Blast it, but the lass was strong! And right pissed at him too if her grip was any indication!' _

Liam shot Patric a glare, "An ye just have ta bring that up every time ye see me why?"

Shamus suddenly noticed the skirts right behind Liam's large body. His dark red brow rose as he realized his friend had a woman with him and for some reason was trying ta hide the lass. He smirked ignoring Liam's scowl. "Now what is it that ye be in such a hurry boyo that ye weren't even gonna stop an have a pint with yer friends?"

Liam sighed just as Buffy stepped out and around his large frame, more than a bit tired of being pushed up against the wall behind him.

"Well I guess that would be me," she said with a smile plastered to her exquisite face. She felt like her smile was going to crack any minute and spill forth the seething jealousy that the "Molly/Heather" comment was making her feel. **WHY** she was so jealous was really beyond her. This wasn't Angel at least not yet... But still, she felt like he was hers and the thought of his gorgeous body sexing it up with these two hags alone made her blood boil, but the image of him with the **two** of the unknown hootchies at the same time just made her see red!

Patric eyed the petite beauty standing before him with a lustful gaze. "Ye're not Molly..." He said, stating the obvious, which earned him a cuff upside his head and a "Really ye noticed that did ye, ya dunce!" From his brother and a furious glare from Liam.

Patric rubbed his head with a meaty paw, shooting his brother an indignant look, before turning back to Buffy. "An as a matter of fact I dinna ken I've ever even seen ye lass... Who're ye? An how is it ye know our sweet bonny Liam here?"

"Yep, now that you've figured out I'm not Molly **or** Heather..." she said with a scowl which she shot at Liam and watched as he actually blushed. Even full of jealous anger at these faceless sluts doing the mattress mambo with her honey, she had to stop and catch her breath at how sexy he was when he blushed._ 'Did Molly or Heather ever see him blush like this? Maybe during there little threesomes... Oh so don't go there Buffy, she told herself... Nope, not even wanting to think about the Molly/Liam/Heather situation...'Soooo... **NOT **going there!!'_

She frowned darkly as she pushed those horrid images of Liam and unknown girls and bodies crawling all over him away and turned back to Liam's friends.

Both were huge barrel chested men with flaming red hair and laughing green eyes. Shamus had a beard and mustache where Patric didn't. Looking at them closer, Buffy realized they were twins, though the beard and mustache Shamus wore gave them vastly different looks.

"And as far as who I am. My name is Buffy and I uh...know Liam from..uh..." She blushed, not really wanting to admit she'd just met him tonight. But telling them or Liam for that matter the truth was equally out of the question. She stopped, not sure what to say, but much to her surprise Liam spoke up.

His handsome face was animated with a flurry of emotions as he spoke to his friend. "Leave the lass alone Patric. She's a friend of m' family. She's here visitin an I finally got some time with the lass alone an here ye two have ta go an embarrass me! I've been after Buffy's hand fer years an just when I finally get her ta consider me as a suitor... Ye, Patric O' Flannery have ta go an make me out ta be some kind of immoral degenerate!"

Liam noticed her look of humor at his words, but there was also a look of gratitude on her beautiful face and he smiled down at her, utterly enchanted. He wasn't really sure why he was lying to his friends. He just had the feeling she was embarrassed by being with him the way she was and for some reason the thought of her being in distress because of the desire they felt for each other was painful to him. Not to mention he was loathe to have her change her mind. He really might have to kill Patric then!

Shamus didn't believe that for a second. He'd known Liam and his family since they were babes and never had he seen or heard about this Buffy lass. He knew his best friend well enough to know if Liam had this wee beauty holed up somewhere... Shamus would have heard about her before now!

His green eyes danced as he asked, "So is that what ye were doin then headin up ta yer room... getting ready ta convince her ye would make a suitable suitor?!"

Liam flushed an even brighter shade of red, but held his ground. "Aye, that's what I was doin." He said it so matter of factly, if Buffy hadn't known for a fact he was lying she might have believed him too.

Shamus and Patric just exchanged sly glances, then Shamus wrapped a beefy arm around Liam's shoulders as he whispered for his ears only. "I'll be expectin an explanation fer yer lyin ta me boyo... But ifn it's fer the reason I'm expectin it is, then I'll also be ready ta forgive ye too..." He finished in a whisper.

In a louder voice he said as he eyed Buffy up and down and flashed a grin at Liam. "Well then don't be lettin us be keepin ya from yer convincin Liam m' boyo..." He nodded, "Aye, she is a bonny lass laddie that's fer sure... I'd say she's very nearly as beautiful as ye are yerself Liam!"

Liam growled as he blushed again, their teasing him about his pretty face was nothing new, but for some reason it irked him to have them do it in front of Buffy. But instead of giving in to his urge to be angry, he teased back. His sensual lips curved up into a half smile as he raised a brow at his burly friend.

"Now how many times do I have ta be tellin ye Shamus?... I dinna have those kinds of feelings fer ye. I love ye... I do an I am'na ashamed ta tell ya, but it's the love of a brother Shamus m' boyo..." He gave Buffy a grin and looked back at Shamus, whose face was now an alarming shade of purple. "M' heart... Well me heart belongs ta another laddie. So ye're just gonna have ta get over me then." His teased, chuckling softly.

Buffy was enraptured as she watched him tease his friend. Liam's face glowed with an enigmatic allure. He projected a kind of provocative humor, and a light hearted spirit that she never seen in Angel... Ever. It made her sad even as put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle at the horrified look on the very large Shamus' face. She eyed the big man warily as she saw his expression darken with embarrassment. Liam was a big guy, but next to Shamus and Patric O' Flannery, he looked small by comparison. She chuckled as Shamus placed a hand on his heart and bemoaned the pain of Liam's rejection.

She watched with a humorous eye when the big man just wrapped his beefy arms around Liam as pretended to weep on Liam's shoulder as if crushed by the rejection. "But that's not what ye were sayin last night laddie... Remember? Dinna tell me ye lied ta me just ta get me ta drop me..."

He never finished. Liam clapped a hand over his drunken friends mouth and hissed to him looking around as the other patrons who now laughed at the spectacle Shamus was making of all of them. "Quiet ye fool.. canna ye see yer getting an audience? What do ye think ye're doin ye bloody idiot! Do ye really want the entire village ta think yer some kind of sodomite ye drunken perverted arse?!"

Buffy couldn't stop the whole hearted laughter that burst forth at this whole scene. _'Oh brother, Liam looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment, that or murder his friend right here and now!'_

Liam's angry brown eyes softened at the her soft peal of laughter and girlish look of humor on her incredible face. He suddenly laughed too at the ridiculousness of this entire situation. He let go of his insane friend and shot Patric a smirk.

"I think ye should get yer brother home Patric..." he said as he flashed a wicked grin, "Or else big Rufus, the arse hound of Galway, might think Shamus was serious about his love fer me and decide if I've jilted him... maybe Shamus might be willing ta let him have a shot at uh..." he started to giggle, "...consoling him!" he finished, laughing now.

Patric howled in laughter as Shamus shot Liam a murderous glare. "Ye are a right huge prick an a bastard Liam! Ye know that m' boyo?" he said with a scowl, but it was said with such affection it was obvious to Buffy these three teased each other like this all the time.

Liam laughed, "Aye that I have and am Shamus, but it's what ye love so much about me remember?" He teased as he took Buffy's hand in his again.

Shamus surrendered and admitted defeat. "Enough ye prat. If I were ye boyo, I'd be takin m' sweet Buffy upstairs an start with the convincin already... That is unless ye were plannin on introducin her to Molly and Heather... Or maybe yer sweet Clara might wanna meet her too. Then there's Frannie...** Oh ho!** Aye lad, I'd be bettin Frannie would just love ta meet yer wee little Buffy here!" Shamus said to Liam's now retreating back as he quickly drug Buffy away.

Shamus laughed boisterously as he watched his friend drag his newest obsession away. He didn't feel a shred of guilt. He knew Liam's glib tongue and beautiful face would get him out of any trouble Shamus had just got him into. It always had in the past and Shamus having known Liam all his life had seen him get into many a scrape with his lady loves. What did the lad expect when he was beddin nearly every lass in the village!!

Liam rushed Buffy up the stairs and away from the common room, before his so called friends could rattle off any more of his current or former lover's names! 'Dammit...' he thought as he saw the murderous scowl on her sweet face. As he approached the door to his room, his mind rapidly thought up and discarded excuse after excuse as he tried to find a way out of this situation **without** admitting he was a whoring bastard who had slept with just about every lass in Galway that was willing, comely and able!

Opening the door with his key, he sighed softly. It was no use... He would just have to tell her the truth. For some terrible, yet unknown reason he just didn't want to lie to her. He'd never had a problem lying to any other lass he slept with! Why was this tiny blond different from any of his other lovers? He didn't know why.. He just knew she was. He decided he would just tell her who he was and give her the choice on whether she still wanted him, even after she fully understood exactly the kind of man she desired...

**A/N... Okay I know there was still NO hot sweaty Buffy & Liam smutterfluff here, but don't despair... It's coming next chappie. :) Chappie 4 will be almost ALL smutty goodness! This chapter was trying to show my direction on where Angelus came from... WHY was he so brutal when other demon's were not. I have such a cool place I'm going with this so please bear with me okay?**

**NOW... You know what to do... Click the blue button and feed musie. She's a greedy review hog and she's NEVER satisfied:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Wish in Time

Author:Angel's blue eyed girl

Disclaimer: Still own none of 'em. :)

Rating: M

_**A/N Okay...really big chappie here! Kinda got carried away during the rewrite of this one. A couple of scenes just got a lot bigger than I first planned. :) But there is some lovely smutterfluff at the end of this chappie... for you, red!**_

_Chapter 4_

_**Ta Gaeilge Caisleain Pub**_

_**Liam's room...**_

Liam went about the room lighting the wall sconces and several candles not only giving her a minute to stop glowering at him like that, but to give himself time to sort through all the emotions that were roiling around inside him right now. As the room began to glow with the soft light from the candles and lamps, he covertly watched her from under long, thick lashes, wondering what it was about her that made him feel like this? He wanted her to not just want him physically, though he definitely wanted that! But it was more... He wanted her to like him as a person too.

_'She's a fine lookin lass, of that there isna a doubt,' _he thought studying her. But it was more than just that. It was like he **knew **her somehow. Like something in him recognized something in her.

He almost snorted out loud at his thinking. _'Now ye sound like a blatherin dimwit Liam m ' boyo!' _He thought as he shook his head, unable to put his finger on just what made her so different from all the other women he bedded, he just knew somehow... She was.

Buffy took a deep breath to calm her raging jealousy. She'd known Angel had been with a lot of women. It had been expected when a person was almost 250 years old for God's sake, but she hadn't known just what a player he'd been as a human until tonight when his good buddy Shamus had unloaded what she was sure was just a very few names on the list of women he'd made with the smoochies with!!

_'Just keep thinking smoochies only Buffy...' _she told herself because letting her mind imagine anything more would probably make her want to rip the damned thing off so he'd quit sharing it so freakin much! Well AFTER she had her time with him and that part of his anatomy he seemed to enjoy spreading around so much that is._ 'Oh God girl you need to get a grip. You are definitely wiggin out here and threatening what is obviously his most prized possession just wouldn't help matters at all!!'_

Buffy fought to get herself under control. She was so jealous and she knew it was irrational. This Angel... Liam that is, had never met her before tonight. She could **not** be jealous of women he'd been with before her. It was simply insane, but there it was. '_One case of Insanity to go!' _she thought with a scowl. But then again, since when had any of her emotions where Angel, now Liam was concerned, ever been rational or reasonable? Never that's when.

Angel made her feel things she'd never felt before or since and when he left... Well he had taken a piece of her soul with him and she wasn't sure she'd ever get it back. Maybe someday if Angel came back to her, but for now that was still debatable. Angel could be so stubborn and self sacrificing at times, so even though the prophecy said they would be together... It may never happen, not if Angel thought it wasn't in her best interest! (Like he even knew what that was! It was him, but he was just too blind to see that!)

She pushed those thoughts away for now because though she didn't have Angel in her life in her time... She **could **have Liam tonight, in his time so she didn't want to argue about what women he'd been with. Her time with him was so short as it was and she wanted this time... Wanted it so badly she didn't care if he'd boffed every woman in Galway in the town square in broad daylight.

She **needed** this. **needed** him to help soothe the ache that had been in her heart ever since that night nearly two years ago when Angel had turned and walked into the fog and out of her life. She may never be able to have Angel in her bed again because of the curse, but she could have this night with Liam and she was taking it.

_'That is if you stop making with the interpretation of a jealous shrew, Buffy! _She thought, irritated with herself.

As she got hold of her temper she took note of how little his tastes had changed from now to when she knew him as Angel. The room was clean, which knowing what a neat freak Angel was, didn't surprise her, but it did have a strange smell which she realized was coming from either the oil lamps burning along the walls or the thick candles he'd lit around the room.

_'I sooo miss electricity and vanilla scented candles' _she thought, trying not to grimace and possibly offend him.

Looking around she noticed it was actually two rooms that had been converted to a rather large apartment. As usual his bed dominated the room. It was a huge four poster thing with soft, dark blue sheets covering it. Knowing him, she was sure they were silk. Lying in a tangled disarray was a thick, dark comforter that looked like it might be velvet. Now **that** was sooo Angelus like it almost creeped her out for a minute. The furniture was made of dark heavy woods. And the predominant colors were all dark. All in all it was definitely very Angel like, well all except that comforter that is!

There was another room through a large walkway which from where she stood she could see a table with flowers on it and red velvet loveseat in the middle of the room. There were several canvases stacked against one wall and white throw sheets spattered with paint were spread out on the ground. She realized that was his studio. She'd love to see his work as a human. She'd seen how beautifully he drew, both as Angel and Angelus.

Though the latter was a memory she didn't care to relive. The whole sneaking in her room thing and drawing her asleep still gave her the wiggins! But she'd love to see Liam's work **before** Angelus. She wanted to ask, but then she remembered how very precious their time was and decided to wait, but she **did** want to see it before she had to leave him.

Liam watched her quietly for a minute as she appeared to have a conversation within herself and then as she gazed around his rooms. He was glad he had cleaned up and changed the sheets after Molly had left last night. _'That wouldna have been good to have Buffy smellin another woman on his sheets!' _Just the thought of that made him feel dirty somehow. Even if Buffy was a brazen lass and truth be told he knew next to nothing about her... He wanted her. He didn't care nor did he want to hear about her past. He just wanted to be here with her...Right now. He saw her looking into his studio and thought about showing her his work. But decided he could do that later.

He took her hand "Buffy lass, will ye be givin me the chance ta explain what my loose lipped, soon ta be dead friend said about me and my uh...past exploits back there?"

Buffy shook her head. She was over her tiff. "You don't have to explain Liam. I am being a complete freak here. I'm sorry, but it's just the thought of you with another woman makes me wanna do the wacky y'know?"

Liam had **no** idea what she'd just said actually, but he recognized the emotions BEHIND her words. "I dinna know what it means to uh... Do the wacky, but if ye're feeling anything like what I feel when I think of ye with another man, then I would wager doin the wacky means going crazy with jealousy hmmm?"

He flashed her a sensational, charming smile after he said that and Buffy felt herself grinning in return. He was just SO handsome, SO charming, literally she felt her heart thump in her chest and she was pretty sure her toes were curling too!

"Yep, that would be what I'm feeling alright. I know I don't have a..." She stopped as it suddenly dawned on her what he'd said. "Wait a minute... Did you say you feel like that too?" She held her breath as she asked that.

Liam nodded, his full lips formed a small pout and his dark brows were drawn down into a puzzled frown as he pondered his strange reaction to this beautiful woman. Hehad** no **idea why he felt like this, he'd just met this lass and he'd never been the jealous type before... So why now? And why her? It was a mystery, but mystery or not. He **did **feel that way, whether he wanted to or not!

"Aye darlin girl that I do. I dinna know why I feel so... possessive of ye. I've never been the type ta get clingy with my uh..."

"Lovers." Buffy supplied with a smirk.

Liam flushed, but muddled through. "Aye... I've never been jealous about my lovers havin other men, so that's why these feelings of anger at even the thought of ye in the arms of any man but me is more than a bit strange fer me Buffy. I dinna understand my own emotions I just am knowin that I have them," he said softly.

Buffy clung to those words and embraced them. What he was saying was making her heart soar with hope again for her and Angel. Here was proof to her battered heart that despite everything, her soul and this man's soul had a connection. This wasn't HER Angel. It was Liam before he became Angel, yet he still felt their bond. It made Buffy believe again. Made her want to believe that despite everything they had been through, her and Angel had a love that transgressed time and space. Whether he was a vampire with a soul or human, Angel/Liam felt things for her that he'd never felt for anyone else. Love.

Buffy went to him then. "Liam I know you have a past with women. Your uh...buddy downstairs let that cat out of the bag. I want you to know I don't care. I want you, need you no matter if you've slept with every woman in Galway..." When he opened his mouth she shook her head as she placed her hand over his mouth. "No... please don't confess it if you have okay? I sooo don't wanna know." She added with a teasing glare.

He laughed, "I wasna gonna lass. I'm not completely dense ya know?!" he said with a adorable grin lighting up his face. He cupped her cheek and his face looked more serious. "But I will tell ye that even if I've had a lot of women Buffy, none have made me feel the things ye've inspired in me, lass. I can promise ye that."

She cupped his stunning face in her tiny hands. "God, you're beautiful," she whispered as she stared up into his beloved face. "We've wasted enough time talking don't you think?" she asked with a soft purr and a gentle kiss placed on that delicious mouth. "I don't want to talk anymore Liam, do you?"

His eyes darkened to nearly black with desire as he felt her pressing her sweet little body against him. He grabbed her hips and began to rock against her, his mind still reeling at the fact that she wasn't throwing a tantrum. His past experience with women had prepared him for a royal hissy fit because of what she'd learned about him and his amorous pursuits. And she** had** been angry and jealous, he'd seen it, yet she'd decided to let it go because she wanted him more than she wanted a fight. He wasn't sure he'd be so forgiving if it was her who'd had as many lovers. He'd probably demand all their names and proceed to round them up and beat them to a bloody pulp before he let it go!

_'Thank ye God,' _he thought, _'that sweet Buffy here is more reasonable than I would be.'_

"Aye m' darlin girl. I think we've done more than enough talkin..." he murmured right before his mouth captured hers in a fiery kiss that made Buffy whimper into his mouth. Liam growled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close to his aroused body as possible without climbing in her skin right along with her. Still it wasn't close enough, too many clothes were between them. He needed skin against skin. He needed to see her, touch her, taste her.

"Buffy." he panted as he broke the kiss. "Need ye love. Need to touch ye..."

Buffy's breath was ragged and her heart was pounding. She could only nod as she began to struggle to get her dress open. Liam chuckled as she began to reach behind her and twirl in circles trying to reach the ties to unlace her dress. "Here... Here sweetheart. Let me help ye with that," he said sweetly, turning her around.

When he saw the mess that was the ties to her dress, his eyes bulged. He hadn't even noticed that the damned thing wasn't even fastened. Somehow she'd just yanked all the stays tight and tied the laces in a huge knot and shoved them down the back of the dress!

"Are ye dense Buffy or just completely uncarin of yer modesty?" He demanded growling. He felt an unreasonable jealousy that someone else could have seen her like this. "How can ye even think ta walk the streets with yer dress half undone lass?"

Buffy gasped as he jerked her back against his body as he tugged on the ties of her dress. She gave him a glare over her shoulder, "Well first off...I wasn't walking the streets as you so sweetly put it, second I've never done one of these damned dresses before so not only do I not know how to tie it, but I couldn't reach them either! My modesty had nothing to do with it!" She wanted to cry for a minute. This was the last thing she wanted was to fight again...

Liam finally just pulled out his boot knife and cut the laces. They were too knotted to save. Seeing her flush and hurt look on her face, he sighed. "I'm not sayin ye are a streetwalker Buffy so dinna pout." He licked his lips at the provocative image she projected with her tousled blond hair, deep green eyes and sensual lips plumped up into a delicious pout. He touched the tip of her nose with his finger as he teased, "Though it is by far the sweetest pout I've yet ta see lass, " He grinned and kissed her protruding lower lip, before becoming serious again. "Ye still will listen ta me in this. Ye're too fine a lookin lass ta be runnin around Galway half dressed. Where is yer ladies maid? Did someone not help ye dress?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "If someone had helped me dress, do you think I'd have made such a mess of it?" She asked, then went on without waiting for his reply. "I've never..." she stopped, she couldn't tell him she'd never worn a dress like this except at Halloween once years ago...

That would just inspire a whole new round of questions and comments and Buffy was really tired of wasting their precious time together talking or arguing her lack of dressing skills. She was here for only a short period of time and she still had to find the assassin so she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Instead she told what she considered a harmless fib. "No she couldn't come with me so I was kind of lost trying to dress myself..." Then she grinned suggestively, "Maybe you can help me dress or undress instead hmmm?"

Liam's cock sprung to life at her seductive remark. "Aye, I'll play ladies maid ta ye lass... But in this instance, **un**dressing ye sounds much more uh...interestin don'tcha think?"

Buffy giggled, pleased with herself for getting him to move on. "Oh definitely. Loads and loads more interesting," she said pertly as she felt the dress finally give and fall down her body to lay in a puddle at her tiny feet.

Liam stared in stunned silence at her undergarments or lack of the afore mentioned items was more like it. Never had he seen a women who wore what Buffy had on under her dress. It was incredibly erotic and he felt as if his dick was gonna burst the seems of his breeches any second as he stared at her. What she was wearing fascinated him. First she had on no corset. Just a tiny strapless bit of material that went around her torso with lacy cups in front that held her breasts in them. That was surprising enough but as his eyes traveled down, his head spun and his cock twitched with excitement. Her bottoms were nearly non existent. It appeared to be some kind of thin satin strip and it went right up the cheeks of her firm, rounded ass.

He spun her around to get a frontal view and gasped. "Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph lass! What in the name of God are ye wearin?"

Buffy felt her face flame, and had to fight the sudden urge to cover herself. When she'd dressed earlier, she hadn't thought anything about leaving on her bra and thong underwear. It had never occurred to her someone might actually see them, but now seeing Liam's stunned face she realized how skimpy they must seem to an 18th century Irish/catholic man. Women in these times wore lacy drawers and yards of underwear. She'd seen those items in the dressmakers shop, but had shunned the idea of putting them on when she hadn't seen any need for it. Well now she wished she had, because he was staring at her like she was a freak or something.

She thought quick, "It's uh... Well they're all the rage in America... um... I mean the Colonies. Yeah, where I'm from all the girl's wear these there"

_'Which was the truth,' _she thought, praying he didn't notice her slip about America and question her further.

_'Sheesh Buffy, get it together. Can't slip up like that. This is 1753 there hasn't even been a Revolutionary War yet. No war... No America! Knew I shoulda paid more attention to my history classes!'_

Liam was thinking Buffy was anything BUT a freak. He was so aroused by her erotic undergarments that he was shaking with his desire to have her. "Really?" he asked, trying not to pant, he was so excited by the tiny bits of fabric that covered her delicious body. He shook his head, but could not take his eyes off that tiny triangle of lace.

"Well ye Colonial women must be uh..." He stopped and chose his words carefully, lest he offend her. "...very liberated then." Now he understood her brazen behavior she was from a country that made such scandalous under apparel. Was it any wonder Buffy herself was a bit scandalous. Not that he minded. These garments were made for a man's enjoyment and enjoy them and her body in them he did.

He knelt in front of her and reached out to touch the fabric of the tiny pink bit of lace that shielded her woman's mound from him. Enthralled at how different they were from anything he'd ever seen before. (and he'd seen more than his share of naked women) Not even thinking about the fact that by touching the object that was fascinating him, he was also touching Buffy in the most intimate of places.

"Tis so tiny..." he murmured as his knuckles brushed against the lace. "I've never seen anything like it lass.." he said softly, hooking his thumbs up and under the edges of her panties as if testing the fabric.

Buffy shuddered violently and felt her knees nearly buckle when his thumbs brushed gently against the skin so close to her core. She moaned when he touched her. "Liam...Yes. Touch me... please."

As if suddenly realizing what he was doing he flushed, "Ach! Ye must think me a blatherin idiot!" He stood quickly, much to Buffy's disappointment. "It's just I've never in all m' years seen undergarments such as these and.." He coughed, "Uh..They're.. Well very erotic love."

Buffy stood before him, dressed in her bra and thong. "Do you like them?" She asked softly, suddenly shy.

Liam nodded enthusiastically. "I'm knowin I can say fer sure that I more than like em love. They're very sensual..."

Buffy grinned, trying to still her nervousness. She went to him. "I think it's you who have on too many clothes now don't you think?"

Liam growled and nodded as she advanced towards him, hips swaying. He watched the play of muscles on her unbelievable body. Never had he seen a woman with that kind of figure either. There wasn't a hint of fat or jiggle anywhere on her tanned flesh. She was curvy in all the right spots, but her body moved with feline grace and Liam felt himself harden even more at the thought of those leanly muscled thighs wrapping around his hips as he thrust inside her body.

"Aye!" He gritted out, his heart pounding with lust. "Too many clothes..." he immediately started on his shirt. Impatient to be naked now. He nearly tore the shirt from his body. Then feeling out of control, he took a deep breath and met her eyes as he slowly started to undue the buttons of his pants. A beguiling half smile graced his full lips as he slowly unveiled his lean belly and the small line of hair that trailed down from his belly button to his still hidden genitals.

Buffy's heart thundered in her chest as he did his erotic strip tease. _'God! He's a walking, talking wet dream!' Smutty goodness on legs!'_ she thought as her eyes traveled over his broad shoulders and well muscled chest and abs and lower... She wanted to tell him to hurry, but she was also enjoying his sexy show and the anticipation of finally seeing him naked again was thrilling.

He stopped at the last button and Buffy almost growled at him. He smirked seeing her look and bent to remove his boots. He was in the process of removing the second boot when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Liam? Are ye in there?" A woman's voice called from the other side.

Liam froze and he got that deer in the headlight look Buffy had seen Angel get when he was uncomfortable.

Liam couldn't believe it! What the hell was Heather doing here. She never just came up to his room unless he'd invited her. He silently asked God why he was punishing him like this, but as he heard the doorknob rattle he gasped as he realized his room wasn't locked. _'Nay God, please dinna be lettin this happen to me!'_ He thought as he hopped on one foot over to the door, still trying to get his blasted boot off. He finally tugged hard enough to practically rip his own leg off too, and managed to at last get the boot off.

He didn't even want to look at Buffy afraid at what he'd see there at this newest catastrophe. He opened the door, knowing he could get rid of her quicker face to face. "Why're ye coming ta m' room Heather?" He hissed scowling fiercely at her.

When she looked hurt at his gruffness and her lip quivered like she was about to cry, he sighed, "I'm sorry. Dinna cry, but I'm a wee bit busy right now an ye really shouldn't be comin up here like this ye know that. Ye'll only be disappointed in me if ye do." His words though honest weren't harshly said. He actually liked the lass, but it was just that... He liked her and they had mutually good sex. Nothing more and she knew it.

"I'm sorry Liam. I just wanted ta tell ye yer Da was in here earlier lookin fer ya. He was raving about ye being a disappointment ta him an all that same old nonsense he's always spoutin off about. I'm sorry, i thought ye'd want ta know. I dinna mean ta interrupt yer playtime." She grinned, teasing him.

She loved this big, beautiful Irishman but she knew he didn't love her, so she accepted what he offered. Which was a friend who was charming and funny, incredible in bed and a shoulder to cry on when her own Da became too much ta bear.

Liam nodded, "Naggin prick! Well he can just fuck right off Heather, but thank ye fer tellin me. Now give out lass...I'm busy" he said shooing her away, but smiling softly.

When he shut the door, he took a deep breath before turning around, praying to a God that had, it seemed, abandoned him tonight to **not** let her be getting dressed and ready ta leave!

Buffy wasn't dressed. As a matter of fact she was now topless and wearing only her thong. She'd almost let herself get upset, but seeing his horrified expression and then the whole hopping to the door, while tugging at his boot thing had been so funny, it had soothed her ire. Plus she heard him tell the girl he was busy and he wasn't mean to her about it either. That showed he wasn't a complete bastard to the women he'd slept with.

He'd scored major points there. But truthfully, she just didn't want to leave. She wanted him desperately and s he wasn't going to let something that had been beyond his control ruin this night for her. So while he was leaning against the door, she quickly unclasped her bra and when he turned around she was oh so glad she did. His expression was priceless!

Liam's heart stopped and he opened and closed his mouth several times at the vision standing before him. "God ye're a beauty lass..." he breathed. He said a silent thank you to God for not abandoning him after all and slowly crossed the room to stand before the goddess that was very quickly capturing more than just his attention and lust.

"I'm sorry Buffy. She just came up here ta tell me my Da was here earlier being a right bastard as always... She wasn't lookin for... Well you know?" He actually blushed again and was thoroughly stumped at the emotions this stunning creature brought out in him. _'He hadn't went scarlet this many times since he was a lad and first noticed there were a lot more excitin things ye could do with a lass than throw rocks at her!'_

Buffy smiled and stood on tiptoe to rub her breast erotically against his naked chest. "Please Liam...No more talking. I know you didn't invite her up here..Let's leave it at that okay?"

He gripped her hips and lifted her up to press her more fully against his once again hard member. "Aye lass tis a fine idea that..." he said softly as he lowered his head to kiss those tempting lips.

Buffy moaned softly as she felt his soft tongue taste her own. The kiss was gentle and slow at first, but it quickly changed to heated and rough as their tongues clashed, mated and dueled for dominance. They broke only to take deep ragged breaths before hungrily seeking each other's mouths again.

Their kisses were long, deep, wet and opened mouthed. Each of them gaining control for moments at a time then surrendering it. Letting the other lead. Buffy felt her body humming with long forgotten passion at finally being with him again like this. His kisses were just as she remembered, just different because he was warmer. She missed his coolness for a moment. She'd always loved Angel's cool tongue and taste. Liam still tasted the same, but he was hot where his vampire self was cool.

He pulled away and lifted her in his strong arms. Heading towards his massive bed, Liam smiled down at her flushed passionate face. He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she was right then, but for once his usually silver tongue had deserted him. "So beautiful..." he whispered as he laid her on the bed and followed her so that he was partially laying on top of her as he began to kiss her again.

"Naked... Please. Need you naked..." Buffy gasped out between kisses. She was aching to see all of him and she felt she'd truly waited long enough.

Liam flashed her a seductive smile. "Yer wish m' lady is my command." He sat up and pulled off his stockings.

He stood and with a sexy little smirk he undid the last two buttons on his pants. She held her breath as he stood there for a moment with the opening gaping so all she could see was his lean flat tummy and of course that oh so sexy little line of hair. The bulge in his breeches was apparent and when he shifted she could just make out the tip of his penis as it struggled to burst forth from the confines of his pants.

_'Going commando huh Liam?' _she thought with a shiver of lust.

He gripped the top of them and shimmied his pelvis so that the pants slid down his slim hips and thighs. Buffy gasped as she finally got her first look, in a very long time at his straining erection. It had been so long, she almost forgotten just how big Angel was. She was again amazed that something that huge had fit in her virgin body all those years ago.

When he stood after removing his breeches, Buffy let her eyes wander over his perfect form. He stood proud and tall, his penis jutting out and up towards his lean belly. He was magnificent and she felt a zing of heat race along her spine and settle between her thighs as she gazed upon his incredible body. He was exactly as she remembered him to be, just a bit more tanned. He obviously spent a great deal of time in the sun now... And naked too by the looks of his body as she suddenly noticed he was tan everywhere even his oh so sexy ass was tan.

_'Tan and firm' _she thought with a tingle of anticipation at knowing that soon she'd have her hands on that beautiful butt.

Liam watched her ogle his body. He smiled, knowing by the way her eyes darkened with lust as they roamed his frame, she liked what she saw. He'd never had a complaint and he knew he was desired by women, mayhap he was a bit vain, but seeing the look on Buffy's glowing face, he was glad he was a man who prided himself on his looks.

"You're beautiful Liam..." Buffy whispered softly, holding open her arms to him as she laid back against his mounds of soft feather pillows.

He growled softly at her words and crawled up the bed to her. He gripped her ankles and pulled her down the bed until she was laid out before him like a scrumptious feast just waiting to be devoured.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N.. The next part of this chappie will be in their own POV...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_God her body is the most sensual thing I've yet ta see in m' entire erotic experience. Her skin is so supple, so soft, yet firm. Her body was made to be worshiped an I canna help but want ta fall at her feet and pay homage to her fer bein the goddess she is. I run my hands over her body and she feels like the softest of silk. _

"_Buffy," I say, "Ye're beautiful lass... So beautiful." My lips travel down her throat. She likes this I can tell, cause she's squirmin and beggin me ta taste her. I will lass, believe me I plan on tastin every inch of yer sweet flesh. I'm not sure why, but that mark on her neck seems ta get me the most uninhibited response from her so I go back ta it again and again. She's writhin under me now and her tiny hands are gripping m' hips with surprisin strength. _

"_Sssshh... Patience lass..." I whisper trying to soothe her. She moans and again wraps those incredible thighs around me an I pull back to stroke the hair from her face. She's sweaty and flushed, her face and body a beautiful shade of pink. I've never seen anything so damned breathtaking in m' life. _

_I kiss her lips softly and murmur in her ear, "I wanna taste ye thoroughly love. Let me love ye baby.." She whimpers and tries to get me to complete the act. I wanna be deep inside her too, but I want ta make this last. She tastes too damned good ta rush this._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_He wants to drive me crazy, I know it! I need him like right now. I love the slow and tender...I do, but GOD!! Can't he see I'm dying over here? He keeps tasting and kissing HIS mark. It is one of THE MOST sensitive spots on my body. That's why I NEVER let Riley go near it. Only Angel... "Oh please..." I moan trying to force him inside me. He won't budge, stubborn man! His big hands cup my breasts and I moan deeply. I feel his lips and tongue as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. Oh God...Yesssss! So good, so very, very much of the good. _

"_Angel..." I moan, not even aware I've said it. He stops and chuckles softly. "Do ye really still think of me as an angel then darlin?" _

_I can only nod, words seem to escape me. He nods too, "I like that..." he says softly, then continues his exploration of my body with his mouth._

_He's back to my nipples and he alternated between them. His mouth is wet and so sexy as he takes nearly my whole breast in his mouth and sucks hungrily. I've never been so thankful to not have huge boobs as I am right now, because watching him consume my boob is by far one of the most erotic things I've ever seen. He looks up and smiles at me, his hair has fallen out of his ribbon, or more likely I've pulled it out, but really I can't remember details like those... Not when his wonderful mouth is taking my other breast inside and...Yes! He's devouring it. _

"_Oh God Liam!" I cry out nearly on the edge of an orgasm and he hasn't even went south of the border yet. Hell, my thong is still on, though it's now drenched with my juices. "Please.." I whimper and he raises his head again and my breath catches. He's just...God. He's the most stunning looking man I've ever, ever seen and I realize with a start I'm going to be heartbroken when I have to leave him. _

_I push that thought away quickly. I SOOO don't want to even think about that right now. So I don't. Avoidance Buffy. Thats me._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I let my hands drift down her belly and slide it between our bodies. She still has on that incredibly sexy little... what did she call it? Oh, Aye... A thong. Strange word, but kinda appropriate. I can feel her wet heat and m' cock throbs with the need to be where my fingers are headin. Patience lad, ye'll get yer turn. I dinna wanna rip her pretty thong but in my eagerness ta touch her I do. Ach! Now I'm actin like an untrained lad with his first lass. I canna believe it, but me hands are tremblin as I finally arrive at the entrance to what I'm knowin will be m' nirvanna. _

"_Aaaahhhh.. God Buffy...Ye're s' wet love." I groan as I touch her sweet cunny. _

_She's drippin an it sets m' blood ta boil. I'm sure there's steam risin from me bed, cause I've never felt so hot an bothered in all my days. She's like a furnace an I am starved to get inside her heat and get burned. I slip one then two fingers inside her hot channel and gasp as she clenches them with a strength that makes my cock rise up and take notice again. My thumb brushes her clit, again and again and I feel her body tense..._

"_Please..Oh God yessssss!!" she cries out an I smile cause I know I just gave her the first of many climaxes ta come. _

_I feel her honeyed walls flutterin around m' fingers an I canna wait any longer to have her. My dick is in wholehearted agreement with me and I try ta stop m heart from poundin outta m' chest as I raise one of her thighs, to wrap it high on my hip. _

"_Ready love?" I ask, it's really a courtesy question, cause I know she's more than ready. _

"_Yes...God yes, Liam..Please." Her sweet voice is nearly at a whine an I know she canna wait any longer either. _

_I kiss her deeply, my tongue tastin her ripe sweetness as I slide into her. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_FINALLY! Oh God...yesssss. I cry out in ecstasy as his long, thick cock fills me completely. I am already on my way towards another orgasm, the first happened only moments ago, while he fingered me. _

"_You feel soooo good..." I sigh as he starts to move. He angles his hips so he's hitting my sweet spot on every down thrust. It's too much and I come again, with a shout of his name._

_I feel him starting to move faster inside me and it just feels so good. God, it's amazing. This feeling... I'd forgotten. Oh God...I had truly forgotten how his body just seemed so perfect for mine. I look up into his face and my heart stops. His incredible dark eyes are nearly black with desire and he has the most intensely erotic expression on his face and I'm positive I could come again just looking at him._

_He growls and lifts my legs onto his shoulders. Oh yes! This position allows him to go so deep. I am making these little whimpering noises and I am seriously wondering if it's possible to die from orgasming too hard!_

_He is slamming into me now. "Buffy...Buffy...Buffy..." he's chanting my name, just as he did our first time. It's so incredible and for just a moment I want to beg him to drink... His thumb is back on my clit and I feel my toes curl as my body starts to tremble again. I'm so close right now. I don't even realize I'm chanting that... "so close...so close...so close..." Until he moans he is too._

_I wrap my arms around his muscular, sweat slicked back and tilt my hips, he gasps and I know he's almost there..._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I feel her thrusting against me and it feels so blasted good, I think I might just die from this...from her. She's a wild thing under me now and I grip her hips and level myself on m' knees a bit to get more power behind my thrusts. Fuck!! I'm so damned close, but I want her ta come again before I release. _

"_Ye're incredible Buffy..." I moan as I take her lips again, the kiss is frenzied and mirrors the actions of our bodies. _

_Aching fer release, I play with her little nub again and this time I pinch it lightly. That does it. As she shatters fer me again, she grips my cock with muscles that make my eyes cross as she literally squeezes the climax right outta me. I throw back my head and shout out my release. I think I screamed her name..Maybe I called out ta God. I dinna know. All I know is I dinna believe I've ever come like that in m' life. _

_I collapse on top o' her fer just a wee minute. Just enough time ta catch m' breath, then I roll her on top of m' chest. I'm still inside her an I am seriously considerin tryin ta find a way ta never have ta leave that sweet haven. I sweep her wild hair back from her exquisite face and laugh at the look of sweet abandonment she has. _

"_Wow!" is all she says and I chuckle, "I'm more thinkin it was bells ringin in m' head an fireworks darlin." I say an I wrap my arms around her, amazed that I find myself not wantin ta let this lass go._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I feel my heart stop... Did he really just say to me almost word for word what Angelus said it **WASN'T **with me? Oh my God! I feel all shivery and strange suddenly, because it really hits me then that very soon, this gorgeous, charming man will become a monster..._

_I shove that thought violently away. No! I can not... Will not think about that, because if I do I will want to stop it from happening and that is something that I know I cannot do. I have to let him go so Darla can turn him and then he will one day become Angel... But...I desperately fight the urge to cry suddenly, because I know I've fallen just as hard for this version of my love as I did for his vampire self. I feel him tilt my chin up..._

_He sits up slightly and looks down at me, "What is it lass? Why do ye look s' sad?"_

_I see the concern in his eyes as he asks this and I blink back my tears. What do you say here? It's not like I can tell him the truth, so I decide to lie. I can pull it off, the whole not letting him see just how upset I am thing. Yep, I'm sure of it, cause if I've learned anything about myself in the last two years, it's that I can be a damned good actress when I have to be._

_I paste on a little smile as I gaze into his beautiful chocolate eyes. I love his eyes, always have. I stroke his strong jaw and open my mouth to lie to him, but to my surprise, instead of the glib lie that I planned... What comes out is much closer to the truth._

"_It's just this... us... It was... so beautiful Liam. Thank you..."_

_He gives me a wicked grin and winks at me. "Ach lass..That was just the pre-show...The night is young still. Just gimme a few minutes an I'll be ready for the main event!"_

_I giggle and lay my head on his chest, "I don't know if I'll survive the main event if that was just the pre-show..." I say with a sigh and a soft yawn._

_He wraps his strong arms around me and kisses my head, "Sleep lass...I'll wake ye up fer the next act. I promise ye..."_

_Even though I don't want to waste even a moment of our time sleeping, I find my eyes are heavy...Must be all the orgasms! _

"_Promise you'll wake me up soon..." I say yawning, becoming soothed and lulled into sleep by the thumping of his heart in his chest under my ear._

"_I promise lass.." he says kissing my head again. "We'll make another memory just like it when ye awake."_

_I have a weird sense of deja-vu but it's gone as quickly as it arrived. Too tired to try and decipher it, I place a tender kiss on his chest where his heart is beating there. I want so badly to say "I love you" but I don't. I just lay my head on his chest and within moments I'm asleep..._

**A/N... Okay, so I don't know if they actually had fireworks in 1753, but lets pretend they did for this fic alright? Good. :)**

**Well, I know it was long, but musie was inspired. Blame her. Now please click that little button and feed her cause she's starved after that chappie. :) Also added the bit at the end since next month is the IWRY fanfic month. Kinda liked that little part, especially since the fireworks and bell's ringin brought up Angelus... Now..remember, click the blue button..C'mon, ya know ya want to. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_A Wish in Time_

_Disclaimer: Still with the no ownage!_

_Rating: M_

_**Warning: lots of sex, foul language and some violence.**_

_**A/N... Thank you so very, very much to all of you who have taken the time to R&R!! I have enjoyed reading your reviews so much and they really mean a lot. Plus they keep musie fat and happy, which makes her more creative! **_

_**A/N 2... In my world... Spike was sired by Angelus. I'm sorry I just could never see Dru with the presence of mind to sire a fruit-fly much less a demon like William the Bloody! No matter what Joss says:) Just so it's clear, in this fic, (in ALL my fics actually) Angel is Spike's sire not Drusilla. **_

_Chapter 5_

_**Sunnydale...Present day.**_

_**Later that night...**_

As Giles poured his tea, his mind went back to earlier this evening. He knew he'd made the right decision tonight in apologizing publicly to Angel. Everyone needed to be a unified team for the upcoming fight and he knew the first step in the Scoobies and Angel becoming a solidified group had to start with him. First by forgiving Angel for Angelus' acts against him, not because Giles really felt Angel had done anything that needed forgiveness, but more because he felt the soul inside Angel needed to be forgiven. Then by apologizing for his own past mistakes and last by acknowledging Angel's role as Champion.

He hadn't known what reaction to expect from Angel in regards to seeing the "End of Days" prophecy for himself, but the brunette vampire's almost indifference to both the prophecy and his foretold destiny was definitely NOT what Giles had expected at all. The souled vampire was not only obviously slipping away from his mission, but he just seemed to really not care about his redemption any longer. It was apparent that he just didn't have the same drive and focus as he once did. Giles could only hope that Buffy and the feelings she obviously still had for him would be able to reach the troubled vampire because Giles remembered all too well what had happened the last time Angel became complacent about his existence... Angelus had returned.

Though Giles saw NO chance at perfect happiness for Angel right now. What he did see in the handsome warrior was almost more frightening than the sudden reemergence of Angelus the last time. Angel was once again losing his soul. Only this time it wasn't being abruptly ripped away by a moment of happiness in the arms of the woman he loved. No, this time it was being slowly eroded bit by bit by the vampire's own apathy. Though Wolfram & Hart had sped along the process of his down ward spiral with their Darla scheme, Giles now firmly believed Angel started losing hope the day he left Buffy.

After seeing for himself Angel's listless response to learning he was THE one that would end Wolfram&Hart's hold on this dimension, Giles had (as soon as Angel left) called Wesley. The younger man had relayed a similar response from him after learning of the "Shanshu Prophecy" After discussing how the quiet vampire seemed to not care about his own redemption anymore, both Watcher's had agreed Angel's distress had started before Wolfram &Hart had decided to target him. They now believed Angel's detachment from his original purpose, (to protect and fight side by side the Slayer) had started his slide into the darkness he was now surrounded in. They were forced to realize that his lack of hope, a deep feeling of emptiness and a broken heart were very likely already taking their toll on the souled vampire long before Darla was resurrected.

When Giles had asked why Wesley hadn't called for help. The former Watcher had admitted that they'd been afraid Angel would really fall hard if he were to see Buffy. They'd been certain he'd start to (as Wesley put it) brood over her too. They'd thought at the time Darla was bad enough. Giles had supposed so too, but the older Watcher had asked (since this was a realization he himself had recently had to face also) had any of them stopped to think that Buffy WAS Angel's reason for wanting redemption to begin with?

At Wesley's silence to that question Giles had then admitted to seeing, yet ignoring similar signs of Buffy's own detachment from her calling this last year and a half too. Even though she acted as if all was well in her life on the outside Giles knew differently. The signs of her ennui were there if one looked. No one had wanted to acknowledge them was all. Wesley had admitted to it being a similar situation there in L.A.

After hanging up with Wesley, Giles thought more about the situation and he admitted his guilt was a not small part of the many reasons he felt a responsibility to help Angel this time. Ultimately he hoped that by helping Angel find his purpose again and making right the wrong he helped create, he could forgive himself and in the process finally release this resentment he still carried for Angelus once and for all.

Which brought him to his current project... Understanding Angelus.

Since learning of "The Shanshu prophecy" weeks ago from Wesley. Giles had realized Angel was going to be a major force in the Apocalypse. It was that information that had started him on the journey of recognizing his own part in what was now happening to the brunette vampire. It had also made him realize his need to in some way or another maybe not forgive Angelus, but at least let go of the anger he still held for the demon. Giles knew that in order to trust and follow Angel, he had to understand him AND Angelus.

That Angelus had been a particularly vicious demon was a well known fact. He had EARNED the name "The Scourge of Europe" through a destructive brutality that few vampires had ever aspired to nor achieved. Giles believed the kind of monstrous rage that Angelus had unleashed upon the world had stemmed from something deeper than just a demon suddenly inhabiting young Liam's body when he was turned.

Vampires were born every day. They killed to feed and survived for hundreds of years without ever being written or talked about. Though the clan of Aurelious were known for their horrible displays of brutal violence as far back as when Heinrich Nest was turned. Angelus had surpassed even the worst of the clan with his blood lust. His atrocities had shocked even the Master himself and that was just not normal, even in creatures as barbaric as vampires.

The diabolical evil Angelus displayed was born from something else besides the demon. It came from a wound that had been absorbed so deeply into the soul of Liam, that even though that soul no longer inhabited his demonic form, Angelus still felt it and had responded with a vengeance so great, he was still (even a hundred years after the curse) the demon other vampires aspired to and the vampire the Watcher's council feared most.

What Giles was discovering though was for as well known as Angelus' deeds were, what wasn't well known or even discussed, was WHAT exactly had caused such a chilling evil to be born inside this demon. The more Giles had thought about it, the more convinced he had become that the demon Angelus was different from his clan, but how? That was the question. For the last week he'd been researching Angelus, tracing his exploits back, while also searching his reference books of the mid 1700's looking for any mention of one Liam McKenna.

He'd even went through the Watchers' Council's diaries on the Kalderash Clan of the Romany Gypsies, looking for answers. He hadn't found anything that had helped him in his quest to better understand what made Angelus the demon he was, but he had learned something interesting that he hadn't known before... Angelus had not been the first vampire the Romany had cursed with a soul. He'd just been the ONLY one not to kill himself because of it.

According to the diaries, the fact that the newly souled Angelus hadn't committed suicide had stunned the Clan. It had apparently made them study their curse and realize their mistake. The "Happiness clause" They hadn't expected Angelus to survive the curse, especially due to his vicious nature. Consequently they hadn't given thought to the long term affects that kind of clause could have, since NO other vampire before had lasted more than a year after being cursed.

Even though it was there that the diaries ended in regards to the Kalderash clan. Giles knew from Jenny, that when Angelus continued to survive, the Romany had decided they must keep an eye on the cursed vampire to ensure that the demon never broke free again due to the idiotic clause they had attached to the curse. Thus Jenny's arrival in Sunnydale and the tragic chain of events that had followed.

Setting his tea down on the table, Giles went to his library an got down the next text he was researching tonight. This project was time consuming and quite difficult at times. It was never easy to relive Angelus' deeds, especially due to his own personal knowledge at how cruel that demon could be, but he felt he had to if he ever wanted to come to terms with Angel.

Sitting back down, Giles took a sip of the cooling tea, opened up the text depicting Angelus' killing spree in the Summer of 1803 and began to read...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crawford St. mansion...

Angel paced back and forth in front of the fire. He'd already patrolled all the cemeteries in Sunnydale and he still felt like a caged animal. With Buffy gone, someone with super natural powers needed to do it, plus it had helped to temporarily alleviate some of his restlessness. But now the nervous energy and tension was back and he felt on edge all over again.

He wished he knew what was happening with Buffy right now. He hated that she'd done this without discussing it with him first. And no the irony was not lost on him that HE did that to HER all the time, but that realization still didn't make the worry he felt for her any better. He just wanted to see her. Make sure she was okay. He hated that she'd endangered herself to save him.

Then he was still wondering what Willow wanted to talk to him about. They hadn't been able to talk at Giles' or afterward, but the redheaded witch had promised to come by tomorrow. That seemed like forever away for Angel right now. Especially since she'd also said, "She needs you" He tried not to read too much into that, but... His un-beating heart had leaped at those words and truth be told it still did every time he thought about them, so he pushed that thought away. Best to wait and hear what Willow had to say before setting himself up like that...

Not that anything had really changed for him and Buffy anyways. No matter what that damned prophecy said. The facts were he was still cursed. He still couldn't give Buffy children... Hell he couldn't even do the act with her that would make children! He DID still love her though. That was the only thing he **was **sure of.

Then there was the Darla and Dru situation. He was worried about what they were up to in L.A without him there to try and stop them. He had called Wesley and everything was fine in L.A according to Wes. That is if you just forget Cordelia's whole everything is going to go to crap cause the Buffy and Angel show is about to begin again bit!

He loved his friend, he did. But there were times when he really wished she'd learn to NOT say whatever popped into her head. She could be so insensitive to everyone else around her and yes, he did see her forthrightness as endearing at times, but there were other times (especially if those other times involved Buffy) when he just wanted to tell her to mind her own business and maybe to shut up too!

He working on maybe his 100th lap around the living room when he sensed his childe coming. He stilled, it wasn't Dru... It was Spike. He was more than surprised Spike would come here. This place couldn't have any good memories for him.

"What do you want Spike?" Angel asked tiredly, not even looking at him.

Spike sauntered into through main hall into the living room. "I knew I felt you peaches, but I just couldn't believe you'd be here an not in L.A. bumpin uglies with yer ol sire, specially if all the nasty little rumors I've been hearing are true..."

Angel raised a dark brow, his temper start to boil. In a deceptively quiet voice he asked, "Oh. And just what little rumors have you been hearing Spike? Hmmm?"

Spike lit up a cigarette, took a deep drag and blew the smoke towards Angel. "Oh just little things here an there... Like the fact that some dodgy law firm in L.A brought the bitch back ta drive ya over the edge, right an proper like."

Angel didn't respond. He just crossed his arms over his broad chest. He knew Spike's games and he also knew there was more Spike wasn't saying yet. Angel was aware Spike wanted to piss him off, he was like a caustic child in that way. Negative attention was better than no attention. He'd always been that way since the day he'd turned the little shit and Spike certainly wasn't going to change now. So Angel said nothing and just waited, knowing if he responded, it would take Spike longer to tell him everything. He ignored him and picked up a book as if to read. He almost started counting, knowing Spike would break first...

Sure enough within 30 seconds his childe, impatient as always started talking again. Angel didn't bother to hide his smirk.

Spike hated that his bloody poof of a sire had what appeared to be all the patience in the world. Ponce! Fine, he didn't care. He just really wanted to see his face when he told him everything anyways... Especially the best part. The fact that Dracula had bit the Slayer! Cor! His ol sire was just gonna bloody well combust when he heard that!

Spike shrugged, "What? Ya don't have an answer for that? Well how 'bout this then. I also 'eard they brought the bird back as a human an that ya tried ta save her poor human soul by nearly dustin yerself or some such rot!"

The bleached blond raised a scarred brow and smirked at his sire. "Heard ya won too. Ya won her a bleedin second chance. But here's where it gets interestin... Seems our dear ol Darla didn't deserve a second chance afterall!" His blue eyes widened as if shocked and muttered, "Like that's such a soddin shocker!"

Angel narrowed his eyes and gritted out, "Is that it? I've heard all that, as a matter of fact I was there, so I don't need your version."

Spike's scowled, wanting to just blurt out ALL his information. That would get the bloody wanker right and pissed, he knew it. But he shook off his impatience for once. Since he wanted to really enjoy this, he had to play it right.

Angel just shook his head. "Look Spike, you're not telling me anything new here...So go annoy someone else. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Angel flashed a smirk of his own. "Oh that's right you don't do you? Dru left you... And since you've been neutered you can't really be the Big Bad anymore. Well gee, I guess that really doesn't leave you much of a social life anymore after all huh?"

Spike flashed a teasing grin, "Oh but peaches, I haven't even gotten to the REALLY good parts yet..." He paced for a moment, "Now where was I?" He snapped his fingers and turned to face Angel again, "Oh right... Well as I was sayin it seems you saved the chit after all an she was ready ta go an except her..." He made air quotes, "...**Destiny." **He rolled his eyes as he said that and went on with a small smile. **"**When those bloody lawyers went an ruined ALL yer 'ard work for ya didn't they pet? They brought in me dark princess an she went an turned the chit an right in front of ya too is what i heard!"

Angel couldn't stop the low growl that rumbled in his chest. He barely stopped himself from attacking Spike, not wanting to show him how much Darla's being turned again still bothered him.

When Spike heard that low snarl, he chuckled. "Those pesky suits just did a number on ya didn't they? Took away her only chance at redemption. made a bloody failure outta ya didn't they...Sire."

Spike had barely got the words out of his mouth before he was propelled backwards, through the terrace doors and into the garden by the force of Angel's attack.

They rolled on the ground for several moments, until Angel's size and strength gave him the advantage. He held Spike's flailing body down and proceeded to pound him into the ground for a minute or maybe two.

"Listen to me you little fuck!" He snarled out, "I've heard that story before.. I was fucking there alright?" he punched him, once, twice, three times... "And ya know what, Spike?" He didn't wait for a reply, just landed a few more blows to Spike's face. "I didn't like it the first time!"

He punched him once more before he stopped and leaned down into his loud-mouthed childe's bloodied face and and growled, "Now I know you're a moron Spike so I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and not kill you right now..." Angel stood and dragged Spike up with him. He gripped his throat and lifted him off the ground and shook him. "But keep it up...Keep pushing me right now and I'll stake you myself. Do you hear me boy?"

That said he dropped his irritating childe to the ground and stepped back. But didn't turn around. He just waited as his childe got up and start complaining... He didn't have to wait long.

Spike picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. Shooting Angel a hostile glare, he bit out, "Bloody hell! Why'd ya go an do that ya soddin wanker? It wasn't like I was the one who turned the bint, Angelus! Did ya really need ta try an pound my face into next week?"

Angel seeing Spike had taken his words to heart, sighed and walked back into the living room of the mansion. "Yes," he said over his shoulder, dismissing his irritating childe.

Spike followed after him hot on his heels, "Why? I was only repeating what's already all over Willy's an the demonic underground ya bloody poof!"

Angel turned and growled again, his face shifting to his "game face". "What do you mean all over Willy's and the underground?"

Spike smirked and nodded, but also took a couple of steps back. Seeing his Sire's demon face made him wary. "Yep, sorry ta tell ya peaches but your the latest talk at the demon water cooler. Seems yer life's been more interestin lately than an episode of Passions!" He snirked, then muttered, "Without the sex that is!"

Angel took two steps toward him ready to beat him bloody again.

Spike held up a hand. "Wait a bloody minute Angel, ya soddin ponce, before ya get yer knickers all in a twist... I have another bloody reason for bein around here tonight an this one ya will wanna hear."

Angel crossed his arms as his face went back to his handsome human visage. He waited, growled again and rolled his eyes. "Well? What do you have to tell me?" he demanded, frustrated again.

Spike shot him a look, "Well now I don't know if I bloody well want to now! I think first ya owe me an apology for hittin me a bit ago... "

Angel's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? I HIT you because you were annoying me...On purpose!" He almost shouted, shocked at Spike's audacity.

Spike nodded, "Well right... I was doing that... but still, I really don't think I deserved ta 'ave ya try an make bloody punchin bag outta my face Angelus, just 'cause yer pissed that some lawyers turned yer sire back inta what she's bloody well always been, now do ya?"

Angel felt another growl start in his chest. "Spike..." He warned in a quiet voice.

Spike grinned, he loved irritating his sire. Angel or Angelus both were SO easy to rile and Spike loved seeing that "I regret the day I ever turned you" look on the old man's face. It was one of the only joys left to him anymore... Especially with the damned chip in his head! Well that and tormenting Buffy's new boy toy. Which...

_Hey...' _he thought with a sudden wicked grin. _'Now ain't this a fine opportunity ta kill two cavemen with one stone!' _His mind already coming up with the various ways to torment Captain Cardboard with Peaches here and vice versa!

Seeing Angel's scowl he put that thought aside to savor later and grumbled, "Ya still 'aven't said yer sorry ya ponce!"

Angel had to take a deep unnecessary breath and count to ten to keep himself from pounding on his abrasive childe again when he suddenly smirked and had to stop himself from laughing as he said softly, "Okay...I'm sorry."

At Spike's look of utter astonishment, Angel lips twitched with the urge to giggle as he teased, "I'm sorry you're so annoying that I had to beat you up!"

He did laugh then at the look of pure annoyance on Spike's face. It was just too damned good to NOT be the one wearing that look for once Angel laughed even harder.

"Oh bloody hell. Come on it wasn't THAT funny..."

Angel chuckled harder at that.

Spike lips twitched and he grinned, "Oh please, ya get in one decent dig in a hundred years and ya can't bloody well stop laughing afterwards!"

That sent Angel into another round of giggles. Gasping he said, "I've made more than one...At least two or three jackass!"

Spike's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Was Angel actually joking around with him?! It was bloody well amazing and Spike almost regretted saying those things earlier to hurt him...Almost, but not quite! But he still relaxed and enjoyed this rare camaraderie with his Sire.

That is till Angel looked at him and said, "Now what else aren't you telling me?"

_'Bloody hell!' _Spike thought,_ 'I was kinda actually enjoying that for a minute.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Ta Gaeilge Caisleain Pub**_

_**Liam's room...**_

Buffy woke up with her back and rear cuddled up against his hard muscular body, spoon fashion. She moaned softly as his soft lips began leaving a trail of fire down her neck and his big warm hand started rubbing her belly in slow erotic circles. She giggled slightly, and she felt his answering chuckle rumble through his powerful chest.

"Mmmmmm... What time is it?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him, unable to wipe the smile off her face, nor keep the giddiness she was feeling out of her voice.

Liam was smiling as he curled his arms around her and pulled her more snugly against him. He pressed his straining member against her delectable rear end and whispered in her ear softly, "Tis not yet morning lass... Are ye ready again?"

He smiled against her flesh as she shuddered from excitement as his lips began working their way back to THAT spot that seemed to drive his sweet Buffy wild with pleasure.

She writhed in pure ecstasy as his blunt teeth worried that spot where Angel had drank from her. She felt a pulsing ache begin in between her thighs, her stomach clenched and she moaned in pleasure. "Oh God, Liam...yes... again... Please."

His fingers slipped between her legs and he growled softly to feel her dripping for him. "Buffy..." He gasped, "Sweet Jesus lass... Ye're so wet fer me."

She could only whimper softly as his strong, yet elegant fingers moved in and out of her. She mewled with delight as his is talented mouth tasted and bit down on the flesh he had marked. Feeling his lusty nip at that spot, Buffy screamed as she shattered. Her mouth opened and she arched against him, trembling with the powerful aftershocks rocketing through her as she came down from her peak.

Liam was panting with desire as he watched her come for him again. He loved how her face scrunched up and her lips went slack with rapture as she climaxed. It was a beautiful sight, one he couldn't seem to get enough of. He'd taken her over and again throughout the night and he just didn't see an end in sight to his need for her.

With that in mind, he moved her body closer and with his free hand he gripped her lean, shapely thigh and drew it back and over his hip. His mouth fastened onto that spot again, where her neck met her shoulder, his teeth nipping at the mark as he positioned himself behind her. He felt wild and passionate taking her like this. His mouth on her neck, he couldn't wait to have his cock buried inside her too.

"God ye're beautiful darlin..." he panted as he removed his fingers from her hot wet heat and gripped his aching cock to guide himself in to her.

Buffy felt the thick head of his penis as it nudged her moist entrance. "Yesssssss..." she hissed and thrust back against him, wanting him buried inside her. "Now... do it now. Please Liam... Need you."

Liam let out a low groan, almost a whimper as he eased into her clenching passage. She gripped him so tightly his eyes rolled back in his head and he had to stop and regain his control lest he spill himself before sheathing himself fully inside her.

Buffy began to mewl with her need for him to be in her. Completely in her. He was in only half way and she wanted to cry in frustration. "Please... please Liam. Need you all the way... pleeeasse..." she whined, trembling with pure, raw lust.

"Easy lass... Sssshhh." He murmured softly, stroking her hair back from her face. When he again felt in control, he gritted his teeth at the incredible sensations and with one hard thrust buried himself deep inside her.

Buffy threw back her head and cried out with the exquisite agony of his sex. He felt so good. So perfect, she wanted to die from the pleasure of it. Of him. He was sliding in and out, his thrusts a bit urgent and deep. So deep. God he filled her so completely. Buffy felt him inside her, hitting that spot that felt so incredible.

"Yes, Liam there... Oh God... Right there!" She cried as he slammed into her over and over. Buffy closed her eyes and whimpered incoherently as she was swamped with her second release. "Yes...Oh God yes... please... love you... Oh God, love you... so much."

It was said in a breathless pant of excited passion and truthfully Buffy was barely aware she cried it out to him, but Liam heard it still. He gasped and his heart stopped for a moment. _'She loves me?!' _

He stopped all movement in utter shock. His body stilled inside hers as she writhed on his cock. He trembled with unsatisfied lust and with the need to move as he waited for the usual panic to overtake him. It had happened before, even happened just like this before, while in the act and whenever a lass mentioned being in love him or falling in love or even the "L" word in general he felt the need to escape. He waited for that feeling to come... and still waited some more and was amazed when it didn't come at all. Instead he felt... Happy. Elated maybe. Perfectly elated and happy even.

_'Oh fuck Liam m' boyo ye're a goner!'_ he moaned to himself as he felt her recover from her crisis.

His large hand spanned her belly and his other gripped her thigh, urging it higher up his hip as he began to plunge in and out of her tight, wet heat again. He grinned, feeling enormously pleased with her fervent declaration. It was incredible, this feeling of being one with her. He thrust deeply and felt her contract around his thick shaft.

"Aaaggaahh..." he cried as she clamped around his dick so tightly his eyes crossed. It was too much, he felt his crisis fast approaching.

"Buffy lass..." he moaned as his hand slid down her tummy to where they were joined so intimately. His fingers found her clit and he rubbed it gently, then pressed more firmly as he began to feel her clench around him again, her walls fluttered and he knew she was on the edge of coming again.

"Buffy..." he whispered again, wanting to see her face.

She turned her head, her eyes were deep, dark green and she was panting harshly, both from her recent climaxes and her impending one. "Wha...what... baby?" she asked, confused, disorientated and nearly insensate from pleasure.

He gave her an adorable lop sided grin as he began to move faster and harder, he felt his balls tighten, signaling the start of his climax. _'Now. Tell her now...'_ his mind whispered to him, terrified, yet exilarated at the same time.

"I think I'm fallin in love with ye lass..." he gasped out as his body tensed, on the edge of erupting into orgasm. He watched her eyes widen and she gasped as she heard what he said. He didn't wait for her to answer, he'd never said those words before to any woman and suddenly he just needed to not look at her after all.

He buried his face in her neck as he whispered her name against her throat. He gripped her hips as he slammed into her one last time. His back bowed and he cried out as spilled himself deeply inside her. He moaned as his body spasmed with release. Trembling, he still managed to find her clit again and press his fingers firmly against the tiny nub, twisting it. He heard her keening cry and felt her ripple around him as she went soaring headlong into another mind numbing orgasm...

Buffy and Liam were quiet as they clutched at each other and waited for their hearts to stop pounding. lost in thought, each was terrified to say out loud what they'd said while lost in passion. 'Mayhap she dinna really mean it?' he thought, suddenly sick at the thought that she might have just blurted it out in a moment of passion.

Buffy's head was spinning as his beautiful words echoed in her head and her heart. She wanted to hold his head to her heart, smother him with kisses and whisper her love for him over and over again, but could she do that and still leave him? Leave him to become Darla's prey in a few short months? She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked up and saw the vulnerable look in his deep brown eyes.

"I love you Liam," she whispered, before she kissed him, knowing maybe she shouldn't tell him that, yet unable to resist wiping that unsure look off his face.

And it worked. His eyes lit up and he flashed her the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. Her breath caught and she could so see WHY he had been names Angelus. He was perfect. Lucifer himself would weep in envy at this man's sheer beauty.

He heaved a huge sigh of relief and chuckled, "Oh thank ye God...I though ye were'na gonna say it back!" Pulling her onto his chest Liam kissed her soundly, before tucking her under his chin and making a deep rumbling sound in his chest that to Buffy sounded very much like a purr...

She closed her eyes as she listened to his strong heartbeat under her ear and prayed she'd made the right choice in telling him that. She closed her eyes and as a tear seeped out and down her cheek, she almost wished she could take the words back because something told her she'd just set them both up for a major heartache...

_**Okay... I know you all know what to do next. Musie is insatiable y'know? Greedy //bleep//! But just think, the more you feed her, the more she feeds me:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A Wish in Time_

_Disclaimers: Do I own em? Last I checked that would be a big no!_

_Rating: M_

_**A/N... OMG!! You guys have been awesome in response to this fic. I checked the stats...I have already like 4500 hits on this... And it's only been posted 11 days!! Now IMAGINE if ALL you lurkers left a review! Musie would probably explode in pleasure!! I just want to say a HUGE Thank you to all of you who DO take the time and R&R. It means a lot to us writers:)** _

_Chapter 6_

_**Los Angeles...**_

Lindsey McDonald knew he should be scared, but for reasons unknown even to him, he wasn't. Maybe it was because he still craved the gorgeous blond creature that was even now eying him with an amused expression on her exquisite face.

"You know Lindsey..." she said in that breathless, babydoll voice. "If I didn't know better I'd think you're actually enjoying this."

She moved closer to where he was tied to a chair in the middle of his living room. Her hips swayed and she moved like liquid sex, but infinitely more dangerous. Darla was a killer, he really should remember that. Because if she knew about the assassin sent back to take out her precious "darling boy" his life wouldn't be worth spit. He knew that. So why wasn't he terrified? Why couldn't he seem to think about anything except how beautiful she was?

Darla knelt down in front of him and took his chin in her hand. Her blue eyes met his own and she stroked his cheek softly. "Are you?" She asked, pressing her lips against his cheek, inhaling his scent. She giggled girlishly at his obvious arousal. "Oooh, you ARE enjoying this, aren't you Lindsey? Do you want to die? Because you will if you don't tell me what you're up to."

Lindsey couldn't control the shudder that went through him, nor the hard on that sprang to life due to the proximity of her body so close to his own. He was obsessed. He knew it was a dangerous and (as Harlan put it) unhealthy to want this erotic and deadly creature so badly. Insane actually, but unfortunately, desire and logic usually didn't go hand in hand.

His full lips turned up in a smile as he tried to placate her. "Darla, I've told you I don't know..."

She slapped him...Hard. Growling as she gripped his chin again, this time hard enough to bruise, Darla stared at him, trying to see the truth in his eyes. Her face was cold yet her eyes were hot, like liquid gold as she spat, "Don't! Don't lie to me Lindsey. Say you WON'T tell me, but don't tell me you don't know." Just as quickly her face softened again as she smiled wickedly. "See what you're not understanding here is that I could make the last few hours of your life either very pleasurable or very painful. Your choice."

Her eyes flashed again, "Now tell me what I want to know.."

Suddenly there was a screech from across the room and both Lindsey and Darla turned towards the wraith like form of the brunette vampire swaying across the room.

"The wolf is in the hen house... He wants to eat the chicks. Snap, snap, snap. Nipping at his heels. The lion runs but the ram is hunting...Oooooh..." Dru wrapped her thin arms around her tiny waist and fell to her knees, crying out and rocking back and forth.

Darla left Lindsey immediately and went to where Dru was on the floor sobbing softly. Darla knew Drusilla may be crazy as a loon, Angelus had seen to that, but her visions were often uncannily accurate.

"What is it darling?" Darla said kneeling and taking the disturbed vampiress in her arms. Darla cooed softly, stroking the long dark hair back from her grandchilde's... er...(Sire's) face. "Tell mummy all about it dear heart."

Dru looked up, dark indigo eyes wide with shock. "They want to eat Daddy Grandmum, don't let them eat Daddy!"

Darla's eyes flashed saffron gold as she turned back to Lindsey. "Really dear, and just WHOM wants to eat your Daddy?" Her demon eyes were locked on Lindsey's wide blue ones.

Dru stood and smiled wickedly, she danced over to Lindsey and crawled into his lap, straddling him. She gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Oooh... It's him Grandmum." She pouted, "But he won't tell. He wants to hold all his secrets in his heart and give you the double speak!" Dru smacked Lindsey across the face twice. "Bad! Grandmum don't like the double talk!"

Darla chuckled as she suddenly smelled Lindsey's fear. "Can you make him tell Dru?"

Dru flashed her a deranged, yet dazzling smile as she nodded and turned back to Lindsey, ruby red nails swayed in front of the lawyer's beautiful aqua eyes. Dru stared intensely at him. "Look at me!" She forced his eyes to hers. "Look in my eyes...BE in my eyes..."

Darla's full lips twisted up into a wicked smile, she had no doubt Lindsey would talk now. Dru may be insane, but her thrall powers were incredible. Much better than either her or Angelus' had ever been. _'It must be the visions.' _Darla thought as she waited for Dru to get the information they were here for. Just what did Wolfram & Hart have planned for her darling boy?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sunnydale...**

**Crawford St. Mansion.**

Angel crossed his arms as he stared at Spike. He decided not to comment or make a big deal out of their momentary cease of hostilities. It wouldn't last, it never did. He and his childe just didn't look at life...Or uh... Un-life the same. They never had, even when he was soulless, he hadn't been able to relate to this childe of his. Angelus thrived on the mental torture. The kill was a work of art to him.

Spike loved the rush and the fast kill. Now that he had his soul and Spike had a chip they still didn't see things even remotely similar. Spike still lived for the moment, the party. Angel didn't or couldn't see his un-life like that, not after everything he did as Angelus. Sometimes, Angel almost envied Spike for that, his ability to enjoy his un-life so damned much. He didn't have that and he didn't think he ever would.

After their shared laughter of a moment ago, the excitement at seeing his sire explode had waned a bit for Spike. _'Bloody hell!' _he thought, _'A few chuckles an I'm all ready ta make nice with the wanker! Not bleedin likely!'_

Knowing the reaction was going to be swift and ugly, Spike took a step back from Angel. "Now remember Angelus... I'm just the messenger 'ere..."

Angel rolled his eyes, getting angry again. "Just spit it out Spike."

"Well 'ere's the deal. The reason I was in the neighborhood tonight so ta speak is because I was actually heading up the hill to the castle..."

Angel scowled,interrupting him. "Castle?! What castle? There isn't a castle up there."

Spike smirked, "Oh it's there Peaches...It appears then vanishes just like it's owner... and ya can only see it if ya know it's there ...Blah, blah, blah... Gypsy magic an all that rot!"

Spike waited for his sire to figure it out. _'Ya know, with that HUGE forehead ya'd think he'd have a HUGE brain ta go along with it! Wouldn't ya? But nope, me ol sire can be dense as a box of rocks sometimes!' _

Spike saw realization dawn in those dark eyes. "That's it Peaches, put that caveman brow of yer's ta good use for once! Ya know who I'm talkin about."

Angel's rolled his eyes and ignored the remark. He was more interested in what Spike was saying about the castle and gypsy magic. His eyes widened as it came to him. Gypsy, magic and a mystical castle that appeared and disappeared... "Dracula! Dracula is here? In Sunnydale? Does Buffy know?"

Spike took another step back, giving himself and his soon to be enraged sire plenty of space between them._ 'Just in case the Great Poof decides to kill the messenger first after all!' _

Spike took a deep unnecessary breath._ 'Best just ta spit it out. Like when ya tear off a scab. Quick like.' _He took one more step back as he spoke. "Um... Right, about that... Yeah, I'd say the Slayer knows the poncy bugger's here considerin he put her under his thrall and bit the girl!"

Spike got to the count to five before Angel erupted...

"HE FUCKING WHAT?!!" It was a roar of pure rage. "HE BIT HER?! HE BIT **MY **MATE?!!!"

Spike never even saw him move, he was just suddenly pinned against the wall by his throat and his sire, in full demon visage was way up in his face, snarling. "That fucking Gypsy halfbreed bit Buffy?"

Spike was amazed!_ 'Well shut my gob, I didn't even see the git flinch! Didn't know the old man still had it in em!'_ That kind of speed and rage was pure unleashed demon. _'Guess the bastard still has more of Angelus in 'em than anyone realizes,'_ he thought, using both hands to try and break the iron grip Angel had around his throat.

Spike croaked as he felt his windpipe getting crushed. "Let me go, ya pillock... See now this is where I remind ya you DON'T kill the messenger ya soddin git!" Spike gasped out, never more thankful than now at his need to NOT breathe.

Angel took several deep breaths. Not needing them, but sometimes breathing helped to calm him down. Not this time. But Spike's words finally penetrated the red haze of raw fury. He dropped his childe to the floor.

Spike gasped for unneeded breath, rubbing his throat. He growled at being manhandled again by his sire. He kicked out with a steel toed boot, catching Angel in the shin and sweeping the bigger man off his feet.

Spike smirked, he'd probably get a pummeling for that but... "Sod it all Angel! It ain't bloody alright for ya ta toss me around like bleedin rag doll jus cause yer all hacked off that the Slayer went an got herself bit!"

He jumped to his feet just as Angel bellowed in anger and leapt at him.

Wrapping his brawny arms around the smaller vampire's legs Angel took him off his feet. Spike hit the floor with a thud, his head bouncing off the floor. "What the fuck do ye think ye're doin Spikey?" Angel growled his brogue slipping in his fury.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Tryin ta help you out by tellin ya another git is makin moves on yer mate! But what do I get for me trouble? I get m' face pounded on, my neck nearly snapped and now a bloody bashed in skull ta boot!"

The fury eased at those grumbled words. Angel growled once more, his emotions teetering on the edge, then sighed and relaxed his hold.

Spike shoved the larger vampire off him and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned at the blood on his fingers. Shooting Angel a glare he asked, "Has anyone ever told ya yer an ungrateful prat Angelus? Huh? Well ya are! So if yer done pummeling me for the night..? Why don'tcha just sod off!"

Angel clenched and unclenched his huge fists several times as he watched Spike get to his feet. "Spike..." he said stopping the blond vampire from leaving.

Spike turned and raised a scarred brow. "What now... Sire?" He spat out the term. "Maybe ya might want ta kick me in the ribs a few times before I go?"

Angel growled, then swallowed. _'He was no good at this talking thing! But Spike was right, he'd been wrong to take his anger out on him.' _

"Spike listen... I'm sorry. Would you.. I mean... Well..."

Spike thought about letting him continue to flounder, but didn't. He sighed, "Ya want me ta show you where the castle is then?"

Angel hated having to ask him, but he had NO idea where the damned thing was and if you didn't know where to look for that slippery bastard's castle was... Well you'd never find it.

"Yeah. I need your help okay?" he said and really tried to NOT sound as petulant as he was feeling. But then he thought about Drac putting his fangs in Buffy and.. Wham! Instant anger again. He met Spike's eyes. "Look, I need your help. I don't like that I need your help, but I do. So will you show me where the castle is or not?"

Spike grinned, "O'course Peaches all ya had ta do is ask!"

Angel just shot him a murderous glare, turned on his heel and went to his duffel bag. He threw Spike a large ax and a few stakes. He strapped on to his wrists the special spring released stakes, testing them to make sure they released properly. He was still in full game face and growling continuously as he dug through the bag. He couldn't remember being so furious... Ever! He was mentally going over Angelus' long and varied list of ways to torture a vampire.

Spike tucked the stakes in an inner pocket of his duster. "Ya know these things won't kill 'em." He held up one of the stakes. "Slayer tried ta stake em and he just kept turnin ta smoke and reappearing. Ya know all that gypsy magic crap."

Angel shot him a smile so wicked Spike would've swore there and then THIS was Angelus NOT Angel. He threw Spike a heavy blanket. "Here take this too..."

Angel strapped a knife to his calve and stood. "Oh I don't plan on killing him Spike...At least right away. First I'm going to show him how I really feel about him biting MY mate!" Angel grabbed his claymore, swung it a few times, then smirked at Spike. "Oh and by the way. You CAN kill him, you just need to know something about gypsy magic and if there's anything I've made a fucking point to learn these last hundred years, it's that!"

Spike nodded as he reached into his pocket for a smoke. "Right then, I bet you do..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Magic Box...**

Willow hung up the phone. Her heart was pounding in excitement. _'I found her! I can't believe I found her and how easy it was! Oh I AM getting good!' _She mentally patted herself on the back.

She picked up the phone. "Uh, Giles... Hi it's um... me, Willow. Listen remember when I told you I might have a way to help Angel and Buffy? Well I think I really have found it..." She listened as Giles asked her to explain what she'd found and how it could help them. Willow hesitated, not wanting to bring up painful memories for the Watcher. She sighed, there was no help for it. "Well for a few months now I've been researching Jenny's notes on Angel's curse Giles..."

She paused, "Yeah I know you didn't know that. No one did, not even Buffy just in case I didn't find anything. But, oh my God... Giles I think I DID find a way to bind Angel's soul...Or more like remove the happiness clause from the curse..." Willow pushed her flaming red hair out of her eyes as she listened to the watcher ask her if Jenny changed the curse.

"Well no. The curse can't really BE changed Giles... It was written to make him suffer," she whispered, saddened to think of Angel like that. "But there is a way to have the clause removed and that's what Jenny was doing. An Elder of the Kalderash Clan can remove the clause as long as... I think it says... "the cursed agrees" At least that what's Jenny had noted. Now I'm not sure if that means Angel or Angelus, but I think it means Angelus has to accept being one with Angel...Because her notes say..." She paused as she re-read them. "They say... _'The demon and the soul need to unite and be in agreement. Thats the only way for the "Happiness Clause" to be removed..."_

Willow sighed, "Giles, It will...I think bind Angel and Angelus together. So I mean...That's of the good right? Cause then, I mean, Angelus can't ever come back again huh?" Giles didn't say anything and Willow went on, "Look, I'm still fine tuning the details, but that's what I got so far. Jenny really wanted to make it right Giles..." She whispered as she heard Giles draw in a ragged breath.

Willow listened to the pained voice of her best friend's adopted father as he talked about the bright young woman he had loved, doubted, forgave and then lost. Willow closed her eyes as she heard the pain that was still there for Giles, sadness etched itself across her face as she too remembered Jenny Calender, Or Janna as her family knew her. She had been trying to help Angel and Angelus had stopped her... Permanently.

"Yes she did Giles. She DID want to help him. That's why we have to too...I think she knew Angel had suffered enough too. That's why she was trying to decipher the curse and figure out a way to remove the happiness clause and she found it Giles... She found it or her I mean... Jenny had realized that an Elder of her Clan could remove the clause... and today I finally worked all the way through her notes and tonight I FOUND her. I found HER Giles...Magdalena. Jenny's Great, Great Aunt. An Elder of the Kalderash Clan of the Romany Gypsies. SHE was the one Jenny was going to ask to help her remove the clause.

Willow reminded herself to breathe. She was so worked up. "Magdalena is more than an elder, Giles... Actually according to her... She was there Giles. She was there when Angelus was cursed!"

Willow heard the tiredness fade as excitement erupted in Giles' voice. "Yeah... No, I've got all my notes here... Um, okay... Yeah, I can be there in about ten minutes. Okay... Yes... I'll be careful. But hey, at least Angel did say he was going to patrol so... yeah he did, so I guess that means with Angel here we still have someone out there whippin demon butt, right? So we shouldn't get like any... You know, some demony Slayers gone, so lets party thingy right?"

Willow listened as Giles told her Angel would handle the demonic activity in Buffy's absence. "Yeah... He's a good guy Giles. We were wrong ya know?" Willow nodded sadly, as Giles agreed. "What is it they say about hindsight?" Willow smiled softly, "Well it should say it sucks!..." She nodded to Giles' words of be careful.

"Okay... I will... I'm leavin here in just a minute, so I'll be there in oh... about ten minutes. Okay?... Okay. Bye."

Willow hung up the phone thrilled that she might be able to give her best friend her heart desire. One tall dark and let's face it...oh so gorgeous vampire, who by the way can make with all the smoochies (and more) without turning into a "Hey lets torment the Slayer and suck the world into hell killer!"

Willow locked up the Magic Box... Pulling her lap top and her book bag over her shoulder she looked up and whispered. "Buffy where ever you are... I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't realize hoe important he was to you. But I do now and I promise... I promise you I'll give him back to ya Buffy."

Willow left never seeing the two vampires who stood a few feet away from the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks to vampire hearing... Darla turned to Dru. "Now how do you suppose she can promise something like that precious?"

Dru closed her eyes. Letting her mind open to the other side. Ever since her Grandmummy had taken her in, her sight...her visions had been so much clearer. Grandmummy didn't like her crying in pain, like Daddy did. Grandmum wanted her to speak clearly and be... Logical. She wanted to please her petite Grandmummy, her last REAL link to her Daddy.

"The Slayer... She has...Oh she wants Daddy... No, not daddy. Not the Angel beast either... She... grandmum she's with the warm Daddy." Drusilla swayed back and forth. Suddenly she grabbed her stomach. "Oooh!! She has made the lamb into a lion..." She swayed and almost fell forward. "The wolf wants to eat the lion grandmum..."

Suddenly she giggled, "Wolf in sheep's clothing... Running through the town! Chomp! Chomp! Little lamb! The wolf... Oh little piggy, watch out for the lamb...He's a lion!" Dru grinned at her childe/Grandmum. "The wolf will hunt the lamb, but the lion will bare his fangs..." Dru dropped face first onto the ground, startling Darla.

"Dru?... Dru, get up. Drusilla!" Darla picked up the taller, yet rail thin figure of Drusilla. She carried her around the corner and propped her up against the wall.

She shook her awake. "Now, come on precious. You don't want to be sleeping when Angelus arrives now do you dear heart? Daddy will think you're not happy to see him..."

Dru opened golden eyes. She laughed as she swayed to music only she could hear. "Daddy's coming..." She stood, "Daddy will be pleased with his princess and he'll punish me...Punish me till I scream an beg for more!" Dru was thrusting her hips wildly. Darla growled in jealousy for a moment, until she remembered her plan...

Darla took her hand, trying to bring the insane seer back to the present problem. "That's right sweetness. We all know ONLY Daddy knows how to make you hurt so good right Dru?"

At Dru's nod, Darla went on, "Then what is the little redheaded witch up to? Hmmm? We know Wolfram& Hart sent back a warlock to kill sweet Liam before I made him mine. Is he the lamb Dru? Is Angelus the lion or is Angel? Who is the piggy? and..." At Dru's now blank look, Darla wanted to smack her. "And why do I bother? Drusilla I wish I'd realized when Angelus decided he wanted a new hobby that I'd be stuck with you because I certainly wouldn't have allowed my dear boy to make you like this if I had!"

She started again. "Okay Dru..." She kneeled down and took Dru's chin in her hand. "Now... Precious listen to Grandmum, I need you to tell me what you saw, okay darling?" Dru just giggled and Darla growled, so much work and this was all she got!

She smacked her grandchilde across the face. "Listen!! I don't have time for your hysterics right now Dru, we need to help Daddy. Do you hear me? Angelus needs us Dru." Seeing clarity again come to the beautiful brunette vampire, Darla smiled.

"There now, my sweet... Okay, now I want you to remember Drusilla. What did you see? Exactly? Tell Grandmum, we need to know everyone's agenda here Dru...What did you see?" She asked, knowing her grandchilde/Sire could be sane if you just knew what buttons to push. At Dru's nod Darla smiled. "That's right precious, tell me... tell me darling and then we will bring Daddy back..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crawford St. Mansion...

They headed towards the door, Spike was feeling the rush of an impending fight and the anticipation of seeing his sire in action and NOT being on the wrong end of the beating and torturing this time! Angelus was a sadistic bastard and Spike KNEW Angel was channeling his inner demon right now.

"So how we gonna do this? It's not like we can just walk right up, knock on the door an say... 'Oh hello Drac. Tosh digs ya got here! Mind if we come in so we can stake an torture ya?'" He quipped, then as an after thought he said, "Hey, at least we don't need an invite though."

Angel shrugged, "First we go to the Magic shop...I need a few things that can hold him corporeal when he tries his smoke and mirror tricks. Then we walk up to his door and just kick the fucking thing in!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Right, brilliant plan that!" he said as he followed Angel out the door.

Angel smirked at him as they headed for the Plymouth. "Trust me Spike...When he sees us he'll run like the wannabe vampire fake that he is. I played cards with him once in Romania..."

The distaste in Angel's voice at even the name of that country had Spike raising a brow in silent question.

Knowing what Spike was asking, Angel shook his head. "No, not that time...Before that. In the early 1800's. Anyway, he lost and the asshole tried to run out without paying up what he owed me."

Angel actually smiled at the memory. It was very rare he smiled at anything he'd done as Angelus. There were just too many bad ones, but this wasn't one of them.

"So he tried to sneak out the back and I caught him behind the pub. He tried to weasel away, but I made him give me the money he owed me. And he did and then some. So, believe me when I tell you when confronted with a real demon...He'll back down, especially if you know about his tricks!" Angel started up the car and turned to Spike as he raised a dark brow, "You know that, you've met him too haven't you?"

Spike nodded, and asked. "Uh... yeah." Not wanting to admit the ponce had gotten away without paying HIM. "So uh... How'd ya get yer dosh from the poncy bugger without him going poof?" Spike asked thinking about the 11 pounds the Gypsy bugger still owed him. When he'd tried to collect the debt, the git had went up in smoke and left Spike brassed off and frustrated!

Angel gave him a little smirk, "Well he tried to turn into a cloud of smoke first, so I tossed my jacket on em. Being covered while in transformation like that makes him shift back. Then when I lifted my jacket the prick tried to turn into a bat next. I already knew about that too, so I was ready for that. I caught him..." Angel flashed a very Angelus like grin, "...squeezed his little bat body and threatened to rip his tiny bat head off and then skull fuck his corpse!"

Spike's eyes bulged, then he burst out laughing. He was gasping as he chortled, "You didn't! Bloody hell Angel! Skull fuck his tiny bat head! With yer monster cock! Shite! That's bloody cruel, even for you!"

Giving his childe a sly grin, Angel chuckled, "He seemed to think so too... Especially after I took every pound he had on him and made him piss himself too! And I don't mean in the funny way!"

They both laughed, Angel at the memory of the legendary (but not so scary) vampire begging for mercy as he wet himself and Spike at the image those words gave him.

Leaning back against the seat Spike grinned, "Well, this just might be a bloody good bit of sport then after all!"

Watching his sire as he drove through town, Spike was amazed at how comfortable he was feeling in his presence. They hadn't done anything even remotely close to this in over a hundred years. Not even when Angelus came back that last time. Nope, then his sire was a crazy bastard that wanted to either shag the Slayer till he forgot about her, or drag the world into hell! No, this was like... '_Well, it was bloody well like old times' _he thought.

"_Well ain't this a bit over the top, cause I can't believe I'm here...in the Angel mobile, and I'm thinking_ _this could be fun!' _He almost laughed out loud. Truth was he couldn't wait to see Dracula's face when he saw Angelus._ "I wonder...' he thought, "Should I tell me ol sire now, how that ship-shaping nancyboy told the Slayer Angelus was beneath her? Nah...I'll save that little tidbit for when he's already got the gypsy poof all strung up...Oi! An maybe I can finally get the dosh the bloody ponce owes me while were there too!'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ta Gaeilge Caisleain Pub**_

_**Ireland 1753...**_

Hezekel watched the window where the Slayer and his target had been ensconced inside all night. He could only wonder at what was going on up there. He'd seen her slutty display on the street previously. The Slayer had been sent to stop him huh? Well she hadn't stopped him the last time. As a matter of fact she never even sensed him as a threat! She'd wanted to date him, the slut! Well, so what if that also had to do with a little attraction spell.. She'd STILL been all over him at the time!! And NOW look at her... Hezekel wondered if her job description included screwing the target all night long?!

He settled back to wait. He might as well make himself comfortable. It didn't look like they were coming out anytime soon. God he wanted to make her AND her lover pay for making him spend any more time than necessary in this time and dimension. NOW he'd have tto actually try and blend in. He glamored himself into clothes befitting a young man of the times and grimaced as he looked down at himself.

_'Ugh!! Fuck!' he thought. 'These clothes really suck!! Why did this job have to be in this time period? I so enjoyed my last job better...' _He sighed and straightened his flamboyant jacket. He touched his head and felt the wig there. "Oh Great!!" he sighed, wanting to hurt Buffy now more so than even before for making him wear these ridiculous things.

"Wonder what you'd think if you saw me now Buffy? Would you still think I was an all- American boy now?" He laughed as he looked at the window again. "Yeah fuck your soon to be dead lover Buff." he said out loud, still talking to himself. _'Knew I shoulda killed him back in Sunnydale!'_ he thought before looking back at the room. _'Maybe after this is over I'll finally give you a ride myself, after I take out your soon to never be a vampire lover!'_

The warlock/assassin Buffy had known as Scott Hope scowled as he smelled the odor lingering around the streets as he walked into the Pub, he was more than eager to get this job done...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liam's room...**

Buffy rolled over and felt across the bed... He wasn't there. "Liam?.." She sat up and pulled the blue silk sheets around her breasts. "Liam?!"

The door opened and he walked in larger than life. He was carrying four huge buckets attached to a pole. He was grinning and his hair was tied back again, drawing attention to his startling beauty. "Tis almost morning lass an I thought ye'd care ta take a bath with me..." he said winking at her.

She watched him carry the buckets into the bathing room, where a huge claw footed tub sat. Buffy got out of bed, dragging the sheet behind her. "You carried all this in for a bath?" Desperately missing showers at this time. But as she watched him add the rest of the hot water and begin to strip off his shirt she grinned,_ 'Well maybe a bath here won't be SO bad!' _

Liam kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his pants, as he stepped out of them, he flashed her a seductive grin and held out his hand to her. "So are ye gonna join me lass or are ya gonna stand there wearing m' sheet the whole time?"

Buffy smiled and took his hand as she dropped the sheet. Her heart thudded at his swift indrawn breath and his whispered, "Ye're a goddess lass... I love ye. I do."

He settled her before him in the tub, "I was already missin ya darlin... It seems I canna be apart from ye fer more than a minute an I'm missin ya. I dinna know what it is ye've done ta me sweet Buffy but I know I never wanna let ye go. Never..."he said cupping her breasts and kissing her neck, showing her with his body as well as his words that he loved her.

Buffy couldn't remember ever being so relaxed. Even with Angel because he was always so sure they were wrong for each other. Liam had no such thoughts. He adored her and she loved how MUCH he adored her.

"I love you..." She sighed as his big hands roamed her body. "I've always loved you and I always will..."

She moaned softly as she felt him raise her up and settle her on his once again hard shaft. As he began to move inside her, setting her body on fire again, Buffy whimpered in pleasure and thought, "Would it REALLY be THAT big a deal if there never was an Angelus in this world**?"...**

**_Okay... Musie has been on fire for this fic!! Now she wants you to click the button and worship her!! LOL:) Seriously though R&R or die//Evil chuckle and a twirling of a mustache here!// ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_A Wish in Time_

_Disclaimer: Never have owned 'em, never will unfortunately:(_

_Rating: M For lots of smut and racy language!_

_**A/N: Just wanted to take a minute and thank the people who have R&R this fic. You all inspire me so I just want you to know how much me and musie appreciate it:) hugs & thanks to ... Americasweetie, Animebuffbob, bb4ever, buffy92, Claddagh, charli92, Jenny, marion, mendenbar, OliverzGrl, Pentwirler, RabidReject, redrider6612, seeleysangel, Shortyrock, slave2Angelus, tignat, TK2, Val, vikinggoddss, vuzznat &yummy0o018. Ya'll have all left me reviews and it means so much:)**_

**_Okay Animebuffbob, you wanted a B/L chappie..well here it is. Also to red, I know how you love the smutterfluff!! Well this is pretty smutty and oh so fluffy so I hope ya enjoy sweetie... //smooches// you are the best:) Hope you guys like this, it's pretty much pwp this chappie, but we DO see inside Liam a bit. I am already done with half another chappie, it just started getting SO long:) So hope ya like it, the next one will be up tomorrow..._**

_Chapter 7_

_**Ta Gaeilge Caisleain Pub...**_

_**Liam's room...**_

Liam was content to simply watch her as she slept. His eyes traveled over her features, amazed at how quickly this woman had become the center of his world. _'Aye, she's a wee fairy, she is.' he thought. 'She has captured m' heart an m' soul an I canna ever imagine livin without her now.'_

How he fell for her so hard and so fast still stunned him. Liam had a lot of experience with women, but he was still unprepared for the emotions this one tiny blond made him feel. Truthfully, he'd thought he was incapable of falling in love like this. Oh, he'd had crushes... What lad hadn't? Had even told a few girls he loved em too. But he'd never had this... This overwhelming need to just BE with someone.

He thought about his first kiss with Emily O'Shaunessy when he was a wee lad of eight years. He'd sworn he loved her. He laughed slightly at the memory. He'd been convinced he'd love the lass forever at the time, but what did a boy of eight know of love. He chuckled again, not a damned thing is what!

He'd also told Amy Collins he loved her when she let him touch her between her legs for the first time too, when they were twelve, but again...NOT love, just a deep crush and a good dose of young lust. He remembered how crushed he'd felt when her father had pledged her hand the next year to a man thrice her own age. Though the feelings had probably stemmed as much from disappointment that he wouldn't be able to finally bed her as they did from hurt that she was getting married. He had begged her ta let him be her first, but she'd managed ta refuse his impassioned thirteen year old plea, though... He grinned, he eventually bedded her anyhow, only it was AFTER she was married! He decided never to tell Buffy that story, sure she wouldn't find it as amusing as he did.

His mind drifted to another first for him. Bridgett Adair... He'd truly thought he was in love with her and he supposed he had been at the time. She was his Da's serving girl and his first lover at the tender age of fourteen. He'd been consumed with her and his first taste of the pleasure ta be had in a woman's body. He'd even been passionate enough about the lass ta want ta run away with her at fifteen when his Da had found them in bed together. had even asked her fer her hand, he had...

She'd disappeared the next day. Liam had been enraged at the time, knowing his father had sent the lass away so that his son wouldn't marry beneath his station. He felt the same rage boil inside him now at his father's controlling attitude and Liam knew, truth be told he'd never forgiven his Father for that. But now he realized, after meeting Buffy, even all those powerful firsts... The emotions of his first kiss, his first touch and his first taste of love and sex didn't come close to what he felt for this wee beauty. And all these firsts paled in comparison to what he felt for this sweet lass lying next to him. And what was even more amazing was he felt all this after barely knowin the lass for a full day!!

Imagine what he'd feel for her in a lifetime of loving her... It nearly stopped his heart, because with that thought came sudden terror as Liam realized how very little he really knew about her. What if she was married? Engaged? Or... "Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph...I dinna even know her full given name!" He whispered out loud.

He made a decision that they were going to have a seriously long overdue talk when she awoke... She needed to understand she was HIS. He didn't care if she WAS married. Her husband could just fuck right off!! Buffy was HIS woman. HIS lover... NO ONE would ever change that. Liam KNEW this as well as he knew he'd never love anyone like he loved this tiny woman snuggled up next to him!

Aye, they needed to talk, he needed to know who she was where she was from and all that... But then she moved and the sheet moved with her, exposing her breast. Liam was instantly hard.

_'Lord help me, but she's a bonny lass. I canna seem ta get enough o' her!'_ he thought with a pounding heart and an aching cock that seemed to spring ta life instantly whenever this woman even breathed his way!

His big hands began to roam her curvy little body as he told himself there was plenty of time for talking... later, after he'd made love to her again. He licked his lips as he traced the curve of her hip with his fingers, loving how soft her skin was. Hearing her moan softly, he grinned.

"Wakey, wakey lover..." he whispered teasingly against her neck, his teeth nipping at her flesh.

Buffy had been in the most incredible dream when she heard those whispered words. At hearing them all her incredible images of Angel, a cherubic, beautiful baby and happiness faded to be replaced with a picture of the replica of her lover's sinfully stunning face, but with malicious dark eyes that burned with hatred for her. A cold chill raced up her spine as his beloved face turned into the face of his demon and he lunged for her throat!

"NOOOOOOO!!! Oh God!! Angelus!" she cried out as she sat up and looked around. Seeing Liam, her eyes widened in shock and she jumped out of the bed and away from him as if shot from a cannon!

"NO!!" she screamed, stumbling across the room, dazed and still half asleep. She closed her eyes and whimpered, "No. No. No, it can't be..." Buffy didn't want to open her eyes. Willing the demon away, she told herself it couldn't be... How could Angelus be here?!

Liam's mouth opened, but nothing came out as he sat stupefied as to what had caused her violent and sudden rejection of him, he did'na think he'd... _'Wait! Did she say Angelus?'_ He didn't know why he was surprised, but he guessed he just hadn't thought Buffy spoke Latin. How did she know the latin name for Angel was Angelus... And did that mean HE had frightened her like this, because she called HIM her Angel didn't she?

Stunned at that thought, he frowned and sat up, but could only stare at her as she assumed what appeared to be a position of fisticuffs. She WAS afraid of him. He pushed down the pain that caused and tried to get through to her.

Clearing his throat, he asked in a soft soothing voice. "Buffy... sweet darlin love, what is wrong with ye lass? Are ye frightened of me darlin girl? Ye know I'd never hurt ye lass... dinna ye?"

Buffy closed her eyes again briefly as she willed away the image of the gorgeous demon, she closed her ears to that beautiful, yet deceptively beguiling voice. _'Don't listen Buffy..'_ she reminded herself. Angelus was a master at manipulation...he would tell you almost anything to make you feel things and then he rips your heart out all over again. Remember that! Remember how he'll use your feelings against you. And... Why wasn't he attacking her?

When she didn't respond Liam felt fear race through him. "Buffy, come back ta me m' love. Please, dinna be afraid of me lamb, I love ye..."

Her head cleared as she became fully awake and she stared at him. His words getting through to her hazy still half asleep brain. Angelus would NEVER say that. Her breath caught as her eyes took in his surprised and yes, hurt expression. Her gaze roamed his tan face and drifted down over his equally tanned naked chest and arms. She shook her head and took a deep, cleansing breath.

Liam...This IS Liam. **Not** Angelus. _'Unless the demon who'd terrorized her had suddenly taken to tanning, which is just beyond bizarro, and sooo NOT possible. So I must've been dreaming then. Oh thank God...'_ Relief flooded her as she realized the truth. She'd been dreaming about Angel. Her and Angel.. and... babies... Babies? Then Liam had said those words... Or had that been part of the dream too?

Buffy wasn't sure, since it was all kind of blurred and hazy now. All she knew was she had been in a wonderful dream with her and Angel... //They were together and they were playing with a tiny infant... They were laughing and "Oh God!! SO in love..." then suddenly there was Angelus, telling her to wake up, his eyes so dark, they were black, not chocolate brown and they were full of a hate so raw it had terrified her!!//

After that... Nothing! Her eyes met Liam's and she blushed. She thought about how weird her behavior must seem to him. Realizing she was still standing in the middle of the room, naked and looking like she wanted to fight him... Buffy relaxed her body and took several deep breaths.

Liam waited for her to come back to her right mind."Buffy?" He asked sitting up straighter and leaning back against the pillows. "Are ye alright darlin? Did I... Did I do something ta scare ye m' love?" he asked softly.

Buffy shook her head, feeling better, her mind clear and apart from the "Oh so real" nightmare!

"I...No...No, it wasn't you." she said shaking her head in denial. He looked like he was afraid to move lest she run from the room naked and all. Buffy gave a small, self depreciating grin as her hazel eyes met his dark ones and she shrugged, "I had a bad dream is all... A nightmare. No big, just scary is all." Refusing to allow her mind to dwell on the thought that soon, this beautiful man WOULD be Angelus. The demon in her nightmare!

He breathed a sigh of relief, a bad dream? Thats what had sent her darting from their bed like he very hounds of hell was after her?

"Then why're ye still standin there love? Ye're naked as the day ye were born and if ye dinna come back ta bed, ye'll catch a chill an then I willna be able ta love ye night an day anymore cause ye'll be a wee sickly thing." He cracked, his face alight with humor and his dark eyes sparkling as he pulled the cover back a bit; invitingly.

His teasing had the desired affect and she started to giggle at her own ridiculousness. _'Of course he wasn't Angelus! Darla wasn't supposed to turn him for months yet...' _Since THAT was a thought she detested, she pushed it away and sauntered towards the bed instead, swaying her hips in a seductive motion, needing him to distract her from her morose and frightening thoughts. She smiled at the way his eyes darkened with passion as he watched her.

Her own eyes traveled over him again, "Ya see something you like baby?" Her voice was husky with need for him. "Cause I know I do..."

He scooted down on the bed, his eyes locked on hers. "Aye lass..." he whispered in a deep voice. He took in her lithe, naked body as she swayed towards the bed and him. "I'm seein somethin I more than like sweetness..." He purred provocatively, his brow arched and a wicked grin starting to curve his full lips upward. He knelt in the middle of the bed and held out his hand to her, the sheet falling as he did so exposing his naked and aroused body to her. "I'm thinkin since we both have such a... likin ta what we're seein... mayhap ye should come back ta bed so we can...um... explore this mutual admiration, hmmm?"

Her stomach clenched as his naked, fully aroused body was bared to her. _'Oh man... He's the sexiest thing I've seen since... Well... HIM, when I held him down in an alley five years ago!'_ she thought as her eyes traveled over his gorgeous face, his hair was mussed but pulled back from his face, making him seem young, carefree and as angelic as the name he was given when he was turned. She focused on his face, or more specifically that mouth, full and ripe, it was a mouth that begged to be kissed, worshiped even.

He grinned and her breath hitched, his smile was dazzling as he noticed her intense perusal of his person. Buffy's hazel eyes got dark with desire as she gazed at the smooth, sculpted planes of his wide chest, she watched, fascinated as his nipples hardened under her scrutiny. She sucked in a soft breath and let her eyes wander further down, across the leanly muscled abs to his narrow waist and hips and then down to where his proud member jutted up and away from his groin, towards that lean hard belly. Her eyes settled there for more than a moment in appreciation for his size and physical perfection, then moved down over hard, muscled thighs and... She could just make out one well shaped calf and his foot behind him on the bed. Buffy shook her head, dazed at his alluring handsomeness.

She giggled,_ 'Even his feet are beautiful! How the heck can a man have beautiful feet?!' _she wondered, amazed and giddy at the opportunity to explore him this way. She never got to do this with Angel. Their one and only night had been so new, she'd been so timid, she just hadn't the nerve to look at him like this. Now though she wasn't a frightened virgin and she wanted to have a clear mental image of him. She wanted to be able to close her eyes and visualize him just like this and make enough memories to last a life time...Just in case.

Buffy's face told the story of her all consuming desire for him. THIS face, THIS body had and still was, her greatest obsession. "My God, you're perfect..." She whispered. "So absolutely gorgeous I can see why she called you Angelus," she murmured to herself.

Out loud she said, "You are soooo beautiful. Truly Angelic. It really does suit you, especially like this." Her voice was breathless, her gaze hungry as she stared at him.

He chuckled softly, _'It always made him smile when she called him that; her angel or angelic especially because he KNEW he wasn't. Not even close, but if she wanted him to be her angel..He'd damned well try.'_

"Come here Buffy... I wanna touch ye lass." His voice was gentle, but his brogue was thick with rising passion.

She chuckled softly, "I'm not a puppy you have to coax over to you, ya know?" She grinned, then jumped at him suddenly, suprising him as she half tackled him back onto the bed.

He laughed until her lips claimed his in a fierce and passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, then she raised her head and grinned down into his stunned and aroused face. "Believe me you gorgeous hunk of a man, there's no where else here I'd rather be than in bed with you Liam... No where...I love you..." She breathed before capturing his lips once more in a kiss that literally made his toes curl.

He groaned deeply at her words and at the way she was dominating his mouth, taking what she wanted from him. It was really quite a turn on for him, her need, her desire for him and this...fierce arousal that overwhelmed as well as satisfied some need for pain and pleasure in him. Liam let her ravage his mouth for several minutes, but he could only be passive so long before he took the kiss over and rolled her on her back.

"Is that right lass? Ye be wantin nothin but me then?" He panted, his deep lilting voice breathless with desire.

"Yes!" Buffy gasped. She thought of Angel for a moment as she answered that. She wondered briefly if she was telling a lie when in her heart she wanted to be in bed with him and his vampire self equally? They were both still him, human or vampire...It was still THIS body, THIS soul... so did it matter if the only rival he had for her heart was himself? Never one to over-logic Buffy pushed the tricky question away, that could be figured out later... Right now... Right now was explore Angel's oh so gorgeous body time!!

Buffy might have been shocked to realize though, that not once, in all these deep, heart-wrenching thoughts did it occur to her to think about Riley! Her boyfriend of a year and a half... Never... Not even once did he even come to mind and Buffy would have DEFINITELY felt guilty for forgetting him... If she'd even remembered him in the first place, that is!

She arched into his magical touch. "Please Liam... I want you, my Angel... my love, only you!"

Liam growled in satisfaction. "An have me ye will lass. Every inch of me deep up in ye..." His shivered in lust at the imagery of his own words as his lips and hands traveled over her skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"Buffy..." he groaned as he suckled, then nipped at the underside of her breast. "Ye've captured m' heart lass." He lips nibbled along her flesh... His mouth paying homage to the sensitive flesh of her neck as he whispered, "I love ye, an I'm wantin ya ta know I have'na ever said that ta another woman and meant it like I do with ye m' love."

His tongue traced the outer shell of her ear, as his big hands cupped both breasts and squeezed them gently. His thumbs toyed with the hard peaks of her nipples, sending shivers along her spine. His breath was hot along her neck as he panted out... "I've never wanted another like I desire ye."

Buffy nearly came undone at his touch AND his words. He was doing things to her body and mind that made her crazy! She did however stifle a small smile at his telling her how he'd never "**meant **it when he'd said he'd loved others LIKE he meant it with her" Those words, though said with such sweetness and good intentions, if over analyzed, they really could be taken out of context.

_'Just __**how **__many women had he said 'I love you' to?' _She wondered._ 'Angel had said she was the first in 250 years... In 27 just how many had Liam said it to?' _Not that it mattered, because Buffy believed he DID mean them and that's all that mattered... Well that and the amazing things he was doing with his hands and mouth!

"Liam.. I love you too." In her mind his face as Angel flashed before her and she whispered softly, "I've always loved you...You're my soul mate. Ever since I met you, it was always you...Only you."

Knowing she may have said too much or led him to believe she was a bit crazy, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged his face down to hers for a deep kiss.

When he pulled back, she panted breathlessly, "Please. No more talk..Just love me, I just want you to love me...Please." Her words were said with such yearning Liam felt his heart stop.

Those words... (soul mates?!) He'd never even given much consideration to or wondered if he even HAD a soul mate. Could it be her? He looked down at her flushed, beautiful face and felt a tug at his heart that he'd never experienced before and he knew... Aye, she was his. She was his and he was hers. That was what had recognized her before he even knew he wanted her... His soul.

He leaned up on one elbow and cupped her cheek with one huge hand. He gazed deep in her eyes, he wondered if she could FEEL his soul right now because he knew he'd never felt this before... He smiled as her eyes opened and met his, feeling his heart leap at what he was about to do. He traced her full, pouty lips with his thumb as he confessed, in a deep, husky, seductive voice.

"I do lass... I love ye with everything in me... I dinna think I could even feel like this. I never have before... But I do. I do an it's fer ye Buffy. Only fer ye, my sweet darlin girl," he said as his fingers played with her clit and his lips trailed down her neck again and went directly to what he now considered HIS spot. He nipped at the faintly scarred flesh there, causing her to shout out in ecstasy.

He chuckled as his heart soared and his lower anatomy ached with need. "Ya like it a bit rough don't ye m' lamb?" he growled and sank his fingers deep inside her and dug his blunt teeth into that spot that drove her wild. He bit down harder and growled out as she came on his hand and practically in his mouth. "Aye lass... Ye like it hard... Well I can give it to ye a wee bit rough if ye like precious." He purred, pleasure evident in his voice as he felt her rippling om his fingers as she came down from her crisis.

"Mmmmmm... That's right love... Yessss, darlin lass. I love it when ye shatter fer me baby. That's it... Can ye come again fer Daddy. I think ye can darlin girl..." He whispered. He stroked his aching flesh, panting as he gripped her limp legs and wrapped them around his hips. "Now... Need ta be in ye now.." He gritted out as he slid his fingers in and around her entrance at the same time he gripped his cock in one hand and positioned himself to enter her .

"Look at me lass..." he demanded, pinching her clit gently. "I want ye ta look at me as I truly make ye my own lass...Mine! Only mine..." he whispered harshly, his breathing ragged and urgent with lust.

Buffy opened her drowsy, very satisfied hazel eyes. "Angel?..." she moaned, as if in a question like they always did. "Ooohhh my God! Mmmmmm... Yesss... your's... Always. Only...Your's. Angel... Liam... Love you. Oh m' God... it feels... so...so good... Ooohh... my Gaaahhhddd!!!" She cried out and came nearly off the bed as he slid deeply into her in one deep thrust.

Her body convulsed at the feel of his huge shaft buried so deeply inside her. "Okay...Oh God!!" Her head thrashed on the soft feather pillow, "Oh God Liam... Eyes open...OhGod!OhGod!OhGod!!" She chanted as he gripped her thighs and drove into her again and again. "Oh shit... yes!! Oh so definitely of the open... my eyes... I mean... that is... Oh GOD!!" He gave a particularly deep thrust and she gave up trying to talk coherently and just begged, "Oh God Liam!! Yes, fuck me... Oh please... Love you. Love you Angel... Please!!" she panted as he began to move forcefully inside her.

As Liam made love to her, he looked down at the woman that had captured his elusive heart. He thrust deeper and deeper, wanting to possess this beautiful creature. "Yer mine Buffy! Mine. Do ye ken that lass?" He asked, his brogue so thick with passion, he was hard to understand.

Buffy nodded. He shook his head, "Nay...I'm needin ye ta say it love...Say yer mine. Say it Buffy an I'll make ye come like ye've never dreamed..." he growled, lifting her legs up to his shoulders and thrusting as deep as he could.

"Yes!!" Buffy cried, writhing beneath him as he claimed her as his own. His lovemaking was so overwhelming it drove all thought but him from her mind. "Yes! Oh God yessss... Your's Angel... always your's. I love you... Oh God Liam! Love you... always will..."

A deep grumble of raw male satisfaction came from within his chest as those words registered. He gripped her thighs and brought them back around his waist as he rose up on his knees, bringing her body up with him to sit in his lap. He snarled softly in pleasure as her legs tightened around him on either side of his narrow thrusting hips as he moved inside her.

This was the way he wanted her... He needed to be face to face with her. He'd never wanted such intimacy with a woman while in the sex act. He preferred to enter from behind or in the missionary position where he could bury his face in their neck, but this position... with her in his lap, straddling him, was face to face and deeply intimate. With her, he not only desired to watch every emotion cross her face as he made love to her... He NEEDED to.

He nipped her throat, then her lips. "Open yer eyes Buffy...Look at me lass," he panted as they moved together, their bodies striving towards that ultimate release. Liam flashed her a beautiful smile as her passion glazed eyes finally focused on his gorgeous face.

He tunneled his big hand through her hair and tugged, pulling her head back a bit, he smiled at her moan of pleasure and a bit of pain from his grip in her hair.

"There now lass. I'm wantin ta see yer eyes when ye cum around m' cock. Ye're the most beautiful creature I've yet ta see, an I'm wantin ta watch as ye find yer pleasure with m' body..." He growled as tilted his hips and thrust deeper, gasping in pleasure as she clamped around him. He gritted his teeth, a deep groan of pure hunger bursting forth as she began to flutter around him, signaling her impending orgasm.

"Yessss!!" he hissed and went right for HIS spot. He bit down...Hard. Harder than he meant to and was a little shocked, but more than pleased to feel her clench him so tightly as she climaxed that it sent him right over the edge too. He shouted out his own release as her walls gripped him in what felt like a rippling vice.

"Sweet Jesus Buffy!" He gasped as she milked every drop of his spend from his body. "I think I might be dyin lass..." He panted harshly, bringing her sweaty body to his chest, he kissed her face gently. "Fuck that was good..." he sighed raggedly as he stroked her back, soothing her and himself as they came down from the high of a mind blowing orgasm

He felt her shudder, then a ragged little sob wracked her tiny body. "Sssshhhh..." he whispered as she started to cry softly, still trembling in his arms.

"Buffy, what's wrong darlin?" He asked as he lifted her chin to meet her eyes, but he thought he knew... She'd done this before, that other time when their lovemaking touched her so deeply it had made her cry.

She sniffled and tried to smile. Feeling silly really and wondering, if after her earlier freak and then her tears now, just when Liam would think she was just a crazy woman and get rid of her first chance he got!

Not wanting him to think she was crying out of sadness, she tried to explain. "It's just...Liam... It's so... Intense. SO... I don't know. Just... Oh God... I love you." she whispered softly, those three words explaining perfectly what she couldn't put into words. She inhaled his scent lovingly as she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him and clutched him with amazingly strong limbs.

He gasped in pain as she squeezed him tightly. He stroked her back, ignoring the pain of her fierce grip, he petted her hair and rained kisses down on her face. "I know lamb... I've never been havin this before meself, so I canna understand the intensity of these feelings between us either, but it's gonna be alright Buffy." he continued to rock her. His body still joined with hers. "Ssshh... I'm here love. I'll never leave ye darlin..."

It wasn't until that very second as he spoke those words that Liam realized he meant every single one of them. He NEVER wanted to leave this woman. "I love ye Buffy an I swear I'll never let ye go an I'll never leave ye lass..."

Hearing those words... The words she'd oh so desperately wanted to hear from Angel whispered in that lilting accent, yet still with Angel's voice, did it... Buffy broke. She just came apart and all the pain she'd stuffed so deeply came pouring out of her as she wept in the arms of the man who would later be the cause of these very tears she now cried!

Liam was again at a loss as to what had upset her, but he felt her pain as if it was his own and he did what he could for her... He held her and he loved her. "Sssshhh... I love ye Buffy... _Gráim thú..._ _Gráim thú ghrá __go siorai, mo chroi..._" he rocked her as he whispered soothing words to her in English and Gaelic.

Buffy trembled violently as the last of her tears finally abated. Drawing in a ragged breath, she hugged him tighter and buried her head into his shoulder, "What does that mean?" She asked in a small voice.

He pulled her head out of his chest. Looking into her tear streaked face, he felt his heart clench at her sweet little face all full of sadness. He kissed her lips, and stroked the hair back from her face as he smiled at her tenderly, " _Gráim thú _means I love ye. _Gráim thú ghra go siorai,_ means I'll love ye forever... and _mo chroi_ means my heart." As he said it his hands cupped her face, "_Táim in ghrá leat anamchara..._" He met her eyes, "Look in my eyes lass. See the truth in me... I just told ye, 'I am in love with ye, my soul mate'."

He gave her a tender smile as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. "That's what ye are Buffy..Yer m' heart an my soul, m' love. I knew I was a goner the minute I laid eyes on ye lass, but I did'na care... I let ye in an now yer inside me. Deep inside, through my heart..._Mo chroi_... and my soul. Ye're my soul mate darlin... _Mo anamchara.._ I love ye Buffy. _Grá__im thu..._ Forever, with love..._le grá go síoraí. _Now I've told ye how I feel in your's and my language lass... Do ye still doubt that I have lost me heart ta ye? Do ye still think I can walk away from ye cause I'm here ta tell ye lass...It willna happen. Never, even if I lost you..I'd still find ye Buffy. I love ye, do ye doubt me?"

Buffy's heart stopped, "No. Liam..." She cupped his strong jaw. "I've never doubted that you loved me, I...Oh God... I just am terrified of living without you again."

Liam rubbed his cheek against her hand, like a big cat. "Ye never will lass...I'm tryin ta tell ye lass..." he purred, arching into her touch. "It does'na matter, cause even if ye managed to lose me...I'd find ye. I know it...Ye know it love. M' soul would find ye Buffy, cause yer mine lass... ye are... Forever and that's the whole point right?"

Her heart literally stopped dead. "Oh my God!" She gasped, "Liam..." She couldn't do any more than tremble then. He was right. Exactly what he was saying had happened, Angel had said his heart...His soul had cried out for hers! He had promised her forever too. Somehow her and Angel had found each other again, in this time and in this place and Buffy was overwhelmed at the emotions racing through her.

She held him tightly, "I love you Liam, my Angel...Always... yes, forever... Definitely forever baby, I wish I could say it as pretty as you do, but I'll just butcher it, so let me just say I love you Liam and I always...Always will."

He held her for a few more minutes while she still clutched at him as if he would disappear on her. Finally he felt her go limp and he teased gently, "Are ye feeling satisfied now lass? Now that I pledged m' troth ta ye fer eternity?" he asked, a sensual smirk gracing his heavenly features.

Buffy giggled, "Oh I am soooo satisfied. That's all I ever wanted baby. you don't even know... I'm thinkin you...me... eternity, not really seeing a downside here!!" She giggled as he pulled her closer to him.

He fell back onto the bed, bringing her with him. He looked up at her and winked, "So ye'll not be wantin more convincin then? I mean ta let ye know how badly it is that I'm wantin ye still?"

She laughed, "Oh maybe tomorrow! I mean... well I AM pretty insecure...I think you might need to convince me again and again and oh...Did I say again already?!!"

He chuckled, "But now? How do ye feel now lass?" He whispered the words so softly, Buffy strained to hear them. But she did and she smiled happily.

She sat up, "Oh, noooo... tonight...I'm numb...Pleasantly numb as a matter of fact." Her mind caught on that phrase for a moment, and she had a feeling she'd said that before... In another time and place, but then it was lost again as he laughed sat up and grabbed her, before he collapsed back onto the bed, dragging her with him.

Buffy sighed, content. "All I want to do is stay here in your arms just like this...It's ALL I ever wanted... to be here...Like this with you. It's like my life is finally normal as long as you're here and I'm in your arms." She kissed his chest and grinned at him. "You're all I ever really wanted, you just didn't or wouldn't see it."

Liam cocked a brow at her, "I dinna know what ye mean by that lass!! I knew it the moment I laid me eyes on ye that I wanted ye!" He said, as if insulted.

Buffy kissed him softly, "It was a mutual thingy ...trust me. The second I sawe you it was like...Oh...Um well maybe I'll just stick with it was a mutual attraction okay?"

He laughed at her comments and this feeling of complete and perfect happiness he had. "I love ye lass" he sighed as exhaustion hit him, he felt boneless, like he'd been drained to within an inch of his life both physically and emotionally.

he threw an arm over his face as he sighed with mock exaggeration. "I swear I canna move love. Ye've drained the life right outta me!" he said softly, and was positive the only thing that could get him to move was maybe a fire. And then only if it was right under the bed! He exhaled with a loud sigh as he brought her down to his chest.

"_Gr**á**im thu Buffy sweet darlin girl...Gráim thu...Mo anamchara..."_ he whispered seriously, his heart in his words as his eyes closed drowsily.

Buffy's eyes too felt heavy, she tried to remember where she had felt this...This utter contentment. She KNEW she'd had this somewhere... this numbness and this feeling of being so completely satisfied, yet the memory evaded her. She snuggled into his chest and smiled softly, "I love you Liam... Sleep baby... Tomorrow, we'll do this all over again and it'll be perfect, just like us..." Her soft voice made him smile softly.

"Aye, that it will love... Perfect and forever...cause that's what we are love... Together we are...strong..." He murmured sleepily into her hair as he closed his eyes as he began to drift off into sleep.

The last thoughts going through Liam's mind were how right she felt in his arms... and how he couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost her... he couldn't even imagine it, it was so hurtful, so he pushed that thought away and held her as sleep claimed him finally.

_**Okay guys and gals step right up and click the blue button and musie will not only give ya a surprise... She'll be very, very pleased:) //grins//**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Wish in Time**_

**_Author: Angel's blue eyed girl_**

_**Rating: M for smutty goodness, foul language and hint at torture.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope joss still own 'em! If I did, Buffy and Angel would still BE together!**_

_**A/N... Wow, you guys, thanks so much for the incredible response I've gotten for this fic. //smooches to you all:)**_

_**Sunnydale...**_

_**Present day, Dracula's Castle.**_

The heavy doors flew in with a satisfying crash. Angel stalked inside, game face to the fore. He was surprised to see Xander come running out of a room chasing what looked to Angel like some spiders. The boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Angel and stared at him and Spike in open-mouthed shock.

"Master!" He yelled, running away from Angel and Spike and further into the castle.

Angel turned to Spike, "Do you think Giles knows Harrison is under the fucking prick's thrall?"

Spike shook his head, "Nope, doubt it or else he'd have bug boy under lock an key at his flat. Did ya see that? Was it just me or was the pillock really chasin spiders across the bloody floor?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah, I uh...noticed the spiders. You know Drac, has to have his castle, his dirt and his weird little quirks... Don't be surprised if sisters are here too. Don't let them distract you."

Spike chuckled, "Uh... I think you should be sayin that ta yerself peaches... If I remember correctly it was you NOT me who spent five bleedin days with em in France that time." Spike suddenly laughed as he remembered his grandsire's face as she realized just WHERE her darling boy was!! "Bloody hell I'd never seen Darla so brassed off as when she stormed in on you and the sisters!" he said chuckling.

Angel rolled his eyes. Spike had gotten a big kick outta Darla busting in on him and the three very naked sisters and dragging his (also naked) ass out of there! "Well, they can be uh... Persuasive." He defended himself, but he had a slight grin on his face as he said that.

Spike just raised a disbelieving brow. "Oh pleeease Angelus, you weren't lookin like ya needed any persuadin... As I remember one was on sittin on yer face, the other was ridin yer cock and the third... well now, she was just extra now wasn't she?"

The older vampire laughed, that HAD been wild. Until Darla showed up that is... "Yeah, well I was soulless at the time..." Angel said by way of explanation.

"And lovin it too by the looks of it." Spike murmured as they turned a corner and ran into a group of fledges.

Ignoring that remark Angel pulled his sword, "Look we got to get Harris out of here too. Even if I really can't stand the little shit, Buffy would be upset if anything happened to... Duck!!" He suddenly yelled.

Spike heard his shout and saw his sire's eyes behind him and ducked. He felt the swoosh of air above his head and then saw the sword that would have taken his bleedin head off.

Spike looked around at the fifteen or so minions surrounding him and Angel. "Okay so I take it you gormless gits are the welcoming committee. Hmmm?" he quipped, letting his face shift, Spike grinned, waving them on, "All right then lets have a go of it, shall we?"

Angel had already taken out three with a mighty swing of his claymore. Anger driving him, he kicked one and sent him flying, then took out another with the spring released stake on his left wrist, while he swung the sword again and decapitated another.

Meanwhile Spike had buried his ax in one's skull and staked two others in rapid succession. They were down to eight or so.

Within minutes thee wasn't anything left but Spike, Angel and a cloud of vamp dust.

"I'm beginning ta think ol Drac doesn't wanna see us eh, Angelus!" Spike quipped a smirk on his handsome face.

Angel flashed a smirk of his own, "Was it something we said ya think?" He joked as they followed their senses to the Count himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entering a dark bedroom, Angel flashed a wicked grin as the tall infamous vampire turned and his dark eyes widened with shock at seeing WHO was standing there. The snobbish distaste at being disturbed in his castle left the Count's face as he met Angel's eyes.

"Angelus..." he said in a determinedly friendly manner, as if Angel and Spike HADN'T just killed 15 of the Count's minions to get to him.

Dracula looked at Spike and some of his snobbery came back. "And his childe... William isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

Spike growled, and took a threatening step towards the dark haired count. "Ya know good an well who I am, ya poncey git!"

Angel grabbed his arm. "Spike..." he warned.

Spike rolled his eyes at his sire. "Bloody hell Angelus, did ya hear how Count Chocula over there jus talked ta me?"

Angel nodded, chuckling at Spike's comment. But when he looked at Dracula his face was deadly serious. "And he's going to apologize for it now too... Aren't you Drac..." His voice was quiet, yet the menace was apparent in those soft words.

"Now... Or I'll let him have you." Angel was bluffing of course, because there was NO way in Hell Spike was getting his hands on the prick, before HE did!! But ol Drac didn't know that.

Looking back and forth between the two vampires, Dracula flashed a charming smile, "But of course, that was rude of me Spike. Please accept my most humble apologies."

Spike grumbled, NOT appeased at the Count pretending he didn't remember him. EVERYBODY bloody well remembered him! "Yeah whatever...ya bleedin wanker."

Dracula turned to Angel, his senses picking up the fact that Angelus was enraged, the anger was rolling off him in hostile waves. Drac immediately recognized the dark vampire as the most dangerous threat to his immortal life.

"Well Angelus, and what brings you to my home and with weapons? I do not remember having a quarrel with you... I believe I've upheld my end of our bargain, have I not?"

Angel rolled his eyes and looked at Spike, "He IS a poof isn't he?"

Spike nodded and laughed at the offended look on the Counts face.

Moving with preternatural speed Angel was across the room and had the Count by the throat before Dracula even saw him flinch. "Well here's the deal Dracky!! I'm here cause you had the nerve to try an take something that's MINE!! You tasted her? You had the nerve to bite MY mate?"

"I never tasted Darla Angelus! What are you talking about?" At Dracula's confused question, Angel shook him roughly.

"NOT Darla you moron! The Slayer. Buffy... She's MINE! Do ye hear me ye stupid prick. Mine!" He roared, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Dracula stared in open mouthed shock. "The Slayer... YOU are the vampire who bit the Slayer?! And... and yet she's still alive... Why?" Dracula wondered if maybe the soul forced upon the demon had made him soft after all.

Angel rolled his eyes at the Count's stupidity. "I just said I did ye dumbass! She's alive because she's my mate! Dinna I just say that?" Angel's brogue was coming out thicker and thicker the angrier he got.

Spike decided NOW was the time to disclose what Drac had said to the Slayer about his sire too. "Oh an he said ya were unworthy of her too Angelus... Didn't ya Drac?"

Angel slammed the Gypsy vampire against the wall... Hard. "Ye said I wasn't worthy of her?!! She's MINE!! MY lover! MINE!!"

Spike grinned at the frightened look on the dark prince's face. "Well Drac here seems ta think she's not Sire! Guess he thinks since he's famous an all he doesn't 'ave ta follow the lore any more huh?"

Dracula wished Spike would be quiet. He may be far older than the vamp holding him by his throat, but Angelus was far more sadistic and Dracula KNEW that from past experience with him. No vampire or for that matter, any creature had ever terrified him quite like the handsome demon standing before him now. Angelus was truly frightening especially like now when he was looking like he wanted to rip him apart with his bare hands!

Truing to placate the enraged demon holding him, Dracula began to babble out apologies. "I am sorry Angelus... But I didn't know it was you who had marked the girl. She's the Slayer and... well, she was with a human... a boy really..."

Hearing the snarl of rage that statement received, Dracula dropped it and went straight back to apologizing instead. "Angelus... truly, had I known she was your's I would have never..." His voice cut off as Angel squeezed his throat harder and shook the Gypsy like a rag doll.

Angel shook him again, "Never would have what? Bit my mate?" When the count nodded, Angel growled and gave him a fierce glare. Lowering him till they were eye to eye, Angel inhaled the vampire's fear of him. He chuckled and scraped his fangs along Dracula's neck.

"See, now here's my problem... That doesn't really make me feel any better Drac, cause the fact is ye did bite her!!" He pulled back and then slammed the famous vampire against the wall again. "How much did you take?" He asked in a deadly growl.

Dracula's pitch black eyes widened, "Not much..Just a small sip really." He lied.

Angel snarled and flashed him a demonic smirk, "Well then I'll just have to take it back then won't I?"

Dracula barely managed a weak struggle before Angel struck. His fangs sank deeply into the Count's jugular and Angel grumbled in pleasure as he gulped down the powerful blood of the older vampire.

Dracula moaned softly as the younger vampire bit deeper and snarled into his neck, draining him and making his head spin with blood loss. "Please..." he gasped, "I'm sorry Angelus... Stop..." he gasped, his legs buckling.

Angel raised his head and licked blood stained lips. His iron grip kept Dracula on his feet as he savored the taste of Dracula's age and magical blood. He ran a tongue down an elongated fang as he perused the half drained vampire.

His wicked smirk was pure Angelus as he chortled, still in his demon face. "Whew! Now THAT was one hell of a rush!" He licked his lips again, "You have some magical blood there Drac..." He looked at Spike and shivered elaborately. "I kinda... makes ya all tingly inside." he flashed a grin at Spike. "Must be that damned Gypsy magic he's full of."

Spike chuckled, "An we know how you feel about Gypsy magic hmmm?"

Angel shrugged, then dropped Dracula to the ground. He grabbed his jacket in both hands and roughly dragged the well dressed vampire to his feet again. His yellow pwure demonic eyes met the dark eyes of the weakened Count. "I can taste her ye know?" He said softly, rage dripping from every word. "She's there... In your blood. I can FEEL her, MY MATE in you!!" His eyes narrowed and fury dripped from his words. "You had a lot more than a sip, didn't ya ye Gypsy fuck?"

Knowing no amount of pleading at this point would satisfy the muscular demon questioning him and lying would just get him tortured worse, Dracula decided honesty was the best policy and nodded. "The only thing I can say in my defense Angelus is I did not know she was your's. Had I known, I would've left the girl alone. Believe me."

And that WAS the truth, his last meeting with this demon had left him shaken for years afterwards. Angelus wasn't like other vampires. He was more brutal. More vicious and by far more creative in his torture!

Dracula may be more widely known in the human world as the vampire of all vampires, but in the demon world.. Angelus was THE demon other demons feared and Drac was no exception. The last time Angelus had only taken his money and roughed him up. He had a sick feeling this time was going to be much, much worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ireland 1753...**_

The half demon Hezekel, A.K.A. Scott Hope took his pint and sat down at a back table of a pub, waiting for his target. No one noticed him. It was what he counted on for each of his jobs. He looked like a normal, average guy. It was what made him a very, very successful assassin truthfully. He wasn't someone that stood out in a crowd so he was able to slip in and out without leaving much of an impression. He might have a problem here with the Slayer being here too. She would recognize him from his time in Sunnydale a few years ago, but if he had to, he'd use the poison on her too. She was human after all.

He took a sip of his mug of foul tasting beer. He griamced at the taste of the "ale" as he searched the place for the human Angelus. Swallowing the bitter brew he wondered how long he'd have to wait for his target. This should have been an easy job. With Liam still being human and NOT Angelus or Angel even, he should've just been able to take him out quickly. But that was before Buffy showed up on the scene. She was a complication they hadn't expected. Sipping his ale, his eyes widened as he saw the big Irishman come down stairs...And alone. Hezekel smiled.._.'Well maybe this might be simple after all...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Liam's room...**_

Buffy woke up and realized he was gone again. "Liam?" she called out. Getting out of bed she dressed hurriedly.

"Darn it!" she complained as she saw the ruined dress laying on the floor where Liam had tossed it. The laces were cut and she couldn't possibly wear it anymore. She frantically looked around the room. Very aware the assassin was surely here now, she started to panic until her eyes found a pair of men's dress breeches. They were short, obviously to be worn with hose and heels, like the man she saw earlier.

Buffy blew the hair out of her face as she slipped them on. They were almost long enough, a little short, but huge in the waist. She found the cut laces and pulled them through the loops on the pants, making a quick belt. She grinned as she slipped on her bra and a shirt of Liam's. Examining herself in the mirror, she knew Liam would have a fit if he saw her dressed like this, but she'd rather have him pissed than dead.

Putting on the shoes she'd stolen at the dressmaker's shop, Buffy eased out of the room and headed down the hall. She stayed in the shadows, not really wanting anyone to see her dressed like this. She knew in this time it was unheard of for a woman to wear pants, even if the shirt she was wearing would be called a dress in her time.

She slipped down the stairs to the common room of the pub. Breathing a sigh of relief when she Liam's broad shoulders amongst the many patrons standing around the long bar. She giggled as she heard his voice call out to the bartender.

"Nevin!! ye ol scoundrel... I need somethin ta eat man! Me an m' sweet Buffy canna live on love alone ya know?" Liam aid to the small dark haired Irish man behind the bar.

Nevin chuckled, "Liam we'd all thought we'd lost ye boyo! Heather said ye were with a lass an dinna wanna be disturbed!"

Nevin waved a hand at a couple other men. "Looks like Donal won the pot lads... He said ye would be down before the day was through. The lass must be somethin ta hold yer wanderin eye, but everyone knows ye canna last with jus one fer more an a day or so!"

Liam growled slightly, "Not this time boyo..." he said it with a quiet deadly voice. "That's the woman I love ye're talkin about in such a cavalier way Nevin... Apologize an ye can all stop now." he said looking around at the stunned faces of his friends.

He understood their shock. It was true in the past that he barely got one lass out the door before another was comin in... But that had changed the minute he met his Buffy. He flashed a brilliant smile, not at all embarrassed to admit he'd fallen and hard for his sweet darlin girl.

He nodded at the lot of them. "It's the truth...I love the lass an that's all ye dossers need ta be knowin about it." he looked back at Nevin, "Will ye make us a tray man an send it to m' room?"

Nevin just nodded shocked to his core that Liam McKenna the randiest lad in Galway had just announced to the whole town he'd been caught and captured an by a lass not a one of them had even got a good look at, much less knew!

"Aye Liam, that I can..Dinna be takin the teasin s' personally laddie, ya know as well as we do a bettin pool has always accompanied one of yer newest obsessions. So jus take it in stride an know it wasn't meant ta insult boyo!"

Liam nodded, "I'm knowin that Nev, but this lass is different so please dinna be getting me inta trouble with the girl by talkin about m' past if ye dinna mind!"

Buffy shook her head, glad she already knew most of that information or else he would be in trouble and big time!! Betting on how long his women lasted!! She rolled her eyes and looked around the pub.

She spotted a familiar face and did a double take as she saw the rather small guy who had stood at a table near the back of the pub. He looked so much like someone she knew... Who? He took off the wig to scratch his head and Buffy gasped, "Scott?!"

She stared amazed at what she was seeing. Maybe it wasn't him, but she knew somehow it was_. 'What in the world was he DOING here? How? Why?'_

Buffy wasn't sure, but she was going to find out. She noticed he was staring at Liam... Could he be?... No! He was just some dweeb in high school, she rebounded with for a minute trying to forget about Angel... Wasn't he? Intending to confront him, Buffy noticed then that Liam was getting ready to come back upstairs. She stepped back into the stairway, not wanting to lead Liam to Scott, just in case. Later, she'd find him and get some answers...

Seeing Liam grab the tray laden with food and rolls and a pitcher of what she suspected was beer, she backed up the stairs, stopping to make sure Liam was with her.

When he stepped up to the stairs, Liam's eyes bulged as he saw her standing there. They traveled over her and widened further when he observed what she was wearing.

His voice was a royally pissed off hiss as he demanded, "Mother of God lass!! Just what in the name of the sweet baby Jesus do ye think yer doin comin down to the pub dressed like that?!!"

Buffy saw the fire in his eyes and smiled at him sweetly, "I woke up and you were gone... I missed you..." her voice was sugary sweet and he wasn't fooled... Not at all, but his anger did lessen... some.

He scowled, still angry, but she saw his eyes darken with love and passion. "Well ye willna be missin me soon lass, I can promise ye when I'm tyin ya to the bed next time I have ta leave!!"

He saw her stop and blow him a sweet kiss, "Don't threaten me with a good time Liam!"

He growled softly, suddenly hungry for a LOT more than the food he carried, "Best ye get yer sweet ass back to the room darlin a fore anyone sees ye dressed so scandalously!"

Buffy raised a brow and teased, "What are ya gonna do if I don't?... Spank me?!"

His eyes widened and and the most wicked of looks crossed his beautiful face. "Aye that thought has it's merits that it does lass!" he grinned.

"You have to catch me first!" She laughed as she took off running.

Buffy giggled as he gave a deep growl of pure lust and started to hurry after her...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Sunnydale...**_

Several hours later, just before dawn, Angel and Spike left the castle dragging a struggling Xander with them. They were both tired and cranky after making sure Drac was no longer a threat and barely escaping the thrall of the sisters... Which they BOTH agreed to NEVER tell a soul about.

But that didn't stop Spike from teasing his sire about it...

Spike eyed Angel's scowling face with a smirk. "Do ya think it would've been perfect happiness if I hadn't found ya?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Shut up... You were already there with the brunette, so I was only trying to save you dammit! It's YOUR fault it even happened at all!"

Spike chuckled, "Ya were tryin ta save me huh? How? By keeping her mouth occupied with yer tongue while I escaped?!"

Angel growled, "I told you they can be persuasive..." He stopped and sighed, "Look Spike, let's just pretend it didn't happen okay? We were under their thrall. Embarrassing as that is considering how old we are, it happened. It was a thrall. Get it? As in you have no choice... So let's drop it okay?"

Spike chuckled, "Sure whatever. Guess it wouldn't do ta have yer superhoney find out ya were playing tonsil hockey with one of Drac's chits huh?"

Angel's dark eyes met Spike's blue ones. "Spike..." he growled, seriously getting pissed now. He was embarrassed enough that he'd fallen under the thrall of one of the sister's as it was. He really didn't need Spike reminding him or threatening to tell Buffy about it!!

Spike shrugged, "Right. Dropping it..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Xander at Giles' and explaining to the watcher that Dracula wouldn't be biting ANYONE anymore and as a matter of fact was probably as they spoke packing to get out of Sunnydale forever Angel and Spike told the watcher that Xander was under Dracula's mind control crap, so Giles needed to keep an eye on him since he might try and follow the dark vamp when he left town.

Spike and Angel barely made it back to the mansion before day break.

Running in under a blanket, Spike threw off the smoking cover and growled, "Bloody hell! That little tosser! Bug boy nearly got us right an cooked! He did."

Angel tossed aside his own smoking blanket and sighed as he sat on the couch. "Yeah, he really didn't wanna leave did he? Ya think he was getting friendly with the sister's too?"

Spike chuckled, "Now that's a thought I don't wanna visualize thanks."

Angel smirked, closing his eyes he relaxed for the first time all day. He felt better after taking care of Dracula. He hadn't dusted the fucker, but the bastard wouldn't be biting anyone again anytime soon. Especially not HIS girl.

Spike saw the look of satisfaction on his sire's face. And he knew what was causing that look. Angel had surprised Spike at his creative solution to Dracula. It was reminiscent of Angelus, maybe not nearly as brutal or bloody as the demon would've been, but effective just the same.

Spike leaned forward, smiling that wicked little smirk of his. He was like a kid let loose in a candy store. "Let me see em again."

At Angel's raised brow and _'Oh come on'_ look Spike rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that ya ponce. Bloody hell, I haven't even got ta hold em yet!"

Angel shook his head, but dug into the inner pocket of his jacket. "They're not toys Spike."

Spike just smirked at the dark haired vampire. "You say that now mate! That's not what it looked like when ya were pullin em! Ya sure looked like ya were havin fun then, ya git."

He shot Angel a sly look, "Got a bit more of Angelus in ya than I thought Angel... That's fer bloody sure!"

Angel looked at him as he threw a small glass container to him. "That's not true Spike. I still have my soul. I'm NOT Angelus and you know that. Angelus would've killed the prick... I'm not him."

Spike gave him a penetrating look, his striking blue eyes held no sarcasm for once as he looked at his sire. "Yeah whatever. Keep tellin yerself that mate, maybe you'll even convince yerself too."

Spike sat down across from Angel. He really wasn't sure why he even gave a soddin shite. Angel hadn't been a part of his life in a long, long time, but Spike could see Angel was lost right now. He'd lost whatever bloody cause he'd had and for some reason seeing his sire so confused and ashamed of who he was bugged him.

Spike raised a brow at his dark eyed sire. "Listen Angel, I'm not one of yer pet humans okay? I know what I saw tonight and the bloody vampire who did this..." He held up the glass bottle where two long fangs rested at the bottom. Spike shook the vial. "The vamp who pulled Dracula's fangs right outta his soddin head was more than a bit of Angelus! Now I'm not sayin yer ALL Angelus, peaches. But ya still got a lot of the ol bastard in ya when yer hacked off an ya know it. So don't try an pretend with me... Save that fer yer humans Angel, cause I know ya."

Angel sighed as he leaned his head back against the back of the couch. "Is there a point your gonna make with this Spike? Cause if there is, will you get to it already. I just wanna go to bed, not have a heart to heart right now."

Spike eyed the two long white fangs in the glass container. "Yeah there's a bloody point ya wanker. The point I'm makin is yer a bloody demon mate. You try and hide, pretend yer not and it's just not possible. Even if Angelus did just soddin magically disappear... The fact is YOU'D still be a demon. It's just what ya are. Just cause ya have a soul in you doesn't make ya a bloody do gooder Angel, it just means ya have a choice to do the right thing or not... The soul doesn't make you immune to your demon, sire. it just makes the humans you surround yerself with feel better is all!"

Angel didn't say anything. He just got up and headed for his room. "I know what I am Spike." He said over his shoulder, more shocked than he was showing at how accurate his childe's assessment was. "I'm fucking tired is what I am, so if you don't mind I'm going to bed... I'll see you in a few hours."

Spike nodded at his sire's retreating back. "Yeah, you do that mate, but it wont help... Nothing will..." Spike whispered softly, shaking the container with Drac's fangs in it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hours later...**

Angel moaned softly, smiling he rolled over his legs spread a bit and he growled softly, arching his hips to the woman touching him. Her hands were all over him.

"So good..." he panted as her sweet lips trailed down his belly...

"Yes!" He gasped out as she took him in her mouth... "Sweet Jesus, lass... Ye do that s' good," he panted, his head thrashing on the pillow. "Deeper darlin, please..." he begged s his hips rose up again trying to get deeper.

"Now lass...Aye, s' good I'm just...I canna hold back any... Oh God, Buffy! Yessss.. Aaaahh!!" Angel's eyes shot open as he climaxed.

"Fuck!!" He cried looking around dazedly as he trembled in the throes of his release.

He was alone. He sighed and collapsed back on the bed, overwhelmed with the images assailing his brain. Erotic, sexual images of him and Buffy... He gripped his head with both hands as the visions became so clear he swore he could almost taste her flesh, feel her tiny hands all over him. This was even worse than a few weeks ago when Darla was using that Calynthia powder in him.

Angel moaned softly, arousal swamping his senses again. He felt his penis harden and throb as a particular visual of Buffy; facing him on his lap, they were kissing deeply and her shapely legs were wrapped around his waist and she was riding him like a triple crown jockey! Angel groaned, it was so real, he swore he could feel her tight heat wrapped around his cock. His eyes closed as he gripped himself and began to stroke along with the image of his thrusts inside her...

"Sweet mother of God!!" He panted, as he came again...Hard. Yet still the visuals continued... More erotic ones of them tangled in dark blue sheets, other not so sexual ones of her in what appeared to be a pub, her running into him on a deserted cobblestone street, wearing a dress unlike anything he'd seen in...

Suddenly Angel gasped, "Shit!" And he KNEW... these aren't dreams! They're memories. Memories Buffy was making with him... now. Well not now really. In the past, but since it was a parallel time ripple, he was starting to remember them while they were happening in the past.

At first he felt an intense burning jealousy and he got angry with her. She was supposed to be there looking for an assassin, NOT fucking Liam's...his ever loving brains out! Angel growled as more and more mental pictures floated across his consciousness. Hell had she even looked for the assassin, all Angel could see was sex and lots and lots of it too!!

Jealousy raged through him, even though technically it WAS him... Since he wasn't there doing these things with her he felt... betrayed.

Then as memories became more than images and he heard her voice crying out to him in his head, telling him she had always loved him... Him. Angel.

"I love you Angel. I've always loved you and I always will..." he heard her sweet voice so clearly, he felt his un-dead heart hitch in his chest.

Just that quickly the anger was gone. His heart felt heavy and he knew why she was doing it. In her mind he didn't want her anymore here, he'd left her. So she was going to have with his human self what she couldn't have with him here in this time. Angel chuckled softly, arousal again pulsing through him, and apparently have him she had. Again and again, over and over and over if these images were completely accurate!

Angel closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him. Somehow making him feel better to have them now that words accompanied them. He moaned as a really hot image of Buffy coming around his cock surged through him... "Mmmmm" he sighed as he enjoyed the visual.

_'Well, at least Buffy was consistent,' he thought, 'when she obsesses at least it was always about him in some way, shape or form, whether it was him as Angel, Angelus or Liam. It was always HIS body she ached for...' _

Angel knew, no matter what, Buffy loved him, it was time to find a way to give her and himself what they both obviously needed. Each other. Even if that meant he couldn't touch her like he wanted, at least they could be together. Hearing her soft voice in his head whispering her love for him over and over Angel knew she still loved him as much as he loved her.

Somehow they had to make it work cause even now he could feel his past self and the love Liam felt for Buffy. It was totally overwhelming, just like it had been when he first fell in love with her here in this time. Angel felt it, his/Liam's complete surrender of his heart to the tiny blond who had also captured his own dead heart the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

He smiled in pleasure as his/Liam's feelings for the petite Slayer swept through him. The peace and complete joy at loving her and having her return that love... It was incredible. He was so lost in those wonderful feelings that when the pain hit him he sat up in shock!

"NO!!!" he gasped out harshly, clutching his chest...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, before anyone freaks... I am already working on the next chappie. Promise. I know.. Oh God! Is Angel losing his soul?!! Musie won't tell so don't ask!! ;) But I will promise you guys, you won't have long to wait... Tonight most likely, no later than tomorrow:)**

**Now click the blue button and tell musie what a nasty little tease she is to leave it right here!! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Wish in Time**_

_**Pairing: B/A, B/Aus and Buffy/Liam.**_

_**Do I own them? Hell no, I would have NEVER split up Buffy and Angel!!**_

**Rating: A very yummy M**

_**A/N... Okay... You guys ALL kick some serious..(bleep)... Thanks so much for the great reviews... Wow! Musie is a happy litle pig:) Oh and OMG!! to Angellover7869...Thank you, thank you thank you!! Being mentioned with an icon in the fanfic genre like Ducks and Margot LeFaye is like... OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I just want to say...WOW!! and thank you SO much for that INCREDIBLE compliment:) It made my day:) :) :)**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Sunnydale...**_

Angelus opened his eyes... He sat up and looked around grinning a deliciously wicked grin. "Holy shit!! I'm back!" the demon crowed; delighted at this change of events. He laid on the bed for a moment and stroked his hard cock, laughing.

The memories of his human self Liam and Buff still fresh in his mind. He thrust up into his own fist. "Good ole Buff! Just what is it about this body baby that you canna resist lass, cause I REALLY gotta know!!" He growled deeply as an image of her on her knees in front of him, waving that sexy little ass at him flashed in his brain.

"Fuck yes!!" Angelus gasped as he gripped his now throbbing member and fisted it tight, stroking hard as the visual shifted and he saw his own big hands grabbing those rounded hips, pulling them back and thrusting his huge shaft home! In his mind he saw her neck...

HIS, (NOT ANGEL'S) mark was still visible to him. He moaned as he imagined thrusting into the Slayer's sweet dripping sheath again and again as she cried out in need for him.

"Buff! Fuck! Yessssss... Buff, so...sweet!!" He gasped out, his hips driving deeper, deeper into her hot tightness...

Angelus snarled in lust as he touched himself. But in his mind it was Buffy's tiny hands that ran over the hard cool flesh of his body. It was Buffy's hands that pinched his ultra sensitive niples and it was Buffy's hot, wet pussy he plunged into as he thrust his cock into his own hand.

Angelus moaned and squirmed in desire as he swore he could almost FEEL her around him, could almost feel his own head dip as he focused on that spot of flesh. He growled deep as his dark gaze riveted on that scarred bit of flesh. He thrust harder inside her... and then... Sweet nirvana!! He was biting her. His teeth sinking deep...

Angelus' whole body bucked and writhed as he fell back on the bed. He was engrossed in his mental image of her liquid hot cunt as he thrust wildly into his hand, lost in the intensity of his visualization of him and Buffy.

Cool cum splashed across his chest as he shuddered violently, gripping his cock tightly, thrusting... needing... "Fuck!Fuck!Fuckme... Oh God!! sweet lass... Buffy!!!" Angelus screamed as he exploded in orgasm. His hard, muscular body thrashing and writhing in climax on the bed.

"Buff..." he moaned softly as he lay there trembling, completely spent. He panted for several moments. Sucking in deep, unneeded breaths as his body calmed after such an intense climax.

Suddenly as he realized just WHO had given him such an intense release, he got pissed. "God DAMMIT!!" He snarled as he threw off the covers. Nude, and grumbling in anger he stalked across the room and into the bathroom.

"Fucking Slayer!! She's a fucking witch too! I swear to fucking..." he stopped and shrugged, "Well who the fuck ever... she is!! She's fucking got me brainwashed or under a spell! Has ta be!" He jumped into the shower and turned the water on hot, very, very hot. _'Maybe I can burn the bitch outta me!!' _he thought, angry that she still got to him like this.

Getting out and still furious at the Slayer's image, that was even now getting worse and worse in his head; Angelus threw the towel across the room with a shout.

"Dammit, ye fuckin bitch! Get ye the fuck gone from m' head damn ye!" he sat down and took several meditative breaths. He didn't NEED to breathe, but sometimes it helped to calm him when he was like this.

Suddenly everything clicked into place... "Okay Buff... We're playing for keeps baby..." he said softly as he finally realized what was happening. Buff was in the past. She'd went back to save him. ALL the memories became crystal clear. Angel's memories... Darla, Wolfram & Hart, Buffy, coming to Sunnydale and the past... They all came together, like pieces of a puzzle you suddenly just realize all go together.

Angelus thoughtfully went over the whole situation. "Well...I can't NOT want you to succeed babe..." he said out loud as he felt a calmness wash over him. He wasn't stupid. He knew if this fucking assassin succeeded HE would never exist.

"Go get him girl..." he said with a grin. Angelus had NO doubt HIS Slayer would kill the assassin. He sat down, needing to let his mind settle, it had been awhile since he'd been around. He let all the recent memories wash over him. Accepting them, going over them and trying to decide how he was going to play it this time...

'Okay, first things first... Find out just what the Hell has been happening..." Suddenly a thought hit him. _'Fuck, Darla's here...'_ He had an image of her invade his brain and he felt a moment of pure need for his sire. She always had been his obsession...

"Darla!" he gasped softly, remembering her soft thighs as they gripped him, her lusty kiss, her bite... Angelus moaned in raw lust. His sire was an exquisite bitch who had the power to make most men and demons alike fall to their knees and worship the beauty that was... HER! And he was NO exeption...

But with a scowl, he also remembered her wanting to drive him nuts, her trying to dominate him and most of all... her leaving him time and again when they were in trouble... Like with Holtz for example. The bitch had hit him upside the head with a shovel and took off. Yeah, he forgave her... He always did. But...

Angelus knew even now, in his way, he loved Darla and if she walked through that door right now... He'd take her back. She was his sire, his mother, his lover and his everything... And truth is... he wanted to forgive her, but... as strong as the desire to have his sire was, it was overshadowed by his desire to see his Slayer!! His love for Buffy made his need for Darla seem small and trivial by comparison.

Grimacing in horror Angelus shook his head to get rid of THAT thought. _'My LOVE for Buffy?!!' Where the fuck had THAT come from?!!_ he thought, aghast at his own wayward and bizarre thoughts.

Angelus ran a hand over his spiky hair. "Holy shit!! I AM fucking crazy!!" He muttered as he picked up his towel again and dried his short, dark hair._ 'Maybe I really am under a spell?!' _He wondered really alarmed at this new and ALL consuming NEED for Buff!

He went to the drawers and tossed around several items of clothing till he found what he was looking for... Leather! He smirked feeling more in control as he assumed his badassed, evil persona. He grinned as he pulled on the pants. Wishing he could actually SEE what he looked like, but knowing from every woman he met and their reactions to him he didn't have a doubt he was one fine hunk of vampire flesh!

He pulled on a dark maroon velvet shirt. He rubbed it along his body, enjoying the soft feel of it touching his flesh. Angelus purred softly as he rubbed against the softness of it.

Fabrics... He was addicted to the FEEL of certain things... Fabrics were one of them. Leather was another and the HOT mouth and pussy of a human woman was another... Right now, he was indulging in some of his addictions... Maybe, he'd indulge the other later... Unless Buff came back?!

_Now where the HELL did __**THAT **__thought come from?!! _Angelus thought horrified again by his own trecherous brain. What was he a poof? A fucking pansy who WANTED to be the Slayer's lap dog?!! Disgusted at the thought of looking for Buff for his pleasure... Suddenly a terrible image flashed before him... or worse...ASKING Buff's permission first BEFORE he fucked someone!!

"Holy fuck!!" He moaned... "I'm fucking losing my mind!" Images of him pledging his undying love for Buffy raged through his head over and over as he worshipped her in his mind first in English then worse... In Gaelic too!

He gripped his head, trying to STOP these feelings coming at him... "NO!! NO!! AND a BIG.. Fucking NO!!" His mind screamed with repugnance at the thoughts of being the Slayer's pussy whipped lover!

Angelus sat on the bed again and breathed... _'I'm NOT Buffy's pet... I'm NOT her love slave.** I'm NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!!'**_ He repeated again and again until he FINALLY began to belive it. As he calmed himself with his little mental pep talk, Angelus buttoned his soft, velvet shirt. He regained his composure in the routine of dressing and it was as he buttoned the last button and breathed in deeply feeling in control again, that scented his childe!

_'Oh fuck me running!... Spike's here!' _He thought with a sense of giddy joy, yet he was more than shocked Spike would be here... but then Angel's memories assailed him and he giggled._ 'Thank ye...Who the fuck ever!'_ He whispered... Suddenly he had an outlet for this rage!! He chuckled as he walked through the mansion and saw Spike sleeping on the couch. '_Oh this is just TOO funny!!I need a victim to cleanse me of all this lovey/dovey shit...and voilla... Instant Spikey!!...Fucking perfect!' _he thought as he watched his treacherous childe sleep the sleep.

He grabbed his boots and put them on. Just in case he needed to kick the shit out of sweet Will for his betrayal. Actually Angelus understood and would've done the same thing... At that time he'd wanted to send the damned world to Hell!! _What the hell was he thinking?!! The Slayer... That's what had driven him fucking nuts!!_

He grabbed his head as suddenly images of him and Buffy flooded his mind again. "Oh you GOTTA be fucking kidding me!!" he cried out as he felt her love for him sweep through him. The worst part was it felt so..."OH FUCK!!" he moaned...It felt so good!!

Angelus lurched, stumbled and nearly fell as the memories of Liam's complete love for Buff assailed him totally. He growled, trying to fight it but he couldn't..."Dammit!! God dammit, Jesus fucking Christ, ya bitch!! Get the fuck outta my head!!" Angelus fell to his knees and was amazed at her power over him. It made him feel things he didn't want to feel and he growled fiercely as he felt... UGH!! Love for her!!...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Giles' House...**_

Willow answered the door when the bell rang. "Um... Hi. Can I help you?"

The woman smiled. She was tiny, very, very old with long black hair that was tied up in a bun behind her head. When she touched her head as if to see if her hair was straightened, her gold bangles on her arms clinked and clanked.

She raised dark, graying brows. "Uh I do hope so dear, since I believe it was YOU who called me here." The woman said, smiling softly.

Willow's green eyes widened, "Magdelena?!" She questioned, shocked that the elder had arrived so soon.

"Um, yes dear. Were you expecting another Gypsy Elder at the break of morn? Though I have heard Dracula is here.. Maybe you were expecting one of his groupies?"

Willow blushed, then giggled. "Oh we're way past the Dracula groupies after he bit Buff... Uh... I mean... Oh!"

Maggie, as she asked Willow to call her waved away the red headed witch's words.

"Oh HE'S the least of our worries dearie... Now has Angelus arrived yet?" The tiny Gypsy asked, taking charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ta Gaeilge Caisleain Pub...**_

_**Liam's room...**_

He thrust deep, gripping her hips from behind he threw his head back and cried out the complete rapture he found in the tight depths of this sweet lass. It was unlike anything he'd ever, ever experienced before.

Liam shuddered as he came inside her... "Buffy... Oh Fuck yes!! Sweet darlin. Love ye!" Liam cried as he blanketed her back and sought out that spot. JIS spot. He growled with pleasure as he bit her again, not really understanding his need to possess her, to bite her and claim her.. Just knowing he HAD to do it!!

Buffy howled in pleasure as his teeth claimed his spot. Another orgasm ripped through her with a sudden intensity that shocked her. She spasmed around him as she screamed out her climax."Aaaaangellll..." She wailed loudly as she came around his teeth and cock. "Oh God... Angel...Liam, I love you! Love you... love you so much!!" She panted as they collapsed onto the bed.

She was face first, with his big body still inside her... Liam moaned softly as he turned them on their sides, whimpering as his softened cock slipped from her body at the motion. "I already miss ye lass..." he murmured with a soft, dreamy smile on his handsome face.

As her body calmed, yet still shivered with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Buffy looked over her shoulder at him and flashed a dazzling smile. "God I love you... All of you. I mean even if you went like all weird on me... I'd still... Never mind... Just know that I love you Liam."

Liam grabbed her and rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He eyed her with a dubious expression. "Well lass... I hope I never come ta you ALL weird.. Whatever that means? Yer Colonial speech isna ta m' understandin at times lass. Ye know that dinna ye? But if'n yer tellin me that ye love me, then I ken that in any language _mo chroi__, mo anamchara... Remember m' love... Gráim thú ghra go siorai! That means forever lass. I'll love ye forever." _He pulled her to him and whispered into her ear, licking it seductively and chuckling softly at her shiver.

**B**uffy's heart melted. "Ooooh Gaaahhhddd! Liam, I Loooovvve yooooouuu.." She straddled his lean waist as she stared down into his deep chocolate eyes. "Oh, God baby. I love you Angel... My Angel, my sweet, sweet Angel..." she sobbed softly into his chest, overcome by her emotions for him.

Raising her head, her hazel eyes met his dark liquid depths. She wanted to sob at the beauty of him. His face, his eyes... His soul. As they gazed at each other, Liam grinned, "Do I have something on m' face lass? Cause yer lookin at me like ye've never seen me before!" he gave her a sexy smile and her heart pounded with lust.

Buffy grinned, "Nope, just amazed at how hott you really are baby!" She said grinning, trying not to get so emotional on him again. She really had to STOP crying all over him every time she realized just HOW much she loved him still! It was just... He was just... Oh God! So beautiful.

He always had been beautiful. Gorgeous really, but Buffy was seeing a whole new side of him as Liam. He was so free, so sexy and uninhibited...It made her body shiver with desire and her soul soar with love. Like now... Buffy had always LOVED Angel's eyes, but seeing them now WITHOUT the guilt. The pain and the shame he'd carried around in Sunnydale. She truly realized just HOW much of his beauty she had missed! She wanted to cry all over again at just how many expressions Angel's face could have... Expressions that she'd never seen!!

Liam cooed softly, gently tucking her hair behind her ears as he looked up at her. His eyes were clear, chocolate brown and so beautiful, Buffy's breath caught. "_Gráim thú _Buffy... I'm thinkin ye know what that means now lass... I love ye Buffy. I always will baby. Always, ye'll always be m' girl..." He whispered to her softly.

Buffy heard those words and gripped him tightly. _'Maybe if I hold him tight enough THIS time he'll mean that and never leave me!!' she thought. _

Buffy gripped him tightly, "Please..." she whimpered, "Please don't leave me Liam. I.. It hurts so bad without you. I love you Angel... Always, always yours.. Only yours." Her voice was husky with tears and Liam held her tighter to her, determined this time to NEVER let him go.

He kissed her lips softly, wanting to reassure her. "Buffy lass...I'm knowin ye think I'm gonna leave ye baby. I've heard ye callin out fer me in yer sleep..." He confessed. And he HAD. He'd heard her calling out for "her Angel" not to leave her... Crying out for him and begging..BEGGING her Angel to come back to her...Just last night. It had broken his heart that she thought he'd leave her like that.

He gripped her chin and brought her face to his. He kissed her deeply, pouring every ounce of love he felt for her into that kiss.. They broke away, both breathing harshly. Lia's eyes flashed and swirled with dark emotion as he swore to her how he felt... "Buffy... Listen ta me lass... I'll never leave ye. Never!. I love ye. Love ye like I've never loved another... Only you. Only you m' darlin Buffy. Always you..." He moaned as he felt his own member harden inside her again.

As he began to move inside her again, needing to possess her. To show her with his body just what she made him feel Buffy sobbed with the intensity of their passion...

"Liam. I love you.." she mewled as he thrust deeply inside her... "Love you.Love you.Loveyou.Loveyou." She chanted as his body plunged inside hers... But it was more than that... As their bodies became one for this moment in time... Their souls united as one... Forever, as they were meant to be in the first place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later...**

Buffy rolled over, trembling after another brain stealing orgasm her amazing lover just seemed to be able to give her at the drop of a hat!!

"Liam!!" She gasped, laying back on the bed and smiling. She turned her head and met his dark eyes as her hand slid along her chest, feeling her heart pounding there. "Have I..." She gasped, "...told you I love and adore you?"

Liam grasped her hips and pulled her sweaty, sculpted body atop his own. Nipping at her lips he chuckled softly, "Well only about ten times taday lass!! I'm more likin it when ya say it at least twenty love! Likin ya did yestereve!!"

Buffy giggled, "Well I love you baby.. Times ten!!" She moaned as she rolled off his muscular body again.

He laughed and pulled her back, almost ready to take her all over again. He just couldn't seem ta get enough of her!!

Buffy sighed softly, she was trying to figure out how she was going to talk him into letting her go and question Scott... Normally she'd just go, but this was a different time... A different place and she really didn't want to fight with Liam. Finally an idea came to her. "Liam?..." She asked, her beautiful face scrunched into a pout.

He raised a brow at her look, already knowing when Buffy wanted something from him. "Aye lass, what is it ye be wantin from me?"

Buffy went into a full pout then, shocked he knew that already. "How do you know I want something from you?"

Liam chuckled and cuddled her to him. He kissed her head gently, as he explained... He rubbed her back softly as his lilting Irish accent made the words sound like a fairy tale...

"Buffy, m' sweet lass when ye scrunch up that wee bonny face of yer's I'm a knowin that ye be wantin somethin..." he chuckled at her little pout. "An when that adorable little lip comes out I'm knowin I'm right!! But it also makes me wanna kiss that lip lass!!"

He did just that, with a sweetness that made Buffy's heart pound. "Cutest pout I've eve seen lass, that ye have!"

He tipped her face and examined it, then went on..."Now... When yer little brow lowers and ye get that little tilt ta yer chin... Wel then I'm seein that yer determined ta have yer way an I will probably give it to ya cause I love ye..."

At her grin, he laughed, "But not always lass so dinna be expectin it!!"

Her brow rose as if doubting that and he laughed, "Now... when yer brow raises like it is now lass, I'm understandin yer questionin m' wisdom or decidin if ye can change m' mind... Neither of which ye can unless I want ya to..So just stick to the pout lass. It works best!!"

Buffy gave a mock growl and Liam gasped, "But now this one... This is me favorite of all yer expressions m' sweet Buffy. When ye get that look I canna deny ye anything lass. Not when yer eyes darken ta a deep shade of green and I'm knowin ya want me. Ye want me an my cock s' deep inside ye that ye canna even find the words, thats why yer look wil havta do!!"

Buffy moaned softly at his words. Liam heard that sound and flashed her a devilish grin as his hands roamed her body, " Now which o' the options d'ye want lass? Cause I'm givin ye all o' them? Ye can have yer wish or yer way with me... Which will it be lass?"

Buffy's breathing had accelerated at the mention of his penis. A part of his anatomy she was NOW very, very, very familiar with.

"Uh... Can I have door number two Johnny?..."

He raised his brow and she giggled, "Um, yeah. No pop-culture reference yet, huh?" She said with a grin.

Taking his incredible face in her small hands she kissed his full lips. Forgetting whatever it was she was even going to ask him, her love and need for him overriding all else. "I'll take you Liam. Always and forever... I'll take you baby." She whispered as she kissed his now grinning mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sunnydale.**_

_**The Crawford St. Mansion...**_

After getting himself back together, Angelus decided he needed to get a good kill or some mayhem under his belt... That should banish these lovey feelings for the Slayer.

Moving over to the couch he looked down at the bleached blond head of his childe. "Wakey, wakey Spikey..." Angelus sat next to his childe on the couch, he shook his slender shoulder almost gently.

"Spikey... Spikey..." Finally he growled, "Get yer ass up boyo!!"

Spike jumped at the sound of that voice, but still didn't realize it WASN'T Angel standing there. "What the bloody hell d'ya want ya soddin git?" He mumbled, still half asleep. He never saw the fist coming...

Angelus smacked him hard enough to send him flying off the couch and halfway across the room.

"An since when do ye think ye can talk ta me in that way ye little shit!! maybe soul boy lets ya get away with all that shit, but ye talk ta me like that again Spikey an I'll rip yer guts out through yer eye sockets!! Are we clear boy?" He then kicked Spike in the ribs, just to make sure his disrespectful childe understood.

THAT got Spike up... Game face ready and snarling he growled, "Bloody hell Angelus what the...?" He stopped, his face shifting back as he became aware of the pants and the look in his newly soulless sire's eyes.

He rolled stunning cerulean blue eyes, "Oh this is just too perfect, you gotta be bloody kidding me! Who gave ya the perfect happy? Cause last I checked it was jus you an me here an I sure the hell know it wasn't me!!"

Angelus laughed, "Well here's the real plot twister Spikey... Once again it's good ol Buff! Even from 250 years in the past the girl still packs that perfectly happy punch for soul boy!! Gotta admire that in a woman huh?" He asked with an arched dark brow and a wicked half smile.

Spike shook his head, amazed. "How in the bloody hell did the Slayer give Angel the big bang when the bloody chit isn't even here?"

Angelus just chuckled as he tapped the side of his head. "It's up here Spikey.. She makes him..." He shivered with disgust, "Love. Soul boy does'na even have ta touch the lass I guess fer that to happen... He remembers how she loves him and whammo!! Goodbye, soul... Hello... Me!!"

Spike decided he seriously had to have a talk with Angel about his fantasies and the danger in indulging them...If and when they got peaches back, that is, cause he CERTAINLY didn't want to live the rest of his un-life under the thumb of this bloody prick! He remembered very well how Angelus ruled his childer... With an iron fist and Spike had gotten used to his freedom... Even with the bloody chip!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Giles' House...**

Magdalena listened as Giles explained Angel's present situation.

"So the Slayer has traveled back in time then?" She asked, smiling as if she'd expected this.

Giles took off his glasses, rubbing them he eyed the dark haired woman. "Um... Well yes. Yes, she has." He put the glasses back on and asked, "May I ask how you knew about that?"

The Gypsy Elder smiled softly. "It has been prophesied. Only Angelus' true love could make the trip and the change in him. He is probably now as we speak feeling it. So, I hate to cut this short, but... He will not be happy when he gets here, so we need to be prepared for him when he arrives."

Giles' emotions were conflicted. On one hand he wanted to face the demon who'd made him feel so weak, but on the other he was frightened to see the vampire again. Afraid at the destruction Angelus was capable of.

He gripped his hands together and leaned forward, meeting the Gypsy woman's deep, dark eyes worriedly. "So you are positive Angelus IS here and not Angel?" He asked, expelling a deep nervous breath.

Magdalena nodded, seeming not at all surprised, nor afraid. "Yes, see only the demon can choose to have the clause removed. The soul... Angel or Liam... He cannot make that decision. To have his redemption, ONLY Angelus can make that choice."

Giles shook his head sadly, "Then all is lost, because Angelus will NEVER make that choice madam." Giles stood and paced as he spoke. "I have been researching him of late and I can tell you... He is a demon of the worst sort... The more I research him, the more I see the horrors he has visited upon mankind, the more I am convinced he is beyond redemption..."

The Elder Gypsy woman shook her head as she looked up at the agitated watcher. "No that is not completely correct and believe me I KNOW what Angelus is capable of Mr... Giles...Is it?"

He nodded and she continued. "Please sit... I have a story to tell you..."

She settled her skirts around her body as she settled in. Her tale was not a short one. "I was there when Angelus seduced Janna... The girl that got him cursed. She was my sister. I was but a girl of 8 at the time, but I remember..."

Giles' eyes widened, "But... I mean, Angelus was cursed in 1898 madam. That would make you...?" He processed the time lines... "Good lord!! One hundred and twenty three years old!!"

Magdalena nodded, "Well yes, but I never say it like that!!" She laughed as Willow's and Giles' eyes bulged. "What can I say?... Good genes, magic and mangosteen!!"

Giles leaned forward. "So you were really there when he was cursed?"

She nodded, "Yes..." she whispered softly. "But that is not the point here... You see Angelus was... well IS different from other vampires." She shifted and turned glittering dark eyes on the redheaded witch and the watcher. "Janna loved him... Loved him passionately as a matter of fact!"

Willow gasped, "What?! But... wait..." She grabbed her books and flipped through them... "Nowhere does it..."

Magdalena smiled, "Say that? I know, because NO ONE KNOWS THAT! No one... except me that is. I SAW it. I saw her love for him..." She sighed as if she were a young girl again... "I mean he IS beautiful, is he not? So handsome he makes your toes curl at just a glance!"

Giles was amazed as her wrinkled face nearly transformed into a youthful countenance as she spoke of the gruesome demon! "But... But he is a... Monster!" He finished with a whisper.

Magdelena grinned slyly, "Yet that has NOT stopped your Slayer from loving him eh?"

Giles sputtered, "No!! I mean.. What I mean is... Well Buffy DOESN'T love Angelus!! She LOVES Angel! The vampire with a soul. NOT the soulless demon known as Angelus!" He nodded firmly as if satisfied with that retort.

Maggie laughed, "Oh and you are SO sure Watcher there is THAT much of a difference between the two hmmmm?"

Willow and Giles both gasped "What?!!"

Giles looked at the redheaded witch and finished, "Well.. Yes, ofcourse there is a difference! Angelus has NO soul. Angel does."

The petite gypsy grinned, "So you think you know him better than I? Better than MY people? The ones who cursed him with THAT soul?"

At this Giles was nonplussed. "Well no. I would never presume to say..."

Magdelena smiled again, "Mr. Giles..Please, I have NO wish to be contrary, nor argue what Angelus is. We all know he can be a vicious killer.. That is why he was cursed by the Romany to begin with..The only thing in debate here is... Does Angelus.. And I DO mean Angelus, the demon deserve redemption?"

Maggie leaned forward. "I ask you this because your's and his fates are entwined Watcher. Through the Slayer... She IS his destiny. Do you understand this? Now that she has completed the cycle and went back in time to claim the heart of Liam..Angelus will not rest until she IS his!!"

She leaned back again, "Believe me... I saw it with Janna and he did not even know WHY he wanted her so badly then... I have seen your Buffy... Let me show you Janna."

The Gypsy pulled out a faded daguerreotype and handed it to Giles. He gasped softly.

"Good LORD!! She looks almost exactly like..."

Magdelena smiled and nodded, "Your Slayer?"

Willow took the photo and inhaled sharply as it all clicked together for her. Magic and magical influences maybe came more easilly and were more acceptable to her than to Giles...

"Oh my GOD!! Angelus... I mean Liam inside Angelus recognized her didn't he?"

Magdalena nodded, pleased the powerful witch was finally understanding, because they would need her power focused on the right path.

"Yes...He did. Your Angel is Liam AND Angelus. There is only ONE thing keeping Angelus from BEING Angel completely and that is the "happiness clause" See, that clause makes it possible for the pure demon to come forth again, WITHOUT the soul... But when I remove the clause... Angelus will become Angel..."

Giles gasped, "Wait are you saying that when you remove the clause Angel will no longer exist and he will ACTUALLY be Angelus?!!" Horrified at that thought.

Magdelena shook her head, "No. You misunderstand... They will blend. Become one with each other... He will be what he is a vampire with a soul, but he will BE Angelus.. NoT Angel the vampire who feels such agony because of Angelus. Do you understand?"

Willow's green eyes lit up with understanding. She felt excitement flow through her. "You mean.. I mean I think you mean he will be Angelus with all his hottiness, but with his soul intact and like a major droppage in the guilty oh my God I'm a terrible loser personality thingy huh?"

Magdelena laughed softly, "Well, I can't say I would have put it like that,but yes...I think you have it. The happiness clause has kept Angel from letting go of his guilt and shame. When I remove that... He will. Angelus will blend with the soul and he will be**..."...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Suddenly the door flew open and crashed against the wall as Angelus, followed, albeit unwillingly by Spike strode in...

Angelus shot Giles and Willow an angry look, but his golden eyes focused on the dimunitive Elder... SHE was the focus of his rage!

"I'll tell ye what I'll be ya fucking bitch!!" His face shifted and Giles and Willow gasped as his demon face arose..."Pissed off that yer even tryin ta turn me back inta a cryin pansy assed soul boy all over again, dammit!!"

Magdalena smiled as the beautiful demon growled that at her. She had expected him, so she wasn't surprised or even scared...Instead she opened her soul to the one who was waiting for him...

She stood suddenly... Her whole body lifted in the air and spun violently.

Giles gasped again in shock and fell back on the couch.

Willow's eyes turned black with the powerful magic racing through the room. (She had NO idea she was actually the conduit for the magic!)

Even Angelus and Spike inhaled an unneeded breath and stepped back when the Gypsy started spinning like a top in mid-air...

Suddenly she dropped to the ground. Her crumpled body shifted suddenly, transforming... Her hair turned blond, her eyes bright green and her lips smiled as she stood and faced the demon she'd loved with ALL her heart...

"I was wondering what had taken you so long my love..." Janna whispered, touching the cool flesh of the incredible gorgeous vampire she'd fell head over heels for over a hundred years ago.

He needed her forgiveness and she needed to give it... "It wasn't you my love..." she murmured softly as she leaned forward to kiss his lush, sensual mouth. Thanking God above for giving her this opportunity to touch him again. "It was Darla... SHE killed me..."

Angelus gasped as his head exploded in pain... Memories he'd never had flooded his brain and he screamed and he fell to his knees...

His face was an alluring mask of misery as he looked at the woman who was now a ghost from his past..."Janna!!.." Angelus' eyes flashed, yet his face shifted back to hiuman as he whimpered..." Oh fuck!! I... I loved you..." A howl of pure misery was ripped from deep inside and even Spike felt like crossing himself at seeing his bad assed. evil sire so...Bloody heartbroken!!

Amgelus reached up to her, but then he grabbed his head again... "Oh no... Oh God help me!! Buffy!!...Buffy...Please!!!" He cried and passed out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay... NOT exactly a cliffhanger... So don't threaten musie anymore!! LOL!! yes that's to you vikinggoddss:) I hope this does answer some questions as to where I'm going with this... Have to say again... You guys are awesome, now... CLICK the damned button!! Hee! Hee!! THAT was musie btw:) I ask much nicer. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

A Wish in Time

Disclaimer: Think we've gone over that enough huh? Still with the not owning thing!

Rating: M

_**A/N... Wow you guys have just been so incredible in your response to this fic. Thank you so much. This chappie is pretty long, but it will hopefully answer some of the questions I've been asked... Though not all, at least yet. Musie is a secretive //bleep:)**_

Chappie 10

**_Ireland 1753_**

Buffy snuck down the stairs with a quiet stealth thanks to her preternatural body. She noticed the pub was nearly empty, yet there sat Scott at the same table as before. Her suspicions seemed ludicrous, but why else would he be here if wasn't somehow involved with the assassin. Maybe he was the demon's lookout or something?

She put her head down and quickly made her way to the back where her ex- whatever..(not boyfriend) sat nursing a pint. She sat down and leaned over to him and gripped his arm with her Slayer strength.

"Okay... Now we're gonna leave real nice and quiet like okay?" She said sweetly as she gripped his arm hard enough to nearly snap the bones.

Scott hissed in pain at her hold on him. He was livid he hadn't sensed her coming. Truth is he'd had a few of these nasty, but potent brews and had been trying to decide if he should just try and go upstairs and attempt to finish this job, despite the Slayer playing watch slut over the target. Or if he should go back to his room at the local Inn and try again tomorrow.

He certainly hadn't expected her to leave the bedroom she and his target had been shacked up in since yesterday. Now it was too late and he would have to change his plans. Buffy would just have to die too. He frowned as she led him out back. She was strong, he knew. Physically she was by far more powerful than he was... He had to get the poison in her and then he could take her. He reached into his pocket and started to withdraw a syringe...

She tossed his against the wall. Folding her arms over her chest Buffy eyed the boy with a determined look. "Okay, spill... And don't try and tell me you don't know what I'm talking about either, cause... See I'm asking myself... just what is an all American guy like you doing in an Irish pub 230 odd years BEFORE you're even born? Hmmm?"

He laughed, she didn't know! She really hadn't figured him out yet! He shook his head, still laughing. "You really aren't the brightest bulb on the tree are you Buffy?"

At her irritated frown and lift of her finely sculpted brow, Hezekel, AKA Scott Hope suddenly shifted, his skin darkened and his body started to mutate grotesquely until what was standing before Buffy was a dark blue skinned creature with bulging green eyes, a scaly face and sharp horns sticking out of the top and along the center of his head, like some kind of horned Mohawk.

"Okay, now that's just eeeeww!!" Buffy gasped, "So I take it your the assassin?"

He smiled showing yellowed pointy teeth. "Wow, give that girl a prize Johnny!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Making with the pop culture references when you look like a 70's punk version of reptile boy just doesn't really fly ya know?"

The demonic Scott growled, as he gripped the syringe in his hand. "Little girl you have no idea who I am. Your so stupid you didn't even recognize me as a threat the last time in Sunnydale...Instead you wanted to date me!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and quipped, "Oh puleease, you were soooo rebound guy!!"

His bright green eyes began to glow. "Oh really? Is that why I dumped you huh? Is that why you never even knew Pete and I had both taken that formula? Is that why you never even knew I was there the night your vampire lover killed Pete or that I was able to control the demon in me and now I have more power than you can imagine girl?"

She could see he liked to hear himself talk. Typical. _'Why do most crazy demons and vamps like to hear themselves go on and on?' _she wondered.

Buffy sighed, "Look are you going to tell me your whole sad little "How I became evil" story or are we going to fight?"

He sneered at her, hating her for making him feel insignificant and not seeing him as a threat. "Oh we'll fight and you'll lose and then I'll finish the job I was sent to do... Snuff out the life of one of the most vicious vampire's of all time. See that's where your wrong Buff, it's not me who's unimportant here..." He jerked his spiny head at the direction of the pub, "It's your lover up there. He's the one who won't make it through the night. He's as good as extinct!"

Buffy suddenly spun and kicked him in the chest with enough force that it threw him back against the wall again. The syringe flew out of his hand and he roared with anger as he tried to stand again.

Buffy landed several quick punches to his face and head, sending him flying again. "I wouldn't threaten him if I were you..." She gritted out, feeling rage sweep through her.

He growled at her "You won't save him...He's a good as dead bitch!!"

He held up his hand to ward her off when she attacked him again. It held Buffy frozen for a second as he started searching frantically for the syringe.

Buffy struggled in the grip of whatever magical field he had her in, Scott felt her strength and tried to rush to find that syringe. He needed the poison or she'd beat the crap out of him, he knew it. He felt his magic weaken as she fought through it.

When Buffy pushed her way through the invisible barrier she spun in a perfect high arc and kicked him in the face. She was more than satisfied to hear his cry of pain as his bones shattered and blood spurted from his mouth and nose.

He lunged for her, out of his mind with anger and pain... But she spun away and landed another kick to the back of his knee, bringing him down. She was on him in seconds.

"No Scott...You know who's extinct here? You!" She growled and twisted his neck, snapping it easily.

She stood and looked down at the now lifeless body of Liam's would be killer. She wiped her hands on her pants as she watched him revert back to his human form. _'Now that felt... somehow anticlimactic'_ she thought.

She'd expected it to be harder to kill him, but she guessed it was the anger that had rushed through her. When he'd threatened Liam and as a result Angel... Well, she'd just been enraged, no one threatened her lover!! No one!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Liam's room...**_

Buffy took a deep trembling breath as she touched his face softly for what she knew would be the last time with him human. A part of her felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest all over again. She HAD completed what she'd come here to do and now it was time to leave him and return to her own time. She still was amazed that Scott had made himself a demon and an assassin too!!

But he was dead and now once again she was going to have to sacrifice her own happiness to do the right thing. And the right thing...The only thing was to let Liam be turned so that he becomes Angelus and then Angel. The prophecy said Angel would be the ONE... The one to bring down the evil known as The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart. And apparently the evil lawyers believed it enough to send Scott er... Hezekley or (whatever his name was) back here to kill Liam. So Buffy knew she couldn't stay and keep Liam human. She just couldn't...

But it killed her to leave him too. Not that she didn't want to go home and find a way to have Angel, because she did. As a matter of fact these past two days with Liam had just made her realize how MUCH she DID want and need Angel. But she was going to miss the sparkle and carefree spirit that was Liam too.

Tears blurred her vision as she gazed at his beloved face. He looked so innocent when he slept, not like the laughing, carefree sexual dynamo she knew he was. A part of her wished so desperately to stay with him and not go back at all, but she didn't belong here and she couldn't take him with her. Her time with him had taught her something though and that was that she needed to find a way to be with Angel in their time. She couldn't keep pretending anymore that she was happy without him. She wasn't and she was going to tell him that they had to make it work. Somehow, someway... and she WASN'T taking no for an answer from him this time!

Liam said she could make him do anything for her if she just put her mind to it. Well she was going to test that theory on his vampire self when she got home. She kissed his lips gently, taking care not to wake him. She knew he was sound asleep though. Two days of marathon sex had worn them both out. If it wasn't for her Slayer strength, she'd be just as exhausted as he was.

"I love you Liam," she whispered as she kissed his sensual, lush mouth once more. "Oh God, this hurts..." she sobbed softly, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that wanted to burst forth. She trembled with the pain of leaving him. She took several deep breaths as she turned away from him.

"I'll never forget." Her voice was husky with tears, her face a portrait of misery as wave after wave of sheer agony ripped at her heart making her knees actually feel weak as she walked to the door. Wiping at the tears that streaked down her face, Buffy reached for the knob... She looked back once more at her beautiful lover, still fast asleep.

"Good bye," she whispered and with a deep trembling breath, she opened it and forced herself to walk through the door and out of the life of Liam McKenna...

She never heard his soft dreamy sigh as she left. It was one word. "Buffy..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sunnydale. Present day...**_

Giles watched as the tiny Gypsy attempted to comfort the writhing vampire on the floor. If he hadn't seen this with his own eyes he would NEVER have believed it.

Angelus... One of... if not THE most fearsome vampire ever, had been huddled into a ball and crying like a newborn babe in the middle of his living room for the last hour and all because he was beginning to actually FEEL emotions apparently.

It had started when Maggie had shifted and became the young Gypsy woman who Angelus or... (now it seemed Darla) had killed. The girl bore a startling resemblance to Buffy, but not identical. Just if you looked at them together and then Darla... well, it was quite obvious Angelus or Angel had a type of woman he was attracted to. Tiny blonds.

Now he was still curled into a ball on the floor, his eyes closed, and shuddering in what was obvious great agony. At least he wasn't sobbing anymore, to which Giles was grateful. No matter how he hated this demon... It was hard to see any creature suffer like Angelus obviously was.

Magdalena said he was feeling his soul all over again... Which meant Buffy had succeeded. Just where she WAS? He didn't know, but she'd stopped the assassin or else Angelus wouldn't even exist, much less be cursed with his soul again.

He watched as Willow and Magdalena wiped the vampire's handsome face with a towel. He had stopped trying to warn them NOT to do that about a half hour ago. But it did seem to help the tortured demon, because his cries had stopped and now they were more like deep groans, growls and whimpers as he shivered like a drug addict detoxing.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and Giles watched with wide eyes as the portal opened and Buffy fell through it. She landed on her hands and knees, gasping for breath as she tried to get her bearing back.

Willow, Spike and Giles all rushed to help her stand. Magdalena stayed with the trembling body of Angelus.

Buffy promptly vomited. Causing her three helpers to jump back and away from her.

Spike rolled his eyes and shook his foot slinging puke off his boots with a look of distaste. "Bloody hell Slayer," he grumbled, "Ya just tossed all over m' Doc Martin's!"

Buffy groaned holding her stomach. Willow rushed to get her a cup of water, which Buffy thankfully accepted. She rinsed her mouth out and took a long drink before shooting the blond vampire a glare.

"Shut up Spike or I'll..." Suddenly her eyes landed on the small woman kneeling by Angel... And he was..Oh God!! Was he hurt?!

Buffy ran over to him and took his head in her lap. "Angel?" She stroked his hair back from his gorgeous face and raised troubled hazel eyes to her watcher. "What's wrong with him?" She demanded fiercely.

Magdalena watched the Slayer as she held her vampire and she nodded, satisfied. "It is right now..." she said softly.

Buffy's eyes went to the face of the small, yet intense woman next to her. "WHAT is right? Not this!! This...Him... LIKE this is NOT right!! What the hell is wrong with him?" Her eyes swept the room angrily. "Would someone please tell me what is going on and what is wrong with Angel?"

Spike was the first to answer, "Well first off pet... The vampire yer holdin there ain't Angel...It's Angelus. An second... well accordin ta witchypoo over there..." he pointed to Maggie, "He's being cursed with his bleedin soul all over again!"

Magdalena sighed, "Not a curse this time dear. It's a gift. HIS soul is a gift for accepting his destiny and love... Your love."

Buffy almost dropped his head when Spike had said just WHO he was, but looking at his face, seeing the pain she couldn't. No matter that they said this was Angelus...It didn't FEEL like the demon that hated her so much.

"Accepting What? What do you mean? Angelus doesn't love me." She said softly, with more than a little pain and insecurity. The memories of the demon telling her she was a pro and how she had a lot to learn about men and all that was still amazingly fresh and painful to her.

It was then that his eyes opened and Buffy gasped at what she saw there in those deep brown orbs.

"Not.. True." He whispered softly. "Always... wanted you. Just hated that you wanted him more than me... Ya wanted Angel, but not me... Angelus, so I wanted to... hate you."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock, then a small hurt frown appeared on her face. "But you said all those mean things to me after we..." She blushed furiously and decided to NOT repeat those words. At least not right then.

Angelus growled softly as he felt the new memories and emotions they caused start to flow through him again... "You changed things Buffy... I've... aaaagghhh..." he gasped out as more of the past came rushing through his brain. "When you made me love you again... I saw our past... We've always...Fuck!!!!!" he suddenly cried and gripped his head with both hands and began to writhe again, screaming in pain.

Buffy started to sob softly, "What's happening? What just happened? Oh God We have to help him...!!" She cried looking around the room wildly as if the answer to helping him lay there.

Spike fell to his knees next to her and helped to calm his sire with her. "He's having flashbacks Buffy...Just hold him while he goes through it luv...They've been lasting bout ten minutes or so each time..."

Buffy looked at Spike amazed at his tenderness to Angelus. "Did I fall into a bizarre alternate reality here?" She asked looking around, still stroking Angelus' head unconsciously as she met the eyes of the others in the room.

"I mean...Angel's gone...Wait! How did he lose his soul?" She demanded as jealousy overwhelmed her. "Who made with the perfect happiness with him?"

Spike saw her look at him and snorted, "Well not me ya twit!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and glared at him. "I wasn't meaning it was you who gave him... well... you know. I was looking at you to tell me just who it was, you moron!"

Spike gave her a smirk, "Well actually it was you Slayer!!"

At her look of disbelief, he went on in with far less sarcasm than Buffy could believe possible from him. "Well, near as I can tell from what Angelus said, before he went all shiverin and sobbing like... While ya were in the past and you and ...Well you and the poof there..." Spike saw Buffy's face was bright red and though he had feelings for this girl. It was obvious she only had eyes for his sire there. So he just told the truth in typical unvarnished Spike style. "Well see pet it's like this. When ya were shaggin past Angel, Peaches over there started rememberin those little bits and...to put it bluntly luv, I guess you and Liam just had one good shag too many an goodbye Peaches... hello Angelus!!"

Buffy was horrified and extremely embarrassed. "I wasn't..." She stopped, unable to lie. "Oh God!! I did this... to him.. again?" Her voice cracked and she shuddered with pain as she held his still shivering body closer.

Maggie took her hand. "It was meant to be. The wrong from the past has been made right..."

At Buffy's confused look the Elder Gypsy went on. "You see you and Liam, Angel or Angelus, whichever name he goes by, it doesn't matter because you are soul mates Buffy. A soul can inhabit many forms. Your's has searched for him ever since his was torn away from you and this was long, long before the night he was turned by Darla."

All of them stared at her in disbelief. Magdalena looked at Willow. "Willow dear, I need your help again please. You are young and a powerful witch...My magic is old and tired, but between us we need to let Buffy see where her and Angelus started..."

Willow had no idea what the Gypsy witch wanted from her, but she trusted her... The feeling of goodness and powerful magic was strong in the tiny old woman. "Uh okay... So what are we doing?"

"First let's get him comfortable yes?" She motioned towards Angelus, still being cradled in Buffy's arms.

Buffy shook her head. "He's comfortable right where he is...Please show me what you're talking about." Buffy's heart was pounding and she felt like she was about to jump off a skyscraper. Somehow she knew what this tiny Gypsy had to say was going to change her world.

Spike and Giles watched as the wizened old woman gripped Willows hand. The room got warm, then cool as the magic flowed through them and around them. Spike actually shivered as he felt their combined power.

The two witches' entwined hands touched Buffy's forehead and Giles watched as his Slayer's eyes turned white and her mouth opened in a silent cry...

OOOOOOOOOOO**//Flashback in Buffy's mind//**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Feudal Ireland... The year 917 A.D**_

She'd seen him coming... Breainne Mac Niocaill, daughter of King Niall Mac Aida (also known as Black Njall) and wife of feudal overlord Devlin Mac Niocaill raced down the circular stairs of the castle towards the main entry hall. She'd been watching from the window of her rooms and had seen her husband's standard raised in victory as he and his army had entered the inner courtyard of the castle. She giggled as she heard the huge doors to the hall crash open and her husband's booming voice call out to her.

"Biddy m' sweet wife where are ye lass? Come an welcome yer victorious husband back ta home an hearth m' love!"

Her laughter rang with delight as she saw his beautiful form standing there. Tall, dark haired and broad shouldered her husband ws a striking figure standing there in all his battle armor. He smirked when he saw her come skidding to a stop as she rounded the corner of the hall.

"Aaaahh...There she is laddies, the most bonny lass in Ireland... My wife. Even though she acts the hoyden half the time!! She's a wee fairy an she mine... Mine! Come ta me lass." His handsome face glowed with love as his eyes met her joyful hazel gaze. He opened his arms wide, "I bested the hulking Danes at Ceannfuait and I am tired lass. But most of all... I have missed ye love, I swear upon the baby Jesus I have.. So come an give us a kiss darlin!" His lush mouth curved into a dazzling smile as he watched her squeal in happiness and gather her skirts before she took off in a run to him.

Breainne was euphoric that he was home and unharmed. Biddy (as her husband called her) laughed with unbound delight as her lean, shapely legs carried her with amazing speed across the floor and into her husbands arms. Completely unmindful of the servants or his squire standing beside him, she threw herself at him, nearly toppling them both to the floor as she wrapped her arms and legs around his slim hipped body, kissing him deeply..."I love ye!!" She cried as she held him.

After a moment where she just held him and he held her, (a ritual that now all were used to) She leaned back, smiling happily at him. "Devlin...Oh m' sweet love ye are home. I missed ya so vera much!" Her voice caught on a soft sob as his full lips claimed hers in a deep kiss.

Devlin Mac Niocaill, looked down on his tiny blond wife, his love glowed from deep, chocolate brown eyes as he whispered to her softly. "I will always return to ye lass...Not even death could keep me from yer arms."

**OOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suddenly the images swirled, shifted and Buffy found herself in another room with a version of who appeared to be Darla. Only her hair was much longer and she seemed older and more cold if that was possible.

Breainne cried as the woman sank the blade deep into her belly. She felt a shocking, horrible stab of pain and looking down at herself, she was horrified to see her hands covered in thick red blood. She saw Darla...No Enya. Her name was Enya here... She saw Enya wave the bloody blade before her face, before she dripped some into a small cauldron. It sizzled... "Blood of his seed.." she whispered eerily. Enya then cut her own hand and dripped her blood in the mix too. "Blood of my need... stay with him. Forever."

Enya turned back to the tiny thing her lover had married. "There now... All better." she whispered in her lilting babydoll voice. It had been much talked about how one as beautiful and as sweet sounding as the sorceress was could have such a black heart.

Breainne felt her head spin from blood loss. "What have ye done Enya? What did I ever do to you to make you murder me?" she cried as she tried to keep hers and her babe's life's blood from draining out of her.

Enya's gorgeous face hardened, her blue eyes frosty and a cold ruthless smile twisted her beautiful face. "It's always about you, isna it ya stupid twit. He LOVED me BEFORE he met you! Then you come along and he can only see you! Well now you will be gone and he'll be mine again."

Breainne sobbed softly as she felt her life and the life of her unborn babe slipping away. "Ye killed me an his child so you can try an have my Devlin?" She laughed then as she realized the absurdity and utter uselessness of this whole affair. Her hazel eyes were full of pity and hatred as she gazed at the blond witch. "He'll never love ye Enya. Yer cold..Dead inside. He loves ME!! Not even my death will take him from me. I swear this to ye..."

Enya watched as the tiny green eyed blond who had stolen her beautiful lover from her fell to the ground and died. She felt no sympathy for the twit, nor the babe she had carried. "He didn't love ye..You were just new is all..."

She felt him even before she saw him..."Devin my love...I..." She stopped as she saw his eyes fall to the ground where his tiny blond wife lay dead.

The roar that filled the room then made grown men throughout the castle and even outside cross themselves in fear. It sounded as if the very devil himself was loose in the castle. The cry that echoed throughout the great hall and out into the inner courtyard was filled with such torment... It was ike the very demons of hell had ripped out the soul of the man who screamed in such anguish.

Devlin Mac Niocaill could not believe what he was seeing. He closed his dark eyes and prayed to God, Jesus and every Saint he could think of that he was hallucinating and that when he opened his eyes this would NOT BE happening.

He fell to his knees in the throes of a misery so deep it stole the very soul from his body as he saw Enya, his former lover, standing over his wife's body, a bloodied knife in her hand. He crawled across the floor to where Biddy's body lay, next to the tiny bassinet, in the room that was supposed to be the nursery for their babe.

He took his love's body into his arms and sobbed out his despair... "No God!! Oh God no! Why?!!" He cried out in question. When he cradled her to his chest, he knew she was gone and he wanted to be dead too at that point. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die right along next to his wife and child...

That is until he saw her...The one who had done this...

Eyes flashing black he stood and grabbed his former lover's blond hair in a punishing, iron grip. He was over come with rage as he yanked her head back and snarled in her face. "Ye bitch. Ye are a very devil from Hell ta do this!" he threw her across the room, " Why, ye whore of Satan?!! Why did ye kill her?!!" he roared out, beside himself and maybe a bit insane with grief.

Enya laughed, her blue eyes glowing with an evil light. "Because ye are mine m' sweet boy. You will ALWAYS be mine! You gave yourself to me and I gave you power... Remember?"

Devlin's fist caught her across the face, "Ye bitch!! Ye killed m' wife an me child so ye could bed me agin? Are ye mad woman?"

Enya laughed as she got to her feet, and she did indeed sound mad. "This is really your fault dear one, had ya not left me, she'd still be alive...After this... God wllna want ye anymore, but I still do."

Devlin's eyes rolled back with anguish at what this evil woman had done. He didn't care if he went to hell anymore...It was what he deserved for bringing this viper around his sweet bride. He laughed at Enya as he drew his sword...

"Really?" he said with a sickened deadness in his voice, more than a bit crazy at this point. He rammed his sword through her heart, laughing then at the irony here. She'd killed to have him, now he was killing her to make sure she didn't. "Well ye willna have me ya twisted bitch!!"

Then with a howl of pure, raw torment, Devlin Mac Niocaill cursed the bitch who'd ruined him, he cursed God, but most of all...He cursed himself for not protecting his love and their babe. Then with a animalistic cry of despair, he turned that sword upon himself...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**//_End flashback_//X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy's eyes cleared and she sucked in a huge lung full gasps of air as she came out of whatever Maggie and Willow had done to her. Her body convulsed in pain as she remembered...

"Oh my God...She killed me and then he killed her and himself!!" Buffy's sobs woke Angelus as he too absorbed the memories...

"Sssshhh..." he whispered, trying to hold her, yet still feeling so strange about all these new memories and feelings coursing through him.

In his pain, he griped out, "Damn it Buffy...My head feels like a fucking army is marching through it. I know all this has been more than a bit freaking weird, but how do you think I feel right now?" He tried to sit up, but couldn't, his head spun wildly and he shuddered and fell back into her lap with a whine. "I mean... I'm a demon...and quite happy at being a demon, I might add, but NOW I find out I'm a star in some Romeo and Juliet love story!! Fuck!! It makes me feel all mushy and I think I'm going to be sick from it all so can you please NOT cry all over me too?"

Buffy shot him a glare and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah...I can feel the love alright?" She said sarcastically, his words stopping her tears.

Magdalena chuckled, "He is still changing dear...Give him time. His melding of soul and demon will be a process. He probably needs to sleep, let his mind absorb the new and changed memories while it rests, instead of processing them awake as he is now."

Angelus opened one eye and glared at the tiny Gypsy. "I'm still here you know? You're talkin bout me like I'm not...But I am." He closed his eyes, more memories coming upon him, his stomach lurched and he turned away from the old Gypsy witch too tired to argue further.

"Gypsies...Forever a pain in my ass..." he growled as he wrapped his arms around his Slayer's hips and snuggled deeper into her stomach, his words ending on a sigh as Buffy's presence started to calm him.

Maggie laughed at the irritated and very confused vampire who was even now showing how much the change was affecting him, by actually snuggling with the Slayer. He didn't seem so frightening right now, but she wasn't under any illusions he was just going to magically accept all this. He WAS still Angelus, Scourge of Europe and it was going to take time for the soul and the demon to cohabit the same mind and body together rather than separately. But by the looks of him right now and she believed due to the fact Angel had become accustomed to his soul...The demon should accept the soul much better this time around than the first time.

Magdalena looked at Willow, "I am tired dear. Can you put him to sleep?"

Willow nodded happily, "No problem on that one...Sleep!" She ordered and he did. Just like that.

Spike shot Willow a look as he carried his sire up the stairs and put him in Giles' bed. "Remind me ta never piss that witch off... Sleep she says and ya did ya bloody poof!" he sighed as he looked at the now peaceful features of the demon who had made his very existence all those years ago.

"Now just who the hell are ya gonna be?" Spike wondered. "Are ya gonna be the prick who tortured me for an eternity it seems or the poof that thought he didn't deserve anything but misery?" He shook his head, "Guess we'l just hve ta wait an see hmmm?"

**Downstairs...**

Magdalena was attempting to explain to Buffy what exactly had happened to Angel... "When you went back, you changed the way time flowed dear..."

At the confused look on everyone's face Maggie tried again to explain.

"How do I make this clearer for you?" She took a piece of paper a drew a line with an arrow at each end.

"Let's say this is time... And it flows this way, like a river..." She traced the line to the right... "If you put something here..." She drew an X in the middle of the arrow..." It will change the direction the river flows, but still allow the river to run it's course..."

Looking at Giles she said, "Kind of like when you build a dam in a river... The river still moves, just in a different direction." She drew an arched line going around the X and then heading away from her original line.

"Well that is what happened when Buffy went back in time. She changed the direction of time. She met Liam and they fell in love. When Liam found you, his soul recognized you dear... It made such a deep impact on him that when he lost you...Well he became a different man, so when Darla came for him... Well he went willingly, but his love for you..." She looked into Buffy's eyes wanting her to not see and feel guilt, but the joy that was becoming available to her.

"His love for you Buffy... It carried over into this new time flow and has changed the Angelus of the past and of this time. Do you see? He is now different because Liam loved you so."

Giles was nodding, he did see. Paradox's in time travel were difficul to understand, much less explain. "So you're saying that Angelus the demon still felt Liam's love for Buffy, even when he was soulless?" It went along with what he himself had thought. Giles though understanding what the Gypsy was saying, he didn't want to try to explain the paradox of time shifts to Buffy or the others... It was trying to decipher and explain which came first, the chicken or the egg... It was something that just was. Buffy had cause a shift in time and now Angel would be completely different because of it...

Maggie nodded, "Yes!! But with time ripples it's never that simple... You see this meeting of souls has happened before. Buffy or I should say, Buffy's soul has met Angelus before in a different time. She just didn't remember the first time or the other after that..."

Buffy raised a brow. "You mean besides the time when the bitch Darla killed me? I've met him since then?"

Magdalena nodded, "You've searched for his soul many times I would suspect dearie, but I happened to see one of those times..."

Giles and Willow both having seen the ghost from earlier gasped in unison. "Janna?!!" They both asked at the same time.

Magdalena nodded. "Yes...The soul has no shape or form. But..." She grinned at Buffy, "Your's does seem to prefer tiny blond bodies...Maybe that is because your mate prefers that type too? Hmmm?" She nodded to Giles and Willow. "You saw it... He recognized her, even without a soul, he recognized his soul mate."

Buffy was still lost and looked at the tiny old woman with a raised brow, "So wait..." She stopped, "You're saying the Gypsy he killed years ago was his other soul mate? And she was here?... When?"

Magdalena smiled, "No her soul wasn't here any longer Buffy...It was a ghost. The ghost of my sister Janna. Her body once housed your soul, dear. But when a body dies, the soul moves on... Your's did too. But Angelus, had no soul then so when he was cursed by my people.. All that torment was what cause Angel to how do you say? Brood so much and hate himself so deeply."

She met Buffy's hazel eyes, "But now...With him finding you and the time ripple completed...And with these all the new memories the time shift has caused, he needed her forgiveness so the Powers let her image come to him. It is a rare thing and another example of how important he is to the world."

Buffy's head was spinning. "But what I still don't get is if Liam loving me made him get turned and also made Angelus act the way he did... Then HOW did it happen the first time? And WHY was Angelus cursed the first time if I hadn't met him yet?"

Maggie shrugged, "But you HAD met him dear... As Janna, the young girl who was my sister. You and he... Well you loved him. He was cruel to you the first time... But it has been set right. Your soul forgave him, when you met him again as Angel. Just like his soul can finally forgive itself for not saving you... This time he will save you, yes?"

Buffy was still trying to wrap her mind around all the twists and turns this woman was weaving as far as how time had shifted. "Only if he's a little nicer than earlier!" She whispered, still annoyed he'd criticized her for crying after what she'd seen in the past. It HAD been awful!

"Well then why was he even turned the first time?" The tiny Slayer asked, wanting to understand just how this all was happening.

The dark haired gypsy shrugged, "A fluke that it happened when it did the first time...The powers didn't see it in time. Darla wasn't even supposed to BE in Ireland until much later...But as you saw in the past... Her soul, evil as it is, covets him and somehow she found him earlier than planned."

Gazing at the Gypsy in disbelief, "As planned?" She exclaimed. "Are you saying Liam getting turned was supposed to happen? And wait...If that's the case then how can it be that I was a part of it" Buffy rubbed her temples, her head was pounding with all this.

She took Buffy's hand and made her focus on her. "Your misunderstanding me dear...Liam was ALWAYS supposed to become Angelus. THAT was prophecied dear, the vampire with a soul will help save the world. It just wasn't supposed to happen until later, AFTER he had met and fell in love with his soulmate again... You. THEN he was supposed to be spotted by Darla and turned. He destiny is to hurt him because of the dark magic she performed centuries ago... She seeks him out in every life she has, just as he seeks you and you seek him."

Magdalena patted her hand, "It is very complicated I know, just understand it was meant to be. Darla was meant to find him and turn him to keep him. He was meant to be a vampire with a soul... A champion and he was meant to love you. It has always been prophesied to happen... Just not quite like it happened the first time is all. Now though it has been set to right. The Powers are satisfied ALL is as it should've been to begin with."

Spike looked at the woman who was seriously beginning to give him the heebie jeebies. "So what? Now that the Slayer has made me ol sire love her...it's no more Peaches then? Angel doesn't exist and he's all Angelus now?"

The dimunitive Gypsy shook her head. "No he IS Angel still...The events of the past have been altered slightly, but not completely. Angelus was still a demon and a very vicious one at that, but now that he has found you again... He will have his soul, but not as a curse, but as a gift for accepting his path, his gift for accepting his own forgiveness and your love for him. He will be the champion he was always destined to be, but he will no longer feel the shame and horrible guilt from his past. He will be both the demon and the soul...Combined..."

The small Gypsy felt her heart tiring. Soon it would be her time too...Her "mission" was FINALLY completed...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the open window Darla's eyes flashed golden. She moved away from the window quickly, wouldn't do at all tohave William or the Slayer know she was in town..At least not yet that is. As she left, Darla's crafty mind was going over everything she was going to need for her plan. She decided to call Harlan after all, knowing that she was going to need some serious magic to get her darling boy back from the Slayer and the Gypsy witch... And who better to call than Wolfram & Hart. If she could guarantee them HER boy back, without his soul...Then she would bargain for him to be able to stay with her as long as the law firm got rid of the Slayer and her gang of do gooders.

"Gypsies...Again with the gypsies Angelus," she bitched as she headed back to the house where her and Dru were staying until they had found Angel. And now they wanted to make Angelus...HER Angelus into the Slayer's soul mate!! She growled deeply at that thought. "Well not if I can help it honey..."

**_Okay...The plot has thickened...Musie was inspired last night. :) Now please feed her, she wore out... ;)_**

_**Footnote: FYI: Liam means determined guardian and Devlin means Fierce and brave... Thought Joss picked Liam perfect for Angel and I personally loved the meaning of Devlin... The two combined suit him to a T I think. Also, the name Breainne is a combination of Bredgitt or Bridgett (which Biddy is a nickname of) Bredgitt means Strong and Spirited and Ainne means of light and radiance.. Thought this perfect for Buffy. **_

_**Oh and the battle of Ceannfuait did actually happen in Ireland against the Vikings in 917 AD... But of course the character of Devlin is mine. Though the Black Njall was a king in Feudal Ireland at the time. Okay... :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Wish in Time**_

_**Nope I still don't own them.**_

_**Rating is a hello salty goodness M for mature!**_

_**Pairing is a blend of B/A and B/Aus and B/Liam too... :)**_

_**Chappie 11**_

_**Sunnydale... Giles' house...**_

The room was dark, but his vampire vision enabled him to see clearly, yet that didn't help tell him just where the hell he was. Angel sat up and looked around the room. He was laying on a bed, so it was a bedroom obviously, but whose and where? Angel shook his head, he didn't wake up in strange bedrooms anymore.. Well at least he hadn't in the last hundred years or so!

He got off the bed and stretched, his shirt riding up his lean hard belly. He scratched that little patch of hair there and shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts and remember what happened to him. Suddenly he giggled. Damn he felt... Good. Better than good really, he felt pretty damned amazing!

This disturbed him just as quickly as it had pleased him earlier and his shoulders hunched again. "Can't get with the too happy... Nope can't have any of that..." he murmured softly, sitting on the bed again.

"Oh fuck that! I can be as damned happy as I want now!" he said and almost clapped a hand over his own mouth when that came out. _'Okay... Where had that come from? And why am I feeling like this?' _

He stood again and went to the door, a kind of nervous apprehension in his every movement. His shoulders seemed to cave in on himself as fear of not remembering flooded him. His posture shrunk and he shuffled rather than strode to the door. Angel just prayed he hadn't hurt anyone. He really couldn't take that again. He opened the door, heard Buffy's voice talking about being in the past, with him as Liam and whoosh...

Suddenly it all clicked and he not only smiled, but no... the beautiful, fully souled vampire actually giggled with the weightlessness of his guilt! And it was in that second that the world shifted and his whole persona evolved and changed again.

Everything righted itself and became clear as crystal for him. He wasn't cursed anymore. He was Angelus again. He didn't feel like the weight of thousands of sins were resting on his broad shoulders and best of all; Him and Buffy... NO MORE happiness clause!! He was instantly aroused. His mesmerizing face lit up and his sensual mouth curved into a bewitching grin as the full impact of what had happened tonight hit him.

But on the heels of that was another, more disturbing to the now souled demon... _'Wait I have a soul though..'_

"Sooo... Just who am I?" he asked himself, suddenly distraught and feeling a bit multi personality and schizophrenic too. Was he Angel or Angelus? Or did it even matter anymore. Just who was Angel? He knew that the Soul he'd been cursed with had caused the evolution into the personality he had called Angel, but really just WHO was that vampire? Was he a different personality? Magdalena had said Angel had evolved due to the happiness clause which kept soul and demon separate. So he asked himself again. Who am I...now?

He knew the answer, though the humans he associated himself with probably would be terrified. He was Angelus...But not. Again his emotions shifted, the usual guilt evaporated as he searched inside himself and was suddenly pissed. _'What the hell have those Gypsies done to me now?!!' _

He paced the room, his handsome face twisted into a scowl. _'I AM Angelus! And I was one of the greatest demons to ever walk the earth and now they've fucking made me into their bitch!'_ As quickly as that thought came another rolled right along after it.

_'No you're NOT one of the greatest demons to walk the Earth asshole!! You were one of the worst mass murderers' in history you jackass! Not something to be proud of! You should feel like shit for all the lives you've taken. NOT be proud of them.'_

He stopped pacing, his mind shifting again, _'But wait, I'm NOT proud of them. I'm not, but I don't feel like I want to crawl inside myself and die of guilt either. Fuck!! What's happening to me?!!' _

It was the soul. He KNEW it as well as he knew he was a vampire. But just what had the soul done to him this time? The last time the demon had been shoved down inside him and only the tortured soul had presided in the body. This wasn't the same. It was... Different.

_'Well, first off... I'm not all weepy and sobbing...Oh damn... (Well not anymore at least...)_ He wondered briefly if he was blushing as he remembered his earlier sobbing and writhing on the floor and all that.

"Fuck!" He growled out loud, embarrassed. _'Just what or who the fuck am I?!! Am I Angel or Angelus now?' Cause, even though I don't feel all guilty and broody, I'm not fucking proud of my past as a demon anymore either!' _

THIS made him a little sick, because it was true. Angelus didn't FEEL proud of his blood lust and his murderous acts anymore. It was frightening, because even with the soul...He (Angelus) had been locked inside, but still evil. Maybe not in control of the body, but a pure demon. Now he wasn't a soulless demon and he just didn't know how to feel about it. He knew though, he didn't have a choice though, the days of his free reign as conscious free demon were over. He was different now. He wasn't Angel, but he sure wasn't Angelus Scourge of Europe anymore either!

"So, just what the hell am I supposed to do now?" He asked to the ceiling, as if speaking to the heavens. "I've got this soul and there ain't no getting rid of it now, I know that. So just who the fuck am I supposed to be now? How am I supposed to be?"

He sighed softly, having received no answers for his own questions. Which he knew he wouldn't._ 'Damned Powers... They sure knew how to stick their noses INTO your business...But try getting any answers out of them... Good frigging luck there!_

_He sighed, 'Well one thing was for sure, he WAS well and truly saddled with the damned soul now...so should he what...? Take on another persona?! Can we get any more confusing at that point?...' _Probably not. Better just stick with Angelus...Angel for short.

He thought about Buffy again. Images of Buff and his human self flashed before his eyes... Visuals of naked, panting and aroused Buff._ 'Ah, now here I still feel like me.. well maybe a no more torture and draining someone dry while screwing them me, but still me!' _

He chuckled softly, rubbing the huge bulge in his leather pants as he felt a tingle race up his spine as he imagined him and his tiny blond Slayer naked, limbs tangled together on silk sheets. Now THIS was a side effect of this new situation he COULD deal with.

But their situation was still screwed, thanks to his own tortured soul of before. "Let her have a better life! She needs sunshine and picnics!" He mimicked out loud. "BULLSHIT!!" He growled out. "What the Slayer needs is HER mate!...ME!! I think her little trip to the past was clear...She's not over me. She never will be. So now how do I undo what's been so fucked up?"

His eyes flashed yellow. Seduction. That was the NEW name of the game baby. He'd need to get candles...

'_Oooh and handcuffs! Oh, and a riding crop... yeah, definitely or maybe a small whip... and nipple clamps. I know my sweet Slayer will enjoy some pain with her pleasure! But shit!... I have to go for the heart too... she likes romance also, so I'll need to make it romantic... Flowers too. lots of them and NOT black! Ooooh... And some whipped cream with some big fat long stemmed strawberries. Yeah, thick, fat strawberries that I can slide up inside...Oh shit...' _

He had to stop his thoughts as he shuddered in lust. Gripping himself, Angelus shoved aside his need for immediate release and focused on getting his mate back. _'Okay...Moving on... Lets not forget a chilled bottle of Roederer Cristal vintage 1990 champagne. She'll love it...And hell at nearly a thousand bucks a bottle she should!' _

He couldn't escape the erotic fantasy though and soon his mind was back in deeply sensual fantasies as he imagined for a moment him and Buff, ( a bit tipsy on champagne) naked on silk sheets, Buffy was in handcuffs and on her hands and knees with a strawberry placed deep inside... "Oh God yesssssss!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Angelus pov...Fantasy... **_

It was such an erotic visual he moaned and unbuttoned his pants to grip himself. He could almost see and feel the thick strawberry sliding in and out of her wet heat...

"Holy shit!!" He moaned softly as he laid back down on the bed. NOW too far gone in his fantasy to stop. He'd place the clamps on her beautiful pink nipples. Kissing and licking each one to make them hard first. Of course his sexy little Slayer would moan and writhe beneath him, loving every minute of her painful pleasure...

His dark eyes closed as his face softened in the ecstasy of his fantasy..."Yeah baby.. Oh fuck yeah. You taste so good..." He moaned as he imagined removing the strawberry, biting it and tasting her sweet, potent juices all over the fruit.

"Buffy baby... Oh God! Ye taste so good love...mmmmmm..." he licked his lips erotically and began to rub his free hand under his shirt to play with his nipples.

Eyes closed in fierce concentration, he went back to his lustful visual... She'd be panting in need by the time he'd pull the chain on the clamps, watching her as she moaned with pain and pleasure...

"Yeah Buff baby.." he moaned as his one hand moved up and down and his other yanked up his shirt exposing his muscular chest. Pinching his nipples he groaned out loud. "So gooood..." He was writhing on the bed, stroking his hard, aroused member as his fantasy Buffy begged to be taken by him in the Technicolor of his mind.

She was still on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder teasingly as she waved that incredible little ass at him. "What do you wanna do baby? Fuck me or...Eat me? Hmmm Angelus?" She purred, pulling on the chain imprisoning her nipples herself.

Her little brow scrunched up in pain and she whimpered, "Ooooh...I love the way you make it hurt so good baby. Eat me, fuck me...Whatever, cause... I'm all your's lover..."

Angelus bucked up into his hand at that visual. ALL HIS!! And she was... or soon would be!

He saw himself plunging the whip cream spout into her and squirting it... He watched as the cream ran down her thighs. "Fuck!! That's so hot!!" he moaned as he began eating it out of her.

"OH MY GOD!! So God damned sweet!!" He cried out, his tongue licking his lips feverishly, almost tasting her and the tasty cream dripping out of her. He was so close... he growled and bucked his hips harder, thrusting strong and fast into his fist.

"Yeah!! Yeah, oh Buffy..." he grunted out... His voice husky and deep with lust as he saw her waving that sweet, cream filled entrance at him.

"Come and get it lover..." She purred softly, those deep green eyes inviting him to want her... Take her... Have her.

"Holy mother of God!!" Angelus screamed as he felt his climax rushing at him. "Buff... I love you...Fuck!!... Buffy...I love... Oh shit...You...Love you..." He cried as he saw himself give everything to her.

Angelus writhed on the bed as he saw himself thrust hard into her... Giving her his all. Every inch of his cock, every part of his soul and every beat of the heart that didn't actually beat, but did for her and her only!! He gave her everything, right then and there...Everything he had and was. He knew was hers.

"Oh God...I'm so fucked..." he moaned as his body spasmed in the throes of the most incredible and intense orgasm he'd ever...EVER had. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to dispell the lethargy he felt at his violent climax.

He whimpered softly as an after shock snaked through him from his groin. "Shit..." he hissed in pained pleasure... "Well since I know I'm well screwed already and as we all know and the past has already shown, (cause hello here I am... again!) I gotta say only Buff packs a perfectly happy punch like that."

He sat up slowly, his body still feeling weak in the knees from the power of his release. "Whoa..." he sighed softly. "Damn baby, even fantasy Buff is damn...so gooood..." He took another minute, before feeling he could actually move and NOT collapse.

He knew what he had to do. "Well...I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines like I did before. Forget this fantasy shit. It's friggin fantastic...(better than most real sex really, he admitted) But... I'm ready for the main event baby... Buffy/Angel or I should say...Buffy/Angelus...Part 2 baby...Oh yeah!!"

He cleaned himself off. Enjoying th efeel of the soft cloth alonf his sensitive body. He sighed as he washed his chest and nipples. "Mmmmmm... Yesss...Buff." He moaned.

He shook off his rising desire... _'Okay..Stop or I'll be flat on my back on the bed again with my dick in my hand and NO closer to having my fantasy becoming a reality! No, now is the time to get downstairs and put operation "Seduction of my Slayer" into action.'_

Angelus scowled angrilly as he thought about the problem of the farm boy who'd touched HIS Buff, but quickly decided on a solution. The old tried and proven to be the best solution in situations like these...

_'Well I'll just kill him if he tries and stands in the way of me getting my mate back." _Almost immediately that thought was followed by,_ 'You can't do that jackass! You're not a soulless demon anymore... Remember?!'_

_'Oh this is just fucking great!! I can't kill the puke...So... What the hell am I gonna do with him? God dammit, just what the hell have those damned Gypsies done to me?!!'_

Angelus bemoaned this sudden conscience he had._ 'Okay...I can't kill the big hunk of corn boy... But I can outmaneuver him that's for sure. Hell I have over 250 years of seduction under my belt. Plus a sire who made sure I was damned good at servicing a woman on top of that!! Hell! I spent the first 150 years of my un-life between her thighs for fuck's sake!!... I damned well learned a thing or two at pleasing a woman in those years!! If I can't take out one pathetic (and lets admit it..dimwitted) farm boy, then I don't deserve to call myself a demon anyhow!!' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Downstairs...**_

Buffy had told Giles and the others everything (well not QUITE everything) that had happened when she went back and saved Liam. She then went into detail to her adopted father about what she'd seen in her vision from the past.

"It was so weird Giles... It was me and it was Angel, but wearing these like medieval clothes and armor and stuff. But the feelings... We loved each other and we were married and we..." She stopped, for some reason she didn't mention their unborn baby.

Maybe that part was still so horrific, the way that version of Darla had killed her and the baby, it still made her shudder in fear and horror.

"Anyways, it was just bizarro, but...We had each other and it was so real. Then there's this whole prophesied to be together thingy..." She looked at her watcher, hope shining in her mossy green eyes. "Do you believe that Giles? I mean do you think that... ya know...? Maybe me and Angel really can make it work...? Together... Ya know... as a couple?"

Giles smiled fondly at the girl that was the child he'd never had, he couldn't believe he was actually going to say what he was, but he knew she needed his approval."Buffy I think it's meant to be, so yes, I believe you will."

He did feel the need to caution her though. After all STILL a watcher at heart... "Of course, I'd like to see how this uh...blend of Angelus with his soul transpires if I may, so maybe we can uh...convince him to stay here in Sunnydale for awhile hmmm? It IS rather disconcerting to think of Angelus being loose for all purposes... Even if it is in Angel, but I suppose we will just have to as you children say...Deal. Won't we?"

Buffy grinned feeling lighthearted at Giles' willingness to give Angel or (oh lord) Angelus a second chance. "Yep. We deal..." Buffy wondered if Giles knew how little effort dealing with being with Angel or yes... Angelus would be for her? Well maybe she'd NOT tell him how many times she fantasized about the demon too!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Giles made tea and had proceeded to fill Buffy in about Dracula and how he was no longer a threat to anyone in Sunnydale. He'd also told her about Angel and Spike's role in taking care of him.

Buffy had just started to grill Spike, when Magdalena pulled her aside. Buffy started to protest, but the tiny Gypsy was adamant.

She pulled Buffy into the kitchen for privacy. "There is something else you must know dear..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You mean other than me and Angel have had this same star crossed loves thing going on for a thousand years? Ya know not making me think happy ending here."

Maggie smiled and patted her hand. "No it will be right now. You have made it right, completely... Along with the babe." her dark eyes met and held the tiny blond's green gaze.

Buffy scrunched up her face in confusion. "Along with uh..OH!!" She gasped. "I'm...? Oh my God!! Are you saying I'm pregnant?"

When Maggie nodded, Buffy's hands went to her very flat stomach. "This... I mean...Oh my God!" She raised her eyes to the dark haired woman, "How?" She flushed bright red. "I mean I know how, what I mean is how you KNOW that already? Not to mention how creepy that is that you do."

Maggie gripped both her hands tightly and with surprising strength for one so old and small. "It came to me in my vision.. I told you now that you have completed the shift, ALL will be made right. Your babe... Your's and his had been stolen from you all those years ago, yes?"

Buffy nodded, "How did you know that part? I didn't..."

Maggie nodded, "I told you Buffy...I was sent here by the Powers themselves, I think I have proven I am here to help you and Angelus. So you must listen to me in this."

Buffy sat at the table, numb and in shock!_ 'Oh my God! I'm having Angel's baby!' _It took her a minute to focus again and when she did the old woman was waiting for her patiently a tiny smile on her wizened features.

Buffy grinned sheepishly, "Oh sorry, just still in shock with the whole your having your vampire lover's baby thing..Though I guess it's really Liam's, but Liam is Angel so...Okay. I'm babbling again. Being quiet now. Sorry, go on Maggie..."

Magdalena smiled indulgently at the exquisite blond, who had such a courageous heart. "I understand dear. It's a shock yes? And I am sorry to just drop it on you like this, but there is more and you must be prepared."

Buffy's heart started to pound. "Why am I getting the feeling I'm sooo not going to like the more part of this story?"

The old gypsy's eyes were intense as she took Buffy's hand again. "You ARE carrying his child. A child you created with Liam and the demon... But there is evil here. An evil that wants to take him and all your happiness away from you."

Buffy sighed, "Well what else is new? Always with the big evil wanting to ruin my life. So who or what is it and how do I kill it?"

Maggie paused for a moment. "It is Darla. She is here... I feel her. She must be stopped before she finds out about the babe. She will use it against him to have him. Do you understand?"

Buffy nodded, but said "Not really. Darla is dead Maggie. Angel staked her years ago."

The old Gypsy shook her head. "No, the lawyers brought her back to get to get to him. She must be stopped and she must not find out about the babe."

Buffy felt as if her whole world had been thrown into a bizarre kind of alternate reality in the last few days. "So Darla is here and of course she's going to make with the whole trying to get Angelus back thing. So I guess I need to go patrolling for the bitch, now don't I?"

Buffy helped the tiny old woman to her feet. Magdalena had just seemed to age ten years it seemed. The gypsy smiled and touched Buffy's cheek. "You are strong. It is why he loves you so."

She shuffled towards the door. "I am tired my dear... I think...I think it is time for me to rest."

Buffy took her arm, "Oh of course...Here lean on me." She guided her out to the living room and helped the old witch onto the couch.

Buffy turned to Spike and fire flashed in those hazel eyes. "Okay spill. Did you know Darla was back?"

Willow and Giles gasped at that, Spike just rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, I knew the old bird was back, but I didn't really think it was my place ta tell ya Slayer... It was..."

"Mine Buffy. It was my decision to tell you.. Not Spike's, so leave him out of it." His deep voice rang out and all eyes turned to watch Angelus coming downstairs.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, her green eyes flashed as she looked at the man she loved, but was now pissed at. "Oh and you just neglected to tell me your old hag of a sire is back from Hell?"

Angelus flashed her an irritated glance. He hadn't wanted their conversation to go this way, but she needed to understand too...He WASN'T her puppy anymore!!

He reached the bottom of the stairs and raised a dark brow at her, "Oh and just when was I supposed to tell ya that Buff? When the army from Hell full of memories from my past and our past lives was marching through my damned head..." He growled out, pissed that she was trying to make him feel like he'd done something wrong.

He crossed his own arms over his wide chest and scowled at her, "Or maybe before... hmmm?" he leaned forward suddenly and gripped her, pulling her towards him with a soft growl of jealousy. His dark eyes bore down into hers as he leaned down into her face.

"Should I have called you and your little farm boy up and said (oh hey how ya been Buff? Hope you and **Riley (he spit out the name) **are good...Oh by the way, Darla's back from Hell. Just thought you'd want to know. Take care then...Buh bye!!)" he said sarcastically, pressing his hard on against her briefly before shoving her away from him.

Buffy just stared at him open-mouthed in shock and (though she'd NEVER say it) more than a bit turned on by this "new" combo of Angel/Angelus. _'Wow he was all take charge and growly! Very hot! Okay...can we focus Buffy and not on how sexy you find him like that!' _

"Well no..That isn't what I said Angel...Or is it Angelus now? Hmmm? It would be good to know whom I'm dealing with here?" Just that quick she fell into old patterns of separating and wanting to deny her attraction to his demonic side.

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Oh Come on!! Like you ever really cared! Buff, you and I both know if I hadn't told you, you were..." He stopped, realizing his tongue was about to take him somewhere she may NEVER forgive him for.

He saw Buffy's hazel eyes filling with tears and "God Dammit!!" He felt his (not supposed to be alive) heart break that he had cause that look on her beautiful face.

"Oh FUCK!! I'm a prick!! You were...And ARE fucking so gorgeous baby...All I ever wanted was you Buff. Only you, God dammit!!" he growled out as he yanked her tiny, unresisting body to him.

"I love ye... an I'm sorry I canna put it inta beautiful words than that right now, but I've never... fucking ever told anyone in my unlife I love them."

His Irish was thick with his emotions and Buffy was touched and trembled with passion at the feelings she saw in her demon right now.

His dark eyes flashed gold as he whispered softly, "So I'm needin ya ta bear with me Buff..cause I swear I'm new at..." Angelus suddenly saw Spike shift and he saw his childe smirk at him.

He stopped mid- sentence. "Spike, I swear upon the baby Jesus childe... If ye laugh at me... I'll be wearin yer balls an yer entrails around m' neck as a necklace boyo!! I can promise ye that. And know that the damned soul willna' prevent me from doin it either!!"

Buffy broke into laughter then. _'How did he go from pledging undying love to torture in 0.2 seconds flat!'_

Angelus scowled at her, offended. "Ye're laughing at me too?!" He roared out, angry he seemed to be a joke now.

Magdalena looked up. "Angelus! Please we elders need our rest dear...No one is laughing at you. They are just surprised to see such human emotions in you. Let it go. You are NOT Angelus, the Scourge of Europe anymore. You are Angelus...Or Angel whichever you prefer...A demon gifted with his soul destined to become a Champion and a Warrior for the Light..."

Angelus turned to the one person he could blame for this NEW him. "Oh and you think I really wanted this?!!! Huh, Ya Gypsy witch? Ya think I wanted ta be a neutered demon?!! Ya think just because I want her I wanted to NOT be who I was? Huh?!! I liked..." He saw Buffy's face crumple again and again he felt this deep pain...

"OH GOD DAMMIT!! FUCK ME!!!!!" He cried. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned out loud. "Okay ya sons of bitches!! Ye have made yer point!" He turned to Buffy and took her hand. He wasn't surprised when she tried to pull away from him after that little outburst with Maggie.

"STOP Buff!!" He yelled at her and yanked her into his arms. "STOP!!" He shook her and mentally himself too. The pain he felt at her tears was very, very real. His soul was tied to hers. _'Fuck and double god dammit all to hell!!'_

He held her shaking body close to his. "Look this is weird for me and you..I'm NOT Angel Buffy. I'm not. But I'm NOT Angelus anymore either..."

Giles made a 'Hmmm' noise and asked the dark vampire how he felt, did he want to hurt or help people?

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Ripper, what do you think? I don't want to maim torture or kill...That's obvious or hello!! What the hell do you think I'd be doing to all you right now? Hmmm?"

Angelus shot the watcher a "duh" look and his eyes went back to Buffy's hazel ones. "Look this about you and me..." he took her hand and led her out of the house and onto the street in front "We need some privacy Buff..." he growled out as he led her behind him.

She nodded, not even caring. All her emotions were in a turmoil right then. He was still so mean sometimes... So obviously THIS WAS still Angelus then.. But then again...Her Angel had told her he didn't want his life to be with her and left her without even saying goodbye. SO OBVIOUSLY the soul could be mean and cruel too!!

"Angel...Or um...Angelu..." He placed a finger over her lips.

"I'm NOT Angel Buff. I don't hate myself for my past and I don't want to send you away to have a better life. Fuck that! I mean...Well I want you to have a good life, just not without me...Ye know. Anyhow...As I was saying...I'm NOT Angel anymore, but I'm NOT Angelus any more either. I don't hate you for loving the soul and making me feel human. I..." he looked down, suddenly appearing very, very vulnerable to Buffy.

"I don't know who I am truthfully Buff... But I know I want to be with you. I guess who I am now is selfish enough to not care if you have sunshine and picnics. I don't care if I'm in the dark and you're in the light. I know I want you and I love you enough to promise to make you happy if you take me back baby..."

Buffy's heart stopped right then and there... 'Oh God!' A part of her rejoiced and she almost wanted to dance and laugh and cry at the same time!! This was what she'd ALWAYS wanted from him, but the other part... The part that had been hurt, needed to hold back. See if he meant it.

She'd give him the chance to prove it though...She always would. "I'd like that..." She saw his handsome face darken with sensual promise and she grinned at him mischievously. "Just forget the whips and chains for right now lover and concentrate on flowers and candlelight dinners, cause we're gonna date first!!"

Angelus' eyes widened,_ 'How did she know...? Did she say date? Date?!!'_

"Uh...Why ?" He asked as he gripped her hips and pulled her against his very hard member pressing against his leather pants. "Come on Buff...you don't wanna date.You don't want the preshow... I know you baby...Come on... let's go right for the main event baby!!"

She shook her head. "No..I'm not letting you do this to me again Angel or Angelus... I said I want you. I always have. Soul or demon. I want you. BUT I will NOT let you rip out my heart again...So here's the deal. If you want to try and work this out... We date. That means dinners, movies and flowers lover. Got it?"

His eyes glazed over and he grumbled in frustration as he suddenly imagined many more nights fantasizing about her instead of ACTUALLY having her. "Yeah...Well I had already planned flowers and candles and champagne... So..." He felt like he was being childish and the only thing that kept him from being completely schoolyard would be the fact that he hadn't stuck his tongue out at her...Yet!

Seeing his frustrated look, Buffy cut him a break. She giggled as she pressed her body against his for a moment. _'Oh God, he felt heavenly!!'_ She gripped his face and brought his mouth down to hers. "Oh, I want it all Lover...The pre-show, the intermission and the main event, believe me... I want it. Everything you have...I want it. I love you Angelus...Angel...Liam. I told you...I love you...Angelus." She knew and gasped as he snarled fiercely at her calling his name like that.

She kissed him deeply then. Pulling back she said it again.. "I love you Angelus...I always have."

Angelus growled and deepened the kiss. "Yessss..." He hissed softly and tried to unbutton her pants, wanting to make love to her.

"Uh..Uh.. Lover. I meant it...We're gonna date first." She said, with a teasing smile as she backed away from him and her own needs.

Angelus' eyes bulged. "WHY?!! Why are we going to...Fucking date?!! We've already been way, way past the um...dating stage Buff!"

Buffy was suddenly serious. "Because first if we are going to make this work Angel..You need to be serious about never leaving me again...And also..."

She HATED to bring the bitch's name up again, but it couldn't be helped. "Plus have you forgotten... we have to deal with Darla first lover. She's here...In Sunnydale and guess what or should I say WHOM she wants?...Any guesses?" She smiled sweetly at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Angelus got that look... That deer in the headlight look for just a moment... And all other thoughts vanished for a moment.

Buffy growled as she saw that face. It was what Cordy called his "Buffy face" _'Well guess what Queen C it's also his "Darla face" too!!'_ She thought angry all over again with him.

Angelus shook himself out of his shock that she was here... Darla. Damn she still affected him in the "she's me sire, my lover kind of way" He shook himself as the memories of what Darla had done to tie herself to him throughout time. She'd murdered his wife and child.

He growled fiercely then. "She's nothing to me! After what she did to you an our babe... I want to stake the bitch and I will if I see her lass..I promise ye." He said his accent thickening again in his anger.

Buffy felt little shivers race through her at that accent. _'God remind me to ask him to whisper dirty little nothings in my ear while we have sex in that accent! Cuz it's hot! Sooo freaking hot!... Okay, back to reality girl...'_

"Well we need to find her before she finds you. I just wish she wasn't so... Can we say obsessed boys and girls? Jeez, just what did you do to her?" Right after she asked that she scowled at his oh so innocent expression and growled out, "Wait... Don't even bother to answer that, cause I sooo don't wanna know!"

Buffy shot him a look, "Angel...We need to find her. Now either you're with me on this...Or I need you to stay here while I do it Okay?"

Angelus glared at her. "I'm with YOU Buff! I just told ye I love you!! Do you think I'm a liar? Have I ever lied to you Buff? Ever?"

She shook her head. "NO..." She whispered. "But then again I've never seen you///YOU Angelus be put in the position of seeing his lover of 150years get staked..."

Angelus nodded, recognizing her point. The thought of staking Darla was...Painful and disturbing and making him feel sick really. "Okay...I see your point." He admitted.

Buffy blinked back tears at that, but she let it go. He was still dealing with so much... "Listen...Take a minute..." She leaned up and kissed his sensual lips softly. "I love you...Remember that. Okay? And just think if things work out...You, me..naked mattress mambo is a definite posibility now with the whole no curse thing right?" She said before turning and marching back towards Giles' house, grinning cause she KNEW he was watching her. Yet scowling a bit too as she went over the ways she was going to make that blond bitch suffer...

"Damned soul!" He muttered, confused and seriously aroused by her teasing. He grumbled softly, feeling his painful desire for her throb in his leather pants. He watched her hips and sweet, curvy ass as she walked, "There was a time when I would've just.." he stopped. Then grinned, "Oh hell...Who am I kidding even soulless I loved a challenge!" He eyes Buffy's cute little backside once more and half smiled at the sexy picture she made and half growled in frustration of his immediate desire for her too.

He took a deep, unneeded breath, "All right Buff, you wanna date and have the romance!! I can do romance and I do mean a lot more than nail puppies to doors baby." he grimaced at that memory and firmly decided to leave that one out of his new and improved repertoire.

He smirked as his eyes followed his tiny blond lover. "Let the games begin baby..." He murmured softly, his eyes on those softly swaying hips.

He licked his lips excitedly, "And oh what a delicious game it's gonna be... Especially when I claim my prize sweetheart. You...All mine. Forever!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He shivered suddenly, but didn't turn around. "Ya might as well come out darlin... Do ye think I canna feel I ye?" he turned his glittering dark eyes then and looked over his shoulder. His gorgeous face flashed a teasing grin as he saw the face of the woman who had been his everything for most of his unlife...

Dark brown eyes met blue for the first time in a hundred or so years. Angelus tried to ignore the tingle that raced down his spine and straight to his groin at the sight of his exquisite bitch of a sire. His eyes traveled over her incredible body. _"Fuck she's still an incredible looking bitch my sire is!'_ Demons and humans alike had bowed down before and between those lily white thighs...Angelus tamped down the urge to do so right then.

He tried to ignore his lust for her, but his skin felt her presence and it unnerved him. His voice was deeper than normal as he whispered, "Ye made me darlin...I'll always feel you...Fuck! Maybe I'll even always want you too Darla, me darlin bitch of a sire..." He forced his deeper, darker desires to the back of his mind as he stared at the creature who had been responsible for most anything bad that had happened in his life!! Amazing that!

His eyes got darker as he felt anger vying with a pssionate lust for her sweep through him. "Now why don't you tell me what you want, as if I didn't already know," he smirked grabbing his crotch, crudely.

Darla impatient as always had come back hoping to get even just a glimpse of him. When she'd seen the Slayer and him, she'd almost become enraged with jealousy and acted rashly. But then the little cheerleader had left and Angelus had stayed... She'd seen her chance and moved in on him. Now she shivered in lust at the sight of HER boy. THIS was Angelus. She felt him..BUT...She felt a soul too!! HOW?!!

"You have a soul?!!" She asked shocked at seeing Angelus.. Oh this was definitely HER darling boy... but...WHERE did he get the soul? And how the hell did she get rid of it?

He shook his head, "Ya know can I just say..Whoooo..." he shivered and smirked at her. "Deja vu! I think we've played this scene before...maybe we need a new writer. Hmmm?" he raised a brow and chuckled insolently.

Darla growled and raced to him, grabbing his throat she picked him up off the ground. "Don't play with me boy!! YOU are NOT Angel!! You ARE Angelus! SO HOW in the name of Hell did you become the poster child for soulfullness?!!"

Angelus gripped her hands, her strength had not diminished shockingly during her tiny stint as a human. She still had the strength of a 400 year old vampire._ 'Well guess that answers THAT question. Nope ya don't lose your strength when our dusted..Not that many if any ever came back..As far as he knew THIS tiny blond was the only one!!'_

"Darla!" he gasped out. Finally he wrapped his strong legs around her waist and drew her in to him. Knowing he didn't have the strength to take out his almost 400 year old sire...he resorted to what he knew she'd respond to best anyways... Him and his body.

He rubbed himself and his erection against her, "Mmmmm..Right there darlin...Mmmmm..I missed ye Darla baby..." he felt her tremble with passion for him and nearly purred in pleasure when she moaned in desire and released him.

He landed on his feet, growled fiercely and turned to her. he grabbed her by her shoulders and snarled at her in full demon visage, right in her face. "Ye dinna own me bitch!!" He roared out and promptly back-handed her across the grass. Pure vampire acts of dominance were in play here...

He kicked her in the ribs and sent her reeling. "Dinna ever, EVER try and dominate me like that again? Do ye here me?!!"

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the front yard, his anger rolling off him. His Irish brogue growing thicker by the minute due to his emotional state and anger.

Darla moaned in pain and...yes.. Pleasure at the fierceness of HER darling boy. "Wasn't trying to..." She crawled to her hands and knees and sat back on her curvy rear and watched him, legs spread...Aching for him. "Dominate you darling..I just wanted you to...pay attention." she breathed, her breathless baby doll voice huskier than usual at the sight of Angelus...HER Angelus in all his anger and glory.

Angelus felt lust jolt his entire body at the sight of her spread legs. _'Bitch!'_ he thought, determined to deny her. Stalking over to her he towered above her. "What the fuck are ye doin here darlin?!" He demanded in a gutteral snarl.

Darla laughed as she looked up into the eyes of her childe, her mate..."Why looking for you lover..What else?"

He stared into those determined blue eyes and made a decision. Gripping her hand he pulled her to her feet, harshly and without tenderness.

"Really?" He purred, running his tongue along her neck. "And just why were ye lookin fer me darlin? Hmm?Was it for this?" He asked pressing his body against hers. "Or was it for...this...?" He asked kissing her deeply while thrusting his throbbing erection against her and growling softly.

Angelus gripped her hips and rocked against her hard. He KNEW Buff was gonna be PISSED OFF but if it got the job done...Well... He opened one eye and saw what Darla didn't...

Darla was so lost in the pleasure of him and what he was doing to her, she didn't see or sense a very pissed off and angry Buffy heading their way... She had a stake in hand and a livid, determined expression on her normally adorable face that would have made even the fiercest vamp run for cover...

"Ooooh..First her then him..." she growled as she met the eyes of her soon to be oh so dusted lover!!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yes a cliffie... :( **But not really...I mean... COME ON...Ya KNOW she ain't gonna dust him so... dinna lynch me!! ;)** GOD!! I LOVE that Irish brogue... I know I use it a lot. **But OMG...Sigh...Just love it:)** Ya know I have started talking like that?!! Guess it's a good thing since I might be moving to Ireland next month huh?!! (That is if I get this job) Now that is a bit of personal excitement I wanna share with you all...Please cross your fingers for me okay:)...Now... Here is my rather extensive A/N..._

_A**/N...Okay guys... Musie went on strike for a minute. See here's the deal... I try NOT to get affected by how everybody feels about the fic and just try and follow my own muse.. I LOVE and appreciate ALL of your opinions, but PLEASE UNDERSTAND...I cannot please ALL of you at once. **_

_**Some of you want really wicked, nasty smut and have pmed me and begged for it. And some of you DON'T want that. So here's my solution... WHEN I'm gonna do cruder than I usually do... (For the hard smut lovers) I'm gonna warn off some of the readers that might get offended how's that...? And for all you smut hounds out there... :) Love you and love your input. But hey, I can't make every sex scene graphic. It's just gotta be some fluff in there too. It's just the way I write. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I have to follow musie and myself. I like the smutterfluff the best :)**_

_**Sorry, but that means NOT the hard graphic (dirty) words and smuttyness that some of you ask for. Kay? Hope that explains it all. ;)**_

**Now click that little blue button and tell musie why you love or hate her...She doesn't care just as long as you FEEL her//wicked grin here// Seriously though, I DO thank ALL of you for the way you have responded and kept with this fic. Thank you:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Wish in Time Author Intermission...**_

_Hi everyone..._

_Well I have some exciting news... I got the job I spoke about in my authors note last chappie... Only thing is they want me out there sooner than I expected. I'll be leaving on November 30th... Originally, if I got the position I was supposed to leave December 14th. So this is a full two weeks earlier than planned!! OMG!! Thank you to any and all who crossed their fingers for me... A lot of you have either posted your good lucks or pmed me with them so thanks it worked I guess!!_

_But on a note you all won't be too happy with and in advance I'm sorry.. I will have to take a hiatus from my writing for a bit. I am now seriously under the gun to get all my affairs in order and my kids are freaking out a bit. This is a very thrilling, yet terrifying move for them...well for us all really. So I really feel I need to give my boys a lot of extra time right now so I can be sure they adjust well. I'm sure all you mother's out there will totally get that huh?_

_And speaking of parents... My father (who's full blooded Irish and grew up in Killarney) is going with me for the first month, to help me adjust he says... I just think he wants to see his beloved Ireland again and of course show me HIS country:) (Brag more like!! LOL!) My pops is great and I'm lucky to have him coming it should make the adjustment better._

_The position I've accepted is in the city and county of Cork, so that's not too far from where Dad grew up... Oh I just seriously can't wait!! I am literally breathless with excitement and anticipation. So please understand why I have to put A Wish in Time on hold until I move and get settled in._

_But I DO promise to complete it. I just don't want to rush it or compromise the fic by not giving it the same time I have so far. (Boy is musie excited now...Just think I'll be writing about Angel from Ireland!!) God this is just so amazing! Anyhow, I just didn't want to just drop out without explanation. You all have been so wonderful, you deserve an explanation. But I do promise some amazing chapters and a spectacular ending for Buffy and Angel/us once I get settled in._

_Thank you again for all the amazing support and love you've shown for this story. It has truly captured my heart and so have all of you and your thoughtful reviews and comments. You are all truly the best. :) Please wish me and my family luck, this is really kind of scary too!_

_**Thanks so much again.**_

_**Jenna**_

_**(Angel's blue eyed girl)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Wish in Time**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope still with the no ownage!**_

_**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl..(thought you'd got rid of me huh?) :)**_

_**Rating: Oh definitely an M for smut!**_

**A/N Ooooh it's good to be back! Dad has been a MAJOR help which enabled me to get this out... Thank you for all the well wishes! Like I've said before you guys are absolutely THE best!!!! Hopefully I will be able to post another before I leave. But for now.. Hope you enjoy this. :) Oh and any mistakes or type o's are all mine... Not musie's! ;)**

Chapter 12

Giles saw the old woman as she seemed to crumple before his eyes. "Magdalena!" He rushed across the room to her, trying to catch her as she fell.

She smiled at him as he helped her back onto the couch. "It's my time watcher. They will be fine... They just need to trust each other, but I will not be here to see that it happens."

She gripped his hand tightly. "YOU must see to that.. Let go of your resentments. They no longer have meaning. Janna was MY niece and yet, I have forgiven him. It is time for you to do the same... Yes?"

Giles was surprised she could see his emotions so clearly, he thought he was being circumspect in regards to his lingering resentment against Angelus. Obviously he wasn't being cagey enough where this tiny Gypsy was concerned.

He took his glasses off and began to polish the lenses. "Yes, I know that logically Maggie, but it is so much easier said than done, don't you think?"

The old Gypsy laughed, "Well of course Mr. Giles. If things were not difficult then the world would be a boring place would it not?"

Giles smiled, "Yes. I believe you're right in that... Okay, then why don't you tell just what you did to forgive the demon that killed your sister and your niece, hmmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus saw his Slayer coming... He knew he was in deep shit with her, yet the thought of killing his sire sickened him. He'd howled in fury and rage when the Soul had done just that years earlier. He'd screamed and rattled the cage to the prison that had been his for nearly a century when Angel had staked Darla for the Slayer and yet here he was ready to do the same!!

He made a decision. A split second decision that to most would seem outrageous, but to Angelus it seemed the ONLY decision he could make. He grabbed Darla and pulled her face next to his. He leaned down and muttered harshly in her ear...

"Leave! Leave now. The Slayer is here and she WILL kill you and I don't ever want to see that again...So please... For me.. Leave!!"

Darla turned then and saw Buffy bearing down on them. She was running now and Darla had a second to decide whether she was going to fight or flight. As usual... She chose to fly. She cupped Angelus' jaw and whispered in her sweet lullaby voice. "I knew you were still mine." She kissed him quickly and sighed, "I'll be back for you my darling." Then in the blink of an eye, Darla was gone. Vanished into the shadows of the dark.

Buffy reached Angelus a second later. She tackled him to the ground. "How could you?!" Her face was drawn down into a scowl. "How could you say you love me then let her leave?!" She gripped his shoulders and shook him, banging his head and back against the ground as she screamed in his face. "Where is she?!"

Angelus took it, he knew he deserved her wrath, and when she brought the stake up... He flung his arms out wide. He wouldn't fight her. If she had so little faith in his love then maybe it would be better to be dust.

"Do it then Buff. Maybe it would be better for both of us if you just ended all this here and now!"

Buffy gripped the stake harder. Her thoughts racing as she felt sweat trickle down her temples, her thoughts were hotter, more suffocating than the heat that suffused her body. _'He would rather die than tell me where Darla is?!'_

She ripped his shirt open, trying to ignore the passion seeing his naked chest inspired in her. She straddled his lean hips. "What are you saying Angelus?!!" She gritted out, her breathing harsh and erratic. She shuddered as she pushed the stake into his chest aimed at his heart. Though it barely penetrated his skin, it pressed deep enough to cause the blood to well up around the wooden tip. Angelus' deep brown eyes met Buffy's livid mossy hazel gaze and in that second he knew he'd die for her.

He gave her a half smile as he gazed upon her beautiful face. "I'm saying I would rather be dust than to live without your love anymore Buffy. But I can't be anything different than what I am or ever was... A demon inside a man."

Buffy felt her whole body tremble with rage and fear and love for this beautiful man. "Oh GOD!!" Her face crumpled and she pulled the stake away and fell onto his chest. "Why? Why did you touch her? Kiss her and let her leave?!! Why Angel why?!!!" She cried pounding on his chest.

Angelus ran his fingers through her silky blond hair as he cradled her to his bare chest. He accepted the pain of her beating on him as his due for setting Darla free. He knew he'd betrayed Buffy by following his instincts and vampire lore of old... You DO NOT kill your Sire. But there was also his very complicated feelings for his Sire.

"I just couldn't watch her die again Buff... I'm sorry. It wasn't done to hurt you, but I just couldn't be the reason or instrument of her death... Not again."

She gripped his face in her small, yet strong hands. "You say you love me, yet minutes later I see you playing suck face with your bitch of a sire Darla!! How can you say you love me? How?"

Angelus gripped her face in his large hands, "I DO love you Buff... Only you but... I can't deny who or what I am." He pushed her off him and stood. He needed distance from her right then.

His face portrayed the anger and sorrow he felt. "I'm Angelus and Angel and everything in between. I am a demon with a soul..." His dark glittering eyes searched her face. "Do you know what it's like to be torn and ripped apart by two such conflicted beings?"

His eyes flashed golden as he growled at her, "No you don't! None of you Scoobies know what that's like. Yet you always find an easy way to blame me." He went to her, his open shirt billowing and showing the play of muscles that flexed when he moved.

Buffy's gaze was riveted to that pale hard chest as he gently cupped her face in his large hands. Bending down he met her eyes.

"Do you love me Buffy? Because the time has come for you to make up your mind baby... You either love all of me, and that includes the demon in me, or you don't love me at all."

Buffy looked at him. REALLY looked at him and finally saw him for what he was... A Vampire. A demon who still had demonic thoughts. She realized the battle Angel must have fought every day. She'd never realized how hard it was for him. Instead she'd just expected him to be her boyfriend, support her in what she needed to do AND to understand all her teenage angst and drama!

'_God I've been such an idiot! I never thought about how difficult having a demon and a soul inside him was..'_ Now she saw him for what he was. He was Angelus, yet NOT the Angelus she'd known from before. He was Angel too, yet completely different from the Angel she remembered from years ago. He was both, yet not. He was a paradox and Buffy realized how little she'd ever really known about him. How little she'd tried to know or understand about him and who he was. She did now. She saw his struggle to balance this soul that had been enforced upon the demon inside the man. She understood HIS angst in that moment and it was a moment neither would ever forget as she came to a sudden clarity of just how deep her feelings for him ran.

With a small sob she took his beloved face in her hands..."Forgive me.." she whispered brokenly. "I never understood you. I just thought of you as my boyfriend and thought you should act like every other guy I knew... But you're not. You're so much more. So much..." She kissed his lips softly. "more. I love you. ALL of you lover."

She giggled then, "Angel... Angelus. They're just names. The man I love is you. The sexy demon with a beautiful soul and..." her eyes roamed his form hungrily. "A damned fine body too!"

Angelus growled at her words and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, he lifted her off the ground, pressing her intimately against him. "So ya like my body do you?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he kissed her with the passion of a demon and with the sensual gentleness of the soul he now had.

Buffy was lost in the euphoria of his kiss. "Please... I need you Angelus."

Her voice was breathless, her eagerness to taste him obvious as she clung to him like a vine, wrapping her body around him, wanting to be closer. As close as she could get. She wanted to be next to him, under his skin and absorbed into every sense he had. She wanted to be IN him.

She whimpered when his lips left her and began a wet, hot trail down the side of her neck. She felt his face shift as he pressed sensual licks and nips at her throat. "Please Angel..." she panted, her body aching for him.

He scraped a long fang along her throat causing her shiver with a shocking and overwhelming need. "Yesssss..." she hissed pressing his face against her throat, both of them aware of what she was offering.

He pulled back. Not wanting to bite her... Yet. He knew he'd taste her again, but only when she was under him and he was inside her. Then and only then would he give either of them what they both obviously wanted.

"Do you love me Buff? ALL of me cause this is what I am lover." He lifted his head and let her slide down his body, until her feet were once again on the ground.

He tilted her chin up with a finger and let her see his demon visage. Her wide mossy green eyes met the golden eyes of the demon. "Can you love this face Buff? I may not be a pure demon anymore, but I'm not the old Angel either. I won't hide what I am anymore, Buffy. Not for you or from you, and not from any of your friends or mine either. I am Angelus. I am Angel. I AM still a demon... so do you really think you can love the new me?"

Buffy felt a jolt of pure lust as she stared at his demon's face. She had always thought Angel was beautiful, even like this. Maybe even especially like this sometimes. This face, this excitement at the dangerous side of him had always been there. It was one of the reasons she had obsessed over Angelus before. HE was dangerous. A precarious blend of devastating beauty and malignant temptation made up the demon that was Angelus. Her belly clenched and she had to stop herself from squeezing her thighs together as desire for him raced along her nerves and sent tingles up her spine.

"Yes, I can. I always have. I've never thought you were anything but beautiful Angel. I was never turned off by your game face. I thought it was hot. Just like I thought the demon; Angelus was sexy too. I wanted you , even when you were pure demon Angelus. You KNOW that."

Angelus laughed softly, "Wanting and loving a two different things lass an you know it. Now answer my question... Can you love me Buffy? Whether I'm Angel or Angelus. Can you love the man who stands before you right now?"

Her feeling swirled and writhed inside her. She gazed up into his golden eyes, watching as his face shifted again and once more was his alluring human face. She stroked his jaw, "I always have," she whispered.

He flashed her a seductive smile. "Sooo if you love me and I love you. Why don't we go back to the mansion and..." He gripped her hips and pulled her against his arousal. "express our love a little more, um... intimately. Hmmm?"

Buffy really wanted nothing more than to go back to the mansion and get naked with him, but she knew they had to take this slower. This time... This time she wanted forever with him. She was afraid of having an intimate relationship with him. Afraid she'd give him everything again and he'd leave like he had the last time.

She ignored the rush of heat that went through her from his words and his body that was rocking against her. She moaned softly as he pressed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Oh God...Please Angel...I can't not yet." She turned her head away, but he kept coming.

His tongue came out and traced the shell of her ear. "Ye want this baby... As much as I do, ya want me too. Stop fighting it and just let it happen mo chroi.Gráim thú Buffy. I do... I love you, always... only you."

It took every ounce of willpower she possessed to push him away. "Please Angelus. Please don't make this impossible for me. I need time.. I need the romance and everything that comes with it." Her hazel eyes pleaded with him for understanding.

He took a deep breath in frustration, since it certainly wasn't for necessity. "Fine..." he sighed softly, trying to tamp down his need and passion for her.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it softly, his tongue tasting her flesh gently. Just enough to tease her. "I can give you romance Buff. If that's what you need to come to me again... I'll give you all the romance you want, but.. If we're going to uh... date, then you have to tell your blond lunkhead he's out of your life."

Buffy met his dark glittering, yet very serious eyes. She couldn't believe Riley hadn't even entered her mind ever since she'd left him over two nights ago. She guessed that said something for how deep her emotions were for him. She knew if it was Angel she'd left in bed... She would've been rushing to get back to him.

"Okay. I'll um... break up with him tomorrow." She felt bad, but not bad enough to give up Angelus for Riley.

He shook his head. "No. Not good enough... Tonight. Break it off with him now Buff. I don't want another night to go by without everyone knowing you're mine."

Her eyes widened, "But Angel... It's late and..."

He cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. "Tonight Buff. I need you to do it now."

She nodded, "Okay... Let's go back inside so I can call him."

As they walked back in side she turned to him, "I can't do this over the phone Angel. He doesn't deserve that. I have to do this face to face okay? Please understand."

He didn't. He didn't want her anywhere near the prick who'd touched her and had her like he hadn't in so long, but he swallowed his rising anger. "Fine, but I want him to come here... to you. I don't want him touching you...Just the thought of it.."

He growled deep in his chest and Buffy playfully slapped his chest. "Don't go getting all growly. I'm your's Angel. I'm your girl and I always have been. You were the one who walked away from me... Remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "I remember... Not that I would do that now. I guess I'm more selfish now Buff. I want you more than I want you to have a normal life I guess."

She giggled, "Normal! What's normal Angel? Please introduce me to normal cause... Hello... we've never met."

He sent her a sudden dazzling smile. "Who wants normal anyway? Personally I think it's overrated! Now the dark...the sensuality of the night sounds more interesting, don't you think?"

Buffy felt her body heat up at the look on his handsome face. His look made her nipples tighten and her breathing accelerate. "Um... Yeah... The dark... um... Big on the sensuality. It's uh... Stop Angel..." she whispered as he practically undressed her with his eyes.

He grinned again, but put on what he hoped was an innocent expression. "What?" He asked. His face was innocence personified, but his teasing smirk was wicked temptation incarnate.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh please... Lose the innocent look Angelus. It may work on those who don't know you, but me? I know you buddy and I know you're not even as angelic as you look!"

He shrugged admitting in that gesture she had a point. They reached Giles' door. He turned and took her into his arms. "Tá grá agam duit Buffy You're mine a chuisle mo chroí... Forever this time."

Her heart soared with his words. "Yeah..Forever. That's the point right?"

He nodded, "That's the point point mo chroi."

Buffy smiled, "What does that mean?"

"Mo chroi means my heart. Tá grá agam duit means I love you forever." His voice was thick with his Irish accent when he spoke in Gaelic.

Buffy sighed dreamily. "Please talk to me like that when we make love."

Those words whispered so sweetly caused Angelus' cock to jump to life. He shivered at the lusty images that went through his mind. Visuals of Buffy writhing under him as he moved inside her, whispering lustful and lascivious words to her in his native tongue.

He groaned aloud, "Buff... Either stop talking like that or I'm gonna have you up against the wall and be inside you seconds later."

She saw that he was very serious and backed off. "Okay. So no more teasing. Got it." She backed away and grabbed the doorknob. "See this is me with the no more teasing thing."

As she hurried in like the very devil himself was after her Angelus gave a sexy smirk, "Was it something I said Buff?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy headed to the mansion. Her steps were unhurried even though she was dying to see him. It was just her break up with Riley hadn't went well. He'd accused her of being with Angel the whole time. Then he'd cried and asked her why she was throwing away her chance at a normal life with him for a vampire who could never give her children or anything.

She had to bite her tongue to not tell him she WAS going to have a baby. Angel's baby as a matter of fact! The only thing that stilled her tongue was the fact that she hadn't told Angel yet and there was no way she was going to tell Riley she was pregnant before she told Angel.

It had been painful though to see him like that. So broken, begging her not to do this. Then he'd gotten angry and called her a vampire layer instead of Slayer! She'd walked away at that point not wanting to get into a verbal slug fest with him.

She saw the mansion's lights come into view and she smiled thinking about seeing him. She had only been away from him for a few hours and she already missed him. She couldn't imagine if he went back to L.A. She'd be devastated. She wanted to tell him about the baby, but she didn't want him to stay because she was pregnant. She wanted him to stay because he loved her and wanted HER not the baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus felt her coming before he saw her. His skin tingled and his gut fluttered and not just because she was the Slayer. No, this was more... personal. It was her. Only Buffy made him tingle like this. Faith never did and she was a Slayer too. He'd gotten the feeling in his gut, but not like Buff.

With HIS Slayer it was a tingle mixed with arousal. He got hard as soon as he sensed her. It was powerful, this attraction he had to her. Maybe when he was just the soul, he could understand this desire to love a Slayer, the soul was about self flagellation and wallowing in his guilt. But now that he was a blend of both the demon and the soul, he wondered if he might be just a bit crazy.

What vampire fell for a Slayer? He shook his head. Only him apparently, whether he was Angelus or Angel, the one and only thing the soul and demon agreed on was their love for the tiny blond Slayer. It actually made this blending of soul and demon easier, because the demon wanted her as bad, maybe even more than the soul. Angelus smirked, he knew for sure as the demon he would've never left her. He couldn't or wouldn't leave her now that he had the soul permanently.

He was sitting on the couch reading a book when she walked in. For a moment Buffy was transported back in time to high school, when she'd come here and Angel would be sitting just like that.. Reading. She looked at the book he was reading and started laughing.

Angelus stood and glared at her. "Fine! You want to laugh at me! I was only reading this garbage because you said you wanted romance..." He threw the book across the room.

Buffy picked it up and grinned again as she read the title out loud. "101 Romantic Ideas" Her eyes met his and she grinned to see his were flashing golden."Oooh baby...You were reading this for me?"

He glared at her again. "Well I sure the fuck wasn't reading it for me!" He was still pissed she'd laughed at him and he wanted to be angry and maybe even pout for a little bit longer.

Hiding her grin Buffy went to him."Thank you...I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever seen." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning up to kiss his jaw.

He growled but hugged her back, wondering how he went from dangerously seductive to fucking sweet so fast!

"Now I'm sweet huh? Well why don't we take this up to my bedroom and I'll let you taste just how sweet I can be. Hmmm?" He waggled his brows at her and she giggled.

"Oh sure, said the spider to the fly. Not gonna happen tonight buddy." She took his hand and led him to the couch. She pushed him back so that he sat, his legs spread in masculine fashion. Buffy took a moment to admire his sprawled form and masculine beauty before climbing up in his lap.

She took his face in her hands and started kissing him. Her soft warm lips quickly had him nearly panting with need for her. "But... we can sit on the couch and make out," she said grinning at him and going in for another kiss.

He frowned at her and turned his head so that her lips landed on his ear. "Buff I'm 248 years old, I passed the making out stage a hell of a long time ago!"

Buffy traced the shell of his ear with her tongue before biting down on the lobe hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Just hard enough to make him moan in pleasure.

"Making out can be fun Angel. Believe me there's nothing quite so sexy as slow..." she kissed him. "deep..." another kiss, this one longer and with some tongue. "wet kisses..." This kiss was deep and full of passion. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment, before Buffy gave in and let him lead her into the most amazing kiss she'd ever had.

He definitely knew how to kiss! His tongue was cool and so soft as it stroked hers leisurely. He tasted her slowly, like she was a fine wine to be savored. His hands roamed up and down her back, before one large hand tangled in the back of her hair and pulled her head back. His tongue trailed a path of fire up her neck, before taking her lips again in a sultry deep kiss. Buffy felt her toes curl when he sucked on her tongue momentarily before plunging it back into her mouth and kissing her into a near frenzy of desire.

She pulled away panting and nipped at his bottom lip. Two can play this game, she knew. She sucked his lip into her mouth, then bit down again, at the same time her busy little fingers were undoing his shirt. When she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and both her hands were teasing his nipples Angelus thrust his erection up into the apex of her thighs, straddling him. He half growled, half moaned in pleasure when he tasted his own blood on her lips.

"Yer killing me lass...I canna take much more of this and it has only been one damned day." He bemoaned, his accent thickening in his desire. "I want ta be inside you Buff. No more making out until you're ready for me to be deep up in you!" He leaned back and threw his arm over his eyes as if blocking her out would ease his ache to possess her.

She kissed him again. "I'm sorry baby... I know it seems crazy to you but..."

He stopped her. "It doesn't sound crazy to me Buff. Why do ya think I was reading that damned book? Huh? I want to make it special for you Buffy. I want to...well not erase that night cause lets face it before I came back...Well me as a pure demon that is..(Fuck this is confusing!) anyways before I hurt you with the cruel things I said...The night had been pretty amazing don't you think?"

Buffy nodded shyly. The memory of that morning when Angelus had told her what a lousy sexual partner she had been was a memory that burned and hurt every time she thought about it. _'How sweet that he wants to erase that...Angelus wants me to have another memory of him rather than that ugly one!'_

He kissed her lips softly. "I want you to have a better visual in your mind Buff than that one okay. So if you want romance and dates I'll do it...But I can't do it like this. It hurts too much and I'm not fond of either blue balls or having the only sex I'm getting is from my own hand. Okay?"

Buffy nodded, "Okay,but can I still stay the night tonight? Can you please just hold me...I miss that... so much I've missed having your arms around me."

In answer to her question he didn't need words. He just stood and held out his hand to her. When she grasped it, he pulled her to her feet, then swept her up into his arms and carried her to his bed.

Buffy sighed contentedly as he wrapped his big body around hers. "Sleep baby..." he whispered as he cuddled her spoon fashion. He kissed her ear as he murmured gently, "I'll still be here when you get up. I promise..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight weeks and 56 dates later...

Angelus was ready to crawl out of his skin he was in such a constant state of need for his tiny blond haired Slayer. "God dammit just how much longer does she want to fucking date before she lets me touch her again?" he asked himself out loud.

"So the Slayer still ain't givin ya none eh mate?" Spike said as he sauntered into the room.

Angelus turned and growled at him fiercely. He wondered for what must be the fiftieth time why?...Oh why had he let his oft times annoying childe move in here with him.

"Go ahead..Mutter just one more word boy and I swear I'll make the rest of your un-life be lived out in unbearable agony!"

Spike plopped himself down on the couch and put his boots up on the table. He raised a brow at his sire, but wisely kept quiet. With this new Angelus, you never knew just how far he could be pushed before he shoved back. Spike had learned that the hard way just last week when he'd made a comment about how he now had no chance of losing his soul and he still was a eunuch!

Spike remembered his Sire had changed so quickly he really thought for a moment there that he HAD lost that soul after all, because the face he'd seen coming at him was pure demon and Spike really had no urge to see that again anytime soon at least!

"Okay...Won't say another word about the bird and your obvious..." Spike looked pointedly at the huge bulge in Angelus' pants. "Uh... problem you've got there Sire!"

Angelus got a truly wicked grin on his handsome face as he stood in front of Spike. "Are you offering to take care of it for me Spikey? Cause you know after that one time...Well I thought we both agreed that would never happen again, hmmm?"

Spike chocked on that. "Bloody hell no I wasn't offering anything ya bloody poof!"

Angelus just smirked at him. "Then I'd keep that yap of yer's shut then wouldn't I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Willow walked across the campus. Willow looked at her best friend. "So how's the dating thing going with Angel? I mean he seems to be you know all accepting of the whole thing now."

Buffy grinned at her friend, "Yeah he's getting better with the whole take it slow thing." She glanced at Willow and blushed a bit as she said, "I think it's me who's getting impatient now."

They sat under a tree. Buffy turned to the redheaded witch. "I mean... I know this whole let's date again was my idea and it's what I thought I wanted, but I'm finding it harder and harder to resist him when I'm around him Willow! I just don't know how to get off this dating merry go round now thatI put us on it.. And I know there an ironic twist to all this in there somewhere, but I really don't care anymore. All I know is I want my oh so hunky boyfriend to make love to me!"

Willow smiled slyly. Ever since Magdalena died she'd been having visions about Buffy and Angel. Their life together...Them and their child. She knew Buffy wanted Angel like she'd never wanted anyone or anything in her life. It was time...He needed to be told about the baby very soon or else his own senses would tell him. And that wouldn't be good for either him or Buffy.

"So have you told Angel yet about the..." She glanced down at Buffy's still flat tummy. "Um...Well you know?"

Buffy shook her head. "No but I had planned on telling him tonight...After I seduce him." She grinned at Willow and raised an arched brow, "If I want my sexy vampire to notice me again...Well I'm just going to have to make him notice me again huh?"

Bufffy stood suddenly, she held out her hand to help Willow stand too. She then proceeded to force her friend to come with her as she headed across the campus.

"Uh... Buffy would you mind telling me just where you're dragging me off to? Um..Well you see I have classes and all that kind of stuff." Suddenly her eyes widened, "Oh! And I have to meet Tara." Willow dug her heels in, "Buffy just where are you taking me to?" She demanded, "See this? This is my resolve face and we're not going another step until you..."

Buffy shrugged, "Well I wanted to go..." She leaned in closer to Willow as she whispered, "We're going to a racy lingerie store in downtown, so you have to promise me you WON'T tell anyone... And I mean ANYONE Willow!"

Willow grinned at Buffy's idea. "Oooh lingerie shopping... count me in... Boy, Angel's not gonna know what hit him tonight huh?"

Buffy shook her head and smiled brightly, "Nope... He'll be at my mercy by the end of the night." She gigled suddenly at that thought. "Well maybe not at my mercy, but he'll be happy enough to give me almost anything I want at that point huh? Even if what I want is just him. Well him and our baby of course."

Willow was glad Buffy was going to tell Angel about the baby, she also loved the new spark Buffy had had ever since Angel came back into her life. She just hoped he was going to stay this time because Willow knew Buffy wouldn't survive him leaving again...

_**A/N okay... I hope yall enjoy this latest chappie. I had a bit of spare time and wanted to get this posted... Now you know what to do to make musie a well satisfied (bleep!) Just click that little blue button:)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Wish in Time**_

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

_**Rating: Oh definitely an M for some good old fashioned smutterfluff!! ;)**_

I own none of these characters. (though in my fantasies I _**DO**_ own Angel and Angelus!)

_**A/N... Man musie was on fire today... Okay, first thank you SO much for the fantastic response I have gotten with this fic. I absolutely love all the feedback and tips. You guys are really the best and the more you review the more inspired that (bleep) musie is!! LOL!! Just kidding. Musie just needs a lot of attention is all! LOL!! Okay...Hope you enjoy this one..I sure enjoyed writing it:)**_

Chapter 13

"Bitch..." he muttered as he paced the length of his room. To most everyone who knew him, Riley came off as a sweet, down home farm boy, even Spike; who WAS a monster thought he didn't have the kind of nature that was capable of evil, but those who grew up with him in his home town in Iowa knew differently. They would say he could be cruel, sadistic and more than a bit violent. They would also say nearly everyone in town had been happy to see Riley Finn leave town and head for California.

"How the fuck could she leave me? And for a vampire! A fucking monster!" He remembered Spike telling him that Buffy liked a bit of monster in her man. Well now he understood what the blond vampire meant. Riley now believed it wasn't just ANY monster Buffy wanted. No, it was a particular monster she desired... Angel.

The name rang in his head again and again. "Fuck!!" Riley gritted out through clenched teeth as he remembered the ease with which the dark, handsome vamp had thrashed him last year when he came to Sunnydale to see Buffy. The humiliation he'd suffered at his hands still aggravated Riley to no end. He'd felt like a weakling next to the preternaturally strong vampire and it had take him awhile to get over it, but this... this was by far worse. This time he'd lost the girl. She'd had dumped him for that monster and for that Riley could not or would not forgive.

_'Once I get rid of the hostile, Buffy will come back to me,'_ he thought with a smirk. _'And if she doesn't want to, well then she can have her vamp lover... for eternity.'_

Feeling better now that he had a plan, Riley picked up the phone to call Graham. To capture and stake Angel he'd need some help. He smiled as Graham picked up.

"Hey, I need your help with eliminating a certain hostile..."

The smile on his handsome, boy next door face was chilling as he discussed with his friend and fellow soldier the plan he had to dispose of Buffy's vampire boy toy once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Mansion on Crawford St.**_

Spike eyed his Sire with a lift of his scarred brow and an insolent smirk.

"Ya know mate, if the chit is driving ya crazy like this, why don'tcha just seduce her and get on with the whole bloody affair. I ain't ever seen you wait in the wings for a duck to give you permission to have her Angelus. Don't tell me when that old Gypsy and Red gave ya your soul back they took your balls in exchange!"

Spike had barely got a chuckle out at his little barb before Angelus had him by the throat and pinned against the wall.

"You know what I think Spikey? I think you need a little lesson in Vampire lore. I am your Sire. Are ye forgettin that?" The dark vampire's face shifted then as his Irish accent came out signalling the anger that swept through him at his childe's teasing.

"I've let ya get away with a lot of crap in the last few years. But what ye don't seem to get here and now is I'm NOT Angel anymore Spikey! And yer damn well lucky I'm still havin' m' soul, because the old Angelus would already be wearin yer intestines as a necklace. Ya got that?"

Spike nodded as Angelus gave him another golden eyed glare before releasing him and allowing his face to shift back to his human countenance.

"Yeah I bloody well got it ya git! I was teasin ya, you ponce! Why the fuck do ya always have ta be so in control Angelus?" Spike asked, completely serious.

He paced, his long duster billowing out behind him as he went back and forth. He stopped and cerulean blue eyes met chocolate brown as Spike said in a voice that was full of anger and pain. "Your my Sire. I KNOW that. Do ya ever wonder why I'm here Angelus? Have you ever stopped to think why I've come back to the fold?"

Spike sighed, watching Angelus' expression turn from rage to discomfort at the emotions Spike was feeling. He almost smiled at seeing such an expression on Angelus' face.

"I'm here ya bleedin prick 'cause I'm acknowledging you as my Sire again. I'm giving you my loyalty, but do you recognize that? No, instead you try and push me around."

Spike stopped his rant and looked at his Sire, "Why do you always have to be the Biggest Big Bad Angelus? Why do you always have to be in charge? Haven't you ever noticed that your childer would do anything to win your approval? When you came back a few years ago, I thought FINALLY. But no, immediately you started humiliating me. Ya came back and took Dru from me, then all your little names and insults started."

Spike's voice cracked as he said, "I would have followed you to Hell Angelus. Instead I became part of the plan that sent you to Hell."

Angelus WAS speechless. He opened his mouth but no words came forth. He had no witty comeback, no sarcastic put down. No, for the first time in more years than he could count Angelus was emotionally drawn to this platinum haired childe of his.

"I'm sorry Will." The words were spoken softly, but with feeling.

Spike's blue eyes met his Sire's dark gaze. "I forgive you Angelus. I always have." Spike said just as softly.

Angelus felt uncomfortable with all the "feelings" that were coming out so he flashed Spike a smirk and quipped, "O—kay, how 'bout we skip the hugs and kisses and move on eh? I swear any more warm and fuzzy feelings Will, and I'll feel like we're in a chick flick huh?

Angelus flashed a grin. "How about we talk about how I'm gonna get my Slayer to move past this damned dating limbo she's got me in and get her back in my bed where she belongs, hmmm?"

Spike chuckled, feeling amazed Angelus didn't try and rip his throat out for saying all that. Even when he was all soul boy Angel, he hated being reminded about his childer. He'd helped stake Penn as a matter of fact when Penn had showed up in L.A. Penn and him had never been close, but he did feel for his vampiric sibling after all Penn was only doing only what Angelus had taught him.

This Angel/Angelus hybrid was totally different from either the pure demon Angelus or the soul Angel. Spike wasn't sure how to act around him. He was more than a bit surprised at the emotion in the brunette vampire, as he apologized. Neither Angel, nor Angelus had ever apologized to him, nor had his Sire ever showed him this side of himself. Spike felt touched even though he knew his Sire would rather rip out his own tongue than tell him he felt the same way, but Spike saw it. He felt it and that was good enough for him.

"Well since tying her to the bed and having your way with her is no longer an option, thanks to your newly gifted soul," he joked, "I'd say you just straight out seduce her. The Slayer loves you Angelus. Take back the control. Make her be the one begging for you to take her, not the other way around."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Spike do ya really think I haven't thought of that?" He got up and began to pace. "I've given her romance. I've sent her flowers every day. Do you know how much flowers every day for eight weeks has cost me? I've tried to be romantic like she wants. Hell last week I took her on a midnight picnic..." He stopped uncomfortable at showing Spike this new side of himself.

He cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Anyhow, the point is she's driving me crazy. All I can think about is her. I think about how much I want her, how much I need to be with her and I have to tell you Spike this waiting is making me fucking desperate."

Angelus sighed softly, his beautiful face drawn into a deep scowl as he thought about how close he'd come to cheating on Buffy. "It's making me want to just fuck the first live body that comes along."

Narrowing his eyes Spike felt that spark of jealousy he'd been feeling since his Sire returned to Sunnydale. A part of him wanted to say to Angelus to go out and indulge that need, but... He couldn't._ 'Why do I have to be the only pure demonic vampire with a conscience?' _He wondered, scowling.

Instead he said, "Well I can tell ya this, shagging another chit will only make ya lose her or get ya hurt or worse... dusted. I don't see the Slayer as the type to take that lying down. I see her as the type to bloody well make you a Eunuch and the bint ya shagged a bloody mess!"

Angelus was nodding. "Yeah, I know that. I almost... ALMOST, did it Spike. But I didn't and it had nothing to do with the violence my Slayer is capable of... " He rolled his eyes and said with in an annoyed tone. "It has to do with the fact that Buffy is the only one I want, no one else will satisfy this ache. Only she can do that."

Spike saw the door to the mansion open and he grinned at his Sire. "Well your prayers might just be answered..." Spike saw the dressed to kill short red skirt, black halter and knee high black boots Buffy was wearing and grinned at his Sire who was staring at his Slayer with something akin to raw lust.

"Or you might be in for the most sexually frustrating night of your un-life!"

Angelus growled in response and Spike had to stifle his chuckle. He stood, "Right then. Well since I believe this is my cue ta leave I'll just be going then." He nodded at Buffy. "Slayer would ya go ahead and shag the poof already. He's becoming unbearable ta live with!"

Buffy's eyes never left Angel. "Oh I don't see a problem there..." She dragged her eyes away from the tempting body of her very soon to be lover and smiled sweetly at Spike.

"Don't let me rush you out, but see ya and don't come back too soon. I think we'll manage without you!"

"Yeah...Whatever." He grinned at Angelus who was still just staring at Buffy and her provocative outfit. "Bloody hell...If he ever comes back to his right mind, tell him I'll be at Willy's" Shaking his head at his Sire's complete befuddlement at seeing Buffy dressed to the nines, Spike strode out the door, wondering just how much more of Angelus was going to change now that he was "gifted" with a soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow felt the shift in the magic that always surrounded the Hellmouth. Her powers were growing steadily every day and she recognized the magic as dark. Evil.

Picking up the phone she called Giles. He picked up on the third ring.

"Giles we..."

Giles sighed deeply. "I know... I feel it. Do you?" He asked surprised that a fledgling wiccan such as Willow could feel the shift in the magical atmosphere.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but I feel something and I know it's not of the good. I hate to break up Buffy's night with Angel, but I think we really need her and Angel here."

Giles was nodding, "Yes I would agree. I uh... also hate to interrupt, but I fear we must Willow."

They discussed just what could be causing the magical shift and made plans for the Scoobies to meet at Giles' in an hour and Giles said he would call Angel's crew and let them know what was happening.

Truthfully Giles wasn't sure how they'd feel about helping since Angel or Angelus had decided to stay in Sunnydale with Buffy rather than go back to L.A. Since his soul had been restored and cemented Angel had only went to Los Angeles when Cordy had a vision, which were coming less and less frequent, much to the displeasure of the brunette seer.

Giles had a feeling Cordelia had set her sights on Angel and Buffy being back in his life had (as American's say) thrown a monkey wrench in her grand plan of her and Angel getting together.

He sighed, well that was neither here nor there. If what Giles felt was true someone in Sunnydale had summoned something very powerful and very evil. They were going to need all the help they could get to fight it and win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Mansion..._

Angelus watched her with a hunger that was plain as she swayed towards him, hips swinging as she glided across the living room. She moved like liquid silk and Angelus felt his body tighten in anticipation of touching her. If he had breath, she'd have taken it the moment he saw her in that come "fuck me outfit!"

"Jesus, you look unbelievable," his voice was hoarse with desire. "Tell me you're here to make love to me Buff or I swear..."

He didn't finish the sentence because Buffy leaped into his arms. He barely had time to wrap his arms around her to hold her to him, before her hot wet mouth was devouring him in a kiss that literally made his toes curl and his body tremble with pure, undiluted lust for her.

Buffy ate at his mouth. His cool tongue came out to play, tangling with hers as they both sought a dominant position in the steamy kiss.

Angelus groaned deeply as she gripped his hips tighter between her preternaturally strong, sleek thighs.

"Jesus H Christ Buff...If you aren't planning on making good what you're doing right now.." He tried to pull her off him, but she clung to him tightly.

"Nope, you aren't getting away lover," she purred. "Tonight you're mine. Mine to do _'anything' _I want."

Angelus trembled at the erotic promise in her voice. "Okay..." he said completely bowled over by her sudden reversal of opinion on the subject of sex. He felt silly, even goofy at his ready compliance with her demands, but not enough to reject her and what she was finally granting him. Her. Not just her body, but her love. The way she held him, kissed him, loved him. Making love to her would satisfy his body's need for sex, but being with Buffy satisfied so much more inside him than that. She satisfied his soul. Her love made him believe in happily ever after and no matter how much his demonic side fought it, he loved her, loved her with all his unbeating heart and soul. Completely and irrevocably, he was hers.

"Buffy...I love you, I've tried to stop it, but I just can't. I've always loved you, since I first saw you on the steps of Hemery High School. I saw your heart that day and at that same moment you captured mine... Forever."

Buffy looked into his beautiful brown eyes and saw the truth there. "Angel" she breathed seeing his beautiful soul there...Along with the devilish glint of Angelus. "I've tried to forget you. I can't. I've only existed without you. I love you. I'm your's.. I always have been. I think I'm done with the whole let's wait thing. It's highly overrated."

"Are you sure?" He asked needing her to want this as badly as he did.

Buffy mewled softly at the feel of his hard aroused body pressed so closely to her. She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. "I'm sure," she murmured against his mouth. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

He started to say something and Buffy put a finger over his lips. "Just kiss me Angel. Kiss me and make me your's again..."

Angelus moaned softly, it was almost a whimper so deep was his need for this one tiny blond goddess. He gripped her hips and pressed her against his erection. "I think I can manage that."

Buffy grinned as she pulled back, "250 years of experience, I'd hope so!"

Her quip made him growl. "Just wait baby, that first night, you were a virgin. Scared and nervous, I took it easy on you. Tonight..." His eyes flashed golden, "Tonight I'm gonna show you the true meaning of vamp stamina and the benefits of 200 plus years of experience..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Giles' house... **_

Giles listened to Angel's cell phone ring and ring. "Bloody hell!" He said out loud.

He hung up just as Willow, Xander and Anya walked in.

Xander was the first to speak. "Hey G- man... Willow says there's a serious Big Bad coming..." He stopped and flashed a sarcastic grin. "Wait don't tell me... Dead boy's lost it again and has decided we'd all make great decorative pieces in his little house of horrors?"

Giles frowned at the boy. "Xander, I have explained to you Angel's importance in the Apocalypse, he's AS important as Buffy herself. You simply must stop this senseless antagonism against him."

Xander shook his head. "Man one little prophecy and suddenly he's our hero. Am I the only one who remembers that he terrorized us for months? Do you even remember Jenny Giles?"

Giles felt his temper flare at that dig. "Of course I remember Jenny. I more than anyone knows what Angelus is capable of...But he ISN'T Angelus anymore Xander. He isn't even Angel anymore. He is the Champion. He is how he should be, don't you understand. In order to be a champion he must believe in himself. Angel felt TOO bad about Angelus' crimes to do that and Angelus simply didn't care. Blended they are the champion of the powers. Just enough ruthlessness to do what needs to be done, but a conscience to keep him in check. So please... do be quiet, because I am tired of explaining this to you."

Giles took his glasses off, rubbing them with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket he looked at Willow. "Well I have been unable to reach Angel on his phone..I..." He didn't even want to speculate on what Buffy and Angel were doing, so he moved on.

"We need to reach them... I believe the demon summoned is Gomorah. He is the deceiver of lost souls. He lures away the souls of the disillusioned and makes them in effect demons. I believe it must be Darla who summoned this demon in the hopes of having him take away Angelus' soul. That way he may revert to the pure demonic nature of Angelus."

Willow gasped, "But I thought... I mean didn't Darla leave? Buffy hasn't even seen or heard from her since she was with Angelus weeks ago."

Giles shook his head. "If only we could be so lucky, but I fear we aren't. The only person I can think of who would benefit from Gomorah would be Darla. She wants her childe back and she'll do anything to get him."

Xander opened his mouth and Giles shot him a look that clearly said don't go there.

"We are NOT giving him to her, so don't say it."

Xander shrugged and Anya smiled, "I don't blame her. I met Angelus years ago in Milan. He's an animal. A beautiful animal who can have sex for hours."

Xander's head whipped around, a shocked look on his boyishly handsome face. "Did you?.. And... Him?"

Anya chuckled, "Not me. Leara. Me and her were kind of partners in the late 1700's and she became seriously infatuated with him. I mean I can understand, he's beautiful, but he was also cruel and since my gig was punishing men like him...Well... Anyways Leara had a very hot sexual relationship with him and she told me he can have sex for hours and hours."

Xander groaned. "I don't believe this..."

Anya gave him a baffled look. "Why are you upset. I told you it wasn't me..I am very satisfied with our sex and your penis Xander..."

Xander flushed bright red. "O—kay...An not the talk for the public. That's what we call private okay?"

Willow had flushed too, "Um...I think that's my cue to go and get Buffy."

Giles nodded praying that Anya would keep that topic out of the conversation while her and Xander were here waiting for Angel and Buffy.

He heard his door open and was surprised to see Riley and his friend Graham standing there.

"Where is she?" Riley asked, a wild, angry look in his eyes.

Giles suddenly saw inside the boy a look he never would have thought the tall blond capable of..It was cruel. Fiendish even and suddenly he knew not only did he have a demon to fight...He also had this boy and whatever weapons he still had left from the Initiative.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Mansion...**_

Angelus gazed at her naked body. She was perfect. So beautiful he almost felt the need to fall at her feet and worship her beauty.

"I love you Buff..." He whispered as he covered her body with his own equally naked form.

He rubbed against her breasts, loving the feel of the friction her hard nipples made against the hard muscles of his chest. He pulled back so he could gaze down into her flushed alluring face.

"You're so beautiful. I want to kiss, taste and touch every inch of you.." His big hands slid along her ribcage to capture and fondle her breasts. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss on the hard nub.

"Mmmmm..Delicious," he murmured as his mouth and wet cool tongue moved back and forth, from breast to breast leaving a wet trail of fire and need that had Buffy writhing under him.

"Please..Angelus. God..Oh yesssssss..." She hissed as his mouth captured her entire breast in his mouth and began to suck..Hard.

Buffy's hips lifted, rubbing against his hard cock. "Please.." she gasped out, her whole body trembling under the hard strength of him.

Angelus pulled back. "I've waited weeks for this..I'm not rushing this. I want to touch and lick every little erogenous zone on your body baby.."

He flashed her a positively wicked grin as his lips trailed up her body. He paused at her collar bone. He placed a wet kiss there, before murmuring against her skin.

"Did you know a woman has at least nine erogenous zones baby?"

Buffy whimpered.."No and right now I don't care...Please I need..." The rest was cut off as his soft lips covered hers.

He pulled back and licked his lips. "The lips are one of them. I can understand that can't you?" He teased, pulling back even farther when Buffy lifted her head trying to capture his lips again. He chuckled a her growl of frustration. "I mean what is more sexy than hot wet kisses right?"

He didn't wait for an answer, his mouth swooped down to take Buffy's in a kiss that was so erotic, Buffy pressed her thighs together and nearly climaxed from the kiss alone.

"Aaangelllusssss..." Buffy's tiny hand went between their bodies to grasp his aching cock. She tried to guide it inside her, but Angelus, (no matter how much he wanted to be inside her wanted to enjoy every bit of her.

"Patience baby. I'll give you everything you need. I promise." His lips went to her ears. "The ears are another... Especially right here," he purred as his tongue traced the shell of her ear.

Buffy shivered uncontrollably as his tongue tasted her. "Oh God..." she panted as his hands slid down her thighs, lifting them and wrapping them around his hips.

"The legs are another...His fingers traced soft, sensual circles along the backs of her thighs causing Buffy to cry out and press her body tighter to his.

"Angelus...Oh God. Please, I can't wait..." I need you...NOW!!"

He grinned as his hands slid around her legs and cupped her sweet rounded ass. "The buttocks are another. I guess you could say this is an erogenous zone for men and women because every time I see you in those hip and ass hugging jeans you wear I get so fucking hard I swear I'm gonna bust the zipper of my pants baby."

His head dipped and his tongue tasted the sweet nectar of her throat. "The neck is another... So sweet, so tender." He whispered. His face shifted as he smelled her arousal and felt her blood rise up to the surface as her pulse accelerated.

"Drink...Please." She tilted her head to the side and Angelus couldn't resist.

"So sweet..." He said against her neck right before his fangs sank into her neck, trembling in desire as her hot potent blood flooded his senses.

Buffy screamed as his fangs broke through the tender flesh ofher neck. She gripped him between her legs tightly as she climaxed from his bite.

Buffy was adrift in a sensual sea of need as she came down from the high of her release. "I need... Oh God...Please." Her hips were raised and she was writhing against him, trying to find the friction that would give her release.

Angelus growled in male pleasure. He was so close. Her blood had made him so excited he knew he wouldn't last long and he wanted to taste her first... Wanted her to come again.

He moved down her body quickly..."But this baby... This is your hottest spot on your body." His voice was husky with his overwhelming need as he lifted her legs and settled them over his shoulders. His mouth watered at the prospect of finally tasting her again.

"So fucking beautiful..." He whispered as he lowered his mouth and fastened his wet mouth over the little bundle of nerves that sent Buffy headlong into a screaming orgasm seconds later.

He waited for her to come down, then began a wet trail up the inside of her thigh. He paused at the spot where her inner thigh met the sweet apex of her thighs. He inhaled her scent and nearly came from just the promise of being deep inside the nirvana he knew he'd find between her legs.

"Fuck Buff...You're unbelievable. So hot. So wet.."

His tongue trailed up her thigh and flattened out against her clitoris. He tapped it, as his fingers slid into her. He groaned, she was so wet. Dripping. He pulled his fingers out and tasted her. His hand was drenched. He couldn't wait any longer. He moved up her body.

"Buff..Look at me baby. I want to see your eyes as I make you mine."

Buffy opened her eyes, she was agonizgly close to coming again. She squirmed under him as her deep green eyes met his golden ones. "Yes..God I want you. I need you...inside..now."

Angelus let out a deep grumble of possessive need as he positioned his body. "I love you..." He grunted asd he slid every inch of his ten inch penis inside her.

He felt her walls flutter around him and moved his hand between them. He rubbed her clit and she was coming.

"Yes! Ooooohh..." She cried as she clenched him as her orgasm swept through her causing her thighs to tighten around him and her wet sheath to grip him so tightly his eyes rolled and he came.

"Buff..." He croaked out as his cool seed flooded her. "Love... Love you."

Buffy was still twisting in the throes of the most incredible climax she'd ever experienced when she heard his words. They sounded gutteral and she felt his cool cum inside her.

"Angel...Only you. Only you. Only you. Only you..." She cried, not even aware that tears were streaming down her face.

Angelus sat up and pulled her to him as they trembled and rode out the spasms of their mutual releases. He pushed her hair back from her forehead and grinned down at her as he hardened inside her again. "Now it's time to show you vamp stamina baby," he said a seductive tone as his hips began to move thrusting up inside her.

Buffy sobbed in pleasure as his thick cock began to move inside her again..."Angelus...Yes!" she cried, her mind occupied with only the extreme pleasure he was giving her..That is until she looked up and met the very embarrassed face of Willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Under Sunnydale in the Master Nest's old chambers...**_

Darla looked at the Demon. "Listen...I didn't summon you for revenge and if you insist on it..." She grabbed his urn which she had summoned him from. Her blue eyes turned frosty. "If you insist well I'll just have to send you back." She held the urn and met the huge red demons blue eyes. "Now do we have a deal or do I put you back in your little world?"

Gomorah wanted to kill Angelus, but he knew Darla was not only a powerful vampire, but she was cruel and ruthless when she wanted something and what she wanted was her childe.

"Yes...We have a deal. I will take Angelus' soul and then you will have your witch perform the spell to permanently set me free."

Darla grinned, "Now you've got it..." Her smile was a picture of beguiling malevolence as she made the deal with the demon who would give her back her beloved Angelus.

_**A/N...Okay guys musie just went nuts today so don't blame me for the cliffie...Blame musie she loves the drama!! Now click that little blue button and tell her what you think:)**_


	15. Chapter 15

A Wish in Time

Rating: M Disclaimer: No I still don't own them.

_**A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to all of you again. Musie is fat and happy so she insisted I write today. (should be unpacking still, but when musie insists I must follow!) LOL! **_

_**Okay, all of you have had such an impact on musie I want to dedicate a bit of this fic to each of you that R&R regularly. :) (without your feedback, musie would dry up and refuse to put out!) ;) I will be dedicating chappies to all you, ya'll make musie want to be creative and I thank you for that.**_

_**So I'd like to dedicate this chappie to redrider6612, Pentwirler and slave2angelus. Thank you ladies for your reviews, your tips and advice, your constructive criticism, (sometimes a writer needs this and I'm no different) and your support of this fic from day one. All of your reviews really mean a lot, so I wanted to just let you know how much I appreciate you. :)**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Mansion...**_

Willow fled as soon as Angelus turned his head and his golden eyes met her startled green eyed gaze. "Oh my God. I'm uh.. I'm sorry." Then she turned and ran from the room, her face crimson with embarrassment.

Angelus turned back to his lover and without breaking stride he continued to make love to her. Exhibitionism had never bothered him, he was still a demon and this was nothing compared to the things he and Darla or his childer, had done in the past. Maybe it was a bit awkward since it was Willow, but it wasn't awkward enough for him to stop.

Buffy; who was still in a state of shocked horror that Willow had walked in on her and Angelus making love, didn't react right away. When she did though it was with embarrassed panic.

"Oh my God! I can't..Oh crap! Angelus let me go..." She tried to raise herself up and off of him, but his grip on her hips was strong and he was doing this amazing thing with his hips as he moved inside her deeper, pulling her down to meet the upward thrusts of his hips.

"Can't... So good. Can't let you go... Need you... Need this." He ground out, his teeth clenched as pleasure raced along his spine to his belly and lower.

He tightened his hold even more on her and as his movements became harder, he angled his hips to hit THAT spot inside her.

Buffy could do nothing else but cling to him as she began to feel the first fluttering tingles of her climax.

"Yessss..." she hissed as she tightened her legs around his driving hips.

Angelus knew she was close and he pushed her back a bit so he could see where their bodies were joined. He gritted his teeth harder at the sight, forcing himself not to come yet. He raised his head and saffron eyes met deep passion filled green ones.

"Look down baby. See how perfect I fit inside you."

Buffy looked down and moaned at the erotic sight. "Beautiful..." she gasped, her inner muscles clenching around him.

Angelus nodded in perfect agreement with her statement. "Yeah. It is. So are you." He gritted out, riding the edge of his orgasm, so close his body was shivering with the need to spill, but he held back. "Buff --- I..."

He moaned when she turned her head aside and offered him her neck.

"Please... I love you Angel... I want you to."

Her words were muttered in distressed desire, her need to come overwhelming her.

Angelus understood, he felt the same way. "Buffy..." was all he could say as his golden eyed gaze focused on the scarred flesh of her neck.

Neither of the were thinking about Willow waiting for them in the front room. They were lost in each other and the amazing sensation of being one. Finally this was theirs to have and both of them reveled in the freedom to make love as they had always wanted, yet never could before.

Cupping his mesmerizing face in her hands, Buffy pressed him into her throat. "Drink Angel..."

It was an offer he couldn't refuse. He wanted to taste her as he came inside her. His face shifted and he licked his mark. He had bit her earlier and the fresh mark was starting to heal already thanks to her Slayers healing capabilities. He inhaled her desperate arousal and the demon in him rejoiced at the promise of tasting her dynamic Slayer blood again.

He lowered his head and Buffy mewled in satisfaction as his lips fastened on the spot that marked her as his. She turned her head towards him and buried her face in the curve of his neck, moaning as he sucked on the scarred flesh of her throat.

"Bite me Angel...Now!" She demanded, aching to feel his fangs inside her.

He nuzzled the spot some more, "You taste so good... Your blood is so potent it can make me almost come with just the smallest taste." He licked her neck and his mark again, savoring the exquisite taste of her.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his broad back and pressed her face against him, inhaling the musky smell of their sex and the scent that was just him. Angel. She loved the way he smelled and... Her eyes rolled as he scraped his mark with his fangs.

"Angel..." she panted out, moving with him frantically, she was at the summit of another mind blowing climax and she was becoming desperate for relief from the tension building inside her.

"Please...I'm so close. So close... Please...I need... Oh God. Oh God! Pleeeassse..." she whined, arching back, her body bowed and taut with desire.

Angelus bit down slightly, then withdrew. Teasing her. Grazing the puckered flesh of his mark with his tongue and fangs.

It was too much. Buffy gave a tiny growl of frustration and bit into the corded muscle of his throat. Her blunt little teeth fastened on the taut flesh there as she shivered with the need to come.

Shocked at her show of vampiric dominance, Angelus surrendered with a small yelp of pleasure and pain. Trembling, close to release he tilted his head, offering more of his throat to her. His jaw muscles were clenched tight as she bit down even harder, drawing blood. He keened softly as he was delivered into oblivion by her bite.

His body shuddered violently as he spilled cool semen inside her hot depths. He threw back his head, tearing his throat away from her blunt teeth as he shouted out his orgasm in a voice that was guttural and hoarse from spent passion.

With a satisfied sigh he pulled her sweat drenched body close to the coolness of his own form. He stared down into her flushed face a moment before hugging her close.

"**Ta tu go h-aileann. **Tá grá agam duit! Your beautiful and I love you..." He murmured into her hair as he began to move inside her again. Feeling an intense, almost frightening love for this tiny woman swamp his senses. It was like the first time all over again. For the first time since this change happened he felt more like Angel than Angelus.

He tilted her head baring her throat and his mark to his hungry eyes. He gave a deep grunt of desire as he sank his fangs into the tender flesh there, moaning in gratification at the first taste of her.

Snarling at the intensity of his need for her, he gulped the sweet nectar of her powerful blood, his body tightening as he felt the the beginnings of another intense orgasm. His senses hummed with pleasure as he drank her and thrust into her at the same time. When his body started to spasm in release, he bit down harder, sending them both barreling headfirst into an exhilarating climax.

He had to force himself to stop drinking from her. Angelus was surprised at how much he wanted to drain her then and there. He shuddered in aversion to that desire. He wasn't sure why but the blood lust was still there like that. Wasn't he supposed to have lost those needs when they bound his soul? Yet it was still there, stronger than when he'd been cursed with his soul before and the demon submerged in his head.

With great effort he reigned in the need to keep drinking and instead cradled her pliant body close to his chest, afraid she'd see the malevolence that was still inside him.

They stayed that way for several moments; Buffy trying to catch her breath after such a powerful release and Angelus trying to understand how he'd wanted to drain her in one minute and the next he wanted nothing more than to cuddle her close to him and never let her go. He sighed softly, he needed to deal with himself and the needs of both the demon and the soul, because the fact was he was enslaved to this tiny Slayer no matter if he was Angel or Angelus, he loved her and he always had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Garden..._

Willow stepped outside to the garden when the moans and cries drifted to her ears out in the front room. They hadn't stopped and since she had no interest to hear them either, she stepped out the double glass door and out into the garden. Taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air of the dark night Willow blushed again as she remembered the sight of Angel's muscled nude body. _'Oh God! I'm so embarrassed.'_ she thought, though she did understand now WHY Buffy could never forget him nor stop loving him. Willow had to admit, she'd never seen such perfect male beauty. _'Well except for maybe Spike,'_ she thought her face flushing again._ 'He was so seductive, he was almost pretty his features so chiseled, his blue eyes always had that teasing look in them.' _Willow shut down those thoughts.

_'What am I thinking? After Oz I swore I'd never let another guy hurt me. Tara is sweet and I... I love her.'_ She nodded her head, putting on her resolve face.

"Yep that's right. It's all good here with the not thinking about a certain annoying blond vampire... Nope. I don't find him attractive. Not at all!" She said aloud as she sat on the stone bench next to the bush of night blooming jasmine.

She flushed again as suddenly her mind created images of her and Spike in the position she just saw Angel and Buffy._ 'Oh brother.. stop, you DO NOT want him. NO, a werewolf was bad enough.. And he was a good werewolf. The only thing keeping Spike good was the chip in his head. Even Angel or. Angelus now.. At least he had a soul. A conscience. Spike had a bark collar. If he barked too hard he got zapped!'_

Willow determinedly pushed thoughts of a certain gorgeous blond vamp out of her head and instead reminded herself of all the reasons she loved Tara. She got up and began to move around again, her thoughts were whirling and she couldn't seem to put these thoughts of Spike out of her head. Normally she was able to shut them down...Oh yes, she admitted to herself. She'd had these thoughts before... Especially when he took her captive that time, but...Normally she could turn them off...Not tonight and Willow was more than a bit frustrated.

Pacing, her mind otherwise preoccupied, she didn't notice the figure that came out of the shadows towards her. Her mind still occupied with the mortification she felt at barging in on Buffy and Angel, the all too scary thoughts of Spike and the determination to refresh herself of the reasons her and Tara were perfect for each other.

Turning to make another tour around the circumference of the garden Willow turned and screamed at coming face to face with someone emerging from the shadows near the fountain.

"Spike!!" She took a step back, her heart pounding with the fright he'd given her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded still trying to calm her pulse rate.

Spike raised a brow, "Uh well seeing as how I live here I think it's me who should be askin you what you're doin here Red, hmm?"

Willow flushed again, "Oh! Oh yeah. How could I forget...Well I guess I was thinking about.." She stopped and blushed an even darker shade of red, not even willing to admit her thoughts.

"Well I mean... I was...uh...preoccupied... Yeah that's it I was preoccupied, and I wasn't thinking about how you. Nope not at all. And Buffy and Angel are... Well they're busy and I was trying to not be embarrassed then I was thinking about Tara. Yes, Tara is perfect for me ya know? I can't imagine ANYONE being MORE perfect...I mean even if that..." Willow realized she was babbling.

"Okay, I'll just shut up now..." She met those incredible blue eyes and felt a tingle race along her spine. She recognized the sensation. It was attraction. Willow was shocked at herself. NO! It was impossible. She couldn't have feelings for Spike... Could she?

Refusing to entertain such a notion she pointed a finger at him and scolded, "Anyhow you scared me, you shouldn't sneak up on people."

Spike grinned at her blush and his mind strayed to just WHAT had cause such a delightful blush on the adorable redheaded witch's face. He could have sworn her eyes had given him the once over.

Moments passed and neither spoke. Spike broke the silence. "So just what ARE you doin here Red?" He refused to acknowledge the hope that it had been to see him. Those thoughts were foolish. All the Scoobies still saw him as a bad guy. Which he encouraged actually. Can't have them think he was completely neutered! He'd made sure they still remembered WHO he was... William the Bloody. He was still a soulless demon, but this sweet witch made him feel things he hadn't felt since he first laid eyes on Drusilla...

"I uh... Well I needed to talk to Buffy and Angel, but they were uh..." Her face turned bright red, "Well they were busy...so I decided to... um, wait out here for them...until they were..um... finished with whatever it was that they were doing and I didn't stay and look..." she said with another blush, "I just left and now they're uh... Well I would think they're almost done, at least I hope so cause I really need to talk to them..." She stopped feeling incredibly awkward. "O-kay babbling again. I'll just um..wait for them over here. Yeah. Waiting by the fountain... that'll be me."

Feeling another flush come on when he didn't say a word just continued the intense scrutiny with those beautiful blue eyes, Willow began to stutter as she backed away from him and her thoughts about him. "Sooo- I ... U-um... W-well I'll j-j just Uh... Oh brother. So yeah, I'll just wait for them over here and you can just um...Go on inside and don't worry about me, cause like I'll be fine, right here by this fountain. More than fine really. I'll be great. Yeah just great, so I'll see you later... Okay?"

Spike chuckled softly, he KNEW what had caused the blush on her face face. The poor little duck must have interrupted the Slayer and his Sire doin the ol' slap an tickle!! Oh the eye full she must have gotten!! Spike knew from firsthand experience Angelus didn't give a damn who was there when the urge to shag hit him. Spike couldn't even begin to count the times he'd been called to his sire's chambers only to have whatever conversation Angelus wanted to have with him happen WHILE Angelus was banging Darla or even sometimes (more hurtfully) Dru.

Spike shot her a teasing grin, "So ya walked in on the Slayer shagging Angelus huh?"

Willow blushed again and nodded, "It's my fault I should've called out a warning that I was there."

Spike shook his head, "Bollocks that pet... It wouldn't 'ave mattered if ya had brought a whole bleedin brass band with ya. Angelus wouldn't 'ave given a toss, he'd 'ave shagged the Slayer with her watcher there in the room if she'd bloody well let him. Especially since the soddin' pillock has been achin' ta 'ave the chit for weeks!"

Willow wasn't sure if his words were meant to comfort or embarrass her further. She chose to believe the former rather than the latter.

Trying to concentrate on the beautiful smell of the night blooming Jasmine that wafted all around her, rather than the riotous emotions Spike was causing in her, Willow glided towards the fountain and the tall rounded plant with the erotically scented white flowers.

"Well..." She admitted with another blush, picking one of the small white flowers she brought it to her nose. "I uh... don't think that'll be a worry of his any more."

Spike felt his dead pulse rate flip flop as e stared at her as if seeing her for the very first time. 'She's a bleedin dish,' he suddenly thought. He wasn't sure if it was the way the moonlight was playing along her features or if was just that he had been so caught up in the Slayer he'd never taken the time to notice how attractive Red was... But either way, he was gobsmacked that he'd never noticed the red headed wicca's beauty before.

Well he was noticing now that was for sure...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles' House.

The tension in the air of the small condo was palpable. Xander eyed the two soldiers with a jaundiced eye.

"O-kay. I think this is what's called an awkward situation." The brunette looked at Riley, "If you wanted to take care of Angel and stop Buffy from running off with dead boy-- you should've been here weeks ago... Especially since the last time Buff and her dead boy toy got horizontal... we all had to deal with a homicidal maniac."

"Well I may be late, but I do have a solution to the problem..."

Xander cut in, "Well if it has anything to do with killing Angel BEFORE he goes crazy... You can count me in."

Giles looked at the boy and wondered if he ever thought about what he said and when he said it.

He turned to the wholesome looking soldier. "If Buffy wanted you to know where she was she'd have called you. I am not getting involved with your personal issues with my Slayer. If you want to speak to her, I suggest you try her at her house in the morning."

Riley raised a brow and thought about retaliating against the older man, but then he knew Buffy would never come back to him if he hurt the Watcher. He couldn't tip his hand yet.

"Giles, I wasn't trying to put you in the middle...I'm sorry if you took it that way... I..." He put on his best concerned innocent face. "I was worried about her, that's all."

Giles nodded, not believing him though. No, he knew he'd seen something in the tall blond's eyes that he'd never seen before.. Cruelty.

Giles started to lead both Riley and Graham towards the door. "Well I'll be sure to tell Buffy that you're looking for her when I see her."

Riley just barely managed to keep the furiousness he was feeling out of his voice as he answered. "Thanks Giles. I... Well you know how I feel about Buffy. I just don't want to see her hurt again."

Xander too was listening and had to agree with him. He had no doubt whatsoever that Angel would only hurt Buff again. He watched Riley and Graham leave started to think up an excuse to leave also...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles' house.

Giles watched Riley leave and immediately went to the phone again. After the sixth ring a voice mail answered, it was Cordelia Chase's voice announcing that the caller had reached Angel Investigations, who helpeed the helpless and to leave a message. He started to do just that when he heard his front door opening...

"Okay, so just what the hell has Angel done that has made me come back to this tiny little cursed town? Everyone knows how much I HATE Sunnyhell!! So-- I'll tell ya it damned well better be good is all I can say!"

Giles cringed a bit at the sound of Cordelia Chase's loud, irritated voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard to him and he couldn't help but think this night had gone from bad to worse and he was almost sorry that he called the L.A. Crew at all when he'd heard the brunette seer's voice.

He felt slightly better when Wesley immediately came over to him.

"Okay I know that Angel has started the change. Just where in the process is he in that change?" Wes asked.

Giles sighed, "Well I'd say he's more Angelus than Angel, but then that's not surprising. Angelus WAS the one cursed."

At Wesley's frown Giles reiterated. "I mean you DO understand that Angel...At least the Angel we knew was just a manifestation of Angelus don't you? The only difference was that Angel could choose to do right from wrong and chose not to act on the demon's conscious thoughts."

Wesley nodded, "I understand what you're saying. I would presume we should be prepared for an Angel who is very much Angelus too."

Giles sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm still adjusting, but you DO understand, it the happiness clause that kept he and Angelus separate all these years! If it wasn't for the "curse" on Angelus... Angel would have never existed, for he IS Angelus just with his conscience intact!!"

Cordelia shot him a completely baffled yet irritated glance. "So what are you saying Giles?!"

She strode into the room wearing a long, yet seductive skirt that laced up the side and a tiny halter that displayed her bountiful charms. He was sure men found it hard to concentrate with Cordelia in the room displaying that kind of cleavage.

Cordelia HAD worn the outfit for it's effect, but the one she wanted to impress wasn't here so as far as she was concerned it was a bust. Even though she noticed the two soldiers who'd left eye her appreciatevely and she also saw Xander's eyes straying to her curvy body again and again. None of them mattered, she'd dressed to the nines for Angel and he wasn't even here to appreciate her outfit!

"Are you saying we've really been working for Angelus all these years? Cause if you are... my contract definitely needs to re-worked. I say our indemnity pay for work related injuries need to be doubled, right?" Her dark brown eyes turned to Wes and Gunn. "I mean, working for Angelus... Well we'd seriously have to consider getting killed while on the job..." she griped, her voice was laced with sarcasm as she looked around the room again, almost demanding everyone to agree with her.

Giles truthfully wondered how Angel had the tolerance to deal with the loud mouthed girl. To Giles she came off as a narcissistic child that constantly needed the attention of everyone in the room. Hence her brash and thoughtless comments.

Giles actually rolled his eyes in a wonderful immitation of Buffy herself, before he answered. "No you haven't been working for Angelus..." He almost said you silly twit, but refrained. "Yes he's changed and yes he actually goes by the name Angelus at times, but essentially he is still Angel, just minus the guilt and self flagellation."

Giles took off his glasses and out of habit started to polish them, "He's also a bit more dark in his thoughts, but then again as you well know, Angel had already been heading in that direction without the merge, when he became obsessed with Darla, the Powers decided now was the time for him and his demon to be as one."

Giles put his glasses back on and gave Cordelia a reproachful glance, "Don't question it, it's the way it should be. The prophecy of 'The End of Days' and 'The scrolls of Berdibith' foresee Angel as the Champion for the Powers. I mean you have to look at this logically...Do you honestly think Angel (before the change) would consider himself worthy of being the Champion for the Powers that Be?"

Cordelia nodded, her very real feelings for Angel cutting through her sarcasm. "Okay, I get it. It's just..." Her eyes watered as she held back tears. "It's just... I really care about him, we've become friends... and I just don't want him to lose who he was becoming. Giles I can say I'll stick by him through this... That is, if he doesn't turn into a homicidal maniac again, then I'd stake him..." She sighed, "He'd want me to, but I don't want to ever make that choice Giles. So I'm asking; are you very sure Angelus isn't in control and just fooling everyone only to kill us all after we've let our guard down?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale. Outside Giles' house.

Darla watched the soldiers leave. She stepped from the shadows right as they would've passed her.

"Why boys, I would've thought your high-tech gadgets would've sensed me long before I got to you."

Darla moved with preternatural speed and grabbed Graham by the throat. She held him aloft for several seconds, ignoring his struggles. She chuckled when Riley pulled his gun.

"Oh please...I think you know that won't hurt me, so lets not play games. You want the cheerleader and I want my mate back...Why don't we work together and then everyone gets what they desire, hmmm?"

Riley didn't even sense Dru coming up behind him until she was upon him. He turned, but she was too fast. She grabbed him, spun him and had her forearm wrapped around his neck, ready to crush his laranyx should he act up.

"Grandmum doesn't like the double talk! You'd be wise to answer her questions..." She giggled madly, "before the she decides she wants your heart instead."

Riley had no idea what that meant but the part about wanting his heart got his attention.

"Please let go of us and we'll discuss a plan...Look we don't have to be enemies..." he choked out, his lack of air making his words soft and raspy. Riley's blue eyes looked into the cold blue eyes of the blond, beautiful vampire. "Look all I want is Buffy back. If you want Angel. Well that's fine with me. Just take him away from here and I don't really care if he lives or dies... as long as he's away from my girl."

Darla grinned, She didn't bother to tell this moron that Buffy would never stop loving Angelus. She was a perfect example of how deeply one could and would fall for the beautiful dark haired vampire. And she was a soulless demon! Darla knew Buffy would'nt get over Angel. But it wasn't her job to explain this to the hulking farm boy. She giggled, he'd figure that out all on his own.

She dropped Graham and turned to Riley. "As long as Buffy's out of the picture, I can promise you, Angelus will never see Buffy again. All I need is to have him back ansd he'll forget the little Slayer even existed."

Darla felt no remorse in misleading the soldier, because in reality her plan was to kill the Slayer. That would in effect make Angelus never be able to see her again, so really she wasn't lying to the blond haired farm boy. She just wasn't disclosing her entire plan was all.

Dru let Riley go and danced her way in front of him. "Oh Grandmum.. He's a sweet morsel. May I have him?"

Darla shot Dru a look. "No sweetie, he's going to get us back Daddy. Who do you want more... Him or Angelus. Hmmm?"

Dru giggled, "Why Daddy of course. Oh and my Spike. I want my Spike back."

She turned to Riley and Graham. "I want you to undo what you did to my Spike. The stars cry to me... He is lost..." Drusilla turned to the two human's and her face shifted. "Take back what you did to him... Make him whole again. Grandmum tell them to make him right. They can't have my Spike. Tell them they can't have my Spike."

Darla smiled indulgently. "No, they won't Dru." Her ice blue eyes swept over both humans. "That is the deal then. You give us Angelus and Spike and we leave Sunnydale and the Slayer behind. Is it a deal?"

Riley looked at Graham. They exchanged an unspoken vow. Riley knew there was no way he was going to let Angel go, but he wasn't going to tell this beautiful monster that. Instead he wanted her to believe he was on her side.

"Yeah, it's a deal. You get Angelus and Spike and I get Buffy."

Darla gave the soldiers a sultry smile, she knew she had no intention of letting the Slayer survive. With Buffy dead, Angelus will finally forget about the little cheerleader and come back to her.

Both parties smiled, pleased with the deceitful bargain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N Okay guys sorry so long for this chappie. Musie has been a frugal (bleep) lately. She pratically abandoned me. But she's back, so FEED HER:) **_


	16. Chapter 16

A Wish in Time

Author: _Angel's blue eyed girl_

_Rating: M... **BUT...** This chappie is more concerned with plot than smut... So you HAVE been warned. Alright:)_

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

_**A/N: Okay, sorry guys for the huge delay in posting, but I've had a lot of personal things happen lately. Then there was the Holidays... So, sorry, but here is the next chappie, hope you enjoy:)**_

_As always I want to thank all of you for your reviews. I have already said each chappie will be dedicated to you, the readers and reviewers, so I'd like to dedicate this chappie to Americasweetie, Angellover7869, Animebuffbob and vikinggoddss. Thank you for all your continued support. I love reading your reviews so much. Plus musie loves the attention, it inspires her:)_

_**Also thank you so much to all you readers who notice little imperfections or bloopers in the story. Thank you. I know I should have a beta reader, but I am just TOO impatient. I read and reread this chappie, but you know how it is... Sometimes you just miss the big, fat goofs!! So, sorry any type O's or bloopers are ALL mine. :)**_

_**Chappie 15**_

_**Later the same night...**_

_**Giles' House...**_

Wesley contemplated Giles' question for several seconds before answering. "No. You're right. Angel has always believed his crimes were too terrible to ever really be forgiven."

Wes looked at Cordy, "You know Angel has been slipping towards the darkness for awhile. We've all seen it and no matter how hard we tried to get through to him.. Well, he didn't want to listen. He has seemed to have forgotten the whole reason he began his quest to begin with, especially after the last month."

Wesley picked up the Scrolls again, before meeting Cordelia's dark eyes, "Cordelia, you know he wouldn't believe he deserved to be redeemed. Not anymore. He believes he failed to save Darla. He believes the Powers have abandoned him. He has stopped caring about his redemption. As much as the prospect disturbs us... It would seem this merge would truly be the only way Angel would move on from what he perceives as his failures."

Cordelia wanted to believe that Angel could forgive himself for what he believed was a complete failure to save Darla's lost soul, and maybe being around Buffy again might help him forget Darla, but at the same time she hated how Angel went into complete dysfunctional guy after any encounter with the tiny blond Slayer.

However, the thought of an Angel that was half Angelus was just scary to the dark haired seer. They might need 'Little Miss Slays a lot' after all. To Cordy an Angel that was equal Angelus could mean he could go all "Grrrr" at a drop of a hat and that was just plain dangerous, not to mention freaky too.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest Cordy met Wesley's eyes straight on, "Okay I get that Angel has been all dark and broody... I mean way more dark and broody than his average dark and broody, but..." She looked at first Wes, then Giles, "I mean are we all so certain that an Angel that is half Angelus is what the 'Powers that Be' meant when they said Angel was their champion?"

Giles sighed, "Cordelia, the curse was lifted by a member of the Kalderash family. Her name was Magdalena and she knew more about Angelus than we could ever learn in books. She 'gifted' him with his soul. The 'Scrolls of Berbidith' declare Angel the champion. They mention the battle of 'The End of Days'. The prophecy states that the 'Vampire with the face of an Angel will fight side by side with the Warrior from the light' which we all believe is Buffy. They mention him bringing about the destruction of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart and they even mention Angel's Shanshu."

He took off his glasses polished them and replaced them before going on, "I think it's obvious that Angel is going to need the ruthlessness of his demon in order to destroy such an ancient power as the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. He's not all Angelus, he's still Angel too."

Seeing Cordelia's skepticism Giles tried to explain it to the brunette. "Look the only thing that kept Angel and Angelus separate was the 'Happiness clause' in the curse. Now the curse is lifted and Angelus can never be pure demon again. He has been gifted with a soul. Therefor he can never lose it again. The removal of the curse and with that the clause in the curse, caused the demon to merge with the soul and now Angel is a blend of both the demon and the soul. Meaning he still has a choice of whether to indulge his demonic nature."

Giles looked at Angel's crew, "It's been weeks since the merge and he has been fine. He patrols with Buffy, he fights with her side by side. He hasn't attempted to harm anyone and I don't see any reason why that would suddenly change. It appears to me the merging was successful and Angel can now fight without the burden of his extreme guilt to weigh him down."

Wesley was reading the Scrolls again when he suddenly had a rather disturbing thought. He looked up and met Giles' eyes. "Uh...Giles... When the 'Scrolls' predict Angel's Shanshu, just what does that mean for the demon inside Angel? For Angelus?" Seeing he had everyone's attention Wesley went on, his voice was gravely serious as he realized a major flaw in the merging of the demon and the soul.

He put the 'Scrolls' down and said worriedly, "I mean if Angel gets his Shanshu and becomes human wouldn't that mean the demon, Angelus would cease to exist?"

Giles realized where Wesley was going with this and he was surprised he hadn't thought of this complication. "Yes... I see what you mean."

Wesley nodded at the older watcher, "Giles we must consider the possibility if Angelus finds out about the 'Shanshu' prophecy, he might not be very willing to be the 'Powers' champion if it means he will no longer exist?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Mansion on Crawford St.**_

The entire house was dark and quiet when Buffy and Angelus emerged from their room. Buffy was preoccupied with the very real fear of how she was going to tell Angel he was going to be a daddy soon and the problem of how to deal with the complete embarrassment of her best friend walking in on her and lover having sex.

Both issues were weighing on her mind as she entered the living room. Somehow she had to tell Angel the news, but right now telling him just seemed so wrong. She wanted to wait for the right moment. Make it romantic.

_'Oh God! What am I going to do?'_ She wondered as her eyes swept the room looking for her red headed friend.

Buffy was terrified that Angel wouldn't accept the baby since it was actually Liam's. What if Angelus decided she'd been a slut when she'd slept with Liam and decided he didn't want the baby?!! the thought absolutely terrified her.

Buffy didn't see the thought as completely crazy. She could clearly remember some of Angelus' more hurtful phrases when he took over the body years ago.

**_("You were a real pro babe." he'd said... And then as he'd walked away he'd taunted her with... "what did you think it was going to be a dulcet quire of birds and fireworks!")_**

She KNEW Angelus could be cruel and sometimes she still expected THAT demon to emerge in times of stress. it was that fear that kept her silent about the baby!

Buffy sighed, Angelus hadn't done anything to make her doubt him and she couldn't start now...So she'd just have to gather her shrinking resolve and just tell him... But how? And when? Certainly not now, but she'd have to tell him soon.

Buffy felt him come up behind her and as she suddenly she got the strangest sensation of danger, her fears about telling him about the baby were replaced with a very real fear for Willow. All her Slayer instincts went into high alert. She knew it had nothing to do with Angel... Or at least as far as it had nothing to do with anything he DID... but suddenly Buffy was very worried about her friend.

"Angel... Where is she?" She whispered, taking his hand as they went through he doorway and into the living room.

They both stopped before they entered the large living room searching for Willow.

"Wills." Buffy called out, her eyes roamed the great room without success.

Buffy turned to Angelus, fear evident in her mossy green eyes. "Where could she be?" She asked again, trying to keep the panic at bay.

Angelus too felt the sensation that something was 'off'. "I don't know Buff. I mean... Shit! I was in the bedroom having sex with you, remember?" He quipped as they walked out the French doors to the garden.

"Willow..." Buffy called again, choosing to ignore her lover's irritating comments. She turned to Angelus with a frown on her lovely face. His earlier comment making it easier to blame him.

"Oh My God... She's gone. We... No... YOU! YOU traumatized her and now she's gone all wonky 'cause she can't handle the embarrassment of... of well seeing us all...Well you know!" Buffy wasn't sure she believed the explanation she was telling Angel, but it was sure a hell of a lot better than some of her other explanations.

Angelus looked at her at first thinking she was kidding, but seeing she was completely serious, he snorted with irritation. "You gotta be friggin kidding me!!"

He glared at her as he pulled her to him, "Oh come on Buff do you really think seeing us doing the mattress mambo made Willow run off and hide? I mean she's not a virgin. She knows what sex is and I can't believe seeing us having sex traumatized her!"

Rolling her eyes Buffy pulled away and ignored him, she needed to focus on Willow, but Jeez he still made her feel all shaky and wiggy. She guessed it was because she was still getting used to this unabashed version of her lover. It was hot and sexy the way he was all...carefree and without the excess baggage. He was wild, sensual, but at the same time he was caring, loving and gentle.

She knew he was still Angel, but much to her secret pleasure he was very much Angelus too and Buffy wasn't sure how to admit she loved that. She still wanted to be in control and the Angel she remembered would never be so brazen as to not be embarrassed at being caught like that. He'd be so nervous, but not this 'new' Angel... He wasn't even fazed, but how did she admit she loved that without seeming like she was_** 'Oh so happy'**_ about the demon being partly in control?!!

Yes, dealing with this new Angel or Angelus was scary and exciting at the same time and Buffy just hoped everyone would deal with him and her need for him, because she was determined NOT to lose him again. No matter what ANYONE said. Angel was hers and she was keeping him!!

Looking out the French doors Buffy pulled her thoughts back to the task at hand.

She pushed opened the doors quietly and said over her shoulder, "Ya know I still get all wiggy when you go all Angelus on me Angel, so please can we keep the demon on the QT for this mission?"

"Jesus H Christ Buff!!" He growled, starting to get pissed at her ridiculous notion that what they shared, what they did was wrong or sordid in any way!

Angelus' eyes flashed gold for a second as he looked down at his lover in anger. He didn't like the way she tried to pretend like there was something wrong with them being together?

"You know, you act like you were a nun back there... Like maybe I forced you to sacrifice your vows or something fucking ridiculous like that. I mean Jesus Christ Buffy... You wanted me. I wanted you. We made love. It was fucking fantastic. End of story. Get over it, I'm pretty damned sure Willow has!!"

Buffy realized how she was acting, once again she was looking for the bad in their relationship. Some could understand it, I mean he DID turn evil the first time they made love! But this was different and she KNEW it was different. He WAS different and she had to stop treating him like he was her lap dog.

WStanding on tiptoes she cupped his jaw in her small hands, "I'm sorry. It's just ya know, when I get stressed, I do the wacky. Please don't be mad." She gave him the cutest grin and Angelus was quite disgusted to find that her smiles melted him like a ice pop on a hot Sunday afternoon!

He pulled back and breathed a sigh of unnecessary relief when she focused her attention to the woman who had suddenly appeared above them.

She was a large, heavy set, gray haired woman with small beady eyes that seemed to get lost in the rolls of flesh around her face. Her hair was tied in a flamboyant purple scarf and she was wearing a bright green robe that was almost see through!

Looking at her and seeing the woman's fleshy face break into a grin, Angelus stepped back. The look the woman gave him made him feel naked somehow! More naked than she almost was and that was quite frightening to him!

"You know I was going to yell at you to keep it down, but you know if you two kids..." Her eyes again roamed along Angelus' muscular body. "...are bored ya'll can come on over to my place. I got loads of beer and movies. We can just... I don't know... Hang out just the two.. I mean... three of us." She licked her lips as she tucked a strand of gray hair back into the scarf.

Angelus took another step back, amazed that this human woman made him feel like the prey rather than the predator he was.

Looking up Buffy saw the woman who lived next door looking over the railing at her, but mostly Angel. Buffy frowned as she saw the way the woman's eyes roamed her lover's body...She turned to tell the woman off when Angelus took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

Buffy grinned just as the woman's friend popped her head over the rail.

"Oh Christ Clarrisse is this the two who can't keep their screams to themselves?!" the taller, thinner woman screeched.

The other woman snapped.She was skinny, with a long face and bulging eyes. her nose was long and hooked and she reminded Buffy of the charachter Ichabod Crane of the old cartoon version of 'Sleepy Hollow'.

Buffy blushed thinking of earlier... Of her and Angelus and them making love.

The woman who had on a thick layer of cold cream on her face narrowed her eyes at both Angelus and Buffy, "Listen if ya'll want to sweat up the sheets from sunup to sundown that's just fine and dandy, but can you please keep it a little quieter, I mean the screams!!... I thought someone was getting murdered here earlier!"

With that comment the woman, whom Angelus truly believed was more gruesome than any vampire he'd ever seen, disappeared, leaving the first woman alone again.

Angelus flashed her a smile, "Thank you... I promise we'll keep it down."

The woman winked at him, "Don't worry I don't mind the noise... at all...I'm sure you kids enjoy exploring the joys of the flesh.. Don't worry about me I don't mind listenin!" she breathed giving Angelus a look that made him fear this woman even more than the first one!

"Uh...Yeah. Okay." Angelus said as he backed up and stumbled into Buffy, who fell backwards a bit and into the French doors.

She shot him an exasperated look as she muttered, "Okay color me crazy, but why are you scared of the little old lady?"

At first he checked the wall to make sure the creepy human women were gone... Then he chuckled, more than glad to have a reprieve on expressing his 'real' feelings for her.

"It's not that I'm scared exactly..." he said, then he grinned as she flashed him a teasing smile. "Okay I'm terrified did you SEE the way her eyes were all over me?!" He shuddered with revulsion. "It was like she was... ew... eating at me!"

Buffy laughed, "Ooh poor wittle baby, did the big bad lady scare the big bad demon? Hmmm? And here I thought you were ALL Angelus like. Wow and here I was going to tell you how I still get a bit wiggy when you go all Angelus on me, yet here you are cowering away from an old lady with a crush.!"

He slipped right into his 'ALL' Angelus like persona. She practically had called him neutered! He growled and gave her a smile that was so wicked it made her shiver. Her Slayer instincts rose up and said danger, but her other instincts.. The ones that knew he was her soulmate drew her to him like a moth to a flame. Uncaring of the danger he represented.

Taking her hand he was determined to show her just how dangerous he still was. He grabbed her around the waist and drew her up against his muscular frame. Angelus felt the heat between them the moment her body touched his. It was electrifying. An almost supernatural need that engulfed him as he took a moment to just enjoy her flesh against his. It was incredible and he knew she felt it too by the way she went limp against him and her pulse accelerated.

Leaning down he whispered into her ear as he pulled her tighter against him, "You didn't mind me going all Angelus on you an hour ago lover." He said as he pressed his growing erection against her belly. "As a matter of fact I think you said something like please Angelus... more... harder."

Buffy moaned softly, "Please.. Angelus..." she whispered.

He growled softly completely lost in her to, "What?"

Buffy pulled herself back from his hypnotic allure. "You're incredible and normally I would like nothing more than to run off with you and do the wild mattress thing, but..." She puled back. "We can't and I need you to get it together and... Not in that way." She grinned as he pressed her hand against his crotch and murmured he had it together.

"Then what way lover? I'm a demon. Anything you suggest I've probably already done!"

She grinned, but flashed him an irritated look. "Oh you are so not getting any tonight, if you keep that up buddy!"

Just as quickly the wicked look was replaced with a look that was all Angel. Sweet and beguilingly innocent _naiveté._

"What?" He asked with a guileless wide eyed candidness.

Buffy eyed his transformation with a maddened look. "Okay, so who are you, Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde, hmmm?"

He grinned unrepentantly as he continued to get her to relax her body against his. "Which do you prefer?"

Buffy pushed him away. "Neither. I'm not all that much of a fan. So, can we get serious again? Or do I keep having to watch you go all Sybil on me huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an exasperated glare.

He sighed, not liking her look and thinking she just might be serious about his 'Not getting any' he laid off his teasing. "Fine. So, we gave Willow her first peep show, but in all honesty I don't think Red would've ran away Buff. She's got a bit more gumption if you ask me. I think she was embarrassed yeah, but embarrassed enough to just take off? I don't think so."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah I think so too, but if she didn't just leave then where is she?"

"I'm not sure, but I sense my childe here too. Spike was here and recently..."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Do you think Spike did something to her? I swear I'll stake his ass if he..."

He interrupted her tirade. "Hey! Slow down baby. I'm not saying Spike took off with Willow, so don't start sharpening Mr. Pointy alright? All I'm saying is Spike was here too. I can smell him."

Buffy scrunched up her nose, "Ya know honey the whole human smelly thing is really gross!"

Angelus just flashed her a racy smirk, "That's not what you were screaming less than an hour ago lover. You LOVED my vamp senses then... Remember?"

Rolling her eyes Buffy ignored him. She was still getting used to this unabashed version of her lover. The Angel she remembered would be so embarrassed at being caught like that, but this Angel..Or Angelus wasn't even fazed and Buffy was still dealing with the tremendous changes in the man she loved.

She shot him an exasperated look as she muttered, "Oh my God! This is so on the top ten of my most embarrassing moments!"

Angelus was too preoccupied to make a comment on that. He was wondering why he could sense both his childe and Willow here recently, yet they weren't here now...

Buffy turned to her distracted lover. "Angel! Did you hear me? We traumatized Willow!! She's SO embarrassed she doesn't even want to talk to us! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Walking more fully into the Jasmine scented garden Angelus raised his face to the night. He let the demon in him free. The scents were overwhelming. Buffy was the first scent. Buffy all over him. The scent of their sex wrapped itself around him and it was supreme effort he pushed down his need to drag her back to the bedroom and take her again.

He rolled his head and neck in an effort to relax and let all his senses go. He could smell Spike and recently. He moved further into the garden area, to the fountain. It was there he first caught her scent. Darla! Darla had been here and recently. He could scent Spike, Willow, Darla and yes Dru.

Angelus growled softly when the emotions of the scents hit him. Fear! He could smell the fear that had been here recently. Magic too. He could smell both fear and magic all over this place. As a matter of fact the whole area reeked of fear induced magic.

"Buffy..." His voice was whisper soft as it drifted to her across the courtyard.

Buffy sensed his urgency though and went into full Slayer mode. "What?" She asked making her way stealthily across the garden and into his space.

"Buff, Darla was here. Darla, Dru and Spike...Plus a hell of a lot of magic. I think the magic was Willow, but the fact that I sense Darla could only mean one thing... Darla has Willow and Spike..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Los Angeles...**_

Lindsey sat alone in his office. He looked out at the brightly lit Los Angeles skyline. He was at the top. He had everything he could possibly want. Money, power, good looks, but he didn't have the one thing he wanted more than anything. Darla. She only wanted Angel and that made Lindsey angry. Angrier than he could ever remember being.

He wasn't even as angry about her kidnapping him and making him tell her about Wolfram and Harts plan to kill Angel before the battle of the End of Days. No. What really bothered him was the fact that she went through all that trouble to take him hostage for Angel, not for him; Lindsey. He could've been anyone from the firm as far as she seemed to be concerned and that's what really hurt..Er...pissed him off.

Just then his door opened, "Lindsey, don't tell me you're still pouting about being held hostage then dumped huh?"

Lindsey closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. _'Bitch' _he thought, truly disliking his tall, stunning partner. "Lilah. And just when I thought my night couldn't possibly get any worse...it does."

Lilah chuckled, enjoying how well she needled her arrogant partner. She didn't really hate Lindsey. It was just she knew him, maybe even better than he knew himself. He wanted the money and the power Wolfram and Hart gave him, but somewhere inside he wanted to be liked, loved even. It made him weak. His foolish infatuation with Darla made him vulnerable for the first time and Lilah fully intended to use it and him to further her own goals in moving up the company ladder.

"What's wrong Lindsey? Are you still upset that your little blond playmate threw you over... again?"

Lindsey didn't say anything. He kept his back to her, his body hidden from her view by the large wing backed chair he sat in. "Unless you have something useful to say Lilah, get the hell out of my office."

Lilah sauntered in, her $500 dollar Jimmy Choo heels were the only sound in the room as she walked across the floor. "Oh don't be that way Linds," she teased cruelly, knowing he was hurting because of his recent meeting or she guessed she should say, kidnapping, he'd suffered thanks to Darla and her sidekick Drusilla.

"So what did she do? Hmmm? Torture you until you told her where her precious Angel was?" Lilah sat on the edge of Lindsey's desk. One shapely leg swinging as she shuffled through his papers there. "You know Lindsey... I bet that must have really hurt. I mean, I know how much you did for her and how does she repay you? By turning on you and all because she can't forget Angel. That must really bug you huh?"

Lilah could tell by the stiffness in Lindsey's posture he was angry. She chuckled softly, she still couldn't see his face but she didn't have to see his face to know her barbs were hitting their mark. He hated that Darla chose Angel over him.

She placed a slim hand on the back of Lindsey's chair and leaned down a bit, at the same time she pulled the memo concerning Angel from the stack on Lindsey's desk. "I mean..." she murmured softly, folding the document with her other hand. "I understand her infatuation with him, he IS gorgeous, and you know what they say about vampires? All that super strength and stamina."

She laughed as she heard the soft grumble Lindsey made. She twisted the blade further, as she put the memo in her pocket. "Hell, I wouldn't mind taking him out for a test drive myself. I mean, imagine having that body in your bed for 150 years. I can see why she wants him back."

Lindsey flung himself out of his chair and rounded about to face Lilah. "You don't know anything about Darla Lilah so shut the fuck up!"

Lilah gasped at the sight of Lindsey's face. His boyishly handsome face was a mass of purple and blue swollen flesh. His right eyes was completely closed and his lip was split. Seeing the twin punctures on his neck, she grimaced, but pulled herself together, not wanting Lindsey to see the sudden sympathy she felt for him.

"Well I know she has torture down to a science if your face is any indication. I also know she doesn't love you Lindsey and she never will."

Lilah stood and walked to the door, the memo in her pocket. She'd gotten what she came for. She'd wanted to know just what plan the Senior Partners had included Lindsey on and she was pretty damned sure the memo she had in her pocket detailed that plan. Plus it was always good to set Lindsey back a peg or two. He was her only competition for the job of V.P in charge of Special Projects and she wanted to make damned sure he was focused elsewhere while she achieved whatever goal the Senior Partners had assigned to Lindsey.

Lindsey watched her leave and smiled through his split lip. "Bitch" he muttered out loud this time._ 'Did she really think he didn't know she took the memo from the senior partners?'_ Lindsey laughed, but when he did so his hand flew to his mouth. It hurt to laugh.

He shook his head as he sat back in his big leather chair and once again stared out at the view of the lights of Los Angeles. The memo Lilah had made off with didn't bother Lindsey. Let her hatch her own plan to kill Angel.

He already was knee deep in his own plan and Lilah was the least of his concerns. What no one seemed to understand is he could've had Darla stopped many times. He didn't want her stopped. Yes, he HATED that she wanted Angel more than him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use her to get him Angel!

Lindsey smiled softly, not wanting to move his injured lip again too much. What better way to get his hands on Angel but to let the one woman or creature in all the world that would die trying to get him back and when she did... Well... Lindsey smiled again. Well, he'd be there too. The only problem on his part was that if Darla truly interfered then he'd have to kill her. Even though she'd beaten and tortured him, he still wanted her.

Hopefully Darla would realize he was better for her instead of Angel, but if she didn't, well then she would just have to watch her lover die or she'd have to die with him, because Lindsey was determined... Angel or Angelus (as the Senior Partners now knew he was) WOULD die. Without him, the Slayer would lose and that was the ALL important goal here. The Slayer must lose the 'Battle of the End of Days'

He stood and poured himself a drink. He toasted the night, "Sleep tight tonight Angel, 'cause tomorrow is another day man. Yep, tomorrow is a whole other day you son of a bitch!"

Tossing back his drink Lindsey hit the intercom on his desk, "Okay Marie, I'm ready... Would you send in Mr. Holtz."...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Underground Lair of the Master...**_

Darla walked around the caves and tunnels that her Sire had called home. The Slayer... '_Fucking Buffy, that stupid Cheerleader had taken everything from her! Not only had she stolen her mate...Her ONLY childe, her lover. Her beloved Angelus... But, that bitch had killed her sire too!!'_

Darla was on a livid path of destructive anger. She looked at the soldiers chained to the wall.

"Riley... Sweet Riley. You thought you could hold her didn't you?" She slithered across the cave, like a ghost or a flame. Darla moved with a grace that was ages old.

"It's so sad really... I mean here you are a great big hunky manly piece of farm boy flesh and ALL she wants is a body made of dead flesh sliding against and inside hers"

She rubbed her slinky, sexy body against the frightened soldier. "How does that feel?" She asked wrapping her arm back and around Riley's neck, "I mean it must kill you to know she'd rather have Angelus' cold, dead cock inside her than yours? Hmmmm? Doesn't that just make you want to shiver in all your cave boy, Iowa, macho man righteous anger?"

Darla watched the rage suffuse the face of the tall, blond haired soldier. She giggled, knowing her plan was working. "Oh and you also thought you would take and kill my mate didn't you?"

Darla flashed a red lipped seductive grin. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you Agent Finn. Didn't you? Well I think I'm going to have to disappoint you... Again!! Your sweet precious Buffy couldn't kill him! She can't kill him, because she wants him... Wants him more than anything... even her life!"

Her voice was soft as she whispered all her taunts and predictions to Riley. Telling him of all the things Angelus would do to Buffy in her breathless little girl voice.

THAT voice had lead thousands upon thousands to their deaths! Riley wasn't a fool. He KNEW she was trying to lure him into listening to her Siren's song, but this time it was meant to inspire madness and rage and it worked.

Riley tried to laugh, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing him sweat, but her words... Her beguiling sweetness disrupted his thoughts. It made him conscious of her beauty, her seemingly endless pain at what Buffy and Angel had done to her. It made him start hating Buffy as much as Angel. Not to mention the way she seemed to sympathize with him. It not only distracted him, but made him feel sorry for her.

And amazingly it was then that Riley began to love and hate Darla. She was becoming his whole existence and he was beginning to see her as such.

Darla turned her head to the side and smiled slyly. Things were going according to plan. Lindsey was a poor little evil lost soul. Wolfram and Hart thought she was working for them. Angelus was thinking he was free and soul bound... Everything was just how what she wanted. The whole scenario was going exactly as she planned. It was what she counted on...

Unintentionally, it was then and there that Darla's full plan started to take shape and slither into action. The seduction of Buffy's past lover had been easier than she'd planned. She'd expected a much higher, stronger resistance. The seduction of Lindsey had already been there and was arrogantly taken for granted.

The need to protect Angel was a given. Amazingly it was there in not only the L.A. Crew, but also now in the Sunnydale crew. The First would have to agree, Darla had done her part. She had made the L.A crew doubt this merge and the Sunnydale crew was ripe to follow. Especially the boy... Xander. He hated Angel. He was her next ally Darla thought as she tied up the soldier.

"I'm so sorry for the accommodations lover...But I can promise you much, much worse when my mate comes back to play with you..." Darla giggled. "You see he hates to share his playthings and if I'm not mistaken... You my sweet have tasted his... (Darla rolled her beautiful blue eyes) Why she's his treasure.. I don't know, buy anyhow... YOU'VE tasted his Slayer. You've been her lover and that makes you a casualty in all this. Sorry, I'd love to spare you..."

Darla leaned over his face. "You ARE kind of cute, but... Sorry. Can't do it. Angelus is my mate and my only goal." Darla patted his cheek. "Don't worry this won't hurt too badly... " She grinned the most enticing of smiles before she suddenly lunged at his throat. "Well not as bad as this at least..." She said with the sweetest voice Riley had ever heard, just before she sank her fangs into his neck.

As far as Darla was concerned... It was time for the First to pay up... Darla wanted her mate back. And she would gather an army of minions or childer if need be to see that she got what she wanted...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Hi everyone. Hope ya'll had a great holidays!!_ : )**

_**OMG!! The reviews have kept coming and Musie is SO fat and pleased at the response to Chappie 15. :O All together, it's like, (oh my gosh!!) I have 200 reviews and I have over 15,000 hits on this story:) :) :) That is amazing! Thank you... Thank you.. Thank you!!!**_ **:P**

_**First... Just want to say Wow and thanks for all your reviews and even if you're a lurker... Thank you for reading. Musie loves the attention this fic has gotten so very much attention that is! So again, thank you because Musie is inspired and when Musie is inspired... I must write, so it's good to keep Musie satisfed! LOL:)**_


	17. Chapter 17

A Wish in Time

_**By: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: This chapter a T but overall an M for sure!

Disclaimer: Still with the no ownage thing:)

_**A/N... Hey guys, sorry so long to post, but musie and I are working on not only another fic that's posted here, but also a sequel to a fic I completed recently on the Bones and Angel part of this site, so we are spread kind of thin...Please bear with us :)**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you for ALL your reviews:O I can't believe what a fantastic response this fic has gotten! I mean...WOW! You guys are the best and I hope you like this chappie. I really dug it after I was finished with it...**_

Chappie 16

_**Underneath Sunnydale...**_

Willow awoke with an aching head and a strange smell permeating her senses. "Oh brother did anyone get the name of the train that hit me?" she asked softly, trying to roll over and get to her knees.

Her stomach quivered and she took several deep breaths to quell the nausea that had suddenly attacked her.

"Yeah luv... The bloody trains name was Darla and unfortunately it seems we're both the special guests on her little train ride to Hell!"

Willow opened her eyes and was amazed at how happy she was to see Spike. Somehow just knowing he was with her made her not get all freaky.

"Where are we Spike?" Willow asked as she sat up and looked around "And um... how did we get here? The last thing I remember is me and you in the garden at the mansion..."

Spike, who was leaning against the stone wall of what was their cell raised a scarred brow, "Don't ya remember pet? Darla, those soldier boys and about five of her bloody minions came into the garden and attacked us!"

Spike growled softly as he pointed to his platinum blond head, "And thanks to this soddin' chip in m' head we were quite the easy prey too!"

He paced as he told her about their capture... He was still angry at how easily he and Willow had been captured. Thanks to the tiny piece of military hardware he had implanted in his head he had been as terrifying as a muzzled puppy when Captain cardboard and his G.I Joe buddy had attacked him. He'd been unable to defend himself or Willow when they'd tackled him to the ground, allowing Darla and her minions to get Willow.

"Bloody hell! You put up a better fight than I did pet." Spike gave Willow an admiring glance, "You're getting pretty damned powerful there Red" He said with a chuckle as he remembered how Willow's magic had tossed Darla across the courtyard, "Hell I haven't seen me ol' Grandmum that cheesed off since Angelus went out and got himself a soul!"

Darla had been so livid, Spike thought the ol' bitch was gonna burst there and then. It had actually been quite entertaining for a moment there!

But of course it was only a matter of a few seconds before his grandsire had recovered and being nearly 400 years old, Darla was a powerful vampire. Willow's magic was no match for a vampire of Darla's age and experience and much to Spike's disgust both he and Willow had been bound and gagged with barely a peep of protest. He'd kept hoping Angelus would come out and see what was happening, but no, his Sire must have been so wrapped up in the flesh of the Slayer that he hadn't sensed that his childe was in danger nor had he sensed HIS own Sire was there at all!

_'Bloody wanker! Really this whole thing was his soddin' fault, if he had killed his possessive bitch of a sire when he'd had the chance a few weeks ago, they bloody well wouldn't be in this situation at'all!" _Spike thought with a scowl. Spike knew both Buffy and Angelus would come for him and Willow, but he wasn't content to sit and be rescued. He was a master vampire in his own right, not some fledge that needed his sire to come save him!

Spike scooted closer to Willow. "Listen Red, Darla wants Angelus and she's decided the best way to get him is to take us. Now normally I'd say we we're bloody well screwed, but the poncey bastard has been different since he came back an' he'll come for us along with the Slayer, but I'm not jus' gonna sit an' wait for them. I say you an' me can come up with an escape plan of our own, eh?" He flashed her a flirtatious grin that Willow found herself responding too despite their situation.

Willow felt his strong arms go around her as he pulled her body closer to his. She couldn't stop the tremble of desire that shot through her at his proximity. _'Oh God! I DO want him!'_ she thought as she allowed her body to relax against the hard wall of Spike's chest. _'What about Tara?'_ she asked herself trying to make some kind of sense out of her reaction to Spike.

Willow hadn't felt this kind of attraction to a man in some time, not since Oz. She honestly didn't know what to make of these new emotions and Willow didn't have the energy to get into exploring them right then, she was tired and still feeling the effects of whatever had knocked her unconscious.

She looked up at Spike. "I'm up for an escape attempt... What d'ya have in mind?"

Spike grinned, happy she was showing she still had that spirit he had come to admire in her. "That a girl... Now listen here's what I thought we could do..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Outside the Mansion...**_

Angelus turned to glare at Buffy as he started up the engine of the big Plymouth. "You're not going Buff so just deal with it," he stated flatly, continuing the argument they'd been having for the last ten minutes.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and shot him an irritated glance. "Are we still arguing over this?" She tilted her head to the side as she eyed her irrational lover. "Angel, I'm the Slayer. This is what I do and I AM going...With or without you."

He put the big car in reverse, "Yeah you're going...To Giles'.** I'M **going to find Darla. It's me she wants, not you," he said backing out the driveway without looking at her.

Buffy narrowed mossy green eyes at him as she felt her temper rise. "Oh and what, you're just going to hand yourself over?" She gave him a fierce glare of her own, "That is SO not going to happen, so deal. I'm going."

When he gave her a look that was pure stubborn determination Buffy sighed, "Look Angel, I know you've been doing your own thing for a while, but this IS Sunnydale, NOT L.A. I'M the Slayer. Darla is a vampire... Um... Call me crazy, but that kind of makes this MY job okay?"

Rolling his eyes he clenched his teeth in an effort not to completely lose his temper with her.

"Yeah she's a vampire and she's MY sire. The only reason she took Spike and Willow was to get to me." He pulled over and turned to her. "Look Buffy, this started in L.A. Darla came back from Hell human. I tried to save her and I failed. Dru turned her again and now... Now I have to finish it and I need you to stay out of it. I need you to be safe, okay?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, not okay Angel. It doesn't work that way. Sorry but I'm the Slayer and there's no way I'm staying out of it and I can't believe you're going all caveman on me like this!"

She turned to stare at the road, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she felt tears prick her eyes. If this was how he was going to get on her when she might be in danger, this wasn't going to work with them. She was the Slayer and danger came with her duty and he'd understood that before. But then again this wasn't the Angel who'd lived in Sunnydale years ago. This was a much more aggressive Angel. Buffy was suddenly unsure if she could live with this new and aggravating sexist attitude.

Turning to stare at him, she tilted her chin at a stubborn angle Angel knew well. "Give me one reason why I should let you go after Darla alone Angel?" Buffy asked, refusing to give in.

He narrowed dark brown eyes as he eyed his stubborn lover. He hadn't wanted to tell her he knew she was pregnant. He'd wanted to let her tell him in her own way. He'd hoped she would tell him, but she still hadn't he didn't like to think about WHY she hadn't told him, but the time to not discuss it was past, if he could hear the baby's heartbeat so could Darla and if Darla found out Buffy was pregnant... Angelus knew his Sire would do anything to see that the child never was born.

He sighed softly and cupped her cheek. His voice was gentle as he told her, "How about you stay out of it because you're pregnant hmmm?"

Buffy's mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out. Her heart felt like it was lodged somewhere in her throat and breathing felt difficult at best.

"Pregnant?!!" She squeaked, her wide green eyes seeking out and meeting his dark brown gaze.

He tilted her chin up when she put her head down. "Yeah... Pregnant Buff. Did you think I wouldn't know?" He asked softly.

Buffy shook her head, unable to think. "I...I...Um...No...I...uh...didn't...Oh my God! How long have you known?"

"The last few weeks. I've been waiting for you to tell me," he said softly. Angelus closed his eyes briefly, not wanting her to see his fear that maybe she hadn't told him because the baby wasn't his. He knew it very well could be because his memories were still filled with erotic images of him and Buffy when she went back in time, but he also knew there was a chance it was Riley's too.

A part of him wanted to find Riley and rip him apart limb from limb because the 'Farm boy's' ability to give her something he could never give her in this day and time. A child. Not that he'd ever thought about having children, (Hello, vampire... It didn't exactly shout Fatherhood!) but what did make his gut churn was the thought of her having Riley's child. Buffy was his. She always had been.

Both the Demon and the Soul inside him recognized Buffy as their mate. The demon recognized the_ real _reason he'd left Buffy. It was because he KNEW...just KNEW he couldn't stay away from her. Sooner rather than later he would make love to her again and unleash Angelus, in pure demonic form, upon the world again.

It was only through the merging that Angelus was finally able to admit that the demon in him loved the Slayer as much as the soul.

For the first time, the conflict between both parts that resided inside him wasn't there. Both the demon and soul could love their mate without the feeling of guilt and fear from the soul and rage made all the worse by the deep sense of disgust from the demon for feeling such an emotion to begin with. He'd done a lot of thinking since he'd sensed she was pregnant and though he hoped the baby was his, if it wasn't, he'd still love it. It was a part of Buffy and he desperately loved the tiny blond Slayer, therefor he would love any child she had too.

Buffy watched his face for any sign he was disgusted by the thought of being a father. Her past with Angelus was fraught with trauma and her past with Angel was filled with heartache, so she was truly terrified he'd walk away from her and the responsibility a child represented.

She took a deep breath and asked him quietly, "Are you upset?"

His fear increased as her question made him start to believe Riley was the father. "No Buff, I'll love any baby you have."

Buffy scrunched up her nose and frowned at him. "Well I'd hope you'd love your baby Angel," she said.

Angel felt his unneeded breath catch as her words sunk in. _'It IS mine.'_ He blinked at her, feeling dizzy for a moment as he finally was able to realize the baby was his. _'A child...I'm going to be a father'_ he thought as a wave of pure euphoria swept over him.

Buffy watched as the most beautiful smile lit up his handsome face. "I do...I mean I will." Suddenly he reached across to her and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her passionately, before leaning back and laughing as she stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"A father! I'm going to be a Dad! Buffy I..." He felt his love for her overwhelm him. "I love you. Thank you..." he whispered softly, before cradling her to him.

Buffy felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was more than happy. She smiled as he stroked her hair and placed small tender kisses on the top of her head.

Suddenly his words sank in and she leaned back in his arms. "Why were you acting so surprised...?"

It was then that it dawned on her; He'd thought the baby might have been Riley's. On the heels of that realization came the reminder that he'd said he'd still love the baby...even when he'd been unsure it was his. Her heart lifted tremendously at that thought. This was the first real evidence that Angel was planning on staying this time and it gave Buffy a feeling of relief and freedom from her insecurities where he was concerned.

She touched his jaw, "Oh baby, did you think it was Riley's?"

He blinked at her, his eyes darted everywhere, but her face. Looking away, he nodded, still not wanting her to see how much that thought had bothered him.

Buffy was positive the baby was Angel's, though she didn't really want to explain to him how she knew, mostly because she didn't want to get into a discussion about her menstrual cycle and the fact that she'd just gotten it about two and a half weeks before she'd went back to 1753 and met Liam. Since Riley and her hadn't had sex after her cycle was over, she was certain the baby was Angel's.

She kissed his sensual mouth with a loving tenderness. "I love you Angel. It's always been you in my heart. This baby is your's...ours. When I met you in the past, I couldn't help but still love you and well..." She stopped as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Well... you know I couldn't resist you so...um...you know...we uh..." Her voice trailed off as she felt her cheeks redden even further as she tried to explain to him how she'd jumped right into bed with his human self.

He grinned, "Yeah, I know what we were doing Buff, I had the images of us haunting both my dreams and my consciousness!" He didn't remind her it was those memories that had actually brought about this change in him by bringing out Angelus again. Instead he kissed her, "I cherish those memories baby, believe me."

She too, didn't want to think about how her and Liam's passion had brought out Angelus again, because in the long run everything had worked out fine. Better than fine really. Angel's soul was safe as houses and they could finally be together plus they were having a baby! She didn't...couldn't regret anything that had happened between her and Liam.

Angelus smiled at her, thinking their previous argument was over now that her pregnancy was out in the open...He (as usual) underestimated the determination of his Slayer!

After she was back in her seat, he started up the Plymouth's big engine again. "Okay, so I'll take you to Giles' house, then I'm going after Darla. I'll..."

Buffy shook her head and interrupted him, "Nope. I'm going Angel. Darla is a threat to you, me and our baby." She narrowed her eyes at him, "This time she's not just walking away Angel. You gave her a chance to let you go and just leave. She didn't do that. So I'm thinking this time I'm SO making sure she doesn't come back."

His eyes flashed yellow and he growled at her, "Dammit! Why can't you ever just listen to me? Do you always have to be in control?"

Buffy felt as if he'd just slapped her. She almost growled back at him as she snapped, "Ya know what? That's real funny coming from the guy who's made most of the major decisions in our relationship, without ever asking me what I wanted!"

That stopped him cold, yet angered him too. He took several unneeded, yet calming breaths. "So are you going to throw that up every time we get in a fight Buff?"

Seeing where this was going and not wanting to fight with him anymore, Buffy leaned over and took his face in her hands, "Angel, I love you, but I can't change like that and stop being who I am, just like I know you can't either. We've already tried that before. Me trying to be a normal girl and you trying to be by normal boyfriend. The truth is we AREN'T normal and never will be, so please just let me be me."

Seeing him sigh and hoping he was wavering, she smiled sweetly at him, "I promise I'll be careful, okay? Plus it's not like I haven't kicked her ass before."

When he narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going to offer a rebuttal to that, Buffy was quick to go on, they needed to go and she was tired of arguing about this.

Rolling her eyes she said seriously, "Angel, you know me...if you drop me off at Giles' I'll just follow you, so wouldn't you rather have us go together, so if anything does go wrong I'll have you with me?"

That made his growl again softly, but he put the car into gear without a word, when he got to the end of the road that led to the mansion, he turned the big car in the opposite direction of Giles' place.

Angelus almost snapped and reminded her that the first time she'd fought Darla, she'd had him there and he was the one who'd dusted his Sire, not her, but he knew it would just start another argument. Buffy was as stubborn as he was and they needed to go, plus he knew she WOULD just follow him so continuing to argue would be like banging his head against a brick wall and he was sick and tired of arguing about it!

Buffy didn't smile at getting her way, because she wasn't feeling like she won a victory right then. She could tell Angel was more than angry, he was royally pissed and she wasn't sure how she was going to make him understand that just because they were together and she was having his baby didn't mean she could just abandon her duty as the Slayer.

Would she be a hell of a lot more careful now? Absolutely, she had more than just herself to worry about now, but did her pregnancy and the fact that she was with Angel again mean she wasn't the Slayer anymore? No, it didn't and she needed him to understand that, because more than anything she wanted Angel and their baby. It was her dream come true, for real. So many people say that, but few mean it. For Buffy this really was everything she'd ever dreamed up, but never, ever thought it would come true and she wasn't about to just let Angel go again.

"Angel?" Her voice was soft and her eyes were deep pools of sadness. "Please don't be mad. I really do promise to be careful okay?"

He sighed softly. He'd been locked in his own misery too. He didn't want to fight with her.

"I'm not mad Buff, I... I'm just worried. If I could sense and hear our baby's heartbeat, so will Darla and if she even thinks for one second the baby is mine..." he shook his head confused on how to explain to Buffy that it wasn't that he doubted her ability to handle herself.

His lover was the Slayer and she could probably whip his ass... He stopped and smiled wryly, hell she HAD whipped his ass AND sent it to Hell to boot!! And though he didn't doubt she'd do everything to protect their baby, his sire could be a cruel and vindictive bitch, just a bad as Angelus ever was. Hell, as a matter of fact, Darla had been the one to mold and encourage his Demon to be the mass murderer he was. He; better than anyone, knew how malicious she could be, so he had real reason to be concerned.

"If she even has the slightest clue...She'll focus ALL her attention and anyone she has working with her on killing you and the baby." His dark brown eyes gazed at her for a second before going back to the road as he murmured, "That's why I don't want you to go. Not because I want you to shrug off your duty as the Slayer, but because it's Darla and if I lost you..." He stopped as his throat clogged up, clearing his throat he said softly, "If I lost you..I don't know what I'd do."

It was the truth. He honestly didn't know what he'd do. For the first time he wondered if there might be a way to lose his soul from absolute sorrow, because just the thought of losing Buffy made the blood-lust rush up in him. Like a wild fire, it seethed and writhed under the surface and he honestly wondered what he'd do, how he'd react if something happened to her or his baby! He didn't want to even think about it, it caused such intense rage and heartache to bubble up inside him.

Buffy turned in her seat to look at her lover. "Angel, this is what we do. We fight. It's hard sometimes, but we do it because it's the right thing to do."

She had a moment of deja-vu as the memory of him and her on a hill in Sunnydale flashed through her mind, but she pushed that from her mind. THIS Angel was a hell of a lot stronger than he was then. He had been for a long time as a matter of fact, long before the merging of demon and soul; Angel had been his own man, fighting the good fight.

She flashed him a sweet smile and said softly, "But I will tell you this...knowing you're there...with me makes me feel so much stronger. I know you'd do anything to protect me and that's why I'm not worried about facing Darla and whatever she has to offer."

She placed her hand on his thigh, just as he stopped the car outside the entrance to the underground entrance to the Master's old lair. "Together we're strong, remember?"

Angelus gasped as his eyes went to her face, "You remember?!" he asked, stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Underneath Sunnydale...**_

Darla watched as Riley gasped and trembled from her bite. She smiled seductively, she knew damned well a vampire bite could be so sensual, it could become addictive. She had been addicted to Angelus' bite for a century and a half... That thought made her angry, so she pushed it away. Now was not the time to let emotions get in the way of her objective.

"Listen boy, you and I need to come to an agreement here and now." She patted his cheek, "So, here are your options... I could just drain you and leave your body for whomever to find... OR you could be a lot smarter than you look and realize though you may have made half the vampires here harmless puppies...you've never dealt with me. I am the childe of the Master himself, not one of your pet vampires so I'd remember that if I were you!"

She slapped him...Hard. "I could torture you and..." she looked at the still passed out Graham, "your little friend without the slightest twinge of remorse. As a matter of fact, I'd make it the most painful experience of your life...by the time I was done with you, you'd beg me to kill you. Do you understand that?"

She laughed as Riley seemed to wilt before her eyes. "Not so tough now are you?" She walked up to him and gripped him by the neck. Though she was petite, Riley wasn't really surprised as she lifted him off the ground. From his research of Angel after he'd learned he was Buffy's lover before him, he knew this vampire was Angel's sire. He'd read about her at the same time and so he knew her threats weren't empty. She would torture him AND enjoy it too!

Darla saw him pale and lifted an arched blond brow, "Listen, I don't want you, you pathetic human. I WANT my mate back! I WANT Angelus and I KNOW you think you're going to destroy him. Do you think I'm such a fool as to believe your lies. See..." She gave the blond soldier one of the most deceptively sweet smiles he'd ever seen. "That is what I mean when I say, you've never dealt with me. Boy, I invented the double-cross, so don't even think you can play me, understand?!"

Riley was amazed at how something that looked so beautifully sweet, could be a creature so evil! Though he'd seen a picture of Darla, he'd never imagined how beguilingly innocent she'd seem and he'd never dreamed her voice would be so breathless. So seductive, he felt himself staring at her, falling under the spell thousands of men before him had fallen under. Seeing her sly grin, Riley shook his head and reminded himself of what she was. He was suddenly, forcibly reminded he was WAY out of his league here!

Having the force of the Initiative behind him as he captured vampires was one thing, then they'd been a force to be reckoned with. Riley knew despite Darla's arrogance if he had the forces he used to have, he could capture this bitch, just like he captured Spike last year! But... he didn't have that power anymore. Professor Walsh was as dead as the Initiative. So he was on his own and dealing with this particular vampire on his own was the same as suicide and Riley knew it.

Thinking quickly, he changed his tactics, his survival instinct kicked in and he decided if it came to dying or having Buffy...Well there wasn't a choice, he'd leave Sunnydale without the blond Slayer and never look back!

He was about to tell the enticing vampire that when another, more desirable idea came to Riley. "Listen..." he said desperately, "You're right. I thought I could get Buffy and take out Angel, but I didn't realize how important he was to you..."

Darla laughed, "Oh please! You didn't realize that I knew you were lying is more like it."

Riley gave up the deception. "Fine, I didn't know you knew I wanted Angel gone, but now I do and if you want Angel...and I'm assuming you DON'T want Buffy around if you want Angel back so why don't we rework our deal. I'll leave Sunnydale...I'll take Buffy with me, forcibly if I have to, but Buffy will be gone, leaving you to console Angel after she disappears."

Darla rolled her eyes at the boy's stupidity. "Do you really think Angelus would just let you take her away without hunting you down?" She shook her head, "Angelus is MY childe. He is the most determined creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He is...well YOU could never understand his passion, his pure wickedness, so I won't even try and explain it to a coward like you, but just let me say that you wouldn't get far before he'd have you strung up and doing the most horrible things to you. Tortures that not even I can imagine!"

Riley's heart froze at the smile that graced the beautiful face of the demonic siren, her next words chilled him even more. "He always was the most clever childe. His inventiveness when he tortured and killed someone was always a source of amusement to me."

Darla watched as the Slayers' blond boyfriend's fear began to overwhelm him. Her opinion of both the Slayer and Spike, lowered another notch then, she wondered how the little blond cheerleader could love Angelus and this idiot at the same time. Truly it was beyond her!

But honestly what really bothered the seductive vampire, was how this boy and his little soldier gang had managed to not only capture her insolent, yet extremely clever and blood-thirsty grand-childe! Spike may have been a thorn in her side (and she completely blamed him for the catastrophe at the Gypsy village when she'd been negotiating for the return of Angelus) but still...he'd been a crafty little bastard, so she was shocked he'd been taken hostage by this human. As a matter of disgusting fact, they'd not only taken him prisoner, but neutered him as well!

Darla growled softly as she remembered how Spike had been as harmless as a kitten when the humans had ambushed him earlier at Angelus' home. It had been embarrassing really, considering he was a direct descendant to the line of Aurelius. Honestly, if Drusilla didn't want the whelp back, she'd dust him herself for being so stupid as to be caught and 'chipped' by this group of morons!

She gripped Riley's chin as her eyes turned saffron gold, her face shifted to reveal her demon as she snarled, "Listen you moron, you have two options here...either you die or the Slayer dies! Those are your choices so tick-tock...make up your mind, because when I come back I'll expect your answer," and with that she turned on the high heels of her five hundred dollar, ankle strap, Manolo Blahniks and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Inside the tunnels of the old Master's lair...**_

They had escaped their cell when Willow had placed a beguiling spell on the guard to lure him to the bars. He was only a minion so he had no real defense to the mind altering spell, when he'd come to the cell in a trance, Spike had then banged his head against said bars causing the guard to fall to the floor in a heap. Spike had then retrieved the keys and opened their cell.

He flashed her an enticing grin, "See told ya it'd be as simple as taking candy from a baby!"

Willow's breath caught at how handsome Spike was when he grinned like that, instead she'd looked down at the vampire lying on the ground and quipped, "Yeah a baby with big teeth!"

Spike had chuckled and took her hand as they started down the tunnels that led out of the Hellmouth. he turned and quipped with a leer, "well I can bloody well tell ya Red... Sometimes teeth can feel...I mean come in handy... have ya ever thought 'bout that?"

Willow felt heat rush through her at those words. She told herself firmly, '_Think about Tara. You really care about her. You do..Don't think about Spike and his..."_

Just then, Spike grabbed Willow around the waist and hauled her back against him as he heard some of Darla's minions coming down the tunnel to their right.

She squealed slightly, surprised at his sudden assault on her body. He pulled her even closer and leaned down to her ear, whispering for her to be quiet with a shush... the air from the sound blew against her ear and caused shivers to run up and down her spine. Willow had to bite her tongue to stop from moaning.

_'Oh my God! Get it together!' _She scolded herself. _'I mean I'm kinda like in a life and death situation here and since life is uh... like more preferable than the other option, I think I really need to um...pay attention to what's happening and NOT think about how beautiful Spike is or how his breath...Does he breathe? I didn't think he did? But God...I'm going off track... What I mean is...How his breath makes me all...Oh God! I'm confused, because whatever he's doing when he talks against my ear is like sending these shivery feelings all through me and it's making me go all wonky and I really need to not do that right now!'_

Willow looked up after her mental diatribe and found Spike staring at her. For a horrifying moment she wondered if she'd spoken aloud, but she KNEW she hadn't. But, what the flame haired wicca didn't know was that Spike could smell her desire for him and it was sending his own senses spinning. He was just as confused, because he'd thought he was in love with the Slayer, yet here he was...Panting after Red, like he'd never seen her before. Suddenly Spike looked at her and thought, maybe he hadn't... Maybe for the first time, he was really seeing the adorable red headed witch for hat she was. And to Spike's surprise, he really, really liked what he saw!

Spike pulled her even closer, his eyes flashed gold, his body became hard and excited at the feel of Willow's slender body pressed against his. And even though he bloody well knew, now was NOT the time to do it...He couldn't help himself. Spike wanted her and with a soft growl, he lowered his head and kissed her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Los Angeles...The offices of Wolfram & Hart.**_

Daniel Holtz looked at the boy who promised to deliver Angelus to him. He shook his head at the handsome lad's foolishness. Did he really think he wouldn't kill Darla just because this boy; this Lindsey had asked him not to?! The boy had power, Holtz would give him that, but he had more power than he understood or knew what to do with. Or better yet, knew how to use it... Holtz had determined he was going to use the foolish boy's power to exterminate the two vampires that had consumed him, then literally ruined him!

He already knew what he was going to do. He was going to use all the power and the influence of Wolfram and Hart to destroy both Angelus and Darla.

He smiled a false smile at Lindsey, "Well then, we have an understanding, you give me the power to capture both Angelus and Darla and when I do...I get to kill Angelus. Is that the deal?"

Lindsey wasn't fooled, he knew the time traveling demon hunter wanted to kill Darla too, but he wasn't worried about that. He had a team ready to take Darla as soon as Holtz captured her and Angel.

He suppressed his grin as he thought about Holtz' anger when Darla was taken right out of his grasp. But then there was Angel... Lindsey did smile then; Angel was on his own, getting rid of that vampire was the only way he'd ever get Darla to forget her past lover and love him, so Lindsey was willing to risk anything to do so. Even letting Holtz go after Darla too, in order to kill the man or demon he hated most of all... Well, he'd do it, because honestly, he had nothing to loose. If Darla got Angel back, she'd never want him anyway, so truthfully he'd rather her be dead at that point and having Angel die with her would make Darla's death bearable...

He took Holtz' hand and shook it, his smile was friendly as he said, "That's the deal. All I care about is that Angel dies. You got that? He dies first...Then bring Darla to me."

Holtz nodded, not intending to honor the bargain at all. "Done," he said with a small smile and walked out of the office.

Lindsey watched him go, as the door shut he pushed the intercom on his desk.

"Sandler here..." the voice said.

Lindsey frowned as he spoke, "Get in here..."

Within seconds a tall dark haired soldier, dressed all in black came into Lindsey's office.

Lindsey eyed Sandler. He knew the man was a trained mercenary. He had no doubt he could handle Holtz and hopefully, if need be Angel too.

"He's on his way down...Follow him. I want to know what he does. Who he sees...everything." Lindsey said, handing Sandler a file.

It contained pictures and bios on all the players. Angel, Darla, Buffy, Holtz and Buffy; Angel's Slayer.

Though Sandler had already studied the file, Lindsey wanted to be sure the soldier knew who was coming out of this mission alive and which of them had better be dead!

He sat behind his desk as Sandler pulled out the photos again, after the soldier nodded, Lindsey said, "Don't let the old man out of your sight and remember, if he doesn't get Angel...Killing the Slayer is your first mission. Kill Holtz, then the Slayer... Then bring Angel and Darla to me."

Sitting forward in his chair, Lindsey placed his hand on the desk. The other, the fake one he placed on his leg, under the desk. "If the old bastard does get Angel, kill him, but you can leave the Slayer alone... She'll be hunting for Holtz, but he'll be dead, so she won't be a problem for me," he said with a cocky grin. But his blue/green eyes became serious, "If Holtz kills Angel... You'll need to sedate Darla first. Do you understand me? Then you'll bring her directly to me. But if Angel kills Holtz..Then I want you to seperate them and bring Angel to me first. Have you got that?"

Sandler nodded "Yes sir. I'll call you to let you know the details..." and with a swift nod, he was out the door.

Lindsey leaned back in his chair as he looked out at the L.A skyline. Angel had taken his hand and now Lindsey wanted to take something from him... He smiled as he thought by this time tomorrow, Angel would either be dead or on his way back to l.A Grief stricken by the death of his lover. But either way it happened all Lindsey really wanted was Angel out of the way and Darla, on her way back to Los Angeles and him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N... Okay... So, FINALLY Angel and Buffy had the "baby" talk:) :) :) **_

_**I actually loved writing that scene :) They are so adorable... And as I've said before, Angel and Buffy were meant to be, what better way for them to celebrate their love, than with a baby?! **_

_**I know so many of you wondered why he didn't sense it. I didn't want to give it away, but I always planned for him to have already know she was pregnant before Buffy told him, but then musie decided NOT to kill Darla, so this idea kind of came to me when I had to improvise the plot!! I had the idea of how I wanted the scene to go... I just had to flesh out the chappie more. ;) Hope you liked it, will be posting again soon, but please feed musie..She's been such a beeatch lately...She practically abandoned me for about two weeks! (gasp) So FEED her...It makes her more creative:) :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Title: A Wish in Time

Author: _**Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em and still makin no money off them!

Rating: T-M

_**A/N: Okay guys so, so sorry this has taken forever and a day to post, but musie was being completely unreasonable. She left me high and dry for a bit. (Bitch!) Grrr... Okay, so anyways, God bless all of you who've been patient and also to those of you who've pm'ed me and (yikes) threatened bodily injury if I didn't post soon! LOL!! Gotta love that kind of passion:) Anyways, this is a long chappie, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I (finally) enjoyed writing it. :) I see this fic lasting about three more chappies, so...Thank you everyone for all your support and (awesome) reviews for this fic. You all have been incredible in your enthusiasm. Man, over 200 reviews!! Wow! You guys are the best, thanks again.**_

Chappie 17

_**Sunnydale...**_

"You remember?!" Angelus gasped as he stared into the knowing green eyes of his tiny blond lover.

Buffy wasn't inclined to have this conversation now, but since he was bringing it up...

"Yeah, it um...came to me a couple of weeks ago...at first I thought it was some kind of major, big time fantasy that I dreamed up and just couldn't stop having. Then, it came to me in a Slayer vision and I realized it was a real deal memory. At first I kinda did the wacky..." She took a deep breath and gave him a reproachful look, "happy I didn't see you then buster!"

Angelus put his head down, he didn't respond. He didn't know how to, he felt so at odds. His feelings about that day were confused, conflicted between the demon and the soul inside him. While the soul remembered the beauty of that day, the demon in him remembered being abruptly driven out of the body and sent straight to a hell dimension. Since, the soul and demon warred within him so fiercely right now, he remained silent, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he did speak.

When he didn't say anything, she moved closer to him, "Look Angel, I understand why you did it. I do, but..." She took his face in her hands, "when I realized you'd given up our chance at being together, well I can't say I didn't wig out. I did. It was one of the reasons I went so easily into Dracula's thrall. I just wanted to...I don't know..Feel something again." She looked up into flashing golden eyes.

Angelus took deep breaths, trying to keep his demon in check. Just the thought of her and that Gypsy trickster made him want to commit mayhem and murder!!

"Buffy, I'm glad you understand, but do you also understand, I'm NOT the same guy who gave that day back. I'm different and sometimes I'm not sure you fully understand just how different I am Buffy." He looked away for a moment, "I don't hate my demon anymore Buffy. I don't want to be human. I'm a vampire and I don't feel guilty about it. Do you see what I'm saying."

He ran his hands through his spiky hair, frustrated, "Do you know, right now I want to string ol' Drac up and show him the true meaning of pain? I want to peel the skin from his body. His eyes glowed as he said, "I know tortures he couldn't even begin to imagine. I want to..." He stopped and chuckled, "As a matter of fact...I DID de-fang him!"

She gasped and he gave her a wry grin, "And before you go and blame my demon...THAT was my souled version who did that!"

Buffy's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything so Angelus went on, "Can you really accept that I'm NOT the Angel you remember? Even if I hadn't been merged with my demon, I wasn't the Angel YOU remembered anymore. Can you really deal with how I am now Buff? I mean you need to know. We're having a baby...Can you deal with ME the way I am now as the father to our baby?"

Honestly she was still coming to terms with his change. He was so different, much more aggressive and domineering. Buffy knew they would butt heads much more now than in the past, but she also knew she wanted him. She'd deal. His being a vampire had never turned her off and it didn't now. She loved him, she always had and she had no doubt he was going to be a loving father, even part Angelus...Buffy wasn't worried, she knew that dark demon loved her too. Even if he'd never admitted it.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, "Yeah, I think I can do that..." She wiped at her cheek to clear away the tears that had started to trail their way down her face, "There's never been anyone but you in my heart and there never will be."

She wanted him to understand her acceptance of all of him; with that thought in mind, her hazel eyes met his dark gaze and she said, "Change for me."

He frowned, and raised a dark brow, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. "What?"

She crossed her arms and raised a blond brow, "Change. Show me your demon."

His eyes narrowed, as he tried to figure out what she was up to, "Why?" He asked.

"Because, I..." She stopped and sighed, "Angelus, please just change for me."

He gave her a strange look because she never called him Angelus, but gave up trying to figure out Buffy. It would only cause his head to hurt. He shook his head and let his face shift. "Okay..." he said, looking at her, "satisfied?" He asked, behind his fangs.

She studied his face for a moment, then smiled softly, "Very..." She leaned forward and traced the ridges of his forehead with her fingertips. Her touch was whisper soft and it caused a soft purr to rumble through his chest.

They both pulled back for a second as the contented sound echoed through the car.

"Ooooh someone likes that I see," she said with a small grin.

Angelus gave a small growl as he admitted, "yeah, someone does..."

Buffy again raised her hands and continued to trace his demonic face. She gave a soft sigh, then kissed those ridges gently. Her lips were soft as she trailed kisses down his face, her lips tasting every inch until she got to his lips.

"Beautiful..." she breathed, "You are so beautiful. I love every inch of you. I always have..." she murmured against his mouth, just before she slid her tongue along the seam of his mouth, seeking entrance. He opened for her and she moaned as she swept her little tongue into the cool recesses of his mouth.

Angelus half growled, half moaned, "Buffy..." as he plunged his hands into her hair and angled her head so he could control the kiss.

It was sweet, erotic and forceful at the same time and it lasted for several minutes. Buffy's head swam as Angelus tasted her. His tongue was so soft, yet forceful at the same time as he swirled it around her own, making her toes curl as he expertly entreated her to open for him more and then more again.

His kiss made a fierce desire coil in her belly and she squeezed her thighs together as need for him rushed through her. The only sound in the car was the sound of their passion, lips tasting, tongues entwining sensuously. It was heady, this irrepressible passion that they'd always shared.

Buffy gasped softly as she nicked her tongue on his fang. "Yesss.." she moaned as she felt him surge against her.

Angelus felt his body come to life as her powerful blood flooded his senses. His eyes glowed with the unholy delight as he imagined sinking his fangs into her as he thrust deeply into her wet, welcoming body. It was so powerfully erotic, Angelus had to forcibly pull himself back, but the demon in him was still there... It said taste her...She wants it. Give it to her. He gave a low rumbling growl as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, drawing on it, growling as her blood flooded his mouth. It was so sweet, so wonderful, he half whimpered, half snarled as her strong Slayer blood nearly made him come.

"Fuck!!" He gasped, almost flinging himself away from her as the image of himself plunging deeply into her body as he drained her at the same time hit him full force. He could still hear her cries in his mind as images of her coming around his cock and his fangs bombarded his mind again and again.

The fact that the demon was so strong in him was frightening, but he pushed the urge to drink her from his mind. Taking deep, calming breaths, he trembled with the fierce desire to just throw her onto the back seat, rip her panties off her and bury himself as deep as he could. He closed his eyes as he panted, desperately trying to get control of himself and his demon.

"Oookay..." he said, his voice quavering slightly, his body still thrumming from the exquisite taste of her blood. "I...uh...think I'm convinced," he whispered, letting his face shift back to his handsome human visage.

Buffy gave him a cocky little smile; she KNEW he was reacting to her blood and it gave her an erotic thrill, that she could bring such a powerful man to this...a trembling, gorgeous hunk of needy vampire! It was such a rush, Buffy had to push aside the desperate need to have him strip her now and just take her in every way he could.

Breathing deeply to get herself under control, Buffy gave him a grin and quipped with more nonchalance than she felt, "Great! Another mission accomplished."

Angelus gave her a smirk, "So that was all part of your master plan, huh?"

Buffy gave him an impish little smile and nodded, "Yep. You know us Slayers we always have a master plan..." She cupped his face and gave him another wet kiss, "especially this Slayer when it comes to you."

She basked in his smile for a moment before her spidey senses kicked in...She felt the vampires. Especially a very, very powerful vampire and it wasn't Angel.

"Not that I'm not all for basking in you and us and I do want to continue this, but I think we need to get to our other mission, huh?"

He nodded, suddenly solemn, "Yeah, we do," he said as he got out of the car.

Buffy opened the door, feeling a new and different blood lust come over her. She knew this mission was personal. It wasn't just a Slayer going after a vampire. This was different because complicated emotions were involved here. Jealousy not being a small one. She absolutely hated all the time her lover had spent with Darla. She hated that the blond was his sire. She hated that he'd been involved with her for so long and she especially hated that he'd been obsessed with her. What worried her though was that some form of Darla had been obsessed with her lover, even as far back as almost a thousand years ago. All these things drove Buffy in some way. It made her resolve steely and unbreakable. Buffy was determined; tonight Darla would die!

Angelus went to the trunk and began gathering his weapons, "Listen Buff, just be careful of Darla. She's vindictive and dangerous. I'd really prefer you let me..."

Angry that he seemed to think she couldn't handle his slutty sire she snapped, "Are you kidding me?! Angel, we've already gone over this. I'm the Slayer. I'll slay, it's what I do. Just back me up alright?"

He grabbed her arm when she started to walk away, "No! NOT alright. I'm not here as your _back up_ Buffy!" His voice was angry again, "Darla's MY problem. She has been since Wolfram and Hart brought her back. She's only here because I'M here, so _for once_ why don't _you_ follow _my_ lead," he growled, "I pretty sure I know her a hell of a lot better than you do."

Buffy yanked her arm out of his grasp. "So, I don't follow your rules and we're all caveman again, huh Angelus?"

He felt his temper soar as she called him by his full name. (she only called him Angelus when she was trying to make him feel like he was being unreasonable) "You just don't get it do you? I'm not your guilty little lap dog anymore Buff!" He shook his head and snapped, "See, you say you understand that, but you don't. Not really." He leaned down into her face, "I'm your equal baby. You may be THE Slayer, but I'm my own man now and you can either deal with that or we really are going to have this fight again and again and afuckingain!"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Or not...You may be as strong as me Angel, but like you said, I AM still the Slayer. Darla's a vampire...That means she's as much MY problem as YOUR'S!"

Seeing him about to argue further Buffy's jealousy and anger got the better of her and she grabbed his jacket and shook him, "She wants to make you evil again, stop trying to protect her dammit!"

Angelus' eyes widened as he pried her tiny, but incredibly strong fingers off his lapels. "Are you fucking crazy?" He nearly shouted, truly stunned that she thought something so outrageous. "I'm not trying to protect that bitch!" He grabbed her arms in a bruising grip, "I'm trying to protect you, you little fool...You and our baby," he said, leaning down so they were almost nose to nose.

Buffy had kept her cool to a point until he called her names. She shoved him away from her with all her Slayer strength. She watched him fly through the air and hit the ground with a loud, "ooommph!"

She wasn't surprised though, when he was back up on his feet and back in her face in seconds, "I'm not the fool here Angel..." she gritted out. Her face a portrait of pain and anger. "You're the one who's going all Neanderthal guy on me. I don't want you to be my _lap dog,_ damn you!"

Buffy's stood toe to toe with her angry lover, "That's not who I want you to be and you damned well know it!"

Angelus stood at his full height, he stamped down the urge to shake her. Towering over his tiny lover he glared down into her irate face as he said sarcastically, "Really? You could've fooled me. I'm the Slayer Angel! Just watch my back Angel!" He imitated her voice, putting his hands on his slim hips as he gave her a look that dared her to deny it.

Buffy opened her mouth to give him a scathing reply when suddenly she stopped as their differences blazed their way across her conscious mind. Her thoughts turned dark as she wondered if her and Angel just weren't meant to be together. Why was it always so hard for them? Why did fate and circumstances always make it nearly impossible for them to have a life together?

She turned her head to the side and met his eyes, "Maybe I am a fool to think you and I could actually do this...this thing. Maybe we both are fools to think we could make it work...It just so..." Her words stopped as her voice caught on a soft sob.

He stopped glaring as he saw her face start to crumble, "Oh God dammit...Don't..." he said softly, his eyes flashed, but he managed to gather the last shreds of his temper and self control together instead of snapping at her again. He sighed softly, they didn't have time for this kind of squabble, but they also couldn't go down there and face Darla and whatever she had waiting for them like this.

"Buffy...we don't have time for this.." He began, but stopped when he saw her eyes fill with tears, he took a calming breath, a part of him (the demon) wanted to let her sit here and cry. But pouting and pulling at his heartstrings was an art form Buffy had perfected along time ago and he was just as susceptible to it now as he always had been, much to his disgust.

"Stop it Buffy," he said, still irritated with her, but unable to watch her cry. "We're having a fight, that's it. It's not the end of everything, so quit being so dramatic." He said not quite willing to give in to her, he cupped her face and leaned down so their eyes were level.

"Just because you royally piss me off doesn't mean I don't love you, so stop the water works baby. It's not going to make me be a good little Angel and come to heel and agree with anything you want like it used to." He almost grinned as he watched her stubborn little chin lift as his last words registered.

She blinked back her tears quickly and he chuckled softly. She was pissed again. That was okay, he'd rather have her pissed and full of fire than defeated and thinking they weren't good for each other. He simply knew that wasn't true. No one made him feel like his tiny blond lover did. Yes, she made him crazy too, but she made him feel like he was _alive_ and Angelus loved every thing about her, even her temper and her stubbornness. He really wouldn't want her any other way.

Gazing deeply into her hazel green eyes, his sensual mouth turned up into that half smile she loved so much, "Look," he said softly, "I know you can handle Darla...That's not even a doubt here. The only thing I'm terrified of baby, is her realizing you're pregnant. I told you this already. I just want you to leave her to me. You take out whatever minions she has with her, but dammit Buffy, if Darla finds out you're pregnant she'll turn everyone with her or under her power on you. I just..." He stopped, "Fuck! If something happened to you, I'd seriously lose my mind."

Buffy took a deep breath, she was still angry with him, but she also knew she couldn't/wouldn't live without him again. But, he was just so damned different sometimes Buffy was left floundering on how to deal with her lover's new determination to dominate her sometimes. She closed her eyes, willing her temper to subside before she said something she'd really regret. He may be a pain in her ass right now, but he was right in one aspect, they didn't have time for this.

"Okay Angel, you say you're my equal...Well fine, I agree with that. You are as you've pointed out your own man and my partner and I'm not trying to say you're not, I am..." She stopped and scrunched up her nose, getting frustrated at babbling when she really wanted to stress her point right then.

"What I mean is...I'm agreeing with you, but when you say that we're equals then you better act it. If we're equals then Darla is fair game for BOTH of us. I mean really, if you think about it... She wants you more than me Angel...I mean she can barely wait to get you back in her bed, so if anyone should stay away from her it's you!" She shot back, his domineering attitude really pissing her off again.

Angel growled fiercely, his anger at her complete disregard for her safety coming right back again, "So because you're jealous of my Sire, you're willing to risk our baby?" he asked enraged at her stubbornness. "Is satisfying your need for revenge against Darla worth risking our child Buff?"

Buffy started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm again. She looked pointedly down at his hand then back up into his blazing golden eyes, "It's not just about me being jealous Angel. With Darla around you're never going to be safe...neither will our baby. She'll always be after you and heaven help us if she finds out we have a child!!"

Buffy gripped his biceps and shook him slightly as she tried to make him understand her need to do this. "I WANT her dead Angel and not just because she got groiny with you for over a hundred years! I want her dead because she wants to take away everything that means anything to me. You. The man I love, our baby... Can't you understand that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do, but..."

She stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. Ignoring his irritated look at doing that, she shook her head and went on, "I'm going to see that happen tonight, you can either stay here all night fighting with me about it...or you can deal and just help me make sure it happens, either way...I'm going after her, now!"

She yanked away from him as she threw those words at him and started down the tunnels that led to Nest's old lair, anger evident in her swift strides away from him. "Whoever has the best shot to take her out takes it," she called over her shoulder. "I'll agree to not concentrate only on her, but if I get a chance to dust that bitch...I'm doing it!"

Her voice carried back to him, making him growl deep in his throat. "Fuck!" He gritted out as he followed her.

Staying behind her for a moment, he couldn't stop the small smile that graced his features as he watched her curvy little hips sway as she stalked towards the caves that led to Nest's old lair. His little Slayer was royally pissed and Angelus shook his head at how sick his desperate need for her really might be. Enjoying pissing off a Slayer wasn't exactly healthy for a vampire, but he couldn't stop the tingle that curled along his spine and made his erection throb inside the confines of his pants as he thought about the make-up sex they'd have later on.

He shook his head bringing himself back to the task at hand. FIRST save Spike and Willow,then get rid of Darla and then...Fuck Buffy into oblivion as she vented her anger/love/lust on him for his _domineering attitude!_

Striding to catch up with her, his long legs had him next to her in seconds, he took her hand, "Together we're strong," he said softly placing a kiss on her wrist.

Buffy's smile was terribly relieved, "Thank you," she said. Thankful to (hopefully) have their argument at an end, but still determined that if she got a chance at Darla she was gonna send that bitch back to hell where she belonged.

Angelus gave her a soft kiss as he took her hand and led her through the tunnels, already feeling the pull of the Sire/Childe bond between himself and Darla. He knew Buffy would go after Darla, but (he smiled softly) he was just as determined that she WOULDN'T come anywhere near his vicious sire.

He stopped...Surely he was hearing things. He let his senses go... Nothing. He felt no other familial link...He waited, _'Fuck, not even Spike!'_ Angelus tried to push the panic that thought brought to him_. 'When the hell did I start to give a damn about Spike?!' _he thought, but pushed that thought away, now wasn't the time for that disturbing self examination!

He shushed Buffy when she started to question why they'd stopped. _'There! He'd heard it again.' _He turned and headed down the tunnel that he knew led to the old lair of the Master. Again his senses searched out. Again he felt nothing, but his Sire's blood nearby. Angelus narrowed his eyes as he crept up the tunnel with Buffy by his side.

_If there wasn't any other line of Aurelius in that lair, then why the hell could he swear he'd just heard the voice of his Grandsire? Nest was dead...Wasn't he?..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Same time.. Different area of Sunnydale.**_

Holtz arrived in the tiny town of Sunnydale, the first thing he noticed was this town didn't have many lights. He had gotten used to modern technology to the best of his ability, but he was still getting used to the lights. This town seemed very quiet, nothing like Los Angeles or London, Paris...Rome. Holtz shook his head, amazed at how Darla and Angelus' tastes had changed over the years.

He would've never guessed they would have come here... Their tastes had always run towards the flamboyant. They'd always enjoyed the meccas of large, popular cities, where social entertainment and the aristocracy ruled the way. They'd had beautiful homes and the privileges of being befriended by the wealthy. (which they always managed to do, much to Holtz' displeasure) WHY would they change that so dramatically? THIS place was so very different from their norm, that Holtz wondered if this Lindsey was leading him on a wild goose-chase!

It was then he saw William the Bloody. He was with some red headed woman and though he appeared normal, Holtz recognized the demon, he saw the evil inside the platinum haired beast. He hadn't ever seen this vampire before, but when he'd been brought back, he'd been apprised of ALL Angelus' and Darla's movements since he was taken and frozen in time. THIS vampire was one of the things Angelus had done while he had been frozen.

It didn't surprise Holtz that Angelus' childe was one of the worst and most notorious killers in history. It was just another nail in the dark haired vampires eternal coffin. Not only was he a mass murderer, but the spawned mass murderers too._ 'NO!' _Holtz thought, _'He NOT only spawned mass murdering killers...Angelus CREATED them!! He rejoiced in their evil and he designed them to be just that...Killers!'_

Holtz gnashed his teeth and had to forcibly stop himself from staking this evil spawn of Angelus!! He watched the red head and the blond vampire; whom he knew called himself Spike, because he used to drive railroad spikes through assorted parts of his victims; walk into a tiny shop called 'The Magick Box'

Holtz went to the store and looked in, he noted the red head, who was obviously a demon lover or a demon herself. He saw a dark haired man, who appeared no more than a boy and he saw William the Bloody.

"You will be next my friend..." Holtz whispered, "After I kill your sire, his lunatic childe and Darla; his very own, bitch of a Sire. I WILL be back for you. The lineage of Angelus and Darla will end here. That I will promise you," he whispered as he backed away from the window and pulled out the tiny contraption that brought people together from very far away.

He dialed the number he'd memorized and looked at the cell phone waiting to hear the voice, before he put it to his ear. It was a foreign thing and he was still learning to use it.

When he heard the voice, he turned the phone and put the part that spoke to his ear and the part he spoke into at his mouth.

"I've arrived. I've seen William the Bloody. If he's here, so is Angelus and Darla..."

He listened to the voice of Lindsey tell him they all knew that and to forget Spike for right now. "He's neutered," Lindsey spat out.

"Get Angel and Buffy...Then you'll have Darla!"

Though Lindsey was planning on taking that treat away from Holtz. HE wanted Darla. He loved her and he really didn't care that she didn't love him, yet. She would and he was depending on that.

Holtz smiled, "Oh I already am.." Holtz smiled as the cab he'd called pulled up. "I'll give you directions, for now...Head down this street, towards the Shady rest Cemetery..."

He turned back to Lindsey..."Consider it done..." Then he hung up, smiling as he thought about the dark haired, southern lawyer and how stupid, that lawyer thought he was. He wasn't and that was his edge. He knew Lindsey wanted Darla...He wasn't getting her.

"Yes...Right here. Make a right and go down that road...till you get to the end. You'll see what looks like a railroad tunnel...Let me out there."

Holtz checked his weapons...He was determined tonight Angelus and Darla would die!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Inside the Magick Box...**_

The Scooby gang had converged on the little shop that Giles owned. The mission; Find the meaning to Angel's Shanshu. Try and find out what would happen if Angel decided not to fight. Should he be saved then?

Spike and Willow entered the shop quickly, Willow was out of breath, Spike was more on edge than usual. He really didn't give a toss what they were researching. What he and Willow had to tell them was more important!

He was pacing, his duster wafting out behind him as he told them what had happened to him and Willow.

After making sure Willow was okay, Xander turned to Spike, "So where's Buffy and Angel? Do they know you two escaped? And what if she already has Dead Boy? How are we supposed to take on all these minions you're talking about without Angel and Buffy?"

Spike rolled his eyes at the boy, "Are ya listening to a bloody word I've said you tosser? Angelus and the Slayer are headed there now an' they're walkin inta a bleedin trap!"

Cordy glared at Xander, "YOU don't HAVE to do anything Xander, but considering how many times Buffy has saved your ass, I'd think you'd be eager to return the favor!"

Cordy; who normally wouldn't listen to a single word coming from Spike's mouth turned her attention the the blond vampire, "Can you get us through the tunnels and back to where Darla had you both?"

His electric blue eyes met Cordy's dark eyes as he nodded. Spike was honestly shocked at the changes in the spoiled cheerleader. Yes, he'd seen some of those changes last year during his misadventure in L.A, but they were even more obvious now.

"I can get us there," he said matter of factly.

Giles began gathering his weapons. "Good, then I see no reason to stand here and debate this issue any further, do you?"

Giles had hoped he'd have more time to fully understand Darla's motives. He knew having Angelus back was her ultimate desire, but he had a feeling there was another reason too. Something far more sinister than just scorned desires.

Willow looked at the elder watcher, "Oh and don't trust Riley either. He was part o Darla's gang when me and Spike got kidnapped."

He picked up a broadsword, "Riley is working with Darla?" He asked, shocked at that news. He'd known Riley had been bitterly disappointed at Buffy's return to Angel, but he'd have never believed he'd resort to joining up with the likes of Darla to get revenge on his former girlfriend and her newly returned lover.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, him and Graham kinda ganged up on Spike, while Darla ambushed me, It really wasn't fair either, kind of like..."

Xander grabbed several stakes, "Like kicking a muzzled puppy?"

Willow gave Xander an exasperated look, but it was Cordelia who snapped at the dark haired Scooby. "Oh will you grow up!" She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Look Xander, so sorry you have vampire jealousy issues, but Angel is my friend. He and Buffy are in trouble and believe me when I tell you...Darla will stop at nothing to get her claws back into Angel, so quit the High School I lost the girl to a vampire bitchiness and lets just focus on working together for the hopefully very short time that we're forced to, okay?"

Anya jumped in, "You have NO idea what Xander's motivations are, so why don't you just back off..." The ex-demon smirked at the dark haired seer, "You're just saying this because you're still angry at him for betraying you with Willow."

Willow gasped and flushed again, while Xander suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

Giles gave them all a disapproving glare, "Children...Please."

Cordy completely ignored Giles as she narrowed her eyes and was about to treat the blond ex-demon to a full dose of Queen C at her almighty bitch best, when Spike stepped between the two women.

Spike sighed, "Look kiddies, we can sit here and go over..." He looked pointedly at Xander, "Cheeto boy's motivations for bloody hours, but the facts are these...Angelus and the Slayer are walking right into my grandbitch's trap. Since we all know what that witch..." He looked at Willow, "No offense..."

Willow felt her face flush as she said softly, "Oh! Um...none taken." The blond vampire was making her feel all wonky and Willow didn't know what to make of it.

Spike stared openly for a heartbeat, but only nodded, ignoring the little tingle her blushing look caused in his belly. "Um...yeah, as I was saying..." He nodded his head towards Cordy, "She's right, Darla wants Angelus and she'll bloody well destroy anything in her way to get what she wants, even him if it means someone else besides her has 'im."

Giles believed him. As odd as it felt Spike seemed to be genuinely worried about not only Buffy, but Angel as well. "I agree." He looked at Xander, Anya and a clearly furious Cordelia. "Okay, can you please put these personal issues aside. Buffy and Angel needs us to be a team."

Cordelia gave Giles a sweet smile, "Already done." She grabbed her small lady ax, "Let's go," she said, determination clear in her beautiful face.

Spike gave Willow a wink, "Alright then.." His borrowed blood was already starting to rage with the promise of a fight.

Xander saw the angry look both Giles and Wesley were giving him, "Okay, am I the only one who feels like a scolded child?"

He glanced at Anya, "Hope you ate your Wheaties today?"

Anya frowned, No we had cheeseburgers, then sex..Don't you remember Xander?"

Cordy rolled her eyes as she walked out of the shop, "Oh my God, over share much?" She gave Xander a look, "Leave it to you Xander to pick someone with even less control over their mouth than you have."

Spike chuckled softly as they all headed out of the Magick Shop. Between Anya, Xander and Cordelia, he really wasn't sure which had the least amount of impulse control. He gave Xander a smirk, loving the irritating young man's uncomfortable expression._ 'This should be interesting...Too bad he couldn't just relax and stir the pot of this little trio...That would make a full days worth of entertainment!'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Nest's old lair...**_

Darla felt the presence of the First before she actually saw it materialize. It came in the figure of Nest himself and the blond vampire gave an amused smile as she pushed Riley's head away from where it was buried between her thighs. (He hadn't been doing the trick anyway)

"Ooooh...Is this supposed to make me feel inclined to serve you...again?" She asked, ignoring her nudity and the blond soldier who was now sprawled next to her on the bed, his arousal jutting away from his lean muscled belly and his eyes dazed, unfocused as he stared at the ceiling.

The First/Nest grinned, his wrinkled, batlike face a grotesque mask of glee, "Darla..." The First/Nest chided as it's eyes looked from Riley to the nude vampire. "taking a human lover?" He tsked, "What would your...stallion say?"

Darla smiled nastily, "If my 'stallion' was here I wouldn't have any need for this boy, now would I?"

Nest/the Firsts raspberry mouth turned up in a wolfish grin, "Slumming still doesn't become you childe," the evil being taunted.

Darla's eyes flashed at the slur and she glared at image of her long dead sire as she kicked Riley in the side, "Leave me..." she ordered.

The blond soldier scrambled away from her and off the bed altogether, he was horribly aware at how tremulous the blond vampires whims were... (the beating, torture and fucking he'd received earlier had driven it home for him perfectly) he was now terribly aware of the rules; When Darla demanded, Riley was quick to obey.

Nest/the First laughed as the human slinked away towards the door to the chamber.

Darla snapped her fingers, "Oh not TOO far Riley, dear...I may have a need to...hurt something in a bit. Just sit there..." she sat up and rearranged her robe, covering her sleek body. She waved a hand, "over there in the corner somewhere, until I tell you to leave."

Riley nodded and slunk over to the nearest corner as he waited and prayed she'd forget about him all together.

Darla turned back to the image of her Sire, "So...Is this facade of my sire supposed to make me feel some kind of need to fall into line here, hmmm?"

The First/Nest laughed, seemingly genuinely amused, "Now childe, why should this face make you feel that? It never did in the past. Like when I told you that Irish stallion you brought home would be the death of us all. It didn't make you any more inclined to behave then...Why should I believe it would make you behave now?"

Turning Nest/the First put his claw like hands behind his back and paced before the bed where Darla still reclined, "Unless you're ready to admit that your obsessive attachment to your childe is not only dangerous, but somewhat suicidal and you're ready to agree to dust him and save us all the trouble you know he's prophesied to give us?"

Darla laughed, "I don't think so dearling." She shook her head, as she laughed, not at all concerned with the coming Armageddon that this creature wanted to bring about here in Sunnydale.

Darla's blue eyes darkened as her determination to not let anything, (including this being) destroy her mate. "Look, enough games, you're NOT my Sire and I don't give a rat's ass what happens to this little hell hole," she said, rising from the bed.

She tied the belt of the robe around her tiny waist and went to a decanter that was filled with fresh human blood. Pouring herself a goblet full, Darla took a long sip before turning to face the being that wore her Sire's face, "I could care less if you take this town and bury it. Do you understand that? I don't want the spoils of this little war between you and the Slayer. ALL I want is Angelus. Give me him to me and I can promise you he won't be a problem for you or your apocalypse. Got it?"

Darla glanced at her hostage/victim, Riley was staring at her and the creature that was portraying her Sire with a look that bordered on terror. She giggled, the image of Nest was probably just as frightening as the First evils original shape.

"Oh relax farm boy, nobody wants to kill you...yet," she muttered, already tired of him. He couldn't understand how the Slayer had contented herself with this mediocre human after having Angelus. Darla decided she'd just rip his intestines out and maybe feed on his heart, surely that would give her more pleasure than fucking him had. He definitely was NO Angelus.

She smiled, now was the time for her and this creature to come to terms on what they both wanted out of this partnership. She was so close to getting what she wanted she shivered in lustful anticipation. She already knew Spike and Willow had escaped, she'd known it the moment Willow had unleashed her magic. Darla hadn't counted on that,but she really hadn't cared either, their usefulness was over, Angelus was already on his way. She could FEEL him. Her boy was near and now was the time to put her real plan into action.

Darla's icy blue eyes met the burning gaze of the creature that appeared as her Sire. She sensed the raw, incredible power and far from being frightened by it...Darla was excited.

"Angelus is on his way," she whispered as the constant ache between her thighs began to throb with the knowledge that he was coming.

Darla felt him in the very fiber of her being, her darling boy was so close she could almost taste him. Her blood called out to him and every nerve, dead or not recognized him by sending tingling shudders along her spine and throughout her system.

Nest/the First gave her a grotesque smile of elongated, pointy teeth. "Yes, I believe he is childe, but can you take him from the Slayer? Keep him away from the _love of his life_?"

Darla growled at the mention of her mate loving that other blond, but with a cool that came with being a four hundred year old demon she gave him a smile that was deadly. "See this is where we help each other..." She slithered over to the image of her Sire. "You have the power to get in his head... You have the power to make him doubt himself and his _love!_" She spat out the word.

Getting control again Darla smiled wickedly, "Okay, so here's the deal Daddy dearest..YOU give me Angelus and I'll give you a defeated Slayer..."

The first/Nest chuckled, "You always were the most devious childe Darla..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N 2: Okay, click that little blue button and feed the musie. I swear she's been so stingy...She such a greedy little bleep! Very needy, so please feed her:) :)**


	19. Chapter 19

A Wish in Time

Author: _**Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: a T__ this chappie...sorry...NO smut...

Disclaimer: Last I checked it was still a big no, dammit! _**I WISH I owned Angel or better yet...Angelus...GAH...!! The Pleasure...!! :) :)**_

_**A/N: Okay guys so sorry it's taken forever to update, but musie is a fickle beast and she's been working on my other fic. :( I know...BAD musie! But, please don't get out the tar and feathers just yet... Thanks so much for hanging in there with me and my flaky little muse! :) I just have to say again, thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this fic and my others... Many of you have been there from the start and I just want to say THANK YOU! It really means SO much. Also to any new readers..THANK YOU too. Man...almost 300 reviews! WOW!! That's all I can say. Well that and thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**_

_**I also want to give a special dedication to my better half... redrider6612. Thank you luv for not only beta reading my fics for me, but for co-authoring this particular chappie with me too! ;) Your input was awesome and needed your boost to get musie motivated again. Thank you sweetie! You are a wonderful writer and a creative inspiration to me. You're someone I can always count on to come through in a pinch and to give it to me straight. I luv ya lots so this chappie is totally ALL you red, thank you! :) :)**_

Chappie 18

_**Nest's old Lair:**_

Buffy and Angelus walked through the musty tunnels into Darla's new hideout hand in hand, their earlier fight forgiven, but not not forgotten. Both of them seemed lost in their thoughts as they went into what they literally knew would be a fight for their very lives.

Angelus, gave Buffy a sideways look as his stomach twisted. He felt Darla...and she was close. He stopped, causing his petite lover to stop also. Leaning down he cupped her cheeks with his large palms. "I love you...You know that don't you?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Buffy nodded, wondering what this sudden declaration was for.

Angelus kissed her lips gently, hoping she'd understand what he was about to say and not take it the wrong way. "I always have, even soulless...I loved you," he whispered, before taking a deep, somehow calming breath and telling her what was bothering him right then, "but I have to tell you something..." He hesitated, then came right out with it in almost true Angelus like form, "I don't know if I can kill Darla," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Buffy felt a knife twist in her heart and her stomach. "What do YOU mean...you can't kill Darla?" she asked, her green eyes catching and holding his as panic flooded her system. "As in... you, yourself can't do the deed, so you're leaving it to me? Or do you mean you'll try and stop me if I try to dust her?"

Angelus tilted his head as if trying to sort out his rioting emotions. He shrugged and tried to explain. "Honestly...I don't know. All I know is the thought of killing her is making me feel...something. Guilt...sadness..." he shook his head, "I don't know what it is, but it's bothering me. Maybe we can..."

Buffy pulled away from him. She was angry, hurt and more than a bit jealous. When he reached out for her, she shrugged him off. "Well, you're gonna have to get over it Angel, cause she's as good as dust," she said with a finality that said she wasn't going to discuss it further.

Angelus felt anger rise up in him. Maybe it was still remnants of their earlier fight, maybe it was the way she thought she could just push him around like she had his guilt ridden souled self...he didn't know. All he knew was her attitude right now, really pissed him right the hell off!

He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away from him, spinning her back around to face him as he leaned down into her face. "You know what Buff?" he asked in a smooth, soft, yet angry murmur, "I'm thinking you're not getting it here. You keep saying you understand that I'm not that same Angel that came back from hell loaded with hundreds of years of guilt and self flagellation...but then you try and push me around as if I AM that same man. Like I'm just gonna lap up whatever you decide and accept your ultimatums." He gave her a smirk that was truly Angelus like, before his eyes blazed with emotion and he gritted out, "Let's just get it clear right now...that isn't happening baby." His lips lifted in a sensual smirk as he said, "I'm my own man, lover...I always have been and no matter how much I love you...I always will be."

Angelus watched her face and the myriad of emotions that swept across it, before settling on her tried and true, (should be patented) angry little half scowl/half pout. Seeing that expression and knowing how it usually played upon his emotions...well, it really pissed him off. Buffy used her vulnerability and fragile looks to manipulate him, she always had. His previously souled self fell for that look every time, but he KNEW better. He damned well knew she wasn't fragile...not by a long shot!

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and tilted his head as he contemplated how to respond. He gave a low, mirthless chuckle. "Oh so now THE look comes out..." His dark eyes studied her for a moment before he gave a low grumble of anger as he stepped forward almost menacingly. "THE one _look_ that's meant to make me melt into a puddle of please forgive me's...isn't that right?" he asked as his face shifted to game face then back again. He gave another humorless laugh before he snarled softly, "But then again, I think you want me like that don't you?"

Angelus' melodious voice sounded furious and sad at the same time as he shook his head as if in defeat. "Yer wantin' me to be that same guilt riddled, pathetic cling on who wanted nothing more than you and yer little friends' approval, don't ye?" he spat out, obviously really pissed off, because his accent was slipping. He only slipped when he was so angry he couldn't see straight.

Buffy met those beautiful dark flashing eyes, ringed in gold right now, and gasped at the rage that was showing on his face. She stepped back, "I...Angel...no...I..."

He swooped forward, gripped her upper arms and forcefully pulled her to him. "Don't fucking lie ta me, Buffy...I swear not now, because I really can't take the back and forth games anymore. Ya know, there's times I hate this fucking soul! I do! I hate that I can't be free to be the demon I was...but I accept the blasted thing because of m' love fer you, but believe me when I tell ya lass, there are times when I just wish the damned thing would just be gone!"

Buffy yanked herself away from him. Her eyes welled with tears as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her handsome lover. "You don't mean that Angel...I mean, without your soul you'd be cruel and hateful and...all Angelus like..."

He interrupted her, his thoughts scattering, flying to the winds at her seeming rejection of who he really was. "I AM ANGELUS Buffy!!" he roared. "Where have you been the last two and a half months baby? I _AM_ still _**that**_ Angelus baby...The Scourge of Europe...That IS me! The only difference is now my soul is a gift, not a curse." The look on her face said she wasn't following and his frustration rose. "Where were you when old Maggie explained that, hmmm?!" he asked, love, rage and sorrow battling for dominance in his rioting emotions.

Buffy sensed his struggle, yet underneath it all there was still...love. It broke her heart, because she DID accept him...she just didn't want to accept that he might have feelings for his slut of a sire! "Angel...stop. I was there...I KNOW you're not the same and I wouldn't change you...I love you... Please..." She reached for him, trying to make him listen, but he was so angry.

He scoffed and shoved her away from him. "You can't even say my full name, can you Buffy? It doesn't matter to me, because it's just a name.." He stopped and a look of cold rage came over his face as he smirked, "I mean...Dru used to call me Angel ALL the time...even though I was soulless..." he said. He knew it would hurt her and when he saw it did, it didn't make him feel better. "But..." he went on, anger dripping from every word, "in your mind you've attached meanings to my names-- you think of Angelus as bad and Angel as good..." He gave her a raised brow look and said, "We ARE one and the same now, baby...when are you gonna get that?" he asked, letting her go and moving away from her again.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Angelus felt like ripping first her throat, then his own out right about now. Never had anything hurt this bad and he was beginning to think love really sucked!!

"Jesus fucking H. Christ...ya know it sure was a hell of a lot easier to have NO conscience, that's for damned sure." He paced and growled at the same time. "I fucking swear sometimes I hate feeling this damned conscience Buff...Sometimes I just wanna let my demon free and stop caring what's right, do you know that?!"

Buffy went to him and held him. "No, I don't believe that. You might feel that way sometimes, but I don't think you wish you didn't have your soul, because if you did...you could just make the choice to ignore it Angel," she said, grasping his biceps and forcing his gaze to hers.

He shrugged her off and moved away from her. "You know what keeps me from killing randomly and feeding off humans Buffy...?" He spun and his eyes pinned her with their intensity. "YOU. You make me want to do the right thing, because I love you...I love you more every damned day...I don't even want to some days...but I can't help it..." he finished softly, almost hating himself for this weakness where she was concerned.

Buffy felt her heart soar then shatter with the intensity of his conflicted emotions. If ever she needed proof of just how MUCH Angel and Angelus had indeed become one being inside the body of the man she loved, she was looking at it right now. She hadn't noticed it before, not really, but seeing his struggle to accept who he was now broke her heart. That she was at the heart of the conflict caused a spasm in the region of her heart. If he left, she believed he'd still fight for what's right, but he wouldn't feel this conflict between Angelus and Angel...ONLY in Sunnydale did that comparison really come into play in any recent memories.

Buffy blinked back tears as her heart bled with the need to comfort him.

"No!" she said as she watched him begin to head away from her towards the master's old lair by himself. "NO!! Dammit!" she exclaimed, running to him. She grabbed him and spun him around to face her.

"I love you..." she said as she placed tiny kisses along his jaw. He resisted and she felt him pulling away from her. Buffy hung on like a tick, wrapping her arms around him, and using her Slayer strength to keep him there.

"No! You're going to listen...please...I love you Angelus..." she whispered into his neck. Pulling back she ran her hands up his chest and cupped his angry/sorrowful face in her tiny palms, "Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU...ANGELUS!" she said with as much force as she dared, considering where they were.

He went still. Golden eyes flashed and his face shifted as he gripped her arms and yanked her tighter against his chest. "You say you love THIS face Buff," he ground out, right in her face, "but then you try and pigeon hole me into being the same lap-dog Angel that staked Darla all those years ago. The one who was ashamed of this face," he smirked and stood to his full height as he ran his tongue along razor sharp fangs.

He chuckled, it was a wicked sound and it gave Buffy the chills for a moment--it was SO evil-Angelus sounding, but then he rubbed himself against her erotically, and she saw something in his eyes that was so much deeper and hungrier than she ever saw in Angelus' eyes when he'd looked at her. It was more than lust... It was love and Buffy leaned forward as he leaned down and growled, "Well I'm NOT ashamed of this face baby...I LOVE this face. Do you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Darla's bedroom: deeper inside the old lair...**_

"He's here," she sing songed in her breathless little girl voice. Feeling her belly curl with anticipation, Darla murmured softly, meeting the glowing black eyes of the First/Nest, "Angelus is here...my darling boy is coming home."

Nest/the First smiled. "As if you doubted he'd come. Please Darla...surely you're not that insecure now? I didn't raise you to be that way. Take back what's yours...I'll help you," the evil being hissed seductively.

Darla gave him a little smirk, "Does that really work where you come from? Hmmm? Cause it's not working here. I know how to get to Angelus, so just leave that to me, okay? You might as well just watch from over there..." she waved her hand towards a corner of the large chamber. "Unless you have some super powers I don't know about, besides being an annoying kiss ass?"

The First/Nest growled fiercely at the arrogant creature. "I have been around long before your kind even had legs, vampire, so don't push me."

Darla grinned. "Yeah, so you've said a thousand and..oh..one times now!" Turning to the creature that had taken the form of her dead sire, Darla glared at it behind a mask of pure, raw evil. "Listen whatever you are...I don't give a shit how long you've been here and I don't care how long you stay. I only care about getting Angelus back and you only care about killing the Slayer. We're in this together because to do one...we have to do the other.."

She flashed a teasing smile. "Kinda like you wash my back and I'll wash yours, but understand this..I'm NOT working for you. Once I have Angelus, I'm taking him and my minions back to Europe. I know a very well established witch doctor there who says he can remove my mate's soul, once and for all..." Darla placed her hands on her slim hips, "so are we clear on the agenda? Because I'd really hate to have you decide to try and kill Angelus...things will get real ugly then, if you know what I mean?"

The First knew this creature's arrogance would be her downfall, but it had no problem stepping over her dead/dusted body to get what it wanted...The complete annihilation of the Slayer and her Champion.

Smiling benignly, the evil being bowed gracefully. "Is there really a need for this drama, my dear? I have no problem with you taking Angelus, childe," the creature lied with ease, "as long as the Slayer dies."

Darla crossed her arms and nodded. She knew it was lying, but she didn't care. She had a plan too. She guessed it would just depend on whether Angelus would believe her and turn the Slayer on the First. She smiled, he was still her boy, even if he did seem to have that damned soul super glued to him now. The blond had no doubt that if it came down to dusting her or eliminating the First Evil...even the Slayer would have to go for the bigger fish! The First would be a coup she wouldn't be able to pass up!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Los Angeles:**_

Lindsey McDonald watched as the seer left his office. He nodded to the two security guards who bent and picked up the body of the other seer who first reported to him. "I want two teams headed to Sunnydale now...Darla is to be brought out alive. I don't care about anyone else...Darla isn't to be killed. Do you understand me?" he snapped.

The taller of the two mercenaries hired by Wolfram& Hart nodded. "With all force necessary...?" he questioned hesitantly, because he knew the Senior Partners wanted Angel, the Vampire to live...or stay un-dead, whatever...

Lindsey stopped, controlling himself. Pissing off the Senior Partners would only get him a contract on his own head, so he sighed and reiterated, "Damn...not Angel either...if it can be helped...but if he gives you NO choice..." Lindsey barely concealed the eager grin, "kill him too."

The mercenary nodded and spoke into his walkie talkie..."We have a 911 search and rescue mission...all ops report to squadron level 5 for briefing..." He nodded at Lindsey. "It'll be handled Mr. McDonald..."

Lindsey nodded as he finished pouring himself a stiff shot of Makers Mark over ice. Some straight Bourbon was really what he needed right now, he thought. Darla was in WAY over her head. The seers had informed him she had partnered up with the First evil. NOT even the Senior Partners were prepared to tangle with that creature and yet...(Lindsey smirked) his Darla didn't think twice! She had balls, he'd give her that. Of course, he thought angrily, it was all probably to get back her 'darling boy'! Her precious Angelus.

Lindsey was truly sick and tired of that tune. He wanted Darla to finally see there would be NO reunion for her and her wayward childe. He was lost to her...That was why he'd had the brain of the first seer removed and put on an ectoplasmic disk...It SHOWED in NO uncertain terms the fate of Darla/Buffy and Angelus and he knew after seeing it...Darla would turn to him and FINALLY leave Angel alone!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Outside the entrance to Darla's lair:**_

"I'll lead the way," Giles said. "Stay alert...Darla may have posted lookouts in the tunnels." The Scoobies were gathered for a last minute pow-wow several yards from the entrance to the lair.

Cordelia gripped her stake. "Oh, good...and here I thought this was gonna be hard."

Giles raised a brow at her. "Darla is no fool. She will have anticipated a rescue attempt."

Xander bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, well, that's not gonna do her any good...'cuz we're so ready for her..." he said forcefully. He glanced around the group. "Uh, right guys?" he asked as uncertainty wormed its way into his mind.

Anya squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We are as prepared as we can be, Xander. Barring any unfortunate incidents, I'm fairly confident at least half of us will survive. And then you and I can have sex. I've heard post-battle sex can be very satisfying."

Willow looked away, embarrassed by Anya's outspokenness as usual. "W-what if we're already too late?" she asked worriedly.

"That doesn't even bear considering," Giles said firmly. "We have to assume Buffy is still alive, or we're defeated before we've begun."

"What about Angel?" Cordy asked. "Or don't you care if he's alive?"

"Darla doesn't want Angel dead," Giles pointed out logically.

"Don't worry, Red," Spike assured Willow. "I'm sure Peaches is having his usual luck. Besides, Buffy'll save his ass, like always." He looked around the group. "Well, what are we waiting for? It ain't gonna get easier."

After a final checking of weapons, Giles lead the way. Cordy was behind him, followed by Anya and Xander. Spike and Willow brought up the rear.

"What do we do if--" Anya began, breaking off as everyone shushed her. Giles glared at her and turned to continue down the tunnel. Xander rolled his eyes at her and hurried to follow, pulling his girlfriend along behind him.

They had walked quite a way when Willow tripped and fell, uttering a strangled cry that echoed off the walls. Spike stopped to help her. When she tried to stand, her ankle buckled.

"Oh, owww," she panted, trying to be quiet. The others looked back.

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"My ankle—I think it's sprained," Willow whispered painfully.

Giles sighed. "Can you walk?" he asked as patiently as he could.

She got up with Spike's help. Pain shot through her leg when she tried to put weight on her foot. "Barely. You guys go ahead. Spike and I will manage."

Spike ducked under her arm, putting his arm around her waist and taking most of her weight as they moved to follow. It wasn't long before the others were out of sight and Willow tried not to panic. The darkness was only occasionally broken by torches, but that didn't bother Spike with his vamp senses on hyper alert.

He stopped suddenly. "What--?" she whispered as he cocked his head to listen.

He lifted a hand in a shushing gesture, frowning. A moment later he spoke softly, his face grim. "Trouble," he said. Willow's heart seized as he motioned for her to be quiet and listened again. Just when Willow was going to ask impatiently what was happening, he shook his head. "It doesn't sound good...c'mon," he urged, hefting her up again and moving down the tunnel as fast as she was able.

He slowed as they reached a bend in the tunnel, then helped her lean against the wall. He made a staying gesture, then crept forward to peer down the tunnel. He came back a moment later. "They've been nabbed alright," he said softly and Willow whimpered. He was silent for a long stretch and she reached out, clutching at his jacket.

"We've gotta do something, Spike. Darla's gonna kill them," she hissed urgently.

"Whaddya suggest? There's only two of us and you're in no shape to go harin' off to fight a buncha vampires," he said in a defeated tone.

"Well, we can't just sit here," she said desperately. She waited for him to say something and when he didn't she got mad. "Fine. You stay here, you...you big coward. I'm gonna save my friends." She struggled to stand on her own, sucking wind when pain shot up her leg. Suddenly he was beside her, pulling her arm around his shoulders and wrapping his arm around her waist again.

"Fine, you gotta death wish? Let's go then. I'd never hear the end of it if I let you go off by yourself and get yourself killed." They started off down the tunnel as he continued to mutter under his breath. "Soddin' rotten luck 'swhat it is. How is it I always get into these fuckin' impossible situations? I'll tell ya how...hangin' out with a buncha bleedin' wankers that don't know how to stay outta trouble. You'd think I'd learn..."

They paused just out of sight of the main chamber. Spike chanced a peek. Giles and the others had been tied up and tossed into a corner. Darla was pacing the room, obviously very agitated. He went back to where Willow was leaning against the wall.

"Look, I only see a couple o' vamps in there with Darla," he whispered. "I think we can take 'em."

Willow gulped and nodded. No matter how many times she fought vampires, she didn't think she'd ever be as good as Buffy. Mustering all of her courage, she straightened and latched onto Spike's arm, pulling out her stake.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, hoping she really was. Spike cocked a smile at her and pulled out a stake as well.

They hadn't gone a dozen steps when Spike suddenly stopped. "Angelus and the Slayer are here..."

Willow looked around excitedly, hoping to see her best friend and her partner. "Where?" she asked, disappointed. "Where Spike? I don't see them," she said.

Spike shrugged, "Can't see em yet, but I feel em. Feel him, really. He's m'sire...I KNOW when he's around," he explained as he started walking again.

Willow nodded, and trailed after him. "Well that's uh...handy and good. I mean we're gonna need Buffy and Angel's help if we want to..."

Spike stopped again so abruptly, Willow bumped into him from behind. "Bloody hell! There's more vamps coming," he warned softly, looking around.

Willow's heart started racing. "Where?" she squeaked, eyes darting every which way.

"Right here," came a deep voice as three vamps stepped into the passage in front of them. Spike stepped in front of Willow, gripping his stake hard.

"And here," said another voice behind them and Spike and Willow whipped around to find three more closing in on them.

Spike bit back a groan. This was bad. Worse than bad. It bloody well sucked and he said so just as the vamps rushed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXX_**

_**Meanwhile, inside another part of the tunnels leading to Darla's lair:**_

Buffy didn't answer his question right away. It was becoming obvious that words weren't getting through to him so she decided she'd have to show him. Throwing herself into his arms, she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped herself around him like a second skin as she pressed every bit of her 5 foot 3 inch frame against him. Plundering his mouth, she deftly avoided his fangs as she rejoiced in the exquisite taste of him for several long moments.

When he finally responded and gripped her hips to pull her more fully against what was now a very hard ridge of arousal, Buffy leaned back and, with her heart in her eyes, she whispered softly, "I love you Angelus. I always have. I even loved you soulless...I..I tried not to, but I couldn't stop either. Now, I love you more than ever, because you're everything I've ever wanted in a man..." She gave him a saucy little smile, "Sinfully beautiful, charming, witty and you ARE a good man...you're a champion. My champion and I love you with all my heart."

He felt his unneeded breath catch at the absolute love and devotion in her eyes. Allowing her to pull him to her, Angelus gave her a gentle kiss and raised a brow teasingly, hoping to end this newest fight without a real apology from him...for now. He smirked, "And don't forget an amazing lover too..."

She knew this was his way of apologizing. Though she knew eventually they really had to deal with all these issues...(hers and his) right now she was willing to let it go, because his emotions were still too raw and hers were still too confused, so with an impish grin, she turned and punched him lightly in the side as she quipped, "Conceited much?"

He shook his head, glad she was letting it go. He couldn't say sorry right now, so instead he carried on the game, "No... not conceited, remember you tell me every night what an incredible lover I am..." he said with a chuckle, stopping her when she would have shoved him away. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered against her cheek, "Or should I repeat what you screamed in my ear earlier..."

Buffy giggled, relieved they'd escaped a knock down drag out for the moment. "Um..that isn't necessary, I remember," she said as she leaned back in the circle of his arms, then with trepidation broached the subject that had started the whole fight to begin with.

"Look I understand...or I should say, I'm _trying_ to understand what you're feeling about Darla, but she's dangerous Angel. She'll never let you just leave her. You know it as well as I do, so if we don't dust her...what's your big plan to keep her out of our lives, huh?" she asked, giving him the opportunity to lay out an alternative plan.

He shrugged. "I don't really have one truthfully..." he admitted sheepishly, but still unwilling to just give up, he said, "maybe we could curse her too..." He stopped and shook his head as he remembered the first years of horrible pain after he'd been cursed. "No...I wouldn't wish that on anyone...not even to save Darla's unlife." He sighed, "If she gives us no other choice, Buffy...then we'll dust her, but if she'll leave...then I want to let her go."

Buffy frowned. "But we can't just..." she stopped when she saw his brow lower again and that stubborn look come over his handsome face.

He shook his head. "She's not any more dangerous than Spike was when you let him leave Sunnydale." He narrowed his eyes, "If she'll leave Buffy...I want to let her go, dammit!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She didn't think Spike was anywhere near as dangerous as Darla, but there was no point in saying that right now. Angelus wasn't going to listen anyway. "Fine, but I doubt she'll go for that. She's a bit more possessive than Spike ever was," she grumbled, not at all happy with him at this moment.

Angelus grabbed her hand, pleased at her capitulation. His mood lightened considerably and he teased, "Don't pout baby...I promise I'll make it up to you later..." he laughed softly as he took her hand and placed a wet, seductive kiss on her palm. He waggled his brows at her as he enticed, "I'll let you capture me instead...I'll be your prisoner for as long as you want me, how's that?" he said with a lascivious smile.

Buffy was so tired of fighting, she'd already given in at his first smile. This definitely wasn't over...not even close, but for tonight it was and she was willing to wait to fight the war another time, so with a sexy little grin she taunted, "Oooh that sounds like one of my fantasies..." she quipped as they walked along, in tune with each other again.

Angelus smirked, "really? You had fantasies of capturing me?"

Buffy laughed girlishly. "Are you kidding?" she asked, giving him a sideways look, "Angelus as my hostage was like my fave fantasy from 17 until... well, to now really..." she said with a wink.

He laughed and winked back at her. "Hmmm...interesting. Mine always went more along the lines of YOU as MY hostage, but...hey...I'm game. I mean, how tainted can your mind be at your age?"

The blond Slayer stuck her tongue out at him, "So _you_ think...well then, if you're so sure I'm all vanilla, I guess I won't share my own Angelus takes Buffy hostage fantasies with you then..."

He stopped, turned and pressed her against the rock wall of the cavern. "Buff, baby...I think I can pretty much guarantee any fantasy of yours won't compare to the ones I've had, but.." He kissed her eagerly, before pulling back and licking his lips and whispering seductively, "I still want to hear them, so that's another incentive to survive this little meeting, hmmm?"

Buffy tasted him on her lips as she nodded, "Definitely...I love you Angelus..." she breathed. The name...the words...she'd never thought she'd say it out loud, yet it sounded right now, so she said it again. "I do...I love YOU Angelus."

His eyes flashed and he gave her an angelic smile, "I love you too Buff. Now, let's go do this so I can get you back to the mansion and you can tell me all about your Angelus takes Buffy prisoner fantasies, okay?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Later...Inside the lair...**_

Darla snickered at members of the Scooby gang. "So was this your big rescue mission?" she asked.

Spike wished he had his hands free so he could flip her the bird _and _tell her to piss off, but unfortunately, he, along with the rest of the Scoobs were all trussed up like a bunch of Christmas geese! So he settled on just telling her how he felt.

"Piss off Grandmum..." he spat, giving her an icy blue glare.

Darla walked over to Spike and chuckled as he growled at her. "William..." she said in her baby doll voice. "Do you really think that's going to frighten me?" she asked stroking his cheek, almost playfully.

Spike shrugged, "I dunno...but I figured it was worth a shot," he said, giving her the same cocky grin that used to infuriate her a hundred years ago.

She slapped him, not too hard, but hard enough to definitely get his attention. "Come on boy... I helped to make you," she said, giving him a smile that was so sweet, it was bizarre coming from a creature as evil as she was. "And believe me...William the Bloody was a hell of a lot more frightening than Spike...Lap Dog of the Slayer!!"

Spike felt embarrassment flame through him. "I'm not a bloody lap dog you...I...it's just this damned chip in m' head. It makes it where I can't...I mean it makes me..." he trailed off when Willow shot him a surprised look.

"It makes you their pet..." a voice said suddenly.

All eyes went to a darkened corner of the room and Spike gasped when he heard that voice. "Dru..." he whispered.

Cordy's voice was heard whispering, "Oh great! Just what we need..."

The dark haired vampiress slithered out of the dark and into the room. "What 'ave they done to you, my Spike?" she asked as she sashayed towards him. "They've taken all your fire and left you..." she touched his cheek, "empty...a shell of who you were, my love."

Spike's eyes were glued to his former lover as she trailed a sharp red nail along his lips. "You're all empty Spike, and there's nothing left to fill you up," she whispered with a pout.

Darla rolled her eyes. "He's not empty Dru. He's...neutered," she said laughing.

Giving his grandsire a hateful glare, Spike bit out, "Am not bloody neutered, you bitch. I'm just..."

Darla came around Dru so fast, if you blinked you would've missed it. With one hand she lifted her smart mouthed grandchilde off the floor and gripped his throat so tightly, Spike felt bones break.

Good thing that wouldn't kill him. "I'm...not...soddin...neutered!" he gasped out, meeting the icy blue eyes of his grandsire.

Darla tossed him halfway across the room, then lifted him again and bashed his head against the rough stone of the walls of the lair. She dropped him, then kicked him in the side.

Spike curled into a ball and tried to protect himself as best he could. It may have been a hundred years since he'd lived with her, but he remembered all too well Darla's rage. She could and would break every bone in his body to prove a point.

Willow and Cordy screamed as the tiny, yet incredibly strong blond attacked Spike. "Stop it! You'll kill him!" they cried.

Darla ignored their cries as she knelt down and pulled Spike up to meet her eyes. In her sugary sweet voice she said, "Talk to me like that again boy and I'll make it so you find out the hard way if IT does grow back once it's chopped off!" Darla raised an arched blond brow at her recalcitrant grandchilde. "Are we clear?"

The gasps of all things male in the room was loud in the quiet of the room as Spike nodded, "As bleedin' crystal..." he ground out, knowing she wasn't bluffing.

The First/Nest had heard enough of this petty squabbling. The Slayer and her Champion were here. The evil being could feel their power. "ENOUGH!!" The creature yelled in Nest's commanding voice. "I've heard quite enough. The Slayer and Angelus are near, let's prepare, shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Outside the lair...**_

Angelus finally tore his eyes away from what appeared to be his grandsire and lead Buffy a few feet away so they could talk. "Fuck! He knows we're here. We're gonna cause a distraction if we're gonna have a snowball's chance in hell of rescuing them..." he whispered, still trying to figure out why he wasn't feeling any vibes from Nest. Not family, not grand-sire...hell not even Vampire really.

Buffy nodded mutely, stunned speechless by seeing the Master standing there with Darla. Seeing her friends all tied up and surrounded by Darla and her minions had been bad enough, but then that voice straight out of her worst nightmares had suddenly been heard.

Only Angel's hand over her mouth had stopped her from screeching in shock at the sight of that tall pale body and hideously grotesque face. It wasn't possible! Buffy had NO idea how the Master could possibly be back, she'd smashed his bones to dust. HOW could he be back?

Angelus shook her slightly. "Buffy..." he whispered harshly, "We need to keep it together baby..." he said cupping her face. "Look, I don't know how he's back baby, but I have a feeling it's either... Wolfram & Hart and they've brought him back... or..." he shook his head, still not FEELING Nest at all in that room. "or...that thing in there ISN'T the Master..." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N 2: Okay guys as I said before..I KNOW this has taken SO freakin long and I'm sorry, I really am, but musie is a greedy beeatch and she's also bi-polar too!! :) Easter sent her in a tail spin!! :) She got all depressed about the little musies that weren't getting any eggs!! lol!! :) So, please make her happy and feed the beast by clicking that little blue button there. The more you click...the faster she produces!! I'm sorry, but musie goes with the crowd, ya know? Give her the props and she'll give ME the inspiration. :) :) :) Oh and please stop wishing musie to die cause she goes on strike when you do that and I'm left without ANYTHING to write for days after that!! :( Thank you. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_A Wish in Time_

_Author:** Angel's blue eyed girl**_

_Rating: M over all, but this chappie is a T._

_Disclaimer: Still a big no with the ownage, though I wish to God I owned Angel!! :)_

_**A/N: First...Thank you to red, my beta, my friend and my conscience!! **_

_A/N2: Sorry this has taken so damned long!! Musie is a fickle Beeatch... what can I say? She's been focused on Second Chances... I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have given me such incredible reviews. Musie loves you lots and lots!! :) :) :)_

**Okay... Last we saw our couple they were heading down the tunnels to Nest's old lair. The Scoobies, Spike and some of the AI crew had all been captured and Angelus wasn't sure that the creature inside the lair was his grand-sire... **

Chappie 20

_**Sunnydale:**_

Holtz followed the directions being given to him by the strange device that the lawyer had given to him. He stopped at the entrance to what appeared to be an underground tunnel system. The red light was blinking furiously, so this must be it he realized as he stopped at the entrance.

"Well Darla..." he murmured to himself as he entered the dark cavernous opening that led to the tunnels, "your accommodations seemed to have slipped considerably since the last time I saw you."

He stopped at a fork where the tunnels split off. Since he was still following the tracking device (as Lindsey called it) to Darla's whereabouts he looked down and saw the blinking red lights trail up to the left, then back down, then up again, then down and back and forth again and again.

"Very well, I'm assuming that means this way..." he said as he went down the left tunnel. His finger tightened on the trigger of the crossbow he held as his eyes went to the strange new age device he held in his other hand.

"No matter where you are in here Darla...I'll find you. You and Angelus. Finally vengeance will be mine..." His jaw clenched and he growled, "tonight you both will pay for your crimes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Just outside the lair:**_

"What do you mean that isn't the Master?" Buffy asked softly, her eyes flitting between Angel's face and the tunnel that led to the cavern where her worst nightmare had appeared and her friends were being held.

Angel knew she was on the verge of a major meltdown. Seeing the form of Nest was really freaking her out. He knew he had to get her back. He couldn't defeat them all on his own. He needed Buffy to be ready.

"Listen to me baby..." he whispered into her hair. He kissed the crown of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla, before pushing her a bit away from him so he could see her face. "I know that looks like Nest and it sounds like Nest. But..." he shrugged and his eyes met hers intensely, "I'm NOT feeling Nest in there Buff. I'd FEEL my damned grand-sire if he was in that room. Believe me."

As if to prove a point he closed his eyes, "I feel... Darla...and...Spike. Spike's in there too..." he whispered, letting his vampiric instincts out in force. "I...shit..." he muttered, opening his eyes. "Drusilla..." he muttered as his mad childe's presence crept across his senses. "Dru's in there too..." he confirmed. He shrugged, a frown marring his handsome face. "But I don't feel the Master, Buffy."

He ran a hand through his short spiky hair, "I'm telling you, I could ALWAYS feel that bat faced son of a bitch. Anytime he was near, I'd feel his fucking power..." he muttered.

Angel's brows drew down into a scowl as he said, "I don't know what the hell that thing is in there, but I'd bet my last bit of blood that whatever it is...it isn't Heinrich Nest... the Master of the elite vampire Clan of Aurelius in there."

Buffy felt chills at the arrogant pride in his voice. "Okaay...If you could say that with a little LESS enthusiasm next time, I might not feel the need to do a major wig."

Angelus stood taller as he said, "I'm proud of my lineage Buff...this isn't a big shocker to you." He sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "And are we REALLY going to have this conversation AGAIN?" he asked wearily.

Buffy saw the lines around his mouth tense and felt his body stiffen. With a sickened feeling, she realized they were heading right back into fighting grounds. "No...it's just...never mind," she sighed, shaking off her doom and gloom thoughts. "You're right." she said, a bit too cheerily. "So what's the plan?" she asked, striving for all business again, Buffy.

He narrowed his eyes, watching her carefully for several seconds before allowing his body relax. _'Good, she wasn't looking for another argument,'_ he thought.

"We need a distraction..." he said, before suddenly looking around behind them as his senses went into alert. There were others coming. Humans. He could sense them.

Just then a voice came from those very shadows. "Did someone say _**dis**__traction _or _**a**__ttraction...?_ Cuz, I gotta tell you... where I'm standin... your woman could be both dog!"

Angelus recognized the voice and right now, it was a welcome one. He laughed softly as Gunn suddenly appeared out of the darkness with about twenty of his crew.

"Gunn, it's good to see you man. How the hell did you know to come here?"

"Some green 70's demon dude came at me and my boys the other night while we was out on patrol. He went on and on 'bout how you'd sang for him and told me that you needed me here. So..." he spread his arms wide. "Here I am bro."

Angelus grinned even as he wanted to hide his head in shame as he remembered singing 'Mandy' on the stage at Caritas...

Laughing Gunn said, "Man, I figured if you'd actually punished yourself and everyone else enough to sing Barry Manilow... then you really must need me yo!"

Glad he couldn't blush, Angelus gave an embarrassed smile and avoided Buffy's eyes. He could hear her slight giggle and that was bad enough, he didn't want to actually see her laughing at him!

He lowered his eyes, "Um...yeah, well...I do need you. Thanks man," he muttered, before he changed the subject and introduced Buffy to Gunn...

"This is Buffy. She's the Slayer..." he told his employee.

Gunn nodded at the petite woman. Surprised she was so tiny. "Yo, I heard about you Slayers..." he started.

Angelus cut him off. "Listen Gunn. This is going to get heavy in there. NO matter what..." he said pulling Gunn away and looking at Buffy. "Save HER man. I mean it Gunn," he whispered. "She lives no matter what. If it comes down to her or me...? Save her...got it?" he said gravely.

Buffy's eyes widened as she heard those whispered words. "Hey! So not the damsel in distress here!" she exclaimed.

Angel's eyes flashed as he gave up the pretense."I mean it Buff...you live or else I'll greet the sun on the very next sunrise baby."

He cupped her face in his powerful hands and kissed her. Urgently he proclaimed, "I can't live without you. As a demon I was too ashamed to admit I loved you. With my soul I was too fucking scared I'd lose that precious soul to stay here and love you...but now... I'm never leaving you. So don't you fucking dare leave me...okay? I couldn't survive it. I swear it Buff I'd..."

She placed her hand over his mouth. "NO! Don't say it again..we BOTH make it out of this alive got it? Don't you dare tell me if I die you'll greet the sun. If you love me like you say you do then you'll do everything in your power to make sure BOTH of us live Angel!" she panted, trying to keep the hysteria to a minimum.

She gripped his jacket and hauled him down to meet her blazing green eyes. "I mean it baby...together we're strong. Remember?" she growled softly.

He let her love wash over him. His golden eyes turned deep brown as she shook him slightly. He took a deep calming breath. Realizing he was only distracting her further, he gave in. "I remember...together baby...always together..." he placated.

"I'm gonna go get a visual on the situation in there, okay?" he told her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a tender kiss.

The tension hadn't left her yet, so she stopped him when he went to leave. She gripped his arms, "Wait... I want to hear you say it Angel. Tell me...I need to hear the words..."

He grasped her wrists and pulled her hands from him before she snapped any bones. He gave her a tender smile and cupped her stubborn little jaw with a big hand. "I promise, no more thoughts of a suntan alright, baby?"

He wasn't lying, he told himself. He didn't have any plans to meet the sun, but he also had NO plans to lose Buffy either. If it came down to her or him...he'd choose her, just as he always had.

She searched his eyes and her body relaxed at seeing the truth in his eyes. "Good," she said, satisfied Angel wasn't going to turn himself into a crispy critter, she let him go. Buffy watched him as he crept on silent feet down the tunnel towards the entrance of Darla's hideout.

Waiting until her lover was out of ear-shot, she turned to Gunn. "Look, Angel loves me and wants to protect me...I get it. But, the truth is...I'm the Slayer. I can handle myself in a fight believe me. So I need you to ignore his me caveman attitude and help save everyone else, alright?" she demanded, all Slayer again.

Gunn gave her the once over. "Ya know I heard you Slayers were all kick assed tough girls, but you seem pretty damned small to be talking all that, don'tcha think?" He gave her a smirk, "Not to mention Angel's my bro...he wants us to protect you and..."

Buffy chuckled huskily. Her laughter interrupting Gunn's words. She was used to this. She moved faster than any human he'd ever seen. In seconds she had him pinned against the wall his legs dangling. "I can kick Angel's ass and yours...maybe even at the same time..." she said sweetly. "So...trust me. I don't need your protection," she reiterated, dropping Gunn to the ground.

Gunn rubbed his throat as he gave her an appreciative glance. "Damn!" he said in awe, "Fine as hell and_ seriously_ able to kick some major ass...way to go Angel." Gunn said appreciatively to his boss as Angelus re-joined the group.

Angelus narrowed his eyes at Buffy, then Gunn wondering why his co-worker looked in awe of his lover suddenly. "Yeah, she's a warrior, but she's also pregnant with MY baby...so remember what I told you. NOT whatever she just said to you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Still here and still the Slayer..." she exhaled on a sigh, shooting her love an irritated glare.

Swallowing her frustration she turned to Gunn. "Listen, these aren't just some fledges in there. Darla is over four hundred years old and that ugly bat faced thing is either her sire or something way worse. Whatever it is, we're talking some serious big bads in there. So I'm not just taking a survey here... I mean it...Are you and your crew up for this?" she asked. Her voice hard.

Gunn nodded, his face had turned to stone at the serious edge to Buffy's voice. "I was born ready Slayer. Me and my crew...we can handle it, so don't worry 'bout us and I won't worry bout you handlin' yours, alright?" he replied, gripping his huge battle ax with two hands.

Buffy grinned. She liked him. He was tough and she believed him when he said he could handle it. She nodded, "Alright," she agreed as she checked out his weapon with an experienced eye. "Nice..." she said admiringly.

Gunn grinned. "Handy too...killed me a whole lot of vamps with this," he bragged, flipping the weapon expertly.

Buffy gave him a small grin. "Yeah, I bet..." she said, noticing the skill with which the handsome man handled the deadly weapon.

She turned back to Angel. "Okay...so what's the plan baby?" she asked him, crossing her arms. She wouldn't accept his overprotective attitude, but she did accept that his input here was crucial. Darla was HIS sire after all.

Angelus gave Gunn a look that demnaded he stick to THEIR pan as he crouched down and began to draw a diagram in the dirt. Gunn nodded, thinking to himself that Angel's girl didn't seem to be needing defending, but since the dark vampire would have his ass if he _didn't_ follow the plan.. he nodded to his boss as he crouched down to watch the hastilly drawn up plan.

Buffy and Gunn's crew all followed suit. Kneeling down to get a better view of Angel's primitive earth drawing.

"Okay," the tall vampire said, pointing out his information on his dirt diagram of the lair. "Theres about twenty minions scattered around the room. Darla and Nest are towards the far left..." He made X's in the dirt signaling positions. "The Scoobies, Spike and Cordy are tied up on the right, over here... Dru's there too. Don't let her fragile looks fool you, she's damned dangerous." he said softly to Gunn.

He wanted to add, _'don't kill her unless you have to...'_ but he didn't. He swallowed his guilt and went on.

He met the eyes of Gunn and his crew. "If we hit them from both sides at once..." He drew separate routes in the dirt. "Hopefully we'll surprise them. Gunn you and half your crew go round here...Buffy and the rest of your crew will go here..." He looked up, "They probably already know we're here...but they won't be expecting this many of us..." He glanced at Buffy, "I'll go for Darla..." he told his lover assuredly. "I know her. I can handle her better than anyone."

Buffy took a calming breath. Her body had tensed when he'd said he'd handle Darla. It was times like these she disliked not giving the orders, but she let it go. She had to trust him to do the right thing.

Her body relaxed with her acceptance of her trust in him. "Yep...got it," she agreed.

Gunn raised a brow, "Look, no disrespect Angel, but we all know your history with Darla. Don't you think it might be better to let your girl here handle her? I mean...that Darla chick knows how to get to you man...that ain't good, not in a life or death situation."

Angelus shook his head. "Gunn, Buffy and I already went over this...I'm not going over it again. I'M going after Darla. No one else...maybe I can still save her," he ground out. Jaw clenched tightly in anger.

Gunn snorted, "Man there ain't no saving that chick..."

Angel's dark eyes bored into Gunn's. "Not YOUR problem Gunn. You handle the minions and get to Spike and the rest. We'll need him and Willow if we want to beat Nest. Especially if he's what I think he is..." he answered.

-

Buffy felt the tenseness in Angel's body. She squeezed his shoulder, giving him her support. "Look," she said drawing all eyes to her. "Angel's right, he knows Darla better than any of us. So let's move on 'kay?" She nodded at Gunn, "Have your guys go after Darla's flunkies. You and I can get Spike loose first. He's a vampire, he'll help even up the odds a bit."

When Gunn scoffed and exclaimed, "A vampire?! Are you serious? Man, why the hell would this vamp help us?"

Angelus narrowed his eyes. "Because he's my childe. He's also a damned good fighter, so don't try and dust him," he told Gunn and all his crew in a voice that brooked no arguments. "Willow's a powerful witch...so we could really use her as soon as possible," he informed them. "Oh and watch out for Dru...don't look into her eyes...no matter what." he warned. "She's amazing with the thrall, got it?"

Gunn nodded at his un-dead boss. "I got the plan Angel. Go in blazing, rescue your boy, Cordy and your girl's friends, don't go after Darla, don't dust your boy Spike, don't look into this Dru chick's eyes and... destroy any vamps that ain't related to you..." he added with a touch of sarcasm.

Buffy felt her temper rise in defense of her lover, but Gunn stopped her upcoming tirade when he gave a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Hey, what ever... sounds pretty damned simple if you ask me," he said flippantly, as he hefted his battle ax over his shoulder.

"Yeah, simple..," Angelus agreed, but his face showed a myriad of conflicting emotions. "I hope so," he said softly.

He took Buffy's hand and pulled her to him. "Look, I know you can handle yourself Buff, but still...be careful in there...I love you," the dark haired vampire murmured, before kissing her lips softly.

Buffy absorbed his words like a dry desert soaking in a sudden rain. "Ditto..." she said breathlessly, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "I love you too..." she moaned softly.

He nodded. "Ready?" he asked, looking from Buffy to Gunn and his crew.

"As we'll ever be..." Buffy quipped softly, just as Angelus gave the signal to attack.

Seconds later, nothing was on her mind but the fight as they rushed the lair...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight was in full swing as Buffy ducked the blow from a huge vamp aimed at her head. Her spidey senses went off and she kicked the one who'd just attempted to take her head off and spun to stake the one rushing her from behind. Her eyes sought and found Angel. He had Darla pressed against the wall and appeared to be in a heated exchange with his former lover.

Her eyes blazed and the next unlucky vamp that rushed her paid the price. "Not a good time to fuck with a pissed off Slayer, moron!" she hissed as she rammed the stake into his heart.

_**Across the cave:**_

Angelus had Darla pinned against the wall. He was trying to talk her into leaving, but she wasn't having it!

"Get it through your head Darla... I'm not fucking coming back. I DON'T want you anymore..." He shook his head as he muttered, "You never used to be so damned dim-witted lover..."

Darla's eyes focused on the stake he held poised above her heart. "Are you going to stake me Angelus? Or just talk me to death?" she asked, trying to sound flippant, but failing. Her voice just sounded breathless.

When he didn't answer she gazed up at him, sadness lurking in the sky blue depths. "Do it then dear boy, because I can't imagine going to hell hurting as bad as you telling me you don't want me anymore." Her blue eyes held something he'd never seen before as she whispered those words in her baby-doll voice. They held real pain. "There was a time..." she murmured, "in the beginning when I was ALL you wanted," she added, sadly.

His face was a frozen mask as he pushed away the feelings her words brought forth. He nodded, "Aye, I remember Darla," he agreed. "You were... everything to me. But, things change. I'VE changed," he said glancing around the room. He noticed that the Scoobies, Buffy and the AI crew were turning the tide in their favor. "Look Darla...listen to me darlin, you have to let go or things are going to go really wrong for you...please..." he told her urgently, as close to a plea as he could get.

When she started to shake her head no, Angelus' eyes turned molten gold. "God dammit Darla, I don't want to kill you...not again. Please don't make me do it again."

Darla's took in the scene behind them. She realized a losing battle when she saw one. Her minions were nearly all gone, so was that loud-mouthed First. Suddenly her eyes focused on Buffy and she felt rage and resentment flare up all over again. "She's not perfect happiness Angelus," she spat. "I told you..she's just new. Once she's gone...you'll come home where you belong my darling," she whispered, right before she leaned up, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

In that instant, Angelus KNEW Buffy was right. Darla would NEVER give up. He made his decision as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and recklessly kissed her back, allowing their past to flow through him. He poured everything he had into that touch of their lips. Everything they had been to each other was conveyed then and there. He opened his mouth to her, swallowing her sob of pleasure as he gave her that last bit of him that was still hers. His sorrow, regrets and remorse for what he had to do flowed into that kiss. Every single complicated emotion he felt for this tiny blond creature came to a head in that last moment together.

Darla moaned, and wrapped herself around him, lost in his taste. She melted and let her guard down as she gave herself to him completely...consumed by her need for him.

"I'm sorry darlin..." he whispered, as they drew apart. He kept one arm still wrapped around her waist, holding her to him as he gazed down into her beautiful face. His throat swallowed convulsively as he nearly choked on his words. "I didn't want this..." he told her softly as he slid his other hand between them.

"Angelus..." she breathed, confused at the sadness she saw in his deep, chocolate gaze. "What...?" she started, then stopped when she felt the wood pierce her flesh. Her eyes widened briefly as she felt the stake enter her heart. She gripped his arms...

"No..." she whimpered, just before she exploded in a cloud of dust.

Angelus closed his eyes against the pain. He clenched his jaw to keep the scream inside. Knowing he would have to mourn Darla later, he sucked it up. NOW was NOT the time. NOW he needed to keep an eye on his wife...

He turned away from Darla's dust just in time to see the Master grab Buffy from behind.

His eyes widened as he saw the creature place a hand on her belly. Buffy screamed. It was harsh and ragged and it sent chills up his spine!

He felt like he was moving in slow motion as he watched Buffy struggle against the clawed hands that held her. She elbowed "Nest" in the stomach, but Angelus saw it did no good.

"I knew it.." he whispered. That WASN'T Nest. The Slayer's punches would have SOME affect on his grand-sire. They weren't and it sent him into a panic!

He knew he was moving across the room, but it seemed to take forever! Darla was forgotten. His only thought was on protecting his lover and mother of his child as he rushed across the room!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys...I know this was kind of short...well for ME it was, but I really wanted to post a new chappie here. Sorry for the cliffie, but the next chappie had to stay intact. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I see this as lasting about three more chappies. I will try to post them sooner that this!**_

_**Thanks for all your support...now if you would PLEASE feed musie cause she's a greedy beeatch and I hate it when she nags me!! ;)**_

_**Oh and fyi...Just a reminder: In this fic...Gunn doesn't know Lorne, cause Cordy, Gunn and Wes never went to Caritas... cause Angel never quite went round the bend with Darla!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A Wish in Time**_

By: _Angel's blue eyed girl_

Rating**: M**

Disclaimer: I own none of them or I would have done it like this!

**A/N: Guys I am so, so, so sorry it's been so long for an update here! Many of you have pm'd me and said BAD Musie and I agree! It's all her fault! ;) I promise I am not going to neglect WIT anymore. BUT I do want to thank each and every one of you who support this fic and all my other fics. I love you guys. You inspire me and I just can't tell you enough how much your feedback means to me! Thank you, you are seriously the best!! :) :) :)**

**As always, I want to thank my wonderful friend and beta reader Red. You are just so awesome, what the heck would I do without you? Well it's too scary to think about! I love ya bunches and bunches Red! Thank you for making my fics a better place to be! :p :p :p**

**Also I want to especially dedicate this chappie to BuffyChino—Jess, I love ya darlin'— do you know how it inspires me to hear even your Spuffy friends like my fics?! You make my day!! :D :D :D Also to Vicki: your fab sweetie and I love chatting with ya! To Emalee—your pm's always put a grin on my face—thanks! To Summer Lynne—You're support means the world to me doll—you know that. To Taz and Allyoop—you both crack me up! :D I swear I LMAO at your messages. Thanks for that 'cause I hadn't felt like laughing much this last few weeks! And to Roxy, you're so sweet and I love getting your pm's so feel free to message me anytime!**

**I know there are so many I haven't mentioned by name, but I still want to thank each and every one of you for all your reviews and support for my fics—even if I didn't mention you by name—I want you to know it still means the world to me! Thank you. :) :) :) :)**

**Okay, sorry I would have had this posted last week, but I caught the flu and was sick all last week so here it is—thanks for being so patient guys! :)**

Recap:

Okay the last we left them they were in the underground lair of Nest. Buffy was fighting the First (disguised as Nest) and Angelus was rushing to save her. He had just staked Darla and the rest of the Scoobies were captured. Oh and Holtz was there in the tunnels with a tracking device from Wolfram & Hart looking for Darla and Angel. Okay—so here we go, on with the show!

**Chappie 21**

He'd almost made it to Buffy's side when two of Darla's minions attacked him. He ducked under the widely swung axe of one and kicked the smaller of the two in the chest, sending him sailing across the room to crash against the rough stone wall of the cavern. He glanced at Buffy and his eyes widened in horror as the thing posing as Nest flung her to the ground, then kicked her viciously in the back, sending her skidding across the floor. His distraction at seeing Buff and his child in danger nearly cost him his life. Just in time he jumped back and the axe met nothing but air. The force of the swing unbalanced the hulking minion and Angelus was around him in a second. He grabbed the brawny arm holding the axe and brought it down over his knee, grinning in satisfaction when he heard the distinctive 'crunch' of bones breaking. The axe clattered to the floor.

Buffy covered her belly as the blows rained down on her. Her stomach was cramping and she wasn't sure what that thing had just done to her, but her only thought was to protect her child.

Keeping one eye on Buffy, Angelus gripped the vamp's broken arm and twisted it out and up; the broken bone punched through the flesh and he grinned as the minion screamed in pain. "Stupid fuck!" he snarled to the sobbing vampire. "Don't you know who I am?"

The huge vamp began to plead for mercy as he gazed down at his useless arm, he gaped at the ragged bit of bone sticking up through the skin. "P-please A-Angelus—I'm-I'm sorry…please…" he begged, holding his arm, which was bent at a grotesque angle, while trying to placate the powerful vampire that was intent on tearing him apart.

Angelus chuckled wickedly, "I don't give a fuck, dumbass!" he gritted out as he kicked the vamp in the shin, shattering the bone and causing the huge minion to fall forward heavily. Angelus wrapped his hands around the inexperienced vamp's head and twisted viciously, literally ripping it from his body. He smiled in malicious satisfaction as the dust swirled around him. Hearing footsteps, he turned in full game face to the other minion who'd challenged him. "Well, come on," he egged the minion on menacingly. The weaker vamp whimpered in terror and ran from the room. He smirked, but then a cry from across the room snapped his attention back to his lover.

Giles was working at his bonds when he saw the Master brutally kick Buffy. He'd finally unknotted his hands when Buffy went down. Holding his breath as he saw her clutch at her stomach, he scooted closer to Willow. "Do you think you can hurt him?" Giles asked as he surreptitiously worked on her ropes.

Willow nodded, her huge worried eyes fixed on Buffy. "I—I think so. I'll try—" She took a deep, calming breath and let her power come to her. "Yeah, I can do something," she said with grim satisfaction.

Buffy rolled onto her back and grabbed 'Nest's' foot as he tried to kick her again. She heaved and flipped him backwards, satisfied when she heard a thud as he landed hard. With sheer strength of will, she scrambled to her feet and gasped as pain lanced through her stomach again. "Oh, God," she whimpered, terrified something was wrong with her baby. She looked around frantically for Angel and saw him rip the head off one of the vamps attacking him.

She took two steps forward and her knees wobbled as her stomach cramped again. She felt the evil behind her and spun to face the Master who had killed her once already. Before her eyes he shape-shifted and became Darla. "He still loves me…" the fake Darla whispered in that voice Buffy truly hated.

Buffy's jaw dropped as she realized she was dealing with the First. Ignoring the sheer panic that was bubbling up inside her, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever—that's why he staked you—twice!" she said, plastering a fake smile on her face to hide how weak she was feeling.

"Oh, but his kiss said something else, sweetie, trust me," 'Darla' taunted in her little girl voice.

Buffy clenched her teeth against the pain. She couldn't show weakness, she reminded herself—not to this creature. She assumed a sarcastic expression and raised a brow at the fake Darla. "You might wanna pick another shape, this one just doesn't do it for me!" she snapped as she assumed a fighting stance, desperately trying to keep the fear for her baby at bay.

Angelus was struggling to get to her. After he'd taken apart those first two, it seemed all of Darla's minions had decided to attack him en masse. With Gunn and his crew by his side, they'd made short work of many of them, but it was time consuming to kill each and every one and he was getting beyond frustrated as they just seemed to keep on coming. 'Just HOW many God damned minions did she have?!' he wondered for the tenth time as he staked one, ducked the wild swing from a second, punched another, then spun and kicked the one coming up from behind him.

"God dammit, Buff!" he snarled when he noticed her trading barbs with—his eyes widened—Darla. "What the…?" he said until it hit him what the creature was; memories of years ago in Sunnydale came back in a flash and he knew they were dealing with the First Evil. Panic and rage warred within him as he punched, kicked and tore through the last of the few minions that stood between him and his lover.

"Yes, I think you're right—" The First said, shifting back to Nest. Buffy backed up and her pulse accelerated. That face still gave her nightmares. The First chuckled wickedly. "Oh, this is much better, I can smell your fear—what's the matter, little girl, does this vampire actually scare you? That's a surprise since you sleep with one that was much worse!!" he snapped and backhanded her across the face.

Angelus roared in anger. His demon rose as his fury overwhelmed him--this thing wanted to hurt his lover and child and he needed to kill it. He sped across the room with the panic of a man in love and the speed of the predator he was…

Buffy went flying across the room, but Angelus was there to catch her. He fell back with her in his arms, turning them to cushion her body as they hit the ground. She landed with a grunt on top of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking her face for a moment.

"Yeah—peachy," she said, ignoring the urge to tell him about the cramps she was having. "But I'm really starting to hate that thing—we should kill it!"

He jumped to his feet and pulled her to her feet, kissing her fiercely, "Let me handle the First—go get the rest of your little band of white-hats free—" When she opened her mouth to argue he cupped her face in his hands and bent down to look into her eyes. "Please Buff—this isn't about me being what you like to call cave-mannish. This thing can really hurt you—it can't get to me."

She shook her head. "But it did before—"

"That was when I was all guilt-ridden," he reminded her with a smile. "Just let it try that shit again. A little trip into my past isn't gonna make me want to go get a tan anymore, Buff," he said, grinning wolfishly.

Scowling at the wicked glee he seemed to have when he spoke of his past, she reluctantly agreed. Normally she would have a problem with him taking charge, but right now her stomach was still cramping, and the last thing she wanted to do was take a chance on the First doing any more damage to her baby. "Okay—but promise to be careful," she said.

"Always am, baby," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, just see that you are—I'm—I need you," she said, kissing his lips quickly before she rushed across the room to help the Scoobies.

"Me, too," he said. He watched her for a second before he focused his dark eyes on the first. "Grandpa," he said with false cheer, spreading his arms wide and sauntering across the room as if he owned it. "Long time no see..." He reared back as the First turned on him. "Wow—you're looking a little worse for wear there, bat face," he said with a chuckle. "Maybe you ought to think about getting a little nip and tuck here and there!" he said. "You know, I've heard plastic surgery can fix just about any face nowadays!"

Feeling the soul in this vampire, the first switched to Jenny Calendar. "Maybe you should be the one to change, Angel—what you did in your past—"

Angelus' short burst of laughter cut 'Jenny' off. "Are we going to take a stroll down memory lane, babe? 'Cause if we are—can I just ask you—I mean, since I have you here—" He leaned in conspiratorially. "Tell me—when I snapped your neck—was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked audaciously, giving the creature a wink.

Across the room:

Gunn saw the slim brunette vampire slink over to the unconscious blond vamp. She leaned over his still form and seemed to be singing softly to him before she hefted his larger frame up into her arms and made her way to the tunnel leading out of the cavern. She stopped and looked over at Angel. "Daddy…" she whispered, staring forlornly at him for several long seconds before she sobbed softly and headed out of the cavern, carrying the limp form of Spike.

Gunn looked from Angel to where the brunette had left, grimacing with distaste. "Okay, kind of creeped out with the 'Daddy' thing, but I'm thinkin' we need to follow her…" Gunn said, motioning for what was left of his crew to follow him.

Giles was untying Cordelia while Willow quietly rubbed her wrists together when Buffy got to them. "Is Spike okay?" the red headed witch asked, looking across the room.

Buffy looked over her shoulder. "Um—I don't see him," she said, getting behind Xander and working on the ropes that bound him hand and foot.

"Where'd he go?" Willow asked worriedly, but then as she noticed Drusilla was also gone, she became a bit frantic. "Oh, no!" she gasped.

"'Oh, no' what?" Buffy asked, finally getting Xander untied.

"I think Drusilla took him," Willow said, looking around again. "They're both gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus circled his prey. The image of Jenny and the evil he felt radiating off this creature was intoxicating to his demon and he embraced it. "Damn, whatever you're on—can I have some? 'Cause it makes me all—shivery!" he said, making a show of shuddering with exaggerated pleasure. "This is even better than the first time I killed you!"

'Jenny' narrowed her eyes at the vampire. It sensed a new darkness here—it was a strange cross of good and bad, and for once in its ancient life the First was unsure of what tactic to use. It shifted to Darla. "Angelus!" it said demandingly. "I loved you—"

Angelus shook his head chidingly. "Oh, please—she never loved me, you moron—" He made a buzzer sound. "Try again—if you'd said she lusted for my cock, I might have believed you," he taunted with a smirk. "She wanted to possess me—own me—but she never loved me, asshole—only Buff has loved me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander stood and twisted his stiff body. "Okay, so Spike's gone—and maybe vamp girl took him—but I'm seriously beginning to wonder—why am I always the one asking—who cares?" he muttered, tossing the ropes down. "I mean, Dead Boy Jr. and Elvira are gone, but I'm not really seeing the big deal here."

"As bizarre as this is—I agree with Xander. Who cares if Spike is gone—I mean, really Willow, you act as if he's your boyfriend or something!" Cordy chimed in, shaking out her hands to get her circulation back. "You know, just once can't they use softer ropes? Look at my wrists—they're chafed!"

Buffy ignored both brunettes as she watched Willow's face. She seemed awfully worried and the Slayer wondered at it briefly, especially since it seemed to concern Spike. She had other things on her mind, so she let it go for now, but made a mental note to ask her friend later about her feelings for the blond vampire. "Okay, we so don't have time for this right now. Cordy, your wrists will heal—Wills, we'll find out what happened to Spike later. Right now we need to get out of here—I mean, hello, First Evil over there, and since none of us know how to kill it—" She turned to Giles. "Do we?"

He shook his head. "No, unfortunately we don't," he told her softly. "The First Evil is ancient, beyond anything you've ever faced before Buffy, but the 'Scrolls of Berbidith' do say you can and will defeat it…"

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes. "And did these scrolls come with an instruction manual? Maybe a cheat sheet on just HOW exactly I'm supposed to do that, Giles?"

"As if that would ever happen!" Cordy huffed. "Please, the powers send me brain numbing visions all the time with barely enough intel to do the job—I think they're closet sadists, if you ask me!"

Giles sighed and Buffy smirked. For once she and Cordy were in agreement. "Didn't think so—okay, so here's the plan then—I need you guys to get out of here—me and Angel can—OH!" she cried, grabbing her stomach and bending over. "Oh, God—something's wrong with my baby!"

"Buffy!" her friends cried as she stumbled.

Willow supported her on one side as Giles wrapped an arm around her as her knees buckled.

"We need to get her out of here," the Watcher said. "She's in no condition to face the First again…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deciding the best way to get to this vampire was through his love, the First laughed and switched to the form of Buffy. "Really, are you sure about that, Angelus? I mean, I loved Angel and I fell in love with Liam, but are you really sure I love you?" 'Buffy' shrugged. "I mean, you're kind of what I got stuck with, aren't you?"

Angelus growled as he watched the face of his lover say such ugly things to him. The insecurities from earlier that night when he and Buff had fought sprang back to life for an instant, but he pushed them down, fighting the web of deceit he knew this creature was trying to weave around him. "Nice try, but I'm as much Angel as Angelus and I know she loves me," he said confidently, but his brows had lowered slightly and his face had taken on a brooding look.

"Whatever, maybe it's just your body I love, hmmm I mean, really—I told Riley I loved him too—did you know that?" she said with a spiteful grin. "But I never loved him—I liked fucking him, but I never loved him!" She gave him a teasing/malicious little grin. "Maybe I just like fucking you more, hmm?"

Angelus growled as images of Buff and that pathetic human flashed across his mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the room, sneaking down the tunnel, Riley stopped as he heard Buffy telling someone she'd never loved him—that she'd just liked fucking him! Angry, he headed back—'Bitch! After all we've been through..?' He peeked his head in to get a look at what was going on inside the cave that had been his prison—and boy, he was glad he did, because he stuck his head out just in time to see 'Buffy' telling Angel maybe she just liked 'fucking him more'! His eyes narrowed with hate, but at least Buffy was a bitch to her precious Angel, too! His pride was stinging at the comment that she liked sex with Angel better, until he heard a cry and he had to smother his gasp of surprise at seeing another Buffy!

He turned back to where Angel and 'Buffy' were and realized that wasn't the real Buffy. It was that creature—the First—the one Darla had aligned herself with, that had said those ugly things about him. He'd seen the thing shape-shift. Now 'Buffy's' words made sense. He looked to the left and watched as the real Buffy grabbed her stomach and almost collapsed—he moved forward to help her, but her next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Something's wrong with my baby!" she cried. For an instant he felt a giddy rush of happiness. Buffy was pregnant—he was going to be a father! Then rage filled him as it dawned on him that she'd dumped him while carrying his baby! Then he realized that it was the fake Buffy saying those ugly things to Angel. It wasn't Buffy who felt like that—the real Buffy still wanted Angel more than him—and hate filled him. The real Buffy wanted that vampire in her bed and raising her child instead of the actual father of her child.

Getting control of his anger, Angelus shrugged, maintaining a casual air. "Wow, not bad—you almost had me—bringing up Farm boy was good, but—" he stopped as he heard Buffy cry out. He spun around just in time to see her fall into Giles' arms. "Buffy!" he growled frantically as his face shifted from human to demon and back.

Spinning back around, Angelus snarled in anger to see the First had vanished, but he didn't waste any more time on it—He knew the creature would show itself again—right now Buff needed him. He rushed across the room to his lover's side…

Riley watched as her friends helped her to her feet.Angel rushed to her side and she collapsed into her lover's arms happily. They kissed and it filled him with the worst kind of venom. In that moment he'd never hated two people more than he hated the golden Slayer and her undead boyfriend.

"Fucking bitch!" he growled as he shuffled out of there—needing to get away from the sight of Buffy snuggled into the arms of her vampire lover—with revenge on his mind and hate burrowing deep into his heart, Riley turned and headed out of the cavern. He'd get even with Buffy. With a cruel smile, he imagined taking their child as she watched her vampire turned to dust. Focusing on that instead of the final shattering of his battered heart, Riley made his way out of the tunnels of the Hellmouth and back into the bright sunshine of Sunnydale.

Looking back at the entrance to what he considered Hell—he made a vow to make her and her lover pay for this cruel deception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holtz watched the angry blond man head down the other tunnel before backing away from the cavern himself. He stopped just outside the entrance and assimilated all he'd witnessed tonight. He'd been stunned when Angelus staked Darla, but what he'd learned afterwards had been monumental. Angelus was in love with the Slayer! And the Slayer was pregnant! He heard Angelus ask about the baby—it was his. Holtz instinctively knew this, no matter that it seemed impossible. It didn't matter HOW it had happened. What mattered was how he could use this turn of events to get his revenge on the vampire that had ruined his life. A child for a child seemed appropriate…

With one last look and a cunning smile at the embracing lovers, Holtz turned and left, plans for revenge formulating in his mind. He ran into the military crew from W&H as he made his way back. "You're late," he stated coldly. "She's dust and not from me." He smirked coldly. "Tell your boss Angelus staked the bitch himself…" He started to move around them but stopped and spun around to face the surprised group. "Oh, and you can tell Lindsey—if he tries to interfere again—I'll forget our deal and let Angelus deal with him BEFORE I deal with Angelus. Are we clear?"

**Later: Crawford St. Mansion:**

Angelus carried her into the spacious living room of the mansion, ignoring her squirming to be free and walk on her own. "Don't even try it, lover—the doctor said the baby is fine, but he also said you need to take it easy—and that means I'm in charge." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Just consider me your nurse and jailer," he told her with a smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but gave up squirming and arguing. She'd argued enough when he and Giles had insisted on taking her to the hospital to begin with, and then after she'd been examined and Angel and all her friends had insisted on taking her out of the hospital like an invalid. She'd tried to tell them they were overreacting, but truthfully she had to admit she was still tired. So she'd agreed to the wheelchair—even if she hated it!

Now he was carrying her over the threshold of their home. Buffy smiled softly and snuggled into his strong chest; to be honest, she had to admit his protectiveness was so sweet and she liked him taking care of her, so she decided to just enjoy it, instead of fighting him.

"As long as you're here—I'm a willing captive," she said softly and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the bedroom.

His deep purr told her how much that pleased him. He laid her down gently. "I'm here—I'll always be here, Buff. I'm never leaving you again," he said as he got to his knees beside the bed. His eyes were deep pools of milk chocolate as he stared into her face. "I love you, and even if it's selfish on my part—I don't want you to be with a normal guy. I want you to be with me," he said, brushing her hair back from her face.

Buffy furiously blinked back tears and her heart thumped with emotion. "That's all I've ever wanted—it's always been—I mean it's you… I-I never wanted anything else Angel—just you—only you, baby," she whispered as the pad of her thumb traced his full bottom lip, before she kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a very long time as they explored and played, tasting each other—sharing the love they felt for each other. Angelus finally moaned low and deep as he pulled away…

"Jesus, if we keep that up, you won't be getting any of the rest the Doctor said you needed," he said gruffly, his voice thick with lust.

Buffy giggled and pressed her thumb against his lip again. "But what if I don't wanna rest?" she asked with a naughty smile.

His eyes glowed golden and he nipped at the pad of her thumb. "As much as I want to, you're gonna have to wait…" When her lip jutted out in a pout, he laughed and tipped her chin up to meet his eyes. "Don't worry baby, with your Slayer healing, by tomorrow you'll be able to have your wicked way with me again," he told her with an arrogant grin.

Buffy giggled. "Promise?" she teased.

He put his hand over his unbeating heart. "Scouts honor!"

Laughing, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "Oh, please—you, a boy scout? Like that's ever gonna happen…" she said, kissing him.

He moved off of her and curled himself around her from behind. "Maybe not, but I still love you…" he said, purring like a big cat as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

Buffy moaned as his cool lips tasted her. "And that's soo of the good," she purred, pushing her hair out of the way to give him better access to her neck. "Well, if you can't—you know—you can still hold me," she said, snuggling her rear end up against his groin.

Angelus growled and bit down on her neck a bit harder than he intended, adjusting his pants to give ease to his now raging erection. "Stop that, Buff—" She pressed against him again… "Jesus…" he gasped, pushing her hips away from his groin.

Buffy giggled and scooted closer again, this time rubbing her ass against the massive bulge that was pressing against her.

He snarled, "God dammit—stop it! I can't—we can't make love, baby, so stop torturing me!"

Buffy moaned softly and wiggled against him again. "We can—if you're really gentle—you said it yourself—Slayer healing and all…"

Angelus groaned as her small hand reached behind and gripped him though his pants. He was so turned on, he didn't protest as she worked open the button and unzippered him. "God," he said softly as she freed his throbbing dick. "Yesss—" he hissed in pleasure as she took him in her hand.

"Please Angel—I need you…" she said breathlessly, rubbing the weeping tip of his erection against her butt and down to where her thighs met.

His eyes rolled and before he even realized what he was doing he had her pants undone and down her hips so he could reach her hot wetness. She kicked off one leg of her jeans and lifted her thigh to guide his cock against her entrance from behind.

"Please…" she breathed, pressing back into the fat head of his erection. She whimpered as the tip slid inside her wet entrance. "Aaangellusss…" she keened softly, aching for all of him.

He was lost. "Fuck!" he growled and sank fully into her. He was too hooked on her to say no, she was impossible to resist. His eyes crossed as he stilled deep inside her, trying to get control of his rampant lust. "Gently, baby—we have to be gentle…" he whispered against her ear. "Just follow my lead—easy—Jesus, Buffy, don't do that!" he gasped as she clenched her inner muscles around him.

Buffy gave a satisfied smile as she tossed her head back and plastered her back to his chest and groin, loving the feel of his thick, hard penis buried deeply inside her. "Alright—I'll be good. As long as you're inside me—I'll take you any way I can get you," she moaned, panting as he began to move inside her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike turned his head groggily as he came to. He opened his eyes and blinked several times as his eyes took in his surroundings. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. "Bloody hell," he groaned as he tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move. Disorientated, he began to struggle until he realized he was tied to a bed and—he looked down his body in stunned silence—naked as a jaybird to boot!

"What the—?" he growled as he tested his bonds again, grunting with the effort to get free, when he heard a soft lilting voice behind him.

"Now, Spike—don't be a naughty boy. I went through a lot of trouble to 'elp you escape…"

"Dru?" he asked, twisting his head around, looking for her.

She floated over to him. "'Ello, m' lovely" she said softly, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "I'm glad you're finally up—I 'ave some blood for you—"

Spike shook his head as she dragged a whimpering, crying girl over to the bed. "Lookee what Mommy 'as for you!"

"Um—Dru—not that I'm complaining, pet, but I can't kill the chit—the chip—remember?"

Her face crumpled as she threw the girl across the room. "Oh, Spike—everything is bad! So bad!" she wailed, clenching her small fists. "You're playing lackey with the Slayer—no longer mine—Daddy doesn't love me anymore—HE loves the Slayer, too! Grandmummy's gone—Daddy killed 'er! Plunged a stake in 'er and then she went poof!" she said, waving her arms and twirling around in a circle. "And you both want to leave me for HER! For the Slayer—why Spike? Why do you an' Daddy love her more than me?"

Privately thinking that Angelus staking Darla was a bloody good thing, Spike assumed a comforting look. "Bugger that, pet, I don't love the Slayer more than you—never have—you left me, remember? And as far as Angelus and our Grand-bitch—well, you know those two—" He shrugged. "It's complicated—and that's putting it nicely."

Drusilla pouted. "Daddy hates me, Spike—lit me on fire 'e did! But you're still mine—" She turned golden eyes on him. "Aren't you?"

Spike watched her carefully, trying to gauge her mood. He knew her well enough to know saying the wrong thing here could get him a beating at best. "Of course I am—you're my dark queen, but why am I tied to the soddin' bed like a captive, luv?" He smirked, "Not that I don't like a little kink as much—no, more than the next bloke, but still— you don't have to chain me to the bed, ya know."

She giggled and climbed up to straddle his narrow waist. "Because tonight you're going to be me old Spike again—I have a surprise for you, lovey…" she said mysteriously, giggling as she scraped her blood red nails down his chest hard enough to draw blood.

Spike growled as arousal flooded him. "Really?" he asked, and his belly quivered as she drew more blood. His eyes flashed golden, too. "And just what would that be, pet?"

She shook her head and slapped him playfully. "Unh-uh-uh, good little boys don't open their presents before Christmas!"

Spike stuffed the urge to roll his eyes at her gibberish because he still cared for her too much to hurt her. Instead he flashed a charming grin. "I never was a good boy, luv!"

Drusilla burst into delighted laughter, sounding like the lunatic she was. "I know—but soon you'll be bad—very bad…" she said mysteriously as she drew a little heart across his chest in his own blood.

Spike wasn't at all sure he liked the sound of that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Los Angeles:**

Lindsey hung up the phone and immediately tossed it across the room. She was dead—gone! Dust in the wind and fucking Angel had been the one to do it! He paced the entire length of his office as misery ate up his insides. Darla was gone! He howled in anger and dug his fingers through his hair as he cried in torment. Kicking over the chair, he swept his hand across his desk, sending everything flying. He stood there, chest heaving, as hatred for Angel consumed him.

"You son of a bitch! Mother fucker!" he raged. Lindsey picked up his phone again as he calmed himself and decided to put another plan into motion. He didn't give a fuck what the Senior Partners had planned for Angel—he wanted the prick dusted! He flung himself into his chair and dialed the number Holland Manners had given him months ago.

"Yeah—it's me. Yeah—well, remember that situation which I thought could be contained—" he listened briefly and nodded. "Yeah, that's the one, well, it's reached the critical stage and needs to be disposed of."

He listened, then smiled cruelly. "I don't care who goes down with him—just make sure Angel dies, okay?" he said callously and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crawford St. mansion:**

Buffy curled against his side and laid her head on his chest. "Mmmm…that was wonderful—I'm numb—completely spent," she said with a radiant smile.

He quirked a brow as he looked down at her. "Finally…" he teased, chuckling when she scowled up at him. "I'm kidding, baby—I love getting you numb," he said with a lewd smirk and a waggle of his heavy brows.

Laughing girlishly, Buffy sprawled on top of his naked body. "I love you, Angelus," she said, kissing him softly on the lips.

He wondered if he was melting; he felt all warm and mushy, tingly even, at her earnestly sweet declaration. "I love you, too, Buff…" he said, cupping the back of her head and bringing her to him for a deep, passionate kiss.

Both were so caught up in each other that neither noticed the eyes that watched them from the window. "Well, I'd say sweet, but since I heard her call him Angelus—I think I'm gonna have to go with that's fucked up!" the dark haired figure said.

Moving away from the house, Faith looked back at the window where she'd seen the lovers. Obviously B and the big guy had gotten with the happy again and now B was still going at it, but with Angelus now! Having only escaped jail a few days before, Faith was seriously out of the loop, but after her Slayer dreams—she'd seen Buffy and the First, and Angel fighting a dragon, of all things!! And so much death—she'd escaped to come here to see if she could help. Angel had believed in her and she owed it to him to do the right thing. Now she thought as she headed around town, just what exactly was the right thing?…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys hope you liked this chappie. Everything is starting to come to a huge exploding meltdown for our couple—all the players are in town—let's see what happens next, okay? Tune in next week….Now tell musie what you think so she can inspire me to create. She is a review whore! :O :O I know—I admit it! lol! :D So please feed the beast so she stops whining alright?! lol!! :) :) :)**_

_**Thanks again to all of you who have waited so patiently for me to get back to this fic—I promise you'll like where it's going from here!! :) **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Wish in Time**

**By Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M of course—as if I write anything else!!**

**Disclaimer: No I own none of them.**

**A/N: To Red. How do I love thee…let me count the ways! Lol! Seriously though, thank you Red, you make my fics a happy—easier to read—fun place to be. I love ya!**

**A/N2: I want to say thanks to all of my most loyal and faithful friends who read all my fics—you guys are so awesome! Some of you have been with me since my first fic; "Welcome to my World" and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're still with me, still reading—Thank you! :) :) :) I'd also like to thank the new readers who have just started reading my fics—I am honored at all the support I get, honestly it boggles my mind that you guys love my fics so much!! But I have to tell you it sincerely makes my day when I read your feedback. It's you and your support that feed my musie—thank you—so very much! :D :D :D**

**Chappie 22**

**Crawford St. Mansion:**

She came awake slowly, blinking her mossy green eyes as she became accustomed to the dim lighting of the room. She smiled as she felt him behind her, a large bulk of muscle snuggled around her smaller frame. He was so warm--he must have absorbed her body heat during the night. It was good to feel him so warm, though in truth she loved his cool too, it was an exciting contrast to her own heat. Carefully she removed his arm and rolled onto her side; leaning up on one elbow, she studied him while he slept. He was so handsome, so peaceful looking in slumber. Feeling naughty, she peeked under the covers. She felt her breath catch as it always did when she looked at him. God, he was so gorgeous.

"Now that's the perfect yum," she whispered to herself. A wicked little tingle sizzled in her belly as she eased the covers down further to get a full view of his body. It was rare to see him this relaxed, so while she had this opportunity, she wanted to take advantage of it. Holding her breath, she slowly slid the sheet lower, and her eyes darted up to his face every few seconds to assure herself he was still asleep. Buffy bit her lip, her heart pounding so loudly she thought for sure that it would awaken him.

She admired his pale, sleekly muscled chest, and for a moment she was tempted to take a taste of one of those sexy nipples, but she wanted to see more—no, all of him. Seeing him like this was a sensual feast and she felt a throbbing wetness between her legs as she pulled the sheet past his waist and hips. He grunted, shifting in his sleep before rolling onto his back with a soft purr. Her eyes flew to his face, already working on an excuse for her behavior, but sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't awake after all. Holding her breath again, she pulled the covers down further—licking her lips as his semi-erect penis was exposed to her hungry eyes. It was so big and thick, rising up to lie on his belly.

"How does that fit inside me?" she wondered softly.

Buffy shivered with rising desire as she studied his naked body, her eyes helplessly drawn to his cock—she blushed at the word—he was so different from Riley. Bigger and thicker, he seemed so dangerous, even there. He was uncircumcised, which made sense considering he was born in the 18th century, she thought wryly. She pulled the sheet all the way down his sleekly muscled thighs and firm calves. She grinned as she looked at his feet and remembered Liam sitting up on the bed, beckoning her to join him, and all she could think was even his feet were sexy. She giggled softly—Angel had the same body, but different. He was cool and pale where Liam was warm and tanned. And though she'd finally gotten a good look at his body when she went back in time, this was her first real chance to study Angel without him watching her, and she wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she whispered, reaching out to touch him. Tentatively, she wrapped a hand around the shaft of his penis and moved her hand up then down—the skin peeled back to reveal the head of his cock. Buffy bit back the soft moan that wanted to burst forth as she began to stroke him.

"So hard—yet so soft…" she murmured as she pulled the skin all the way back and rubbed her thumb along the silky head of his penis. "I could stare at you for hours and still be—"

His body shuddered and a deep half growl, half groan erupted from his chest. Buffy's eyes flew to his face in horror.

His amber eyes were staring at her hungrily. "If you're through teasing me—maybe you could take care of the monster you've created, hmm?" he asked gruffly, his voice thick with desire.

Buffy's face was on fire with embarrassment. "Oh, God—I'm sorry. I ju-just wanted to look at you."

"God Buff—don't stop!" he groaned softly, then fell back on the pillows and laughed breathlessly when she let go of him and looked insecure suddenly. "I'm not mad—intrigued and aroused definitely, but not mad. If you want to touch me—" He took her hand and brought it back to his aroused penis. "Go ahead—I liked it," he said hoarsely.

Buffy met his glittering eyes as she slid her hand up and down the length of him again, pleased with his deep moans of pleasure. Again she wanted more…Glancing up from her task, she bit her lip nervously as she debated how to tell him what she wanted. "I-I want to taste you, but I don't know how…I mean, I've never—you know—done that," she told him truthfully. Riley had wanted her to, but she'd just never felt the urge—now she was glad because it seemed right. She hadn't expected or known she was waiting for Angel, but now she knew he was exactly what—who she was waiting for…

A grin spread across his face as he realized she'd never done this with Farm Boy. Angelus cupped the back of her neck and drew her down for a deep kiss, wildly pleased that he'd be her first in this too. "Do whatever feels good to you, Buff—" he said against her lips. "Touch me—taste me—whatever you want to do—I'm all yours, love," he said, smiling at her.

Nervous flutters flooded her tummy. "I—Angel, I'm nervous."

"Why baby? We've made love so many times—you know I want you."

"I know, but still— it's you—and me and I've never—I want it to be good."

He nodded in understanding, kicking his inner demon again for making her feel so insecure. "Okay—then let's take it slow. Do what feels natural to you." When she scooted closer and nodded, he grinned. "Okay, do you want to taste me—like I taste you?"

She nodded shyly. "Yes," she whispered, gazing down at him with hungry green eyes.

He stifled his groan. "Then do it," he said softly. "Go at your own pace—do whatever makes you feel good. I guarantee it'll make me feel good too, baby."

She lowered her head and he sucked in unneeded breath as her lips opened and took the tip of his cock in her mouth.

"Jesus!" he gasped.

She pulled back. "Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head emphatically. "You're kidding, right?" He gave her a sexy half smile. "Not even close to pain, baby—that felt…amazingly good," he said softly, running his hand through her long blond hair. Seeing her anxiety, he wanted to reassure her. "Buff, you don't have to do this if you don't want—" he started, but she shook her head vehemently.

"NO!" she said louder than she intended. She blushed and gave him a small, sheepish grin. "I mean, I want to, Angel—it's just—I'm nervous," she admitted, sitting up. Oblivious to her nudity and the sensual picture she created, she tucked her hair behind her ears and stared down at him. "I just don't know what I'm doing really, but I'd like to experiment, if you're game?"

He licked his lips as his eyes roamed her golden flesh. Buffy tried to pull the covers up, but he stopped her. He tossed the sheet to the floor and chuckled softly as she gasped in surprise. "Don't be shy—not with me. You're beautiful." He laid back and put his arms behind his head, completely comfortable with his nudity. "Go ahead, baby—experiment—" He looked down at his erection. "Trust me, I'm, uh—up for it!" he teased, wanting her to relax and feel comfortable with her sexuality.

Buffy stopped trying to cover herself—after all, he'd seen her naked and obviously—she looked down at his huge erection—he liked what he saw, but this was the first time he was letting her be the aggressor in their sex play, and she wasn't sure how to start or what she wanted to do first. She chewed her bottom lip as her eyes feasted on his magnificent body.

"Okay," she said, excited yet anxious at the same time. Nervously she reached out to touch him. "I love your body, Angel. You're so hard…" He gave a short bark of laughter and she turned scarlet and glared at him. "Not just there, jackass!" she said annoyed, but his playful attitude made her relax again. "Okay—ignoring you now," she said wiping her sweaty palms on the soft sheets of the bed.

He grinned unrepentantly, but continued to encourage her exploration. "Where else am I, uh—hard, baby?" he asked, his eyes glowing amber again.

Buffy sucked in her breath at the look on his face. He was teasing, she could tell, but he was also seriously turned on and that knowledge emboldened her again. "Everywhere—you're hard everywhere—your chest—your belly—your thighs—your, um…" she blushed and her throat closed upon saying it.

"My cock," he supplied with a smirk.

Buffy felt her face flame, but seeing how extremely aroused he was gave her the courage to play back… She gave him a sultry smile as she slid her hand along his inner thigh, stopping just beneath his testicles. "Yes, your cock—it's huge—so long and thick—it's so hard—it makes my mouth water…"

Angelus growled deeply as shockwaves of desire raced through him. "Jesus!" he choked out.

Buffy grinned and relaxed even more. "You have a beautiful body, Angel. I love touching it," she breathed as she ran her hand along his flesh. "I could spend hours just looking at you—touching you," she said softly, placing her hand on his chest. "You make me wet," she whispered into his ear, biting the fleshy part of his earlobe as she spoke.

"Fuck!" he gasped. He moaned when her hot, wet tongue swirled along the outer shell of his ear. "You know I love it when you touch me— so go ahead—touch away," he said, wondering WHY his voice sounded so breathless when he didn't need to breathe!

Buffy ran her hand down his belly and giggled as he sucked in an unnecessary breath and his muscles quivered under her fingertips. "You're trembling," she said softly, looking at him.

He nodded, his eyes holding hers. "You make me feel like that—all shivery—you make me breathe, Buffy."

Inspired, she slid her hand back up his stomach to his nipples. He gasped, bit his lip and moaned softly. "Do you like that?" she asked, scraping a nail against the hard nub.

He jumped. "Yeessss!" he hissed. "It feels like electricity is running from my nipples to my cock," he growled, making her blush again.

"Oh," she mumbled, embarrassed, yet thrilled. She used both hands to tease and pinch his nipples lightly, flushing with pleasure when he gave a deep rumbling purr and writhed under her hands.

"Lower…" he groaned, taking her hand and sliding it down his belly, arching his hips, desperately in need of her hands on his cock again. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and he let go of her hand. "Sorry," he apologized. "Go at your own pace, baby—I— you make me so hot, I wanted to rush to the main event." He forced himself to relax. "Touch me wherever you want…" He gave a lusty grin. "I'll be a good boy and keep my hands to myself!"

Buffy's perfect white teeth flashed as she grinned. "I'll forgive you if you promise you'll let me play."

He nodded. "Promise—scouts honor," he said, making the two finger salute of a Boy Scout.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother—like you were ever a scout!" Still, she was satisfied that he'd let her have her way with him. She sat back on her heels, staring at him for several seconds as she debated on where she wanted to touch next. Her hands roamed back over his chest, flicking his nipples lightly before leaning down to slide her tongue along the hard pebbled tips. He groaned loudly and she gave a soft moan in return as she used her teeth to gently nibble on them.

"God, that feels good, baby," he grunted as his hands gripped the sheet on either side of his hips in order to keep his hands off her and allow her to control their play.

She lifted her head slightly. "Really?" she asked, still a bit unsure of herself.

He chuckled huskily. "Like heaven," he assured her. "You can bite me harder if you want," he said sensually, licking his lips. "I'm a vamp—I can take it."

Buffy lowered her head back to his chest, and he growled slightly as her long blond haired trailed across his belly, tickling him. She took first one nipple into her mouth, biting down on it gently, then harder when he moaned in pleasure.

"Yes!" he hissed and, unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, he cupped the back of her head and urged her closer. "That feels so good," he crooned softly, running his hands through her hair and arching up under her ministrations.

Buffy sighed softly. "You taste—so good," she said, licking at him like a kitten lapping at a cup of milk.

Angelus purred softly as she suckled on him, alternating between one hard nub and the other. That purr turned to a low snarl of lust as her luscious mouth moved lower, trailing soft wet kisses down his shuddering abdominal muscles; he had to bite his lip to keep from begging her to hurry up as she headed south, towards his groin.

Buffy paused when she got to his rampant arousal. What if she didn't do it right? She glanced at him and was reassured by the look of anticipation on his handsome face. His eyes were flashing golden to brown and back again. In that instant Buffy realized no matter how inexperienced she was, she couldn't do this wrong with him. With a surge of confidence she'd never felt with him she grasped his penis with both hands and lowered her head to taste him. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before opening her lips and suckling him into her mouth. He gasped and arched up. She tried to take him all the way down, but she'd barely managed little more than half of him before she gagged and sputtered.

Tamping down his raging need, Angelus brushed the hair back from her face and smiled at her. "Take your time, lover," he whispered, trying to ease her nervousness and give instruction without seeming to. "God that was so good—especially when you just relax your throat and let me slide in…"

Buffy gave a broad smile. "Oh, relax my—hmm…like this?" she asked, opening her mouth and concentrating on keeping her muscles loose as she took him back into her mouth. "Mmmm…" she moaned as he slid further and further down. He hit the back of her throat and she gagged again momentarily, but focused on relaxing her muscles again and amazingly found she could take him even further. She moaned deeply as she felt him pulse in her mouth. She began to throb between her thighs in time with him and it was all she could do to not crawl on top of him and put him inside her. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that this position was intensely powerful and erotic and Buffy moaned with pleasure as she slid her mouth up and down his cock, taking him deeper and deeper each time.

Angelus about came up off the bed. "Jesus fucking Christ!" he choked as she nearly swallowed his entire length down her throat. "God baby—that's so good!" he gasped. "So fucking goooood!"

Encouraged, Buffy continued her efforts, finally managing to take him all the way down to the root. She moaned low and deep as that spot between her thighs ached and a wet gush of moisture flooded her insides when he whimpered and jerked his hips in pleasure. He tasted so good—so fresh and kind of salty. It was a unique and wonderful taste that she inherently knew was just Angel. She noticed how he gasped when she moaned, so she did it again, louder and longer this time. Excited by his responses she began to hum...

Gritting his teeth and worried he was going to come too soon, Angelus began reciting the alphabet in his head—in Latin! When she began to hum, he gripped the base of his cock, and pulled Buffy off of him. "Jesus—you're killing me," he groaned. "You're a natural!" he tried to tease, but his breathlessness gave way to the intensity of how much he was enjoying this.

She lifted her head and peered down at him curiously. "Why'd you stop me?"

He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a pant. "Because I didn't want this to end so soon and I figured you might want some warning, lover—" he said with a naughty wink.

She grinned. "Oh—so—you stopped me because it was good then?"

He nodded. "Too good," he said, taking deep calming breaths.

Buffy flushed with pleasure. "Well, don't stop me next time," she said, taking him into her mouth again and humming softly. He growled fiercely and Buffy wondered if he was in his "game face" right then. On an urge she swirled the tip of her tongue up and along the shaft, dipping it into the head of his cock at the end, licking up the drop of pre-cum that oozed out. His hips bucked and he groaned loudly, emboldening her to redouble her efforts. "Mmmm…" she said, licking her lips. "You taste so good, Angel," she said and her mouth literally watered as she went down on him again, eager to taste every bit of him.

He shuddered as she took his entire length down her wet, slippery throat as if she'd been sucking him off for years, instead of minutes! He felt his groin tighten and knew he couldn't hold back any longer. "Stop! I'm gonna cum!" he gasped, tangling his hands in her hair, ready to pull her off him at the last minute.

Buffy ignored him and began to use her hand along with her mouth. When he tugged gently at her hair, she shook her head. "Don't…" she mumbled around his dick.

"Buffy, get on top of me!" he demanded. When she shook her head again and kept sucking him, he growled and couldn't stop his hips from arching up and pumping himself into her mouth. "If you don't stop now—I'm gonna cum…" he warned, even as he prayed she wouldn't stop.

Keeping her mouth clamped around his length, Buffy pressed her thighs together as she swallowed him down again and again. She'd never realized until now what a powerful position this was, but seeing him like this, she knew it was—he was literally in the palm of her hands, hanging on her every movement and she wanted to experience watching him orgasm without being lost in her own.

"Then cum—I want to taste you—as a matter of fact, I wanna hear you beg, lover," she purred huskily, high on the control she had over him.

Angelus snarled at that, determined NOT to allow her that kind of control over him. But when her delicious mouth took him all the way down again, humming and purring, using her newly discovered throat muscles to milk his orgasm from him, he did beg—he not only begged, he pleaded, then prayed and wondered if he'd finally found religion as he spilled himself in her mouth with a shout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town:

"Spikey—Spikey…" she sing songed. "Wakey—wakey m' love."

Spike rolled over groggily. She'd kept him up the whole night making love to him and now she wanted him to get up! "Dru—even a vampire needs his sleep, pet," he growled, hugging the pillow and snuggling back into it with a sigh.

She jumped on his lower back. "No! No sleep for the soon t' be wicked," she said with a giggle. "She's here and soon you'll be back, luv. Now, before the wolf comes and tells the little piggys to choose—get up!" she snapped, yanking his head up by his hair.

"Ooow!!" he cried, grabbing the back of his head, fully awake now. He rolled and tossed her off him as his face shifted. "Dru—I love you pet, but…" he stopped as he noticed a smartly dressed brunette standing in the doorway. "Well, hello there, cutie—nice suit," he said as he sat up and tucked the sheet around his naked hips.

Lilah Morgan smirked at his flirtatiousness. "Don't waste your charm on me—cutie. This is business," she said hard steel in her sexy voice.

Spike chuckled. "Business, eh? Is that why you can't take your eyes off my chest, luv?"

Lilah rolled her eyes. "I've seen better." She took out her cell and dialed, ignoring Spike's insulted growl. "It's me," she said, her eyes going over the handsome blond vampire again. He was sexy, she admitted to herself, but as quick as the thought came it went. She didn't mix business with pleasure—if that was the case she'd have tried harder to seduce Angel… "Yeah, I'm here," she said as she was snapped back to the situation at hand. "Yes, I have them both here—should I bring them back to L.A.?" Lilah listened, nodding. "Okay, we'll be there in a few hours—I will sir. You can count on—" She stopped and scowled. "I told you Lindsey was becoming obsessed, so don't compare me to him. Angel could die tomorrow and I wouldn't throw a tizzy, I can assure you."

She noticed Spike was staring at her intensely. She turned her back on him. "I was attracted to him, sir—NOT obsessed. There IS a difference…" she hissed, defending herself. She listened, then smiled. "You won't be disappointed—Angel will come back to the fold when we have everything he's ever loved under our thumb—all we need next is the Slayer," she said softly, before hanging up and turning back to Drusilla. "Okay—it's all arranged. The witch is already at Wolfram & Hart waiting for us, so we need to go.

"What did you mean Angel will come back and all we need is the bloody Slayer?" Spike asked, not at all liking the sound of that.

Lilah smirked. "Well, after we give you back your—um—" She chuckled. "Teeth, then we're counting on you and Drusilla to get the Slayer for us."

Spike kept the shock off his face by sheer force of will. Instead he grinned cockily. "And—?" He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out at her. "I wasn't born last night, duck—what are ya wantin' the Slayer for? If ya think me Sire is gonna lose his soddin' 'oh so special' soul with her now—well, you're sadly behind in the latest news, luv! Angelus has his soul well and truly anchored to his arse! So ya might as well give that little plot up—cuz it ain't gonna happen," he said, grinning as he puffed on his cigarette.

She laughed—hard! Spike sat up; worried now. Lialh grinned. "Oh, don't worry—we already have the plan in motion to make that sweet little soul go bye-bye…"

Spike gaped at her, the cigarette dangling from his fingers as he asked softly, "How?"

"I work for the world's biggest evil law firm…You didn't honestly think we wouldn't figure out a way to get rid of a soul—or a curse for that matter!" Lilah pulled some papers from her briefcase. "These are the papers for you to sign." She handed them to Spike. She looked at Drusilla. "They're—" She laughed. "That's right—Darla was the sane one." She handed Spike Drusilla's papers. "She needs to sign here and…" She flipped a page. "Here and here…" Smiling, Lilah raised a brow at Spike. "Look, if this goes the way it should—you two will be the Vampires in control—not only here, but Wolfram & Hart can give you L.A. too. So think about that."

It sounded too good to be true and Spike didn't trust anyone or anything that offered him something apparently for nothing. He looked down at the papers he held; his eyes immediately noticed the Slayer's and Angelus' names and a chill went up his spine as he read the part pertaining to them. It was worded in legal mumbo jumbo, but that little paragraph basically said everyone was expendable EXCEPT Angel. That wasn't what Spike wanted to read—not at all.

"Bloody hell…" he growled, flipping the document back to the first page; he started to read it very, very carefully.

Lilah sighed and handed him a pen. "Just sign it. It's a standard service contract…we make you what you once were and you owe us a favor in return. It's pretty simple really."

Spike took the pen, but as he read he began to growl. "Like bloody hell it is," he snapped, looking up at Lilah with yellow eyes. "This ain't no standard anything! I see the favor you'll be wantin' from me—ya think I don't bloody see the 'we need Angelus back by any means necessary' clause ya twit?!" Spike said throwing the pen at her. "What this is—is a bleedin' promise ta hand ya Angelus with the Slayer as a sacrifice and I ain't doin' it!"

Lilah looked at Dru. "Well, I think you need to talk to your boyfriend a bit more before you waste anymore of our time…" She took the papers out of Spike's hand and briskly put them back into her briefcase. She closed it with a snap. "Look—I really don't care what you and Olive Oyl here do, but let me tell you something—the only way you're gonna get anyone to help you is to promise them a bigger fish and—" She smirked as she noticed the angry blue eyes staring at her. "Let me tell you something, little guppy—between the two of you—Angel's the bigger fish, so either deal or be neutered the rest of your un-life—" she shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me—either way you'll never get the girl, Billy!"

He had to go with her—on the inside of this little plot, he stood a better chance of figuring out just HOW they planned on bringing back the pure demon. He grabbed the pen out of her hand. "Hold on there, pet—you did say L.A. would be mine, didn't ya?"

Lilah nodded. "Yours and your girl here."

Spike smirked, his mind racing with how he was going to get a message to the poof and Buffy. "Well then—If you're bringing back me Sire—I'd rather be me old self again and in charge. If I'm going to be someone's bitch, I'd rather be a huge evil law firm's than Angelus'! Give me the bleedin' papers," he growled.

Lilah opened her briefcase. "Glad to see you're smarter than you look," she said with a smirk.

Spike narrowed his stunning blue eyes at her. "Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain pet or you'll see I'm a lot more dangerous than I look too," he said with a cunning smile as he took the papers from her. He paused for a moment as a feeling of dread slithered along his senses. 'Was saving the slayer was really worth getting into bed with this kind of evil...?' he thought. Just then the pen suddenly came to life and struck him, it's tip buried itself into his flesh and drew blood. "What the--!? Bloody hell—the pen just bit me!" he exclaimed, looking at the pen he still held in his hand.

Lilah laughed. "No, it just made sure you signed your deal in blood is all," she said. "Go ahead, it won't do it again.

Spike knew this wasn't going to be good, but still he signed the papers--he was beyong feeling uneasy now, but he really didn't see a choice. He had to know what this law firm planned for Buffy and Angel, and the only way to do that was to be there for the planning.

"There ya go," he said handing her the papers, trying to ignore the paranoia that was threatening to swallow him up.

Lialh looked over the signature. "Alright then—" She handed the papers to Drusilla who signed where Spike showed her without reading a word of what she was signing. She just giggled the whole time, making Lilah more and more uncomfortable with her vacant gaze.

Lilah took the papers back when Dru was done. "O—kay, we're good here." She looked at Spike, "So, let's get this party to L.A. and get you back to being a bad guy, huh?"

Spike watched her leave the room. He knew what he'd just done was going to have consequences, but he had to go to L.A and find out what they were really planning. He ignored Drusilla's squeals as they got ready to go—his only thought was how bad were those consequences going to be and how was he going to find a way to warn Angelus and Buffy that Angel's soul wasn't as safe as they all believed it to be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles' house.

Cordy crossed her arms over her chest. "This is great, we know it's this big First Evil thing—but we have no idea what it wants or how to beat it!" She flounced down on the couch. "So we know squat, really." She turned to Wes, "Why can't you and Giles find something in those big musty books of yours huh? I mean, that would really be a help right now," she whined.

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe if you'd have a vision we could find out what the Powers think of this situation."

Cordy gasped in outrage. "Hey! I can't just call a vision ya know? I get them when I get them—maybe the PTB's want you to finally start earning your paycheck!" she snapped.

"Well maybe you're just disconnected…"

Giles sighed and interrupted Wesley. "As much as I'm enjoying this little display of finger pointing—really, it's not getting us anywhere. While we have no idea how to destroy the First—I think it's safe to say it wants to break Buffy and Angel apart. So…" He looked at Cordelia. "We DO know what it wants—we simply need to discover why and I believe it has to do with this." He handed Wesley the Scrolls of Berbidith. "Though the prophecy pertains to the destruction of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart—it stands to reason that the First Evil has a vested interest in bringing about the "End of Days", wouldn't you say?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, it makes sense. The First Evil and the Senior Partners exist on a different plane, but if one goes—the balance will be tipped in the favor of good. If they can separate the Warrior of the Light from the Champion, then they stand a better chance of making the prophecy null and void."

Cordy sighed. "Well, this bites—so we stand like a zero chance of winning this battle since we're fighting not only the Senior Partners, but the First Evil, too!" She crossed her arms. "I knew I should have stayed with the acting gig—at least the worst that could've happened to me was painful rejection—not actual death with the prerequisite blood and gore!"

Xander smirked, "Maybe not for you, but think of your audience—death by evisceration might actually sound good after watching you on stage!"

Cordy's eyes widened and she practically puffed up with anger. "Oh, puhlease—at least I followed my dream, Xander. What's your's? Pizza delivery boy?" She raked him with her eyes. "Well, with your fashion sense, I guess that's really all you're suited for, isn't it?"

"Children—please!" Giles snapped. "This is getting us absolutely nowhere. Now what we have to ascertain is whether the First is working with the Senior Partners or simply taking advantage of the situation at hand."

"Uh—guys…" Willow said from across the room. She was sitting at Giles' table, her lap top open in front of her.

No one looked her way. Cordy and Xander were still glaring at each other and Giles was playing the part of referee. Wesley was the only one who turned her way.

"Um, guys—seriously—I think we may have a problem," she said louder this time. That got their attention.

"What is it Willow?" Wesley asked, coming to stand behind her.

"Well, when you started talking about Wolfram & Hart—I broke into their encrypted files—"

Wesley's eyes widened. "You can do that?" he asked, impressed.

Willow grinned and flushed with pride. "Oh, yeah—I can officially add hacker to my list of accomplishments…" she said with a grin. "Oh, but—anyways—when I was searching their files looking for anything with Angel, Buffy or Angelus…this came up as a recently added document." She pointed to something on the screen and Wesley leaned over her shoulder to read the text. "With everything going on and considering he's been on our side, I have to think this isn't a coincidence," she said softly, looking up at Wes. "And if you look at the final goal—I have to think that's not a good thing, right?"

The dark haired ex-watcher nodded. "Oh my—I have to agree, that goes beyond not being good—I'd go as far to say that it's bad—very bad."

By now everyone had gathered behind Willow, waiting to see what she'd found.

Xander scoffed after he'd finished reading what appeared to be a contract recently entered in W&H's data base. "So what? We all knew Spike would go back to being bad sooner or later—now you've found proof that he has? What's the big?"

Willow glared at Xander. "He's not bad!" she exclaimed angrily. She took a deep breath, worried she'd given away how concerned she was about the blond vampire. "I'd know it—I mean, he saved my life back there in the cave. He wouldn't just decide to go bad," she said softly, praying she was right.

Giles took off his glasses and polished them. "Though Spike was a painful thorn in our side before he started to work with Buffy—and after," He looked at Willow. "I cannot see him agreeing to sacrifice Buffy." Willow gave him a grateful look, which concerned Giles almost as much as the idea of Spike going bad again. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her, causing her to look away. Making a mental note to ask her about her feelings for the blond haired vampire he went on to say, "But just in case he does decide to have his chip removed--he could very easily be enough of a distraction for her to allow the First or the Senior Partners or worse—but if you'd care to read a bit further you'd see the problem here…" He pointed to the next paragraph and both Cordy and Xander gasped as they read it.

"Oh my God! They have a way to get rid of Angel's soul!" Cordy whispered, sick to her stomach.

"So we may be looking at Angelus vs. Sunnydale--the sequel, but this time minus the Buffy factor?!" Xander asked, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

"Exactly," Giles snapped, looking at Xander. "Do you understand the, um—how did you put it—big now?" he asked with a scowl. "If they remove Spike's chip--we all know he can be more than a distraction. With his help they could get inside Buffy. He knows her--has patrolled with her." He scowled darkly, feeling the old remnants of the Ripper rising up in him. "To get to Angelus--they will use Buffy, she is the key to making him feel--she always has been. His happiness--his sorrow, all of it is tied to her existence. The return of the pure demon Angelus will break that bond, even with the revelation that the demon wants Buffy as much as the soul--we all know he won't fight on the side of the good. The End of Days is coming and we need every warrior. If Angelus loses his soul and goes bad--he could tip the scales--I think we all know what HE'S capable of--it's very possible he might just take Buffy and leave..." he growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, sorry for the delay—I actually planned to post this almost two weeks ago, but I was out of town on business and real life got in the way this last week—but anyhow, hope you liked this chappie! I know I loved writing it—especially the smutterfluff between Angelus and Buff! I like him a bit dark—don't you? Anyways—click the blue button and feed the musie—she's a review whore who needs constant reassurance!! :) :) :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A Wish in Time**

**A fic by, Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Still a huge no with the ownage. I'm just borrowing them to have my wicked way with 'em! ;)**

**A/N: As always: RED, you are my goddess. Thank you. To Vix, Rox, Brandi and Summer. You have inspired me to write more on this fic. Thank you! **

**As a nudge, there are some GREAT authors out there. Vixangel and "Broken" AngelBuffy17 and "Saving Grace", Brandi Rochon and "A Vampire Fairytale" Elaine 451 and pretty much ANYTHING she writes, but especially "I Choose You" and Helmi 1, and pretty much all she writes too. She keeps telling me she has a 'back in time' fic like this…need to see it. lol! Anyhow, Seeley's angel also has a great fic on the Bones site and so does redrider6612. My beta, so check out these fics, okay?? And to all of you who R&R…THANK YOU!! I love you guys. You make my day!! :) :) :)**

**Okay, on with the show, huh?**

**Xoxo,**

**Jen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 23**

**Restfield Cemetery:**

Buffy and Angelus made their way across the grass of the graveyard. They were supposed to be patrolling, but it was more like a date as they held hands, stealing kisses every few seconds as they discussed names for their baby.

"What's wrong with Niall? It's a good, strong Irish name."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that a river in Egypt?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's the Nile, Buff, and you know it."

"Well," she shrugged, "it's not a cute name. What about Jason? That's a cute name."

"Says the woman named Buffy," he teased.

"Are you making fun of my name?" He chuckled and Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Oooh, and Angel is SO manly?" She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "My real name was Liam and you know that, darlin'. It's only because I'm so sexy that Darla—"

Buffy growled and clapped a hand over his mouth. "I SO don't want to hear her name!"

He pushed her hand off, stared, realized she was serious and sighed. "You don't have a reason to be jealous—she's dust."

Buffy's eyes went dark green. "Yeah, she's been dust before and come back. She's obsessed with you. If you're still around, chances are good that Darla might come back!" she snapped, stomping along next to him.

He stopped, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It wouldn't matter. If she came back—I'd only dust her again," he whispered against her temple.

Appeased, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not before I would, but I totally like that you offered," she said and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his mouth. "I don't mean to be jealous—it's just…"

He pulled back and nodded. "I know. Hormones?"

Her eyes widened. "Hormones?!" She punched him in the arm. "If you even start with the 'you're overreacting because you're pregnant' thing, I swear I'll tie you up and punish you when we get home!"

He threw back his head and laughed, then grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He leaned down and nipped at her neck. "Baby, hasn't anyone ever told you—when you threaten someone, it's _not _supposed to be with something they enjoy!"

She held onto his biceps and giggled, looking up at him. "You're such a perv, you know that?" she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "And you love that about me, don't you?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "I do. I love everything about you."

"I know," he said, resting his cheek on top of her head. "This love—it's insane…it makes me—crazy," he said, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her.

Their passion got away from them for several minutes as they kissed and groped each other. Angelus was lowering her to the ground, ready to make love to her right there in the cemetery, when suddenly a new-born vampire popped out of a grave right next to them.

They sprang apart and Buffy gave the newbie a glare. "You so picked the wrong time to rise!" she griped before staking it.

Angelus gave a soft sigh and stood. "As much as I'd like to finish…" He let the sentence hang and held out a hand to her.

Buffy took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I know—duty first." She blew the hair out of her face. "Story of my life…duty before Buffy fun!"

He laughed and leaned down to take a gentle taste of his mark. "Just wait 'till later—I'll give you _plenty_ of Buffy fun—how's that?"

Buffy shrieked at his bite, shoved him away and then let him lead her along as they walked hand in hand, finishing their patrol. "Have I told you lately, I really like the way you think?"

Angelus threw back his head and laughed wickedly. "You like a hell of a lot more about me than the way I think, lover!"

Buffy flushed, but went along with his teasing as she batted her lashes at him. "Hmm, now that's a fact, so what do ya say we finish this patrol and I _show_ you all the things I love about you…?"

Angelus growled deeply, grabbed her hand and practically dragged her through the cemetery. "Who's on that list again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale Motel.

Faith was sitting on the bed in her room, trying to decide what she was going to do about Angelus and Buffy. She'd been here a week, but whenever she'd tried to get close to B, Angelus was always there. She'd heard B call him Angelus…AND Angel, so Faith was more confused than ever. A knock at the door cut short her debate over whether to go see the Scoobie gang. She grabbed both her .357 and her stake. Right now, she hadn't a clue what the hell was going on, or who was her enemy…

"Who is it?" she growled through the door.

"A friend."

Faith smirked. "Oh, a friend… does that usually work for you, sport?" Faith cocked the gun. "Gotta name, 'friend'?"

"My name is Holtz and I believe we're seeking the same thing. The complete destruction of a demon named Angelus…"

Faith thought about it, then opened the door. She reached out, grabbed Holtz and tossed him into the room.

The older Vampire hunter crashed into the wall. He sat up, shook his head and his eyes widened as he took in Faith's battle stance. "A Slayer. How can that be? I thought there was only one."

Faith was across the room in an instant. She straddled him, grabbed his hair and yanked his head back as she shoved the muzzle of the gun against his forehead. "Well, that shows just how out of the loop, you are, eh?" She banged his head off the wall and slid the gun to his temple. "Who are you? What are you doing here and what do you know about Angelus and B?"

"MY name is Daniel Holtz, I kill vampires and I've tracked Angelus for many years," he replied calmly. "I know nothing about this B, unless you speak of the 'other' Slayer." He smiled. "Ah, that's correct, her name IS Buffy. Well then, I don't know much about her at all, except that she's betrayed her duty for the demon. She's no better than his whore."

Faith backhanded him across the face. "B may be in love with him, but she's not a whore—trust me, I know. Stop with the name calling and just give me the facts, Van Helsing, alright?"

Holtz turned his head and spit out a mouthful of blood. "I know she's somehow become impregnated with the demon's seed and she has obviously turned her back on her calling."

Faith's eyes widened. Pregnant?! She shook her head. It wasn't possible. "You're saying B's pregnant—by Angel…us?!" She glared at him. "You're joking, right?"

Holtz grimaced with disgust. "I would never 'joke' about an abomination like that." He felt her loosening her grip and smiled. "You obviously find it as distasteful as I do. So can you explain to me, what kind of Slayer beds down with a demon like Angelus?!"

He was trying to play her. She winked. "Well, he is a major, wicked hottie!" She smiled in satisfaction when his eyes bulged, but she wasn't in the mood to play. She slammed his head against the wall again. "Look. You think you can come in here and play me? Don't bullshit a bull-shitter! You got an angle here, so what is it?" Faith slid her hand down to his throat as she pressed the muzzle of her gun harder against his temple. "Tell me quick and don't lie to me…" She smirked. "Cause, I'm feeling the itch to kill something!"

"Impressive. You really are quite frightening. You're just the person I've been looking for."

"Still not hearing you're angle here, old man."

"I told you, I've tracked Darla and Angelus for years and through time…" he told her his story, leaving out no detail. "So when I was brought back, the first thing I did was seek them out. Angelus staked Darla himself, but he did it for the Slayer."

Faith smirked. "That's the second time he's done that…" She frowned. So who the hell was with Buffy—Angel or Angelus?

Holtz smirked. "It doesn't matter, she was dust anyways, but so is he."

Faith shook her head. "Can't let ya do that--you don't have the back-story between them, and I know there's gotta be more to this..."

Holtz scoffed. "There IS no more. Angelus and his Slayer whore must die!"

"Okay, first off. I'm not really hip on taking orders." She climbed off him, but planted her booted foot on his chest. "Second, I'm not really on board with killing Angel—at least not yet, so I guess you're just gonna have to wait here."

When he opened his mouth to argue, she grinned. "Sorry, I wasn't asking." She swung the hand holding the gun, hitting him upside the head and knocking him out before tying him to a chair.

Faith made sure he was securely tied before she headed out the door. "Okay B, just what the hell have you and Angel been up to while I was in prison?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Los Angeles: Wolfram & Hart.**

Lindsey threw open Lilah's office door and strode in. "Still trying to outmaneuver me, aren't you?"

Lilah looked up and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the little train that couldn't." She made a mock sad face. "Wow, I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you'd be in Sunnyhell, mourning your vampire crush!"

Lindsey glared. "Don't. Just don't, and I mean it."

Lilah shivered dramatically. "Ooohh—scary." She grinned, before her face hardened. "Get out. The Partners know about your little plan, so I really have no use for you."

Lindsey fiddled with her pen holder before looking up and nailing her with penetrating blue eyes. "Are you sure about that, Lilah?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're the Golden Boy that failed." She nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm sure."

Lindsey chuckled. "Fine, run with your plan for Spike and Dru—then it'll be your turn to fail and I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

He started to leave and Lilah groaned. She hated when he seemed to know something she didn't. "Wait—dammit. What do you mean?"

He chuckled and came back. "First off, Dru is the last star I'd hook my wagon to, and Spike…" He grinned. "Not only is he in love with the Slayer, he isn't exactly the team player you think he is…" He shrugged. "Well, at least not for your team, that is. He'll never sacrifice Buffy."

Lilah waved the contract under his nose. "He's already signed the contract…"

Lindsey shrugged again. "Doesn't matter, he won't honor it. But I have another idea, if you wanna listen. I think we can help each other and both of us can get what we want…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

The First paced in the shape of Darla. This form felt vengeful and it suited the enraged mood of the evil being.

"That bitch!" it snapped. "She has him so wrapped around her finger. He can't even hiccup without wondering how it will affect HER. Angelus was supposed to kill the Slayer and turn evil again! What happened?"

The minion cowering before it shrugged and stammered. "I—I can't say. M-maybe the prophecy is wr-wrong or—"

The First waved its hand and the minion exploded. "Shut up idiot!" It turned and headed out of the cave. "The prophecy isn't wrong. Angelus is pivotal to me winning." The creature narrowed sky blue eyes. "That's it—the Senior Partners aren't keeping up their end of this little Apocalypse…" It headed for the chambers that had once been Darla's. It shrugged into a form fitting leather jacket, checked its makeup in a mirror and smiled cunningly. "I guess it's time to take a little trip to L.A."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(A/N) from now on…The First will be referred to as Darla, okay? Unless it shape shifts…but for now Darla is the First. Got it? yay!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Mansion:**

They were already tearing at each other's clothes as he opened the door.

"Buffy," he moaned as she ripped his shirt open and began placing hot, open mouthed kisses across his chest. He kicked the door shut and slid his hand down her back to palm her ass and press her against his erection.

Buffy moaned, low and deep. "I need you—now." Her hands went to his belt buckle. "Right here—right now!"

He growled, picked her up in his arms and headed for the stairs, but Buffy yanked on his hair. "Can't wait that long," she whined. "Need you inside—now."

He took another step towards the stairs. "Let me get you to our bed…"

"NO, I need you now!" She leaned up and sank her teeth in his neck, biting down hard—almost hard enough to break the skin.

He froze and began to tremble, then he groaned and his knees wobbled. "Stop—I'm gonna drop you!"

Buffy pulled back and pointed to the couch. "There—now—need you."

"Okay, okay…" he whispered and carried her to the couch as quick as he could. Laying her down, he bit his lip so hard it bled, when she sat up and leaned over the back cushions of the couch and pulled her panties down and off while looking over her shoulder. She tossed them at him and licked her lips as she lifted her skirt up around her waist. She widened her legs and wagged her curvy little ass at him. See anything you want?" she asked, giving him a heavenly view of her wet dripping folds.

Angelus almost came. He was already undoing his belt and his cock was throbbing to the beat of her pulse. "Yeah…I want. I always want it," he muttered, never taking his eyes off that swollen pink flesh as he gripped his raging hard on.

"Then come and get it, Daddy…" she purred, batting her lashes at him over her shoulder.

He snarled and tore open his pants, letting his cock spring free, hard, aching and already dripping pre-cum. "Jesus," he breathed and crawled up behind her. His pants slid down his hips and he gripped his penis and angled it against her hot wet center. She pumped back, trying to get him in and he groaned. "You drive me crazy," he panted against the back of her neck as he pressed her forward bending her over the back of the couch as he rubbed the tip of his cock into her wet heat.

Buffy cried out as the head of his cock entered her. "God, that's so good! Do it, Angelus—fuck me!" she demanded.

He let out a soft grumbling purr and pushed a bit deeper. "You have no idea how rough I want to give it to you right now, baby, so cool it with the fuck me talk." He gripped her hips and pulled her back a bit, positioning her. He held his cock and rubbed the wet tip of it against her sopping center. "Our baby is in there… remember that. I can't fuck you as hard as we both want, so stop tempting me," he growled and slid in a little more.

Buffy tossed her head back onto his shoulder as he blanketed her back and began to move inside her in shallow thrusts. "Soooo gooood," she moaned.

He nipped at her shoulder. "Better than good." he muttered, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her in place as he began a slow and easy rhythm inside her. "It's perfect—always has been."

Buffy arched up and pushed her ass back, taking him deeper. "Oh God, harder…" She pressed back against him again, taking him even deeper still. "Angelus, harder…pleeeassse."

He cupped her breasts as he rose on his haunches and pulled her back until she was practically on his lap riding him. "I can't…the baby…" He clenched his jaw and fought the urge to give in to her plea. "Just let it come, Buff—I can make you come without pounding into you."

She brought her arms over her head and wrapped them around the back of his neck as they moved together. "But the pounding is so good, baby…so perfect... I love you—love you—love you," she panted as his thrusts increased in speed.

He tweaked one turgid pink nipple as his other hand moved down her belly. He slid his fingers across her mound. "You're swollen—so wet," he said, dipping his fingers into her curls to find and tease her clitoris.

"For you—only for you!" she cried, spreading her legs wider, giving him easier access to her clit.

He wrapped his arm around her chest, keeping her right up against him as he thrust a bit deeper, and faster, while his other hand rolled her clitoris between his fingers. Her wet heat rippled around him. He shuddered, pulled back, pushed back in, desperately fighting the desire to just bend her completely over the couch and slam into her as hard as he could. "You're driving me crazy," he grunted as her powerful inner muscles clamped down on him again.

"You drive me crazy!" she panted. "You know what you want…what I want…just do it!" She brushed her hair to the side and let her chin rest on her chest, offering up her neck to him.

His eyes went golden as he stared at her bent head. "Ya want my fangs in you, as well as my cock?" he asked, thrusting a bit more wildly now while running his tongue along the side of her throat. He paused to suck on the spot that marked her as his. "You want all of me?"

Buffy's head thrashed and she pushed her ass back against him again. "Yes—need you. All of you!"

His face shifted. "Fine, I'll give ya everything, baby," he growled and he bit down.

They both came almost instantly, voices melding as they both cried out as the overwhelming pleasure swamped them, sending them over the edge and into oblivion.

Later, Buffy lay sprawled on top of him, her head pillowed on his broad chest. "That was the perfect yum," she murmured and raised her head to give him a sleepy smile.

He ran his hands up and down her naked back. "Mmmm-hmmm, see, I told you it didn't have to be rough."

She giggled. "You like it rough—who're you trying to kid?"

"Yeah, but the baby, Buff… You just had a problem last week…"

"But the Doctor said everything was fine, remember? It was just some trick of the First, we know that." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I know you're worried, but there's nothing wrong with our baby, and a little rough sex isn't going to hurt it, Angel."

"I'm not taking any chances, Buffy. It's not like we can try again, you know?"

She sighed. "You're right. Okay, no more demands for sex—"

His body tensed. "I didn't say _no _more sex!" The look of horror on his face made her laugh. His brows drew down. "That wasn't a joke and don't put words in my mouth. I said no 'rough' sex, huge difference."

"Okay, no more demands for 'rough sex' then. How's that?" she asked with a smile.

He kissed her, brushed the hair back from her face and searched her eyes. "You know, I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. Angel, I was just kidding, honey," she told him, her face scrunching up into a frown.

"Then just bear with me. You're having my baby—something I never thought would happen. As soon as the babe is born…" He cupped her face, "We can play as hard and fast as you like, okay?"

She giggled. "Well, do I still get to punish you tonight?"

"There you go again—threatening me with a good time." She bit his neck and he growled. "Will that make you happy?"

She nodded and leaned forward to bite his bottom lip. "Think you can handle it?"

He licked his lip, tasted his own blood and raised a brow. "Feeling a bit wicked, are you?"

"A bit," she replied. She sat up and straddled his lean waist and raked her nails down his chest, leaving red welts. "So are you—" She glanced down at his hard on. "Well, I was gonna say _up_ for it, but that's obvious. So the only thing left to ask is can you handle it?"

He smirked. "Baby, anything you can dish out—I can take, believe me," he stated, alreadybeyond excited at the thought of Buffy dressed in black leather and holding a whip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles' house

Faith fidgeted as she waited for the door to open. She was pretty sure Giles' response to her being here wouldn't be good, since the last time she'd seen him she'd assumed Buffy's body, slept with Riley and pretty much wreaked havoc on the blonde Slayer's life.

The door opened and Giles blinked rapidly at seeing Faith standing there. "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?"

Faith shrugged. "Look, I knew you'd freak when you saw me, but we have a problem," she said quickly. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

Giles scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe that because you say it's true?"

Faith sighed. She knew this would be hard. "Look, I've been having Slayer dreams—Buffy and the First Evil…and then I heard her with Angelus rhe other night. Did you know he was back?"

He looked down his nose at her. "Angelus isn't really Angelus anymore. There was a…blending, if you will. Angel and Angelus became one. Not that it should concern you. I thought you'd be quite happy to see Buffy fall—so why are you even here?" He raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be in prison?"

Faith sucked up her anger. He was right not to trust her. "Well, I'm here because there's a new player in town." She looked around, then back at Giles. "Look, can I come in? Here," She took out the gun and he jumped back, but Faith handed it to him grip first. "If you feel safer—take this and hold it on me. I don't care, I'm telling you, something weird is going on and I think you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

Giles took the gun and pocketed it. "Come in." He stepped aside, never taking his eyes off her.

Faith figured she deserved that, so she didn't comment. She almost groaned when she walked into Giles' living room and saw Cordelia and Wesley.

Wes stood. "What are you doing here, Faith?"

Cordy grabbed an axe. "Great, psycho-Slayer broke out of prison—as if we didn't have enough problems!"

Faith held up her hands in surrender. "Look, I'm not here to cause problems. I've changed—"

Cordy gave a dramatic eye roll, crossed her arms and snorted, "Puhleeze! People don't just change! What you see is what you get—scratch beneath the surface and all you find is more surface!" She narrowed her eyes. "Angel may have given you a second chance, but I don't trust you and I never will, 'little Ms. Likes to kill things'!"

Faith noticed that for once everyone seemed to agree with the loud-mouthed ex-cheerleader!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mansion:

The phone rang, startling Buffy. She blinked at the offending object and glanced at the clock. It wasn't even morning yet. She and Angelus had only gotten to sleep an hour ago. "What?" she answered.

Giles sniffed. "Buffy, I know it's late and I hate to disturb you at…" He glanced at the clock. "Well, four o'clock in the morning, but we have a situation—Faith's here."

Buffy was wide awake now. "What?!" she yelled.

"What? What happened?" Angel asked, sitting straight up.

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit. Just keep her there!"

He glanced at Buffy and frowned. "What is it, babe? Is it the baby—are you hurt?" He started to get out of bed, realized one of his wrists was still tied to the headboard and started to tug at it. He growled when the scarf only got tighter.

Normally she'd find his predicament funny, but she was in no mood. "No, honey, it's not the baby." She heard the sound of wood cracking and grabbed his arm. "Angel—stop!" She got his knife and cut the scarf. "It's Faith. She's at Giles'."

"What?" He ran a hand down his face and yawned. "Why? She's supposed to be in prison—I just—" He bit off the rest, knowing his mate would be pissed that he'd visited Faith in jail.

She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "You just…what?"

He rubbed his wrist and looked at the clock, after four am. "I'm just tired—we just went to sleep, remember?"

"I know, I'm tired too, but…hello—criminally insane woman with super powers on the loose again—kinda makes me not so sleepy!"

"So did Giles say what she wants? Is she in trouble or here to cause trouble?"

"Like I'm going to give her a chance to even talk? Anytime Faith shows up—it means bad for anyone I love."

He swung his legs out of bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me talk to her," he said, yawning again.

Buffy turned hard green eyes on him. "Why? So if she tries to kill you…again…you can cuddle her some more? So not gonna happen!"

His eyes widened and he was suddenly wide awake. "Hey, I wasn't cuddling her. I was…" Buffy's scowl darkened. "Okay, so I was comforting her, _but_ not in the way you're thinking. She'd gone through—"

"Something awful…I get it." She rolled her eyes. "Funny how that happens when you try to kill people!"

"Buffy, listen to me…"

She held up her hand. "No, I don't want to listen. It made no sense when I saw it and it still doesn't. She's tried to _kill_ you! Twice! So spare me the 'poor Faith' speech, okay?"

The phone rang again and Buffy grabbed it before Angelus could.

He rolled his eyes. "If you want to fight—fine, but if you change your mind…I'll be taking a shower…" He tossed the covers back and got out of bed, stretched and turned to her as he rubbed his belly. "And yeah, that was an invitation, just so you know." He padded to the bathroom and smiled at her sharp indrawn breath—he could _feel_ her eyes on him. It was a constant for them—the lust and desire. He hoped she'd join him and not stay pissed. If Faith was up to no good…he and Buffy needed to be together in this and not fighting about it.

Buffy lost all train of thought at the sight of his naked backside.

"Buffy, have you heard a word I've said?" Giles suddenly broke into her lusty thoughts.

"Oh, sorry…um, no I missed that—what did you say?" She listened to Giles explain. "Wait…who's this Holtz guy and how did Faith meet him?"

Angelus appeared in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Did you say Daniel Holtz?"

"Yeah, Faith said he's here and he's after us. Do you know him?"

"Yeah—me and Darla killed his family. He's the bastard that chased me across Europe and back. We need to get over there—Holtz is relentless. That prick made a huge part of my un-life miserable!"

"Um, Giles, we'll be there in a bit," she said and hung up. She entered the bathroom and found him, towel still around his waist, testing the temperature of the shower spray. "You and Darla killed his family?" she whispered.

He_ knew_ that was coming. "Buffy, you know who—what I am. You know what I've done. I can't have this conversation with you every time my past gets brought up. I won't. So, either accept me and my past or don't, but make up your mind," he growled. Then he dropped his towel and got into the shower.

He shut the door and Buffy stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Finally she sighed and dropped the robe she'd slipped on when she'd followed him. She opened the door and he turned. He was mad, but she saw the fear in his eyes, too. Fear that she would leave.

"I love you," she said and stepped into the shower.

He let out the breath he'd been holding, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I don't what I'd do if I lost you," he murmured, placing kisses along her cheek and jaw line. "I'd probably go crazy."

She slid her arms around his back. "You won't lose me. Just no secrets, okay?"

"I'll tell you everything on the way to Giles'. I promise." He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. "No more talking—I need you."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave in to the need they had for one another. They both moaned when he entered her.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear as he bent his knees and thrust up in to her, as deep as he could get.

"Love you, too," she whispered as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and allowed him to sweep her away. She forgot all about the problems they were still facing. Right now, they didn't exist. Only HE existed and as long as she was in his arms, the world outside faded away. _This_ was all that mattered.

"Angelus!" she cried as her first orgasm hit her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes and three more orgasms later, Buffy was pulling on her boots, ready to go, but her lover was still in the bathroom. She leaned against the doorway as she watched him. "We so have to go, honey. " He was standing in front of the mirror, unbuttoned shirt on, putting gel in his hair. "Why do you do that?"she asked.

He glanced her way as he ran his hands through his hair. "Why do I gel my hair or why do I stand in front of the mirror?"

She grinned. "The mirror, silly. I know why you gel your hair—you can't stand not being hot," she teased, shaking her head as he turned back to the mirror and somehow got every hair in a messy look that was perfect. "You're really pretty vain, you know?"

He chuckled and winked at her. "And yet, I can't remember you complaining a little while ago…"

Her eyes traveled over his chest and belly. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I love your hottiness, but why do you stand in front of the mirror? It's not like you can see what you're doing."

He shrugged, kissed her forehead as he moved past her and moved back into their bedroom, buttoning his shirt as he went. "I guess because it seems normal."

"Oh…normal…" Buffy frowned. She and Angel and_ normal_ never worked out well…

He noticed her face and sighed. "Don't frown, babe," he said as he finished dressing. He handed her one of his leather jackets she'd taken to wearing before shrugging his own duster on. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I didn't say I wanted normal." Her eyes widened and he smirked. "I want you and me and our baby. Not to mention all the hot wild sex we can have now." He walked her out to his car, his senses telling him they had about an hour before sunrise. "Call me selfish," he said when he got in the drivers seat, "but I don't want you to have picnics with some jerk in the sunshine. I want you to have them with me in the moonlight, okay?" he said, giving her that sexy half smile that had been melting her heart since she was sixteen.

She nodded, but her face was brighter, her smile wider when she said, "Okay—now about you and Faith…"

He groaned. "I promise—no cuddling. Will that make you NOT bring this up again?"

"It's not that—I'm just saying, we have no idea what she wants or what this Holtz wants—"

"I know what Holtz wants. Me—dusted."

Buffy's eyes hardened. "Well, he better have a plan B."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L.A. Wolfram & Hart:

Spike paced the large office as he waited for the hot lawyer chit to come back. Dru was on the roof talking to the stars and he was getting anxious, waiting like this. Finally, he sat down behind her desk and began to fiddle around with her things, opening drawers and rummaging through papers. Frustrated, he shut the drawers—nothing in there about Angelus or the Slayer. He put his feet up on her desk and picked up the phone. He was getting hungry—a bit peckish even.

"Wonder if this bloody place has room service?" he asked, hitting a couple buttons.

Just then the door opened and a man about Spike's height but a bit more built walked in. "Spike, glad to see you've made yourself at home here at Wolfram & Hart," Lindsey said as he walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a drink.

Spike sat up. "Bloody hell—didn't know that was there, and who're you?"

"Your new best friend," Lindsey replied, taking a sip of his drink. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. "If I'm not mistaken, this is your favorite, right?"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're sellin', mate, but you best peddle your wares elsewhere. I'm already signed with the bint in the skirt."

He poured a healthy shot of J.D. "Come on, Spike, we both know Lilah can't give you what you really want." With his good hand he gave the blond vampire the drink. "You want the Slayer and I want Angel dead." Lindsey leaned a hip against the desk. "We can help each other out here, or you can just be another casualty in one of Lilah's failures with no one to blame but yourself."

Spike shot his drink back, then stood and came around the desk. "Don't know what you heard, butch, but someone shoulda' told you, I tend to get violent when I think someone's tryin' ta play me."

Lindsey calmly took another sip of his drink. "This isn't a game. It's for real. Lilah's about to take out that pesky soul that keeps Angel on the good side of the tracks—even this new version…it's still that soul that makes him a Champion. Without it—he'll go right back to being a vicious killer"

Spike raised a brow. "You work for Evil Inc., so why do you care? I'd think that's what you wanted."

"Used to be, but I see a bigger picture now."

Spike growled and grabbed him by the throat. "And, what bigger picture would that be?"

"The one where you're the big player in the Apocalypse, not Angel or Angelus," Lindsey choked out.

"Enough with the cryptic…" Spike looked at Lindsey's fake hand. "Did me ol' Sire do that to ya?"

Lindsey flexed his jaw—hard. "Yeah, Angel did it." He rubbed the fake hand, "the day I brought Darla back."

Spike chuckled. "And how'd that work out for ya?" He grabbed the bottle of Jack, sprawled in Lilah's chair and took a huge drought of the whiskey. "So, you're the bloody ponce who brought that bitch back, eh?" He took another huge swig and laughed. "And now ya want me to what—join forces with you?" Suddenly Spike blinked hard—his vision swirled and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. He looked at Lindsey and noticed the smirk, then looked back at the bottle in his hand. He sniffed it and smelled a trace of something other than booze. "What the bloody Hell did you do ta me?" he asked as he tried to stand and fell back into the chair. The bottle slipped from his hand and fell to the floor.

Lindsey chuckled and came around the desk. "Nothing that you didn't ask for…well, except for the drugging part," he said as he leaned over behind the woozy vampire. "That was my idea," he taunted and clapped Spike on she shoulder. "See, here's the deal, Billy. We're gonna remove that pesky Government chip you got shoved in your brain…but in return you get to be our bitch boy, isn't that right?" Lindsey said to Lilah with a grin as she entered the room.

Lilah went and picked up the tainted bottle of booze and put the cap on it. "Wow, dangerous stuff…" She smiled at Spike. "Yep, that awful little chip that makes you a puppy with no bite—it'll be all gone. Just like I promised in our contract…"

Lindsey leaned down. "But, you didn't read the fine print, did you? We're replacing your government chip with one of our own."

Spike tried to talk, but he was having a hard time—his tongue felt like it weighed ten pounds. "Never worrkkk ya…tosssserrr…" he mumbled.

Lindsey laughed. "Of course it's gonna work. You're all ready to go buddy." He nodded his head at the security guards who had just entered.

Spike struggled, but he was no match for the four burly men.

Lindsey came to stand in front of him. He smiled and patted the restrained vampire on the cheek. "Think of it this way—we're upgrading you from a puppy with no bite, to a demon who likes to kill again. You should be happy, Spike. This is what you wanted, remember?"

Spike shook his head "Not what I wanted..." he mumbled.

Lilah smirked at him and waved the contract in his face. "You signed the deal—no going back now." She raised a brow. "Still think I'm a cutie?"

Spike's eyes spit venom at them both. "You can't—"

Lindsey shook his head. "Oh, but we can, and you know who your first target is gonna be?" The lawyer's blue eyes were full of rage. "The Slayer and her kid…" Spike's sleepy eyes widened and a slow, cunning smile spread across Lindsey's face. "Then Angel will know what it feels like to lose someone he loves…" He nodded to the guards. "Take him down to surgery and possession."

Judt then a surgical team entered the room with a gurney. Lilah pointed to Spike. "He's the one." She glanced at Lindsey. "I'll let you know when its done," she said as she watched them strap Spike onto the gurney.

"Just keep me informed. And be expecting Angelus—we need extra patrols—" His eyes widened. "We need witches to check for Slayers now too."

Lilah nodded. "Right, his little Rebecca from Sunnyhell. Okay, I'll handle it, but you need to handle you own issues and I mean quick!" she said and left the office, staff and Spike in tow behind her.

Lindsey paused against the door. He inhaled, but it wasn't… "I know you're here…" he gritted out.

"That was magnificent, baby," a soft, baby doll voice said from the shadows. "Had I known what a real manly man you were…maybe I'd have never left you for Angel…"

"You're not her," he growled.

Darla stepped out of the shadows wearing a red dress that hugged her form. "But I can be—if that's what you want."

Lindsey stared, his mouth went dry at her beauty. He grabbed her and pulled her to him before he kissed her. "Darla…" he moaned softly, not caring that this 'thing' wasn't her. Right now he wanted to pretend…"How did you get corporeal?"

'Darla' wrapped her hands in the soft strands of hair at the human's neck. "I made a little deal with a witch." She smiled that cunning little smile. "You love me, don't you, Lindsey?"

"Yes. I do—or I loved her."

'Darla' pulled his mouth down for a kiss. "But I can BE her…all you have to do is give me your love—it will make me more real—more alive…"

Lindsey moaned and gave in. "You can be her? Will you stay this time?"

She nodded and they kissed for several moments before she pulled back. "So, you wouldn't mind doing a little favor for me?"

He pushed her against the wall. "You're not her!" He yanked at his tie. "She wouldn't ask! She just demanded! I want Darla, not some knock off!"

The First swept over him then and Lindsey shuddered with the pure power there. It reformed in the shape of Darla and then cupped his face in very real feeling hands. "Fine Lindsey," Darla said. "This is what you will do for me baby, and if you don't I'm going to eat your liver for dinner, how's that?"

He nodded, stunned and strangely turned on. "What do you want?"

"Just a small thing—I need to get to the White Room…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay you guys, I know Wish in Time has been neglected, but I hope you love this update as much as I loved writing it…now click the button feed the musie whore so we can all be happy!! lol!! ;) :) :) :)


End file.
